<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood, Sweat and Tears by Iszeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439173">Blood, Sweat and Tears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iszeth/pseuds/Iszeth'>Iszeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor in New Orleans, Alternate Universe - World War II, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibalism, Charlie in Earth, F/M, Human AU, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Experimentation, Human Sacrifice, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iszeth/pseuds/Iszeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alesteir Doucet, o como le gusta presentarse a sí mismo: Alastor, es un criminal que está a punto de ser ejecutado. Por otro lado, en la alemania nazi, una chica rubia ha sido invocada desde un portal de un escuadrón de Investigación ocultista. Las historias de Charlotte, la princesa del infierno, invocada por los nazis, y Alastor se cruzarán en los años previos a la WWII</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Charlie Magne, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era un bello domingo cuatro de abril del año 1937. La luz del sol primaveral de Nueva Orleans entraba brillantemente por la pequeña ventana de aquella triste celda de cuatro por cuatro metros que habían sido su hogar durante los últimos tres años.</p><p>Alesteir, o Alastor, como gustaba de presentarse a sí mismo en su trabajo “real”, fuera de su pasatiempo como radiodifusor, pensó que seguramente el mundo allá afuera de su nueva realidad estaría bullendo de alegría y efervesciendo con la primavera.</p><p>Y no es que su vida en reclusión fuese mala, en realidad, lo trataban amablemente, tenía las tres comidas al día, y algunas veces, el sacerdote que venía a confesarlo le traía algunos libros clásicos; también, a los guardias les gustaba escuchar jazz decente, y en algunas ocasiones le ofrecían cigarrillos. Era como estar de vacaciones, permanentemente.</p><p>Por supuesto, todo ese buen trato se lo había ganado a pulso. La educación era parte de sí mismo y era natural comportarse amablemente con sus anfitriones; además, sus pecados habían sido perdonados de alguna manera por aquellos que le veían la cara diariamente, probablemente debido a su móvil.</p><p>En efecto, les hacía ruido lo que había hecho con sus víctimas luego de ultimarlas, pero lo consideraban una especie de antihéroe extraño y bien educado que sólo asesinaba a basuras humanas. Por supuesto, muy pocos sabían que además le gustaba un poco el ocultismo, pero ¿qué se le iba a hacer? En la experiencia de Alastor, a la sociedad le encantaba buscar cosas que aminoraran un poco las tragedias simplemente para no molestarse en tener miedo de que algún monstruo estuviese viviendo a la vuelta de la esquina.</p><p>Tontos, eso eran ante sus ojos, sin embargo, no quería sacarlos de su fantasía, de todas maneras, gracias a eso no la estaba pasando tan mal en lo que esperaba la ejecución.</p><p>A veces se preguntaba si su caso ya se había olvidado en la ola de acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo en el mundo, y que le llegaban como meros susurros sobre política que a veces Franklin y Joseph, sus guardias más formados académicamente, tenían.</p><p>¡Ah! Pero esas preguntas no podrían ser contestadas, porque, lo interesante de aquel domingo primaveral de abril, es que Alesteir Doucet, la ex celebridad de radio, sería ejecutado por el método de la silla eléctrica.</p><p>Alesteir, o Alastor, recostado en el catre de su pequeña habitación presidiaria, centró su vista en esa porción de límpido cielo azul tras las rejas de la minúscula ventana. Le hubiese gustado poder salir al menos una vez más al patio de la cárcel simplemente para poder ver el paisaje de, al menos, el patio y escuchar algunos piares de esas bribonas aves acostumbradas a comer las migajas que algunos reos de buena conducta y maneras les arrojaban para entretenerse.</p><p>Pero lo tenía claro, desde hace un par de años atrás, él tenía terminantemente prohibido acercarse a otros compañeros suyos debido a “algunos” incidentes que se originaron gracias a la falta de educación de sus congéneres encarcelados.</p><p>Si se lo hubieran permitido, Alastor hubiese querido que su última comida fuese un poco de carne de esos cerdos del pabellón este que el gobierno de estados unidos de américa tenía a bien de engordar. Pero, tristemente, la carne humana, aunque ellos fuesen cerdos con apariencia de una persona, estaba prohibida para él.</p><p>La puerta de su celda se abrió en un chirrido estridente. Esa era una de las cosas que le desagradaban del lugar, pero no podía quejarse porque, la capacidad humana para adaptarse incluso a lo que le repulsa era increíble, y de alguna manera, se logró acostumbrar.</p><p>Tras la metálica y pesada puerta, apareció un joven vestido de uniforme, de ojos azules, tan azules como el cielo de aquella mañana y cabello oscuro como el cielo nocturno, de apariencia madura, pero de maneras suaves, tan suaves como lo podrían ser en un policía.</p><p>—“Buenos días, Roses” —Saludó Alastor con una amplia sonrisa mientras se incorporaba de donde estaba recostado. Su uniforme de preso, a rayas, lo hacía verse más delgado de lo que era. En efecto, la vida en prisión era monótona, aburrida y sedentaria para él, pero eso no le impidió mantenerse en forma, con la esperanza de que de alguna manera pudiese liberarse de su encarcelamiento milagrosamente.</p><p>Obvio era que eso no iba a suceder, mucho menos en la hora previa a su ejecución.</p><p>—“¿Estás listo?” —Respondió Roses con un dejo en su voz, como si considerara que quizá para su interlocutor, lo que pasaría a continuación sería terrible. A Alastor le causaba gracia que gente buena y recta como él y algunos otros mostraran empatía hacia él. No la necesitaba, tampoco la quería, pero le eran sumamente entretenidas aquellas muestras de humanidad.</p><p>—“¡Nunca lo estuve tanto como ahora, querido amigo!” —Para el guardia, Alesteir Doucet era un completo enigma. No podía entender cómo es que alguien tan educado, inteligente y amigable como él podría haber cometido tales crímenes, ni cómo podía enfrentar a su inminente muerte con esa eterna sonrisa que le caracterizaba.</p><p>En efecto, Roses sabía que Alesteir no estaba arrepentido, no un poco, y también aceptaba que su persona tampoco lo estaría si hubiera hecho lo mismo. Porque, ¿quién no fantaseaba con cargarse a uno o dos hijos de puta que maltrataban mujeres y niños? ¿Quién no hubiese deseado matar a uno o dos parias sociales, violadores y asesinos? Es por eso que Roses había entrado al cuerpo policial, porque quería justicia para los desvalidos, pero entendió pronto que la ley no era suficiente.</p><p>Entonces, conoció a Alesteir. Un ciudadano ejemplar, común, cuya infancia fue no muy común pero sí marcada por la injusticia y el tremor de la violencia. Alguien que no tuvo miedo de llevar la clamada justicia con sus propias manos, y quien ayudó a más personas que las que pudo haber asesinado.</p><p>No lo admiraba, pero sí lo respetaba, porque hizo cosas terribles en pos de mejorar un poco las condiciones de vida de algunas mujeres y niños. O eso es lo que había entendido luego de leer todo su expediente. Por supuesto, él había negado conocer a las víctimas de sus propias víctimas, y declaró en cada ocasión que simplemente lo hacía porque le gustaba cazar cerdos salvajes con piel humana.</p><p>Y bueno, tenía razón. Criminales como esos eran cerdos, no había otra palabra para describirlos.</p><p>Pidió, con una voz suave y amable, a Alesteir que extendiera sus manos para colocar las esposas. Éste obedeció dócilmente, con los ojos entrecerrados, como si lo que estuviese pasando lo hubiera esperado por mucho, mucho tiempo. Quizá, pensaba Roses, Alesteir simplemente había aceptado la muerte, así como había aceptado sus crímenes.</p><p>Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Roses no podrían estar más equivocados.</p><p>Alastor simplemente estaba disfrutando un poco de los últimos momentos que le quedaban de vida, rememorando algunos de sus actos violentos más notables. Imaginando la textura, el sabor y el volumen de la carne sangrienta humana en su boca, siendo masticada tranquilamente por su mandíbula.</p><p>También, le hacía gracia todo lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>Nunca se había imaginado que terminaría así, sobre todo porque creyó que su día final sería cuando Lucifer mismo viniera por su alma. Por supuesto que aquella imagen la había considerado de manera literal desde el momento en que cerró un trato con el mismo gobernante del inframundo.</p><p>Para gente como Roses, si Alastor hubiese declarado que le había vendido su alma y cerrado un trato con el mismo Lucifer desde temprana edad de manera pública, pensarían que estaba bromeando. De hecho, en alguna ocasión le confesó al padre Gilbert, quien tenía a bien visitarlo para la salvación de su alma semanalmente, y éste sólo estalló en risas, creyendo que era uno de tantos pequeños chistecillos que a veces tendía a decir Alastor como un medio para evitar ciertos temas.</p><p>En primer lugar, la invocación de Lucifer fue un evento de pura suerte que tuvo en su juventud, luego de su primer asesinato.</p><p>El parricidio, parecía ser, era una de las cosas favoritas de aquel ser, porque la sangre de su padre hizo que el pentagrama y todo el ritual de invocación funcionara, cosa que no logró anteriormente con sangre animal.</p><p>Ciertamente, Alastor vendió su alma por poder en este mundo y en el otro. Era joven pero no era tonto, y estudió bastante bien el contrato que había hecho. Sin embargo, parecía ser que Lucifer no pensaba cumplir del todo con su parte cuando, un poco más de una década después, Alastor debía morir de una manera humillante ante la ley del hombre.</p><p>Esperaba, a su llegada al infierno, hacer una pequeña reclamación debido al incumplimiento de contrato de parte de su socio.</p><p>Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegó a la sala de ejecución. Roses lo miraba lastimeramente y eso le chocó, sin embargo, no dejó de sonreír, y como acto de despedida, le agradeció por los cigarrillos y la música que a veces le permitían escuchar.</p><p>El padre Gilbert estaba en la puerta de la sala, esperándolo para escoltarlo hasta la silla eléctrica, seguramente. Por desgracia, parecía que Roses, ni Franklin o Joseph, podían entrar al lugar. Simplemente, los vio y les agradeció con una mirada y una sonrisa el hecho de que estuvieran presentes a pesar de que era el día de descanso de dos de ellos.</p><p>El sacerdote, con apenas canas en su cabello y de apariencia jovial, tomó el hombro de Alastor y lo escoltó hacia su destino.</p><p>La sala estaba completamente vacía, con algunas sillas acomodadas tras una mesa, y frente a aquello, estaba el artefacto con el que su vida llegaría a su fin: la silla eléctrica.</p><p>Esa cosa era toda una imagen para ver. Le recordaba a algunos artefactos de la inquisición que se utilizaban para torturar. Esperaba que al menos éste no fuese tan brutal.</p><p>Por otra puerta frontal a la que había ingresado, llegaron un par de tipos de traje. Probablemente jueces, escoltados por un par de militares. Esto último era nuevo, porque los asuntos civiles nunca se mezclaban con lo marcial, era de conocimiento común.</p><p>Uno de los hombres de traje ordenó a los militares que procedieran a “poner cómodo” a Alastor, cosa que hicieron abruptamente y sin modales, logrando molestar al asesino serial. Sin embargo, su sonrisa permanecía, un poco más oscura y tenebrosa, pero constante.</p><p>Alastor, sumido en sus pensamientos con respecto a quienes eran esos dos de traje, olvidó rápidamente la grosería de sus escoltas. Moría de curiosidad, y si le permitían unas últimas palabras, quería gastarlas en saber quiénes eran.</p><p>—“Hoy, Alesteir Doucet, tienes que morir, de una manera u otra.” —Dijo uno de los hombres de traje. El más alto y corpulento, quien tenía una cara amable a pesar de que era tan grande que parecía un oso.</p><p>Los militares habían vuelto a sus lugares, tras aquellos dos hombres. Lo que le pareció curioso a Alastor es que, a pesar de que estaba el padre Gilbert, nadie más que él y aquella gente desconocida estaban en la sala.</p><p>Ni siquiera se encontraba el encargado de accionar la palanca de la corriente eléctrica.</p><p>Simplemente esto era… ¿extraño?</p><p>Una sonrisa de complacencia adornó el rostro de Alastor. Empezaba a entender todo un poco.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Domingo, 4 de abril de 1937. Berlín.</p><p>Deustches Ahnenerbe. Edificio de la unidad de investigación y enseñanza sobre la Herencia ancestral alemana; tercera planta, dedicada a la investigación de Agartha y el Shambala.</p><p>Hermann Wirth, un hombre estudioso de las runas, la religiosidad y el paganismo de la raza aria, estaba completamente extasiado.</p><p>Desde sus días como miembro de la sociedad de Thule, y luego con su anexión a la Ahnenerbe, había soñado con este momento. Su cara adornada por su espeso mostacho y su nariz aguileña no podía contener la alegría de lo que acababan de obtener luego de décadas de investigaciones.</p><p>Una habitante de Agartha.</p><p>La chica, quien había aparecido por el portal apenas estable que pudieron crear por menos de un minuto, yacía en el piso.</p><p>Su cabellera rubia, casi dorada con todos rosados, su estatura, su belleza. Ella era el ideal ario por excelencia. Con ella, él podía darle pruebas al mundo sobre la supremacía aria y sobre sus conexiones con el país de la tierra hueca Agartha.</p><p>Las ropas de la jovencita eran extrañas, parecidas a las que usaban los varones en el siglo pasado, sin embargo, se veía muy femenina, y hermosa. Las telas de color rosa y negro parecían estar tejidas con oro y plata, con algunas joyas extrañas engarzadas en los puños y el cuello en colores a juego. Las mejillas de la chica aún estaban sonrosadas a pesar de estar desmayada, y su piel pálida, tan blanca como la nieve, remarcaban aún más aquel color rojo y rosado que parecía su sello característico.</p><p>Ordenó a sus colegas de investigación que la llevaran a una habitación cálida y le proporcionaran todas las comodidades necesarias hasta que recobrara el conocimiento.</p><p>Sumido en su éxtasis, él creía que al despertar, podría cortejarla y aprender cosas de su mundo. Su idioma, principalmente, y así, continuar con la investigación hasta que el portal estuviese completamente terminado y estable, para empezar a establecer relaciones entre aquel lugar mítico y el tercer Reich.</p><p>Hermann soñaba con encontrar tras el portal aliados fuertes, hermosas mujeres, tecnologías nuevas y, sobre todo, la razón de todas las teorías que había tenido a lo largo de los años.</p><p>Y justo en ese momento histórico, la ciencia había confirmado todo lo que él había escrito. Quería ver las caras de aquellos que lo llamaban despectivamente “pseudocientífico”, “embustero”, “ocultista” cuando mostrara los resultados de sus experimentos de los últimos meses.</p><p>Realmente, no podía esperar a que la bella chica de Agartha despertara y le enseñara todo lo que tenía que saber.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Charlie estaba en su habitación en el palacio de su padre. Su prometido, Harold, le había enviado un diamante negro bastante grande para la ocasión, pero ella no quería usarlo.</p><p>Sabía que ese día era bastante esperado, al fin anunciarían la fecha de la boda, pero para Charlie, se sentía como si le dieran la fecha en la que la entregarían a los ejecutores anuales.</p><p>Razzle y Dazzle traían la gran caja de metal y piedras preciosas donde el collar con el gran diamante reposaba sobre terciopelo. La princesa del infierno se sintió asqueada ante tanta pomposidad; negando con la cabeza, los pequeños ayudantes entendieron el estado de ánimo de su ama y salieron con aquel artículo en busca de algo menos ostentoso.</p><p>El largo cabello de Charlie había sido acomodado en un estilo recogido, y su delicada figura, cubierta con las ropas ceremoniales de la princesa de su pueblo. Diamantes de sangre, rubíes de fuego y geodas crepusculares la rodeaban y le hacían sentirse pesada; ella nunca quiso algo así, en realidad. Estaba harta del mundo de la realeza infernal, y siendo honesta consigo misma, estaba harta de Harold.</p><p>Él había sido su amigo de infancia, su primer amor, y su primer mala experiencia. Cierto, Harold podía ser amable, pero explotaba con facilidad, arrastrándola con él, y ella ya no quería eso. Podría ser educado, pero no creía en ella ni en sus sueños o deseos, y Charlie no quería pasar la vida con alguien que no compartiera su visión, y si de alguna manera debía hacerlo, quería que al menos esa persona se abstuviera de romper sus ilusiones con palabras despectivas e hirientes.</p><p>Por supuesto, no todos los hombres en el infierno podrían ser como su padre.</p><p>Porque Lucifer podría ser el rey del inframundo, el ser más malvado del universo, pero al menos, sabía tratar a la gente que amaba con la cortesía que se merecían, y aunque a Charlie le había dado palabras hirientes debido a su terquedad con respecto a la redención de los pecadores, esas palabras eran para que ella aprendiera algo de las mismas experiencias de su padre, no eran como las palabras de Harold, que simplemente nacían para lastimar y burlarse.</p><p>Es por ello que ella estaba completamente convencida que tenía que parar esto. Por eso, mirando su figura frente al espejo, se quitó el pesado peinado que con cuidado se había hecho, dejando caer las horquillas con perlas que debían mantener su cabello en orden, dejando sólo una coleta larga y simple tras ello.</p><p>Quitó su falda larga, el corsé y todo aquel traje pomposo, y se pidió a sus cabras que le trajeran ropa que su padre usaba y que le quedara.</p><p>En pocas palabras, en lugar de vestirse como una princesa, acudiría al banquete como ella misma: sólo Charlie.</p><p>Y aunque la ropa que le trajeron era ostentosa de por sí y pasada de moda, no lo era tanto como el pesado vestido ceremonial. Eligió zapatos cómodos de tacón bajo, y salió así hacia el salón de ceremonias.</p><p>Los sonidos de sus pisadas resonaban en el eco del pasillo hacia las escaleras que daban al salón de la planta baja.</p><p>Originalmente, Razzle y Dazzle debían ayudarla a sostener la pesada cola de su ropa planeada para la ceremonia, pero ahora, sólo la escoltaban como su apoyo emocional, felices de que su ama al fin decidiera a hacer su voluntad.</p><p>Cuando llegó al inicio de los escalones por los que debía bajar, el silencio se hizo en el ambiente. Decenas de adornadas cabezas de la nobleza infernal voltearon a ver a la princesa, una princesa que estaba cometiendo una herejía a sus costumbres. No sería tan escandaloso el hecho, si no fuese porque la familia a la que le estaba haciendo el desplante era la segunda más poderosa del lugar.</p><p>Charlie suspiró. Sabía que presentarse así armaría un escándalo. Lo que ella estaba haciendo, rechazando portar las ropas con el escudo y los regalos del novio, era un acto de ruptura de toda relación. Ahora, sólo necesitaba declararlo en voz alta, y el compromiso de años con Harold y la familia Eldritch terminaría.</p><p>Su padre y su madre la miraban con sorpresa, pero sabía, la apoyaban. No era un secreto que últimamente ella estaba descontenta con su relación, y más de una vez Lucifer le había sugerido terminarla si eso es lo que ella quería. “Tienes toda la eternidad para encontrar a alguien, sea lo que sea que quieras”, le había dicho. Y tenía razón.</p><p>Sólo, que Charlie hubiese deseado decidirse mucho antes y no ahora.</p><p>Y justo cuando empezó a hablar, un haz de luz la envolvió frente a la mirada estupefacta de los asistentes.</p><p>Lo último que vio Charlie antes de ser tragada por la oscuridad de la inconsciencia, fue a su padre tratando de llegar a ella con sus alas oscuras extendidas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1.-Renacimiento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alesteir Doucet ha muerto, no así Alastor. Por otra parte, Charlotte Magne no sabe en qué lugar se encuentra.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Alesteir Doucet murió el 4 de abril de 1937, a las 12:37 pm por electrocución.</p><p>Cuando le capturaron, había sido todo un evento a nivel nacional y ocupó primeras planas durante semanas. En primera por su calidad de figura pública y su relación estrecha con el investigador que llevaba el caso. Efectivamente, Alesteir Doucet y Marco Aronica eran conocidos que asiduamente frecuentaban una cafetería para hablar sobre las extrañas desapariciones al inicio de su relación fraternal, y que al final, se habían convertido en camaradas, en propias palabras del mismo detective, casi hermanos.</p><p>Tristemente para Marco, Alesteir lo había utilizado para evadir la justicia, hasta que cometió un desliz durante una conversación que causó sospechas en el detective.</p><p>Debido a ello y las heridas que obtuvo durante la pelea para arrestarle, el detective Marco Aronica se había jubilado prematuramente y se había mudado a California. El caso había recorrido todo Estados Unidos de América y durante semanas se habló de lo peligroso que era el aceptar ayuda de civiles en los casos sonados de la policía.</p><p>Cuando empezó la investigación de sus antecedentes, la dura infancia de Alesteir y su primera víctima, la sociedad que apenas empezaba a salir de la gran depresión, se partió en dos bloques. Había gente que apoyaba la ideología que Alesteir enarbolaba sin saberlo, que pugnaban por la justicia por la propia mano cuando la ley no era capaz de resolver querellas, y había quien decía que, por más justificadas que eran las muertes de sus víctimas, él era un monstruo igual a los que había matado.</p><p>Los medios explotaron nuevamente cuando, por boca del mismo Alesteir, se supo cómo se deshacía de la mayoría de los cadáveres. Aquellos que lo habían defendido empezaron a retractarse; acusaciones del consumo de carne humana durante la peor parte de la gran depresión empezaron a filtrarse con aquel escándalo y algunos periódicos y programas de radio difundieron rumores sobre que, seguramente, el hábito caníbal lo había obtenido durante aquella época.</p><p>Su detención, y la declaración de que parte de la carne de su padre, la primera de sus víctimas, había sido vendida a una carnicería del mercado francés de la ciudad por medio de una red que se dedicaba a aquello expresamente causó indignación general. Los ánimos se crisparon mientras que la secretaría de salud y la de agricultura trataba de poner orden en las diversas quejas que empezaron a salir a raíz de ese macabro descubrimiento.</p><p>Pronto, pasaron de la celebridad caníbal a hablar sobre los estragos y las terribles consecuencias de la gran depresión, hasta que empezó a ser olvidado, al punto de que, ahora, su muerte había pasado completamente desapercibida en el anonimato.</p><p>El cuerpo del homicida caníbal fue enterrado en el cementerio de St. Louis, donde había sido enterrada su madre previamente. Asistieron sólo tres personas al funeral presidido por el sacerdote Gilbert, quien había sido su confesor: Franklin, Roses y Marco Aronica, ya que desgraciadamente, Joseph se encontraba en el trabajo.</p><p>A Alastor le pareció divertido el hecho de que las personas que se mantuvieron cerca el día de su funeral, fuesen quienes lo habían conocido durante sus días más oscuros.</p><p>Por supuesto, se enteró de todo aquello por la boca del padre Gilbert, quien era el que había obrado para su cuasi milagroso rescate de las garras de la muerte.</p><p>Alastor no sabía si agradecerle a dios, o a su socio Lucifer, por el hecho de no haber muerto de aquella manera vergonzosa que le estaba esperando hasta hace unos días.</p><p>Aunque, probablemente, a quien debía agradecer sería a Adolf Hitler y a la necesidad del gobierno de USA de infiltrarse en sus organizaciones. También, al hecho de que él era un elemento desechable pero que, debido a sus circunstancias, el mejor postor para uno de esos maravillosos puestos en aquellas tierras lejanas.</p><p>La parte mala para él, era que debía alejarse de su amada Nueva Orleans.</p><p>Aunque, viendo el lado positivo de las cosas, un cambio de aires no le vendría mal. Además, en la oferta de trabajo, se le permitiría dejar a flote a sus instintos asesinos si había necesidad de ello.</p><p>Por supuesto, Alastor entendía que el gobierno no quería desechar a una de esas buenas y maravillosas personas en las que había invertido tanto durante años simplemente porque sí. Además, había pocos de ellos, si no que ninguno, que estuviese tan versado como él en el ocultismo, y necesitaban a alguien así.</p><p>Así que, gracias a su conocimiento de ciertas cosas que la gente común no sabía, él había sido elegido. Entonces, tenía seis meses para aprender todo sobre su nuevo trabajo.</p><p>Serían los seis meses con mayor expectación de su vida. La libertad total se encontraba tan sólo a seis meses y un viaje en transatlántico.</p><p>En efecto, empezó a estudiar alemán y las bases de arqueología germánica con gran efusividad y ahínco. Su único inconveniente sería el segundo al mando en el proyecto al que había sido arrastrado casi sin querer.</p><p>Jonathan Vince era un hombre práctico y cuadrado. Demasiado apegado a sus principios, y eso era de admirar, pero muy aburrido a los ojos de Alastor. Tenía que admitir que el tipo era bastante inteligente al no confiar en él y hacerlo notar, aunque el hecho lo hacía sentirse bien, porque, ¿no era gracioso que, siendo el dueño de la correa que le habían colocado, aún tengan precauciones cuando él estaba en su presencia? En efecto, aquel era su único punto entretenido que evitaba que la veta sensible de Alastor deseara asesinarlo en el acto.</p><p>No había pasado ni un mes luego de su muerte simulada, cuando empezó a verlo nuevamente rondando por el edificio militar en el que lo habían recluido mientras continuaba con su formación. Parecía ser, querían empezar a adiestrarlo en el arte militar, aunque a ojos de Alastor, eso no sería necesario. No emitió queja alguna cuando el instructor de manejo de armas se presentó en la sala en la que habitualmente tomaba sus clases, luego de que su profesor de alemán se despidiera nerviosamente.</p><p>El hombre que entró, contrariamente a lo que eran sus guías en las materias académicas, era macizo y de apariencia dura y delgada. El cuerpo de un francotirador. No era alto, pero tampoco podría llamársele un hombre pequeño, en realidad, era de una altura promedio. Sus ojos delataban su profesión, parecidos a los de un águila, penetrantes y hoscos; de hecho, podrían dársele el título de intimidantes si la persona que los viese en aquel momento fuera alguien común, pero para Alastor, él apenas si era un prospecto de entretenimiento.</p><p>—“Él es el mayor Christian Garneau, un especialista británico con el que tenemos el placer de colaborar.” —Jonathan Vince, con su eterno gesto de disgusto al ver a su prospecto de espía, empezó con las presentaciones. La cara del susodicho mayor no había cambiado para nada. Era lo que se esperaba de un militar de carrera: cuadrado y aburrido. Garneau simplemente extendió la mano, una extremidad firme de dedos largos, anchos y cuadrados como él mismo, tan diferentes a la mano delgada, huesuda y de apariencia noble de Alastor.</p><p>—“Albert Maillet. Un placer. ¡Por supuesto que lo es!” —Respondió el ex convicto, entonando su <em>nuevo nombre</em> dado. Era bastante convincente el hecho de que no hubiesen cambiado en absoluto sus orígenes acadianos y mestizos. Claro, a él personalmente le hubiese agradado quedarse con su “verdadero” nombre, como lo consideraba era Alastor, pero sabía que ello no sería posible.</p><p>La hosca mano del militar fue sacudida fuertemente por un hombre más alto, pero de apariencia mucho más delgada y desvalida. Eso encendió alarmas en Garneau; el hombre al que le presentaban, tenía el aspecto de un académico y un dandy man suave como la mantequilla, así que creía que sería una pérdida de tiempo tratar de enseñarle cosas a alguien como él, pues seguramente sería tragado en la primera adversidad de su nueva ocupación. Era de esperarse, pues Christian Garneau no sabía que quien se presentó como Albert Maillet era en realidad un reconocido asesino; la prensa, en su época, se había autocensurado y su rostro, que sólo fue famoso a nivel local, simplemente fue difundido por medio de la caricatura oficial del juicio; así que, para todos, incluso para alguien que lo hubiese conocido en persona, sería difícil aceptar que Alesteir Doucet era realmente Albert Maillet. En especial por los cambios estéticos que le habían hecho, pequeños, y apoyados por técnicas de maquillaje que eran parte de su formación actual.</p><p>Garneau sólo gruñó un poco como respuesta al efusivo saludo de Alastor, para luego ser dirigidos por Jonathan Vince hacia un campo de tiro techado. El lugar era gris, si una pisca de color y adornos, algo común en la estética militar que al ex convicto ya tenía un poco hastiado.</p><p>—“¿Alguna vez has tenido un arma en tus manos, hijo?”  —La voz de Garneau era grave, como la de un alcohólico de carrera. Alastor soltó una pequeña risa burlona luego de la pregunta, ¿será acaso que el buen Jonathan no le había dicho nada de su persona a este individuo?</p><p>—“¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto! Soy un gran aficionado a la cacería.”. —El mayor Garneau no era un experto socializando, en realidad, sabía que la mayoría de las ocasiones, su aspecto daba miedo y se enorgullecía de ello. Por eso, la continua sonrisa amable de aquel joven de cabello castaño lo descolocaba un poco. En efecto, el tipo parecía una persona común, amable y buena, sin embargo, su sexto sentido le decía que ocultaba algo. ¿Esta sensación de ser acechado era porque sabía que el tal Albert era un espía? ¿Es así como una persona común se sentía al permanecer en presencia de un agente que había sido elegido para infiltrarse en filas enemigas? No lo sabía, pero le incomodaba. No al grado de odiar al tipo, pero sí al grado de desconfiar de él.</p><p>—“¿Cacería?” —Jonathan Vince arqueó una ceja, parecía entre divertido e impresionado por la facilidad con la que el hijo de puta de Alesteir mentía. Buscó en los bolsillos de su saco del conjunto gris que llevaba puesto, y sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Ofreció uno al mayor Garneau, e ignoró a Alastor. Éste lo dejó pasar por el momento; le parecía más entretenido disfrutar de la incomodidad que había nacido en el hecho de que, al parecer, Vince no tenía permitido dar detalles de la vida de Alesteir Doucet antes de transformarse en lo que era ahora.</p><p>—“Sólo un aficionado. En lo personal, me gustaba mucho cazar cerdos salvajes. Solía viajar a Texas a menudo sólo para disfrutar de ello.”</p><p>—“Y que lo digas” —Susurró Jonathan, con un cigarrillo en los labios, buscando un encendedor. El mayor Garneau sacó uno de entre sus pertenencias y le ofreció fuego.</p><p>—“¿Alguna vez fueron a cazar juntos?” —Preguntó curioso Garneau. El humo que había ingresado en los pulmones de Vince segundos antes fue expulsado con un bufido, como si Jonathan fuese una máquina de vapor.</p><p>—“No, pero sus <em>proezas</em> llegaron a mis oídos. Por eso está aquí.” —Respondió secamente. —“Este maldito, puede no parecerlo, pero logró dispararle en el cuello a un <em>cerdo salvaje</em> a más de quinientos metros sin una mira telescópica.” —En efecto, aquel <em>cerdo salvaje</em> no había sido otro que Marco Aronica. Fue un milagro que el detective sobreviviera, o eso es lo que habían dicho hasta que el mismo Alesteir confesó que simplemente le había disparado en el cuello para paralizarlo, no para asesinarlo. Eso había dejado frío a Jonathan, haciéndolo decidir que necesitaba a aquel psicópata en sus filas, pues a pesar de que no le agradaba, Jonathan Vince sabía reconocer el talento.</p><p>Garneau resultó plenamente impresionado. No cualquiera lograba una hazaña así.</p><p>—“Creía que tu vista era mala” —Le confesó a Alastor mientras señalaba los lentes que utilizaba comúnmente.</p><p>—“Sólo de cerca. Veo perfectamente de lejos, podría presumir que veo mucho mejor algo que está a mas que quinientos metros que algo que se encuentra frente a mi nariz.” —Bromeó un poco, mientras se entretenía con el cambio de ambiente que se había logrado.</p><p>Garneau asintió mientras pensaba que Dios había repartido talentos y habilidades extrañas a la gente más inverosímil. Era una fortuna que el talento de Albert estuviese en las filas de USA y Gran Bretaña, y no en las de los Alemanes. La guerra que había iniciado hace poco en Europa lo había hecho aprender bastante de la política militar del tercer Reich, como se había autodenominado el nuevo gobierno alemán, y sentía en sus huesos que una de dimensiones tan grandes como la Gran Guerra se libraría tarde o temprano. Era por eso que su país de origen, los aliados del mismo, y podría jurar que básicamente todo el mundo, necesitaba oídos en las filas alemanas.</p><p>En poco tiempo, el militar se dio cuenta de la habilidad que Albert tenía. No era simplemente un talento nato, se notaba que se había pulido por años. Además, parecían gustarle las armas; cada palabra, cada característica y forma de montaje que Garneau comentaba a Albert, éste las absorbía como una esponja. Era rápido, preciso y mortal.</p><p>Incluso en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo había superado sus expectativas. Esto le llevó a preguntarse muchas veces, ¿quién era Albert Maillet y por qué era tan letal?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>+++++++++++++++++++</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Charlie despertó en una habitación que no reconocía. Su cabeza que le daba vueltas y la oscuridad del lugar, al inicio, la hicieron pensar que se había desmayado, pero a poco rato, se dio cuenta. Esto no era su hogar. El olor era diferente. La sensación, la cantidad de energía en el aire… Esto último era tan decadente y mínimo, que respirar le dolía. Quiso usar su poder para iluminarse un poco, pero le era casi imposible. Le dolía usarlo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué la cantidad de energía en el ambiente era tan poca que no podía usar su poder propio siquiera? No quería aceptarlo, pero empezó a tener miedo.</p><p>Su ansiedad creció cuando, luego de levantarse y chocar contra algunos muebles desconocidos, trató de hablar consigo misma en voz alta y no pudo.</p><p>Su voz. Se había ido.</p><p>Su desesperación salió en modo de miedo, casi rozando al llanto. Estaba en un lugar desconocido, donde no podía usar sus poderes y cuando lo intentaba, era doloroso, y también, no podía hablar.</p><p>Una voz en su cabeza le susurraba que se calmara. Era ella misa tratando de no romperse, porque sabía que, si lo hacía, nunca entendería la situación en la que se encontraba.</p><p>Suspiró muchas veces y sollozó otras para apaciguarse un poco, tantas que la luz del día empezó a notarse mientras lo hacía.</p><p>Aquello era nuevo para ella, y también, le trasmitía que no estaba en el infierno.</p><p>Por la amplia ventana de la habitación en la que la habían confinado, un paisaje nuevo y esperanzador se le presentó.</p><p>Nunca había visto un cielo tan azul.</p><p>Nunca había visto un bosque verde.</p><p>Los bosques de las afueras de Berlín la habían encantado con su brillantez matutina. A Charlie le dolía respirar, pero la sensación fresca, el olor de los pinos y abetos, los sonidos extraños de pequeños seres voladores… ¿esos eran las tan mencionadas aves en las canciones de los pecadores que llegaban al infierno? ¿Esto, acaso, era el paraíso? ¿Cómo había llegado a un lugar así de maravilloso?</p><p>De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo esponjoso flotando en el cielo. ¿Esas eran nubes blancas? Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver algo así de lindo en el infierno. Y el sol… esa cosa redonda que no podía ver directamente y que brindaba una cálida luz y una claridad hermosa a este mundo extraño.</p><p>Todo su miedo anterior, se desvaneció como la oscuridad de la noche. Incluso, había olvidado que no podía hablar. Un sonido lastimero y quedo, casi espectral, semejante al que haría una banshee, salió de sus labios.</p><p>Inmediatamente llevó sus manos a su boca. ¿Es que el precio para poder ver aquel mundo maravilloso era aquel? No sabía si en verdad estaba en el cielo, o en algún otro lugar maravilloso como el mundo humano, pero sabía que tenía que haber un motivo.</p><p>También, ella estaba consciente de que su papá la estaría buscando, así que, decidió que sea donde sea que se encontrara, encontraría el por qué había sido traída tan abruptamente, y también, una manera de regresar a casa con su familia.</p><p>Aún de pie junto a la ventana, disfrutando de aquel mundo nuevo, escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Una mujer con ropa de mucama entró, con la cabeza gacha y casi de puntillas. Cuando Charlie se acercó por detrás mientras la mucama cerraba la puerta, ésta última dio un grito y saltó sorprendida, agarrándose el prominente pecho.</p><p>—“¡Oh! ¡Mi querido Dios, señorita, ¿quiere matarme de un susto?!” —La mucama le recriminó a Charlie, con su redonda cara enrojecida. Por supuesto, Charlie no entendía ni una palabra, aunque tampoco era como si pudiera responder.</p><p>Frau Anna era una mucama robusta que había servido por años a la familia Wirth. El día anterior, su señor la había sorprendido cuando la llamó para que cuidara a una señorita desconocida. Lo único que le había dicho es que era alguien extranjero de suma importancia, y que era una invitada de honor y se le debería tratar como tal. No necesitaba nada más para cumplir las órdenes de su amo, pues ella misma lo había criado y sabía que, a pesar de que tenía obsesiones extrañas, el dulce señor Wirth no dañaría a nadie, mucho menos a una jovencita tan linda como la que se encontraba en aquella habitación.</p><p>Aunque linda, parecía que aquella chica rubia no tenía modales, pues ni siquiera respondió a su llamada de atención. A poco rato, tuvo que disculparse por su mal pensamiento para con ella, cuando se dio cuenta de que la niña no podía hablar.</p><p>—“Una pena” —Se dijo a si misma Frau Anna cuando la verdad se develó.</p><p>Sin embargo, a pesar de que no podía hablar, la chica parecía escuchar perfectamente. Los sonidos de las aves afuera le llamaban la atención, y el ruido de la radio, cuando Frau Anna tuvo a bien encenderla para entretener a su invitada, la fascinó.</p><p>Era como tener a una pequeña nuevamente en casa. Como si la chica de cabello rubio y cara de muñeca apenas estuviese descubriendo el mundo.</p><p>Entonces, se dio cuenta que todo el rato la había estado llamando <em>“señorita”. </em></p><p>Decidió hacer una rápida llamada telefónica a su amo para notificar que la jovencita que había llevado a casa la noche anterior al fin había despertado.</p><p>Y también, por supuesto, para preguntar por el nombre de tan encantadora niña.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pobre Charlie, no sabe en qué lugar fue a caer, pero al menos tendrá a una aliada. <br/>Luego, creo que a Hermann no le va a gustar que ella sea muda. Además, me siento mal por Lucifer porque ahora no sabe dónde está su hija, y tampoco sospecha que fue invocada a la tierra porque las invocaciones que él conoce son diferentes. <br/>Y Alastor…. Es una lástima que no le hayan permitido quedarse con el nombre que él considera “verdadero”. <br/>Como esta historia está casi terminada pero no quiero abrumarlos, planeo subir capítulos cada jueves.<br/>No puedo esperar a mostrarles lo que sigue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2.-Caminos torcidos del destino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El destino empieza a moverse para dar a luz al ansiado encuentro entre los protagonistas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta obra está inspirada en el trabajo de Vivziepop. Algunos nombres históricos se han utilizado, pero son sólo para mero entretenimiento. Lo escrito aquí no es verídico y el autor se ha tomado libertades tanto en las personalidades como en los hechos históricos que ha/va a utilizar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermann Wirth había sufrido un shock terriblemente fuerte cuando se enteró que aquella quien tendría la amabilidad de mostrarle todo lo que debía saber de Agartha, era muda. Su ira silenciosa floreció como un brote primaveral, para luego ser pisoteada por la resignación. La chica frente a sus ojos era hermosa, no cabía duda, y tampoco es que ahora, con aquella revelación, fuese un completo desperdicio. En realidad, aunque anhelaba conocer la lengua y las costumbres de aquella tierra mítica de la que la rubia provenía, la situación no era del todo desesperanzadora.</p><p>El señor Wirth, en verdad, no quería hacerle daño a Charlie, sin embargo, por el bien de la ciencia, estaba considerando hacerla un espécimen de estudio en el laboratorio. ¿Qué lo detenía? El aspecto noble de aquella chica.</p><p>En efecto, Hermann sabía que, en cualquier sociedad, había castas o clases sociales, incluso en un mundo como el que se imaginaba lo era Agartha; las ropas, la suavidad de las manos, la blancura de la tez y los modales suaves y refinados que le había mostrado al presentarse… todo ello le decía a Hermann que Charlie no era una persona cualquiera con la que podía realizar sus experimentos, a riesgo de malentendidos con lo que él consideraba, sus futuros aliados.</p><p>Es por ello que decidió acogerla y tratarla con respeto mientras se resolvían los obstáculos que tenían para abrir el portal de manera más segura y duradera. Luego de ello, dependiendo si en verdad la chica era una noble o una ciudadana corriente de su lugar de origen, decidiría si tomarla como esposa o quizá relegarla a calidad de mascota.</p><p>Justo en ese momento, la belleza rubia de ojos bovinos cuyo nombre le era completamente desconocido, lo miraba como si tuviese muchas interrogantes para él. Desgraciadamente, ellos no podían comunicarse de forma oral, por mucho que ambas partes lo desearan.</p><p>Sentados en la sala de visitas de la mansión a las afueras de Berlín, perteneciente a la familia Wirth desde hacía algunas generaciones atrás, Hermann trató de ganarse la confianza de su invitada.</p><p>Tocando su propio pecho, Hermann pronunció su nombre. Su bigote tupido y rubio se movió al compás de sus labios mientras cada sílaba era pronunciada, tratando de lucir lo más amable que podía. Para Charlie, él era todo un acontecimiento.</p><p>La joven princesa del infierno nunca había visto humanos antes, así que, para ella, casi cualquier humano era fascinante. No sabía que, a pesar de que eran más parecidos entre sí que los demonios, los humanos tenían tantas características únicas entre ellos.</p><p>En realidad, a Charlie le había llamado la atención la porción de cabello que su anfitrión poseía sobre sus labios. Le recordaba a la cola de la demonio gato que tenía a bien diseñar el vestuario que ella siempre usaba. Marie, se llamaba; una chica con altos estándares de la moda que siempre hablaba alegremente. Un poco ingenua, aunque siempre trataba mal a los “plebeyos” con los que se cruzaba.</p><p>Cuando el hombre de mediana edad, de cabello rubio y bigote tupido se presentó frente a ella en el lugar donde la mucama redonda la había dejado mientras se retiraba a quién sabe dónde (Charlie pensaba que quizá tenía que volver a sus labores), ella simplemente no pudo moverse por el impacto.</p><p>Charlie, al conocer a la mucama, había pensado que los humanos eran todos pequeños y regordetos, sin embargo, la nueva persona que se había presentado frente a ella era completamente diferente a lo que imaginaba.</p><p>Aquello la llenó de emoción, tanto, que sin pensarlo tomó de las manos a aquel hombre, como solía hacerlo con algunos demonios que se le habían presentado en el palacio real y que habían sido amables con ella.</p><p>Para Hermann, aquello había sido una sorpresa, y fue entonces que pensó en que, si la chica era noble, debería tomarla como esposa. Aquel pensamiento, si él lo hubiese expresado y si Charlie tuviese la capacidad para entenderle, seguramente habría cubierto de inseguridades y miedo a la joven rubia, sin embargo, en aquel momento ella era feliz en su ignorancia.</p><p>Por eso, cuando tomaron asiento en el sofá donde ella había estado vagando, escuchando el suave murmullo de la radio hasta que Hermann arribó, ella mostraba una sonriente cara llena de expectativas con respecto a aprender más sobre los humanos.</p><p>Para ese momento, la febril y juvenil mente de Charlotte Magne ya había creado planes para aumentar su comprensión sobre la condición humana y así poder saber cómo ayudar a los demonios (quienes habían sido humanos en algún momento) a redimirse.</p><p>Sin embargo, las cosas no iban a ser fáciles para ella ni para las ambiciones de Hermann Wirth.</p><p>Tratando de comunicarse en vano, Charlie simplemente comprendió que las palabras “Ich bin Hermann” era un nombre y parecía pertenecerle a su interlocutor.</p><p>Cansada de los infructíferos esfuerzos por establecer un contacto real, Charlie buscó con la mirada por todo el lugar mientras el hombre empezó a recitar palabras como si esperara a que ella reaccionara a alguna de ellas. En efecto, Hermann empezó a enlistar nombres de chica conocidos por él, esperando que alguno de ellos fuese parecido, o al menos, agradable para ella.</p><p>De pronto, Charlie encontró lo que había estado buscando silenciosamente.</p><p>Caminó hacia una pequeña mesa al fondo de la estancia; la mesa era de madera barnizada con un diseño modesto pero elegante. Sobre ella, había un globo terráqueo, una curiosidad que había captado la curiosidad de Charlie algunas horas atrás, cuando recién la habían escoltado mostrándole la propiedad Wirth. Junto al globo, se encontraba la herramienta que ella tanto había buscado; sabía que la había visto en algún lugar.</p><p>Era un pequeño libro de notas.</p><p>Las primeras páginas estaban llenas de letras ilegibles para Charlie, pero a ojo humano, no eran más que una lista de compras. Seguramente, aquel objeto pertenecía a Frau Anna y lo había dejado allí con la conmoción del despertar de la invitada de su amo.</p><p>Un lápiz afilado y pequeño se encontraba pegado al lomo de aquel librillo gracias a una especie de elástico especial para ello. A pesar de que en el infierno había objetos similares, a Charlie todo aquello le pareció muy interesante.</p><p>Hermann simplemente se limitó a observar a la chica que se había levantado abruptamente; fue una total sorpresa para él el hecho de que su invitada tomara la iniciativa y decidiera tratar de comunicarse con él de manera escrita.</p><p>Cuando Charlie al fin terminó de escribir en una de las hojas del libro de notas, acercó el objeto a Hermann con un rostro ansioso. Ella esperaba que alguno de los idiomas que había aprendido de los humanos funcionara.</p><p>Sin embargo, ella no contaba con que la escritura noble del infierno no fuese la misma que la humana. Era algo que nunca le habían enseñado. Por supuesto que algunos trabajadores del palacio, como el pintor real Boticcelli, le habían enseñado palabras en diversos idiomas humanos, pero ellos siempre habían escrito todo en el lenguaje demoniaco, simplemente porque saberlo era uno de los requisitos para trabajar con la nobleza del infierno.</p><p>En ese aspecto, Charlie era una completa ignorante. Y era de esperarse, pues nunca tuvo mayor contacto con los pecadores fuera de los que trabajaban para su padre de manera directa.</p><p>Apenas si en algunas ocasiones pudo convencerle de apoyar sus ideas caritativas, y, aun así, el legajo común de demonios con el que había tenido contacto en algún momento de su vida siempre se había comunicado con ella por medio del lenguaje común infernal.</p><p>Era de esperarse, pues, aunque los demonios que recién llegaban al infierno habían hecho sus propias comunidades y gustaban ellos mismos de separarse entre sí, había la necesidad implícita de mantenerse comunicados con los nativos del lugar de alguna manera u otra.</p><p>Lo que Charlie había escrito en ese papel donde había depositado todas sus esperanzas, rezaba, en los cinco idiomas humanos que conocía, lo siguiente:</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“</em>
  </strong>
  <em>Hola, me llamo Charlotte Magne, pero puedes decirme Charlie. No sé cómo llegué aquí, y espero puedas ayudarme a volver a donde pertenezco. ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!” </em>
</p><p>De nada había servido su diligencia al haber escrito todo eso en inglés, italiano, francés, latín y griego, pues Hermann no tenía la menor idea de lo que los garabatos que ella había hecho en la hoja significaban.</p><p>Pero, aun así, Hermann estaba completamente emocionado. Había obtenido de primera mano una muestra de la escritura de la mítica tierra a la que pertenecía su invitada. Los ojos del señor Wirth brillaban con tal ahínco, que Charlie creyó que al fin había encontrado una manera de comunicarse con él.</p><p>La decepción golpeó su corazón de manera abrupta cuando se dio cuenta de que no era así. Hermann Wirth y ella no podían comunicarse más que con mímica, y eso era un hecho.</p><p>Un poco resignada, Charlie dejó al hombre llamado “Ich bin Hermann” regodearse con lo que ella le había dado. Era un poco tierno a los ojos de ella que el hombre se emocionara tanto con una muestra de su escritura, y era algo incomprensible para ella el por qué lo hacía, pero verlo alegre la hacía un tanto feliz, pues pensaba que, si el hombre que estaba frente a ella era lo suficientemente alegre y estaba lo suficientemente contento con su vida actual, seguramente él no tendría la necesidad de pecar e ir al infierno.</p><p>Su meta, ahora que entendía que a pesar de sus esfuerzos no podía intervenir como deseaba en el mundo humano, era tratar de hacer que las personas que habitaban en el lugar no cayeran al infierno, haciéndolos felices. Luego, pensó que quizá ese era el motivo por el que la habían enviado allí.</p><p>Charlotte Magne, en su pequeña y alocada cabeza llena de nubes y cosas alegres, penó que quizá Dios la había escuchado en algún momento y le había dado aquella oportunidad. Seguramente, se dijo, era por eso que ella no podía hablar. ¡Le habían dado la oportunidad de redimir pecadores incluso antes de que cayeran al infierno! Era obvio que le iban a imponer algunas condiciones, sólo que, deseaba que al menos pudiese comunicarse con ellos un poco mejor, o haber charlado sobre la manera de hacerlo antes de que la enviaran a la tierra.</p><p>En su inocencia e ingenuidad, ella creía que todo esto era un plan de aquel Dios misterioso que había expulsado a su mismo padre, Lucifer, del paraíso. Y ello la hizo sentirse bien consigo misma; no obstante, eso no era ni por asomo cercano a la realidad.</p><p>Fue así que Charlie empezó a hacer planes en su cabeza sobre cómo mejorar la vida y la percepción de la felicidad de sus primeros pacientes: Hermann Wirth y Frau Anna.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>++++++++++++++++++++++</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Alastor suspiró profundamente, dejando que el suave aroma del café inundara su sistema olfativo; el sol del verano matinal aún no lo golpeaba a la cara y la brisa fresca de mar adentro le dejaba un regusto a sal que lo deleitaba. Su franca sonrisa ahora era completamente real mientras disfrutaba de las atenciones del trasatlántico de primera clase que el gobierno de USA había tenido a bien en pagarle.</p><p>Originalmente, su viaje debería haber iniciado tres meses después, sin embargo, Alastor había roto toda expectativa y había logrado terminar su formación en la mitad de tiempo. En ese aspecto, el ex convicto estaba completamente orgulloso, pues su capacidad de aprendizaje siempre había sido buena y gustaba de exponerlo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.</p><p>Así, inició su viaje desde un puerto de florida a mediados de Julio, disfrutando de la belleza de la estación corriente y los privilegios del ticket de primera clase que el joven acomodado Albert Maillet, único hijo y heredero de una pequeña cadena de Hoteles de lujo en Nueva Orleans, tenía.</p><p>Por supuesto, su vida como hijo de los Maillet era una farsa completa, sin embargo, era extraño que el mismo gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América le hubiese dado una identidad tan notable.</p><p>Alastor recordaba ciertos rumores sobre Albert Maillet. Aquella familia de origen acadiano había tenido bastante suerte y buen ojo con los negocios, no así con la descendencia. El joven Albert había muerto recientemente por una enfermedad desconocida que padecía desde su nacimiento, cosa que lo hacía evitar los círculos sociales. Su muerte no fue obituada, y pocas personas lo sabían, incluso el mismo Alastor se había enterado hasta que le entregaron su nueva identidad. Así como habían ocurrido las cosas, esa era una oportunidad de oro tanto para el gobierno como para la familia Maillet.</p><p>Era toda una oportunidad que ninguna de las partes dejaría pasar, eso sí.</p><p>Por un lado, Alastor no había muerto gracias a ello, y tenía la ligera sospecha de que su fecha de ejecución de alguna manera coincidía con la fecha de muerte del joven Maillet. Por el otro, había investigado por sí mismo escuchando rumores aquí y allá en las contadas ocasiones que lo habían dejado vagar por la ciudad más cercana como prueba de control para determinar si era seguro adelantar su incursión al viejo mundo, usando viejos contactos de información en el mundo de los practicantes del vodoo.</p><p>Los Maillet eran una casa fallida que se había metido con cosas que no podían manejar, tanto que, en el mundo del oscurantismo, se decía que su hijo había muerto como sacrificio por su fortuna.</p><p>La buena sombra de Alastor le había traído jugosas relaciones que aquella casa tenía con ciertos conocidos suyos, entre ellos, Rose.</p><p>Rose era una muy buena amiga suya que había tenido contacto con él mucho antes de que su desliz desafortunado lo llevara a la cárcel. Ella era una mujer en una edad ya avanzada, pero con un porte y elegancia que le recordaba a una joven reina; se decía que Rose manejaba a la clase política del país, y que su influencia era tal que ella podía decidir incluso la política exterior del país.</p><p>Lo último que supo de ella fue por medio de un mensaje corto en el que se lamentaba no poder ayudarlo debido a lo público y escandaloso que era su caso. Alastor la entendía, así que no guardó resentimiento para con ella, pero en estos momentos, si él pudiese sentir amor hacia alguien más aparte de sí mismo, seguramente le diría que la amaba.</p><p>Alastor había llegado a la conclusión de que Rose había sido quien movió todos los hilos para su liberación y su posible reinserción a la sociedad en un mundo lejano y nuevo. Y estaba en lo correcto, de cierto modo.</p><p>Lucifer y Alastor habían cerrado un trato años antes, y el regente del infierno cumplía su palabra, a pesar de que el contratista en cuestión arruinara todo por un mero juego. Así pues, en realidad todo había sido ordenado y planeado por Lucifer, y como una broma del destino, el mismo estaba enviando a su contratista al encuentro de su hija perdida, Charlie.</p><p>Fue así como Lucifer y Rose obraron el milagro que Alastor estaba viviendo, aunque no todo era felicidad para el caníbal.</p><p>La parte “mala” de aquel trato era un dolor en el trasero. Literal y figurativamente.</p><p>Albert Maillet tenía una mucama llamada Vagatha. Ésta mucama era como su sombra y permanecía a su lado todo el tiempo. Literalmente todo el tiempo.</p><p>Ésta era su correa con el gobierno norteamericano.</p><p>Alastor había considerado matarla en cuanto llegara a su destino, sin embargo, no podía. No cuando necesitaba los recursos monetarios federales que tan alegremente le enviarían para la manutención de ambos y de su vida lujosa. Y no es que Alastor no pudiese conseguir los fondos por sí mismo, pero ello le llevaría tiempo y por tanto, tenía que esperar el momento justo.</p><p>También, no estaba seguro si había otras personas involucradas en su vigilancia.</p><p>La presencia de Vagatha no sería tan mala, si la joven no tuviese una actitud terrible y agresiva. En realidad, no tenía nada contra las mujeres, pero esa chica en cuestión, parecía un hombre tosco y amargado.</p><p>La cosa cambiaba mucho cuando se encontraban en público, pues ella tenía que asumir su rol de empleada, pero en la soledad de su camarote, ella no paraba de amenazarlo y desconfiar de él.</p><p>Al inicio era algo gracioso que lo incitaba a provocarla, pero con el pasar de los días, él estaba cansándose. Esperaba que su contraparte también cayera en el aburrimiento, si no, le sería muy difícil controlarse y eliminarla.</p><p>Incluso en ese momento de relajación, la joven de piel canela y ascendencia latina y mulata lo miraba por la espalda, parada estoicamente con su uniforme, a la espera de otra orden de su amo.</p><p>El rostro de Vagatha no era bello, pero si no tuviese la manía de ocultar uno de sus ojos con su cabello, podría pasar por bonita debido a su cuerpo bien proporcionado. El ojo que deliberadamente ocultaba era uno de vidrio, falso, así que Alastor entendía el por qué lo hacía, aunque no le importaba en lo más mínimo.</p><p>Ella era una molestia con la que tenía que lidiar de manera profesional y luego, cuando al fin estuviese bien asentado y seguro de que nadie más lo vigilara, se desharía de ella aludiendo un ataque racial o alguna de esas cosas comunes que pasaban en la Alemania de Hitler hoy día.</p><p>Una sonrisa torció sus labios al imaginar aquello.</p><p>—“Patience et espoir” —Se susurró a sí mismo, riendo ante la casualidad de aquella línea en el libro que se encontraba leyendo. Probablemente, <em>El conde de Monte-cristo</em> no era más que su propia historia contaba de manera diferente.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>++++++++++++++++++</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lucifer, aunque no lo parecía, estaba nervioso. Su hija, la única y preciada hija, heredera al trono, había desaparecido de la nada. Llamó a todos los príncipes y eruditos, los magos reconocidos, todos concluían que la princesa en cuestión no se encontraba en el infierno, pero tampoco sabían en qué otro lugar podría encontrarse.</p><p>Se había descartado la tierra prematuramente, debido a que las invocaciones nunca permitían llevar el cuerpo del invocado hasta allá si no había un ancla para el mismo. El libro de Stolas, objetos malditos, ese tipo de cosas que sólo cierto círculo de personas tenía, y que debían ser <em>recargados </em>constantemente con la sangre de gente espiritual, parchados con partes humanas o regados con energía en rituales para que puedan ser utilizados correctamente.</p><p>El hecho era que Charlie si había sido arrastrada hacia el mundo humano, peligrando su existencia misma, pues no tenía un ancla que protegiera su cuerpo por el desgaste al que es sometido al estar en la tierra.</p><p>Lucifer estaba completamente seguro que su hija había sido secuestrada por algún ángel malintencionado debido al haz de luz que se había presentado en aquel momento, cosa que lo hizo prepararse para otra declaración de guerra contra el paraíso.</p><p>No podía esperar a la próxima purga, él mismo invadiría si era necesario. Así pues, preparó sus huestes, hizo alianzas con los señores de todos los círculos. Todo para recuperar a su hija.</p><p>Uno de aquellos príncipes que había sido convocado fue Stolas, un demonio nativo que se había ganado el título de príncipe por sus propios medios. Y también un mago poderoso. Se rumoraba que él mismo había enseñado a Rasputín y a otros muchos a lo largo de su vida.</p><p>En la época moderna, él tendía a atender a círculos poderosos de casi todas las naciones humanas. Entre ellos, políticos y empresarios Alemanes.</p><p>Para Stolas, los humanos eran divertidos. Pretenciosos y avaros que se creían los dueños del mundo, y que al final, se arrastrarían hacia el fondo del infierno, rogando por un poco de poder mientras luchaban entre ellos para intentar convertirse en overlords.</p><p>Ese lindo y desesperanzador reality show que se había creado en sus largos y longevos años eran ya parte de su rutina, pero le seguía trayendo satisfacciones. Incluso antes del inevitable final de cada uno de aquellos que osaban pedir por su ayuda, Stolas exigía sacrificios y pagos, muchos de ellos incluso tenían que ver con hijos o las cosas más preciadas para sus demandantes.</p><p>Había pasado poco más de tres meses desde la desaparición de la princesa del infierno, cuando Stolas tuvo que viajar al mundo humano a visitar a uno de sus socios. Exactamente, América.</p><p>El nivel de mana en la tierra nunca había sido el suficiente para un demonio, sin embargo, Stolas notó algo inusual. Los niveles eran mucho más bajos aún.</p><p>Entonces, él pudo sentir la marca del señor infernal. No, era algo diferente.</p><p>Stolas, casi por accidente, se dio cuenta de que Charlie se encontraba en la tierra, y no en el paraíso como se pensaba.</p><p>Aquello era algo muy gracioso, y se mantuvo pensando por un par de días si comunicarlo a Lucifer. Era claro que si el gobernante del inframundo se enteraba de que Stolas ya conocía la información y no lo comunicó, seguramente el castigo sería terrible, incluso llegando hasta la misma Natasha. El pensamiento de que Natasha fuese castigada por su imprudencia lo detuvo de sus pretensiones sobre ocultar el hecho, pues sabía que Lucifer siempre obtenía la información tarde o temprano. No quería el mismo destino que había tenido Pazuzu, uno de los príncipes infernales, cuando le ocultó a Lucifer información preciada.</p><p>El problema ahora sería saber en qué lugar del mundo ella se encontraba.</p><p>
  <strong>++++++++++++++++++</strong>
</p><p>Rose había sido una belleza en su juventud, y a pesar de que ya rondaba el centenar, los vestigios de su lozanía aún podían notarse tenuemente. En efecto, la clase era algo que la vejez no se podía llevar consigo, por más terribles que fuesen los años que a uno le caían encima; ¡y qué años!</p><p>Había vendido su descendencia, su humanidad e incluso a su propio esposo para llegar hasta donde estaba; y aunque en realidad hubiese deseado la eterna juventud en este mundo, con la comodidad del escaño en el que se había colocado por sí misma, sabía que, a pesar de que le esperaba el infierno, en su siguiente vida obtendría aquella lozanía deseada permanentemente.</p><p>Lo único que le quedaba ahora era esperar al momento en el que su urna mortal se desquebrajara al fin; en efecto, sólo tenía una última cosa que hacer, y era nombrar su sucesor.</p><p>¡Cómo hubiese querido que aquel que tomara la batuta tras ella fuese el niño de Nueva Orleans! Aquel joven le recordaba tanto a ella en sus buenas épocas… sin embargo, era una completa lástima que Lucifer tuviese otros planes para él luego del gran fiasco que fue al ser desenmascarado a nivel nacional.</p><p>Como practicante de artes ocultas, ella lo respetaba. El chico se podría denominar como todo un erudito al respecto y su diligencia era refrescante y lo que se requería para la innovación en ese mundo tan competitivo y voraz.</p><p>¡Y, sin embargo, Lucifer lo tenía destinado para servir a los Crowley! Rose en realidad pensaba que aquello era un completo desperdicio.</p><p>El sonido del reloj de la sala de té donde Rose tenía inclinación de pasar sus horas de ocio la empezó a arrullar con su monótono tic-toc cuando al fin sus cavilaciones con respecto a lo que había ocurrido los últimos meses terminaron.</p><p>En efecto, ella tenía que buscar a un sucesor lo más pronto posible, pero ya no quería agobiarse con ello por el momento, simplemente quería algo de paz luego de toda la trifulca que había tenido que soportar debido a las constantes peticiones de la cúpula del poder en el país.</p><p>La mayoría de aquellos ratones mal denominados “hombres”, temían a lo que podría suceder en el futuro. Habían ofrecido más sacrificios, más dinero, más devoción… pero, ¿quién podría estar seguro de que la parte contraria no estuviera haciendo lo mismo? Los demonios no eran afines a ningún bando en el mundo político de la tierra, y tampoco es que les interesara mucho; simplemente los humanos eran una especie de entretenimiento y recurso, ya era mucha fortuna para la humanidad misma el poder entablar contratos con ellos.</p><p>Suspirando profundamente para tratar de volver a su merecido descanso, alargó su delicada y arrugada mano para tomar la taza de su té favorito. Bajó la vista un momento, en busca de una de aquellas deliciosas galletas que su ayudante, Baptisme, tenía costumbre de hacer para ella.</p><p>Una mano desconocida le acercó la charola con aquella linda pastelería.</p><p>No, no era desconocida del todo. Era sobrenatural.</p><p>Rose conocía muy bien los rasgos delicados, como los de una muñeca, de la persona que se encontró sentada frente a ella.</p><p>O más bien, del ángel caído que había llegado a su casa sin invitación.</p><p>No era de extrañar, Lucifer podía ir y venir a voluntad en la casa de Rose debido a la cantidad ingente de objetos malditos que ella había juntado para ese propósito durante casi toda su vida. Se podría decir que, aunque no eran amigos, Lucifer y ella eran viejos conocidos con una relación que rozaba a la amistad.</p><p>—¡Querida Rose, no te has arrugado ni un poco más luego de la última vez que nos vimos! —La aludida tomó una de las galletas que el mismo rey del inframundo le había extendido, tratando de no mostrarse perturbada.</p><p>En efecto, que se presentase así ya era una costumbre, pero cada vez, era toda una sorpresa.</p><p>—¿Qué lo trae por aquí, mi señor?</p><p>Lucifer simplemente sonrió ante el saludo, entrecerrando los ojos amarillos como los de una serpiente, los cuales se anidaron en la cara arrugada de Rose, la vieja bruja que controlaba los círculos de poder de la nación que, en los próximos años, se convertiría en una de las más poderosas hasta llegar a ser la que llevase la batuta del mundo entero.</p><p>—Tengo un requerimiento de calidad prioritaria.</p><p>La voz del rey del infierno, a pesar de que parecía serena, tenía un acento de urgencia. A fuerza de los años pasados y los tratos cerrados, Rose conocía muy bien a su señor, y estaba segura de que lo que le iba a pedir era algo que, si tenía el atrevimiento de fallar de alguna manera, haría que su mera existencia desapareciera. O peor aún, que el apocalipsis se adelantara.</p><p>—Por supuesto, mi señor. Su palabra es mi orden.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Aquí está otro capítulo de esta historia! En verdad disfruto mucho escribir esto, es como una bocanada de aire fresco luego de tener cientos de cosas que hacer y planear. <br/>Mi más sincero agradecimiento a quienes siguen esta pequeña historia, y a quienes esperan por la continuación de Beautiful consequences. ¡Por favor, tengan paciencia! <br/>Espero que para el siguiente capítulo se dé el encuentro tan deseado de nuestra pareja principal. Tuve una pequeña punzada al poner a Vaggie de criada de Alastor, pero creo que al final esto fue conveniente y les aseguro que esto devendrá en interacciones deliciosas a nivel de desarrollo en la historia. <br/>Gracias de nuevo por leer, me encanta leer sus comentarios, aunque soy mala respondiéndolos, hago mi mayor esfuerzo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Encuentro Fortuito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alastor al fin ha llegado al viejo mundo, y se dispone a instalarse; en la espera a la tan aclamada fiesta a la que fue invitada Madamme Rose, de la que él es representante, decide vagar por Berlín para conocer su nuevo coto de caza.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Los personajes ficticios de Hazbin Hotel aquí escritos pertenecen a Vivziepop, y las figuras históricas utilizadas para este trabajo no tienen nada que ver con la realidad. el autor se ha tomado libertades con el transcurso de la historia mundial y por tanto nada de lo escrito aquí puede tomarse como verídico.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El sonido del vals de las manecillas del reloj inundaba la estancia decorada bellamente, como una casa de muñecas victoriana; contrariamente al diseño del lugar, la actual dueña de la habitación portaba un lindo vestido moderno de falda amplia, estampado a cuadros en color rosado, un color que según Frau Anna, le sentaba de maravilla y acentuaba su preciosa cabellera rosada con tonos melocotón.</p><p>Era obvio que la forma de vestir tanto en el infierno como en la tierra serían diferentes, aunque no creía que tanto. La moda en la tierra tenía un aire rústico y cómodo que a Charlie empezó por gustarle, no obstante, también tenía aspectos elegantes que podrían incluso gustarle a su madre.</p><p>Charlie se encontraba sentada frente a un escritorio delicado tallado en madera rojiza; entre sus manos había un libro de imágenes, como el que se usaba para enseñarle a los niños pequeños a leer. Era un regalo que Hermann Wirth le había dado unos pocos días después de haber llegado a este mundo.</p><p>Lo primero que pensó fue que era algo decepcionante el hecho de que no comprendiera la escritura, pero el libro se entendía bastante bien… excepto porque había algunos dibujos de animales u objetos que ella nunca había visto en su vida.</p><p>Frau Anna había sido bastante paciente con ella, y eso la alegraba; aquella amable y regordeta mujer alemana se tomaba su tiempo por las tardes para mostrarle el alfabeto y algunas palabras escritas, y aunque Charlie tenía progresos, no era suficiente para explicar su situación. Habían pasado tres meses desde su llegada a la tierra, y ella apenas podía escribir su nombre y algunas frases prefabricadas, pero era lo suficiente como para darse a entender un poco.</p><p>En primera instancia, la forma de escritura de los humanos era completamente diferente, acostumbrada ella a los símbolos infernales y a los glifos comunes que conformaban su lenguaje escrito netamente pictográfico, la simplicidad del alfabeto humano fue abrumador.</p><p>Pero lo que más la sorprendió, y lo que más amó de aquel mundo suave y precioso en el que habitaba la humanidad, era la música.</p><p>El sonido era tan nuevo, tan atrapante, tan… no tenía palabras para describirlo. Incluso si no entendía por completo la letra de las canciones, la cautivaban enormemente.</p><p>Un par de golpeteos en la puerta de la habitación la sacaron de su inquisitivo aprendizaje. A poco rato, la figura de Frau Anna con una bandeja en las manos apareció tras la puerta luego de que Charlie la recibiera con una sonrisa silenciosa.</p><p>—“¡Señorita! ¡No debería esperar a que le traiga algo de comer! Estudiar tanto no le hará ningún bien si se enferma.”</p><p>Charlie simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras juntaba sus manos como pidiendo disculpas. Aquel ademán la hacía parecer una niña pequeña, cosa que siempre ablandaba el corazón de Frau Anna, que terminó cediendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.</p><p>La charola fue colocada en una pequeña mesa de la habitación. Aquel rincón de su estancia, en específico, era una sala destinada a que Charlie recibiera visitas (femeninas, obviamente, según el punto de vista de Hermann) en cuanto fuese presentada a la sociedad.</p><p>Y es que, a pesar de que a simple vista ella podría parecer humana, había muchas cosas que hacían notar la naturaleza de Charlie; su altura fuera de lo común, de casi un metro noventa, su belleza, su color de cabello que parecía artificial y hecho de hilos de plata y oro, aquellos ojos negros como pozos, sin pupilas; sus uñas, gruesas y agudas, negras, como si el esmalte en el cartílago fuese permanente. Sobre todo, tras esos labios carnosos y de apariencia suave que parecían haber sido pintados de labial negro, se escondían unos incisivos agudos y largos.</p><p>Ella era hermosa, mística y, aunque de apariencia humana, sobrenatural. En efecto, emanaba un aura casi como la de un ángel, pero también, a Hermann, aquellos pequeños detalles en la fisionomía de Charlie le hacían recordar viejas historias sobre seres sobrenaturales del folklor europeo: los vampiros.</p><p>¡Pero, por supuesto, Charlie no era ni algo cercano a un vampiro! Ella era un demonio, nada más que la única hija del gobernante supremo del infierno. Aunque eso no lo sabía el señor Wirth.</p><p>Las manos de Frau Anna se movieron como si su trabajo natural fuese servir el té. Charlie había descubierto que aquella infusión humana sabía mucho mejor en la tierra que en el infierno, donde lo había probado por primera vez. Ella era una amante del sabor dulce de las infusiones afrutadas que Frau Anna hacía, y también, de los pequeños sándwiches suaves y esponjosos que la ama de llaves hacía.</p><p>Por supuesto, Frau Anna no era la única trabajadora de Hermann Wirth, pero sí era la única que se le tenía permitido estar en las mismas habitaciones con Charlie.</p><p>Hermann Wirth había sido muy claro y estricto con aquel detalle. No quería que se filtrara ninguna información sobre su nueva invitada hasta la presentación oficial a los medios del Reich. Incluso había mandado invitaciones a celebridades en el pequeño círculo de los ocultistas, como a Madame Rose y a la propia familia Crowley, quienes se habían afiliado al tercer Reich de manera discreta, pero en quienes confiaba debido a los estrechos lazos que los unían con la familia Wirth.</p><p>Él había dispuesto entonces para ella un itinerario de estudio para comunicarse con las personas al menos de manera básica, y también de etiqueta. Con respecto a lo último, ella era toda una princesa, y aunque parecía que tenía ciertas costumbres extrañas como tomar ambas manos de las personas que apenas conocía, creía que ello era parte de la educación en su lugar de origen.</p><p>Frau Anna estaba completamente complacida con las instrucciones de su amo; en realidad, para la vieja ama de llaves, quien tenía poca agudeza visual, aquellos pequeños detalles en las características de Charlie eran casi imperceptibles, aunque aceptaba que la chica tenía un aura especial en ella. Sobre todo, la piel de la princesa era fuera de ese mundo, tan suave como la seda y tan blanca como la nieve, era como ver a un hada de hielo, según sus palabras.</p><p>Es por ello, y por la actitud noble e ingenua de la rubia, que Frau Anna tenía una inclinación marcada por ella.</p><p>—“Señorita Lotte, ¿le agradó esta nueva mezcla de té?” —La cara rojiza de Frau Anna mostró una sonrisa sincera mientras le preguntaba. Ella parecía feliz incluso con los ojos, de color gris.</p><p>Habían pasado semanas hasta que encontraron un nombre semejante al de Charlie, de alguna manera, le agradó aquel diminutivo que le habían puesto luego de que ella había reaccionado al nombre de Charlotte. Frau Anna no estaba segura si su nombre real era Charlotte, pero le quedaba el mote de Lotte, y le agradaba tratarla como si fuese la señorita de la casa.</p><p>Había sido una pena que los Wirth sólo hubiesen tenido un hijo, siendo la señora quien más había sufrido al desear a una niña que compartiera sus gustos y sus aficiones, y también, en lo profundo del corazón de Frau Anna, ella había deseado una joven señorita. Era de esperarse, pues la fiel y leal ama de llaves que había sido nana del hijo único de los Wirth nunca había formado su propia familia; desde muy joven, ella se había advocado al cuidado de aquella familia noble que la había acogido en su seno cuando ella aún era casi una niña, primero como compañera de juegos de la hermana más joven del antiguo señor Wirth, la que tristemente tuvo un final prematuro, y luego como la nana de los hijos del hermano mayor.</p><p>Charlie asintió a la pregunta de la ama de llaves. Aún había cosas que no comprendía del idioma que los humanos hablaban en aquella región, pero esa frase era muy común en Frau Anna, tanto que Charlie creía que era un hábito en ella. En efecto, para la princesa del infierno, Frau Anna tenía talento pero carecía de autoconfianza, y creyó que si la ayudaba con ello, podría mejorar su record en la tierra, así que cada que podía, afianzaba su trabajo con alabanzas mudas.</p><p>No era mucho, pero era todo lo que podía hacer hasta poder comunicarse de alguna manera más directa.</p><p>Al menos, Charlie se alegraba de que ya podía escribir palabras sueltas para decir lo que pensaba. Así pues, ella empezó a tener la costumbre de llevar una pequeña libreta de anotaciones y un lápiz consigo.</p><p>Esos instrumentos los guardaba celosamente en los bolsillos de su ropa, o si por desgracia los conjuntos que bien le proporcionaba Frau Anna no poseían alguno, tomaba uno de tantos bolsos que el señor Hermann le había regalado.</p><p>Al inicio, Charlie se sintió un poco incómoda por abusar de la hospitalidad del señor Wirth, pero él le había respondido que ella era una invitada especial de un nuevo mundo desconocido. Obviamente, Charlie trató de explicarle que ella provenía del infierno, pero al ver la cara emocionada del hombre, no pudo sacarlo de su error. Además, el infierno contaba como un mundo diferente al suyo, ¿no?</p><p>También, tenía miedo de que, si los humanos conociesen la existencia del infierno, y basaran sus acciones en el miedo a ser enviados allí, todo lo bueno que hicieran se fuera por la borda. Era bien sabido que la gente que hacía buenas obras por motivos que los beneficiarían de alguna manera, también caían al infierno, y hacer cosas buenas para no caer en él se podría interpretar de igual manera.</p><p>Charlie soltó un pequeño suspiro luego de tomar el segundo sorbo de su té. El sabor de las flores de lavanda, mezcladas con tenues tonos de mora, inundó su paladar.</p><p>—“Por cierto, señorita Lotte, el vestido para la celebración a la que fue invitada ya ha sido entregado” —La ama de llaves parecía orgullosa. Y en efecto, lo estaba. El vestido que había elegido para la señorita era lo más hermoso y lo último de la moda, el mismo señor Wirth no había escatimado en gastos. Quería mostrar al ángel de Agartha, como él la había bautizado, en todo su esplendor.</p><p>Había ordenado que las gemas de la ropa que había traído Charlie consigo, cuando fue transportada a la tierra, adornaran aquel diseño. El resultado fue abrumador.</p><p>El vestido por sí sólo parecía hecho para una valkiria; con la tela blanca adornada con partes metálicas que engarzaban las piedras preciosas. No podía imaginar lo impactante que sería verlo puesto en la señorita Lotte, quien aparte de ser muy alta y con un porte que a veces podía imponer, era una belleza delicada y dulce. Aquella combinación seguramente impactaría a cualquiera que la viese.</p><p>Charlie sacó la libreta pequeña que llevaba consigo, y escribió unas pocas palabras en él, con una caligrafía que a los ojos de Frau Anna, era infantil. Era de esperarse, puesto que apenas si había aprendido el alfabeto, ya era bastante que ella empezara a formar palabras. Refinar su caligrafía podría esperar un poco más.</p><p>Las palabras escritas en un mal alemán eran: <em>Alagar yo tu atención. Demasiado para mí. </em></p><p>—“¡No se preocupe por eso, señorita! Usted debe ser la más hermosa, además, ¿no estaba emocionada por conocer más personas como nosotros?”</p><p>Claro, Frau Anna y Hermann eran los únicos humanos que ella había visto, y estaba ansiosa por conocer a más de ellos. Sobre todo, era muy notorio que ella no era humana, el color de su piel, sus ojos, y otras cosas la delataban, pero, aun así, la habían tratado con calidez.</p><p>Y aunque Charlie sabía que lo hacían porque creían que ella era de un mundo recién descubierto, agradecía su amabilidad.</p><p>Sobre todo, si ella utilizaba aquella carta del mundo nuevo y hacía que las personas anhelaran el equilibrio y la amabilidad hacia otros como resultado, su misión estaría completa. La pregunta era, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? No sabía nada de la situación actual de la tierra, y aunque conocía un poco de sus costumbres, probablemente lo que sabía ya era muy anticuado, pues ella sólo se había reunido con pecadores de hace mucho tiempo, la mayoría, célebres.</p><p>La rubia llevó uno de los bocadillos de la charola a sus labios, pensativa. Tenía mucho que planificar si en realidad quería ayudar a las personas, y aquella fiesta en la que la revelarían al mundo podría marcar la diferencia.</p><p>Sonrió para sí dándose ánimos mientras saboreaba la comida. Tenía que poner manos a la obra sin descanso si era necesario. Todo por salvar a su gente, a los pecadores que ella tanto amaba.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>+++++++++++</strong>
</p><p>Alastor había elegido una pequeña casa que le recordaba a la suya en Nueva Orleans, en las afueras de Berlín. El clima de Alemania no era su favorito, pero el bosque le traía una sensación de relajación que lo inundó. Incluso, empezó a planear el construir una pequeña cabaña como la que tenía en las zonas pantanosas de su ciudad natal.</p><p>Como amigo de Rosie, y uno de los pocos que la conocían, él tenía la carta de invitación destinada a ella, y una nota para el anfitrión del evento al que debía asistir. Allí, su trabajo era empezar a interactuar con Hermann Wirth y hacerse de un lugar en las filas de su organización gracias a su buena amiga, de quien asistía como representante.</p><p>Allí, también debía presentarse con la cabeza de la familia Crowley, e interactuar con él como si ya se hubiesen conocido. Ello no sería difícil, además, se suponía que el señor Crowley ya estaba informado de la situación.</p><p>La fiesta a la que asistiría había sido toda una sorpresa, y la invitación llegó convenientemente días antes de la salida de Alastor de los puertos de Estados Unidos de América. Fue una apuesta arriesgada, sobre todo por la clara interferencia de Rose en la situación, pero seguramente era mucho más conveniente para Alastor el presentarse de aquella manera a la que se había planeado originalmente.</p><p>En realidad, Alastor había detestado la idea de presentarse como alumno en la Universidad en la que Hermann Wirth daba seminarios regularmente, aprovechando el hecho de que se veía mucho más joven de lo que era.</p><p>Hacerse pasar por un fan de alguien cuyo conocimiento del mundo oculto era mucho menor que el suyo, se le hacía repugnante, así que le alegró el omitir aquello.</p><p>Apenas si tenía un par de semanas para instalarse, así que debía aprovecharlas. Quería olfatear el aire nórdico de Berlín y encontrar posibles compañeros de diversión, aunque aquello tenía que esperar un poco debido a su inquisidora servidumbre.</p><p>Vagatha, alegremente para Alastor, había bajado un poco la intensidad de su personalidad poco agradable hacia él, pero aun así su vigilancia era completamente un dolor en el trasero.</p><p>Aunque el juguetear un poco por las calles de Berlín y buscar cafeterías y locales con buena música no sería una mala idea para pasar el rato y buscar información. Sobre todo, quizá encuentre a un par de candidatos a compañeros que con gusto se unan a la cacería que tenía planificada hacer tarde o temprano en estas tierras nuevas y emocionantes.</p><p>Así que, para desgracia de Vagatha, quien debía arreglar todo lo concerniente a la casa y la vigilancia del nuevo terreno, Alastor salió alegremente a dar un pequeño recorrido de reconocimiento por la ciudad, sin la molesta agente.</p><p>Más que nada, pudo zafarse de ella debido a las leyes alemanas con respecto a la eugenesia. Aquellas leyes incomodaban a Alastor, debido a que él mismo era un mestizo que tuvo la suerte, o la desgracia, de haber nacido con el tono de piel de su padre y ser un mestizo de tercera generación, pues su propia madre también era una mestiza.</p><p>Alastor era un cabrón bastardo (literalmente lo último), pero el racismo estaba en una de aquellas cosas que nunca cometería y que odiaba lo suficiente como para que le molestara. Por supuesto, podía aprovechar aquellas situaciones que involucraran el racismo para beneficio propio, como lo hacía ahora, pero ello no le quitaba el desagrado que le provocaba, e incluso lo asqueaba un poco el tener que recurrir a esos trucos, pero no le quedaba otra opción.</p><p>Así que para los Alemanes, él era un norteamericano blanco de padres acadianos de origen francés. Un cajún blanco, alguien que en la Alemania blanca de Hitler podía tener una vida social normal, lejos de todas aquellas leyes irracionales con respecto al mestizaje y a toda esa palabrería racial. Por tanto, lo usaría a su favor, así no le agradara todo aquel sinsentido.</p><p>Lo primero que hizo al quitarse a Vagatha de encima, fue suspirar y olisquear el viento fresco de la ciudad. Le parecía impresionante el hecho de que aquella capital estuviese rodeada de árboles, y que las calles estuviesen llenas de oficiales.</p><p>A los alemanes parecían gustarle bastante los uniformes.</p><p>Los colores caqui, gris y negro, parecían los cotidianos en la ciudad, y extrañamente convergían con la alegría de la gente común; los mercados, las tiendas, no había lugar que careciera de gente uniformada, sin embargo, éstas personas se mezclaban tan bien en el ambiente que parecía incluso natural.</p><p>Las damas, con sus vestidos de inicios de otoño, desfilaban junto a aquellos hombres de uniforme, como si ellas se vistieras específicamente para ellos. Algunas incluso sonreían alegremente ante la vista de aquellos hombres advocados a la nación.</p><p>En pocas palabras, la Alemania del tercer Reich era nacionalista, tan nacionalista que hizo reír a Alastor.</p><p>El boulevard Unter den Linden era famoso por ser un punto neurálgico con respecto a la cultura, el ocio y el encuentro social en Berlín. Adornado con árboles de tilo, lleno de cafeterías, e incluso un teatro de ópera, <em>La ópera imperial; </em>aquel lugar era como un pedazo del romanticismo congelado en el tiempo.</p><p>En efecto, era completamente diferente a las coloridas y alegres calles de Nueva Orleans y sus puntos turísticos, pero tenía lo suyo, incluso podía decir que aquel boulevard ya había cautivado su corazón.</p><p>Los colores militares allí no tenían efecto alguno, cancelados por la algarabía y el sonido de la música suave en vivo que las cafeterías más modernas ofrecían. También había algunas otras, más clásicas, con un aire elegante y sofisticado como la cafetería Kranzler. O un aire más romántico, antiguo e íntimo como la cafetería König.</p><p>Tristemente para Alastor, no pudo encontrar su tan amado jazz en ningún lugar. Y era de esperarse, el jazz en la Alemania del tercer Reich estaba prohibido, calificado como música degenerada e inmoral. Así, tenía que conformarse con las baladas románticas o las fusiones que los alemanes intentaban hacer para derrocar al jazz y que terminaron siendo sus propias versiones de aquella música, pero con letras completamente llenas de propaganda de su partido.</p><p>Probablemente, la ausencia del jazz sería el castigo que tendría por haber burlado la muerte.</p><p>No obstante, podría disfrutar de aquel sonido que amaba tanto en la comodidad de su hogar, ya que, siendo un extranjero, él tenía ciertos privilegios con respecto a ello.</p><p>Por supuesto, tuvo que hacer mucho papeleo para poder ingresar algunos álbumes al país, así como para ingresar a Vagatha. Era gracioso el hecho de que a ella la tratasen como una pieza más del equipaje de Alastor, y se jactó de ello con mucha vehemencia para molestia de la mujer morena.</p><p>Debido a la gran afluencia y a la notoria asistencia de gente importante en el círculo social de Berlín, Alastor decidió entrar al café Victoria.</p><p>El lugar era amplio, elegante y, por supuesto, para poder entrar tenías que pagar cierta cantidad. El estilo de la cafetería era opulento, telarañas en el techo, metálicas y de florituras decorativas bastante trabajadas, bóvedas decoradas con flores doradas y columnas de mármol pulido, aquello era una postal romántica al antiguo imperio alemán.</p><p>El sonido de la música suave de piano en vivo amenizaba el lugar de encuentro por excelencia de la flor de la sociedad berlinesa.</p><p>Alastor tomó asiento en una de las mesas cercanas a uno de los grandes ventanales; era el lugar perfecto para no perder de vista los tilos que empezaban a dejar atrás sus flores y mudar las hojas. El cielo límpido y azul, la afluencia de gente, todo se le hacía tan cotidiano y tranquilo, que lo hizo transportarse a su cafetería favorita cuando él todavía era Alesteir Doucet, el presentador de radio.</p><p>Un mozo vestido de frac llegó para ofrecer una carta y la bebida de cortesía de la casa. Era un café fuerte, podía adivinarlo sólo con olerlo. La carta, como todo lo que tenía que ver con el local, destilaba elegancia con una caligrafía que se notaba claramente a mano, ricamente decorada y casi de molde.</p><p>Alastor eligió cualquier cosa no azucarada del menú y unos cigarrillos; dio gracias a los cielos, o al infierno, quien sabe, de que los alemanes no hubiesen prohibido también el tabaco aunque estaban en una campaña ardua para aminorar su consumo, junto a un impuesto añadido, aunque parecía ser que la gente lo ignoraba con mucho gusto.</p><p>Dejó libre a su sombra, aquella entidad que lo acompañaba desde que se hizo un maestro hodoo. Y aunque aquella entidad atada a él tenía vida, su uso era muy restrictivo, aunque conveniente.</p><p>Su sombra le permitía espiar cómodamente a las personas que deseara siempre y cuando estuviera cerca. Espiar era grosero, pero necesitaba información sobre su nuevo coto de caza y ésta era la manera más fácil de obtenerla.</p><p>Había gente hablando de cosas sin importancia, por supuesto. Lindas mujeres y sus novios, esposos y/o amantes conversando alegremente sobre moda, joyas y fiestas, pero una de aquellas conversaciones atrapó la curiosidad de Alastor.</p><p>La mujer era una dama que se encontraba en la flor de la juventud, primero, había hablado sobre la moda que mejor le convendría usar en cierto evento al que ella estaba invitada gracias a su esposo, quien parecía ser un alto oficial alemán. En su círculo había otras esposas de oficiales que parecía compartían el mismo estatus social, cotilleando intensamente entre ellas sobre los ridículos sociales del momento, información sobre la estabilidad del país a manos de sus maridos, quienes disfrutaban de la inmunidad del partido.</p><p>—“Lo que me ha comentado mi querido Richard, es que el señor Wirth tiene un anuncio especial relacionado a sus investigaciones” —La mujer, como si lo que dijera fuese intrigante, se había apoyado en un gesto de sus manos para enfatizar aquello.</p><p>—“¿Tendrá que ver con la señorita de apariencia extraña que dicen tiene en su finca?” —Otra de las señoras respondió; un pequeño silencio nació, cuando una tercera intervino en la conversación.</p><p> —“Dicen que ella es una belleza, y no deja que nadie tenga contacto con ella”</p><p>—“Mi esposo me comentó que llegó a la universidad de Berlín con un documento en un idioma bastante extraño…” —Una cuarta participante, más joven que las otras, se aventuró a incursionar en la conversación.</p><p>—“¿Será verdad que descubrió un nuevo mundo? Mi esposo dijo que le había notificado al señor Himmler que había obtenido un habitante de una tierra desconocida” —La mujer que había iniciado el tema volvió a intervenir.</p><p>Aquella conversación, entonces empezó a tener un giro fantasioso que aburrió a Alastor, con cavilaciones de las mujeres con respecto a la apariencia de la tan misteriosa mujer que el señor Wirth mantenía oculta y su posible apariencia, algunas desestimando su belleza y añadiendo características fantásticas como colas de pez o piel de escamas.</p><p>Llamó a su sombra, y empezó a disfrutar de su tarde sin la presencia de la amargada y molesta Vagatha mientras leía el libro que ésta vez había llevado consigo: <em>Les miserables.</em> Victor Hugo siempre lo ponía de buen humor.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>+++++++++++</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Vagatha maldecía por lo bajo el haber aceptado el trabajo. No era que no esperaba el trato y las condiciones, si no que pensó que no sería tan difícil.</p><p>Por supuesto, no era un trabajo glamoroso como el que tenía antes de perder el ojo en acción, y no lo esperaba, era sólo que el tipo de persona a la que la habían encadenado era justo el tipo que odiaba.</p><p>Ser escolta de un “ocultista”, para ella según su experiencia en los barrios bajos latinos donde había chamanes y brujas, era estar al lado de una mujer. MUJER.</p><p>Lo que había obtenido era un hombre. Y un criminal.</p><p>Ella no habría tenido problemas si la criminal hubiese sido una chica, para ser sincera consigo misma. Se aceptaba como una mujer homosexual y masculina, y aunque aquello fuese un pecado y una inmoralidad a los ojos de la sociedad, se sentía bien con ello.</p><p>Nunca había confiado en los hombres, desde sus días en las calles de San Francisco, donde fue tratada como una mera moneda de cambio por sus padres, hasta su llegada al orfanato donde, debido a lo que había vivido, fue recomendada en servir a fuerzas especiales de recién formación que tomaban a niños sin padres para convertirlos en soldados excelentes.</p><p>Ella había cumplido con las expectativas, pero perdió una parte importante en una incursión de carácter secreto.</p><p>Aquello la hizo jubilarse antes de tiempo; le habían ofrecido convertirse en escolta de mujeres importantes de la nación, como la primera dama, pero ella lo había rechazado.</p><p>Luego se enteró de este trabajo.</p><p>Sabía sobre las brujas y chamanes, y pensó que sería bueno y gratificante jugar a la casita como mucama de una mujer, ya sea anciana o joven, con la que compartir cosas mientras sacaba información al enemigo.</p><p>Y bueno, no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere.</p><p>Había sido enviada con un reo del cual sólo sabía que había sido procesado por asesinato; la estatura mayor a un metro noventa, su apariencia frágil y su sonrisa eterna hicieron saltar todas las alarmas en ella.</p><p>Vagatha, o Vaggie, como le decían los pocos amigos que tenía, reconocía al tipo de personas como él. Gente que ocultaba su verdadera personalidad para atacar desde las sombras y en el momento menos esperado.</p><p>Había lidiado con tantos hijos de puta como él que no podía contarlos con las manos.</p><p>Pero él era más peligroso.</p><p>No sólo su estatura y su fuerza descomunal que ocultaba con una apariencia delicada eran focos de alarma. El tipo era astuto e inteligente, sabía cómo obtener ventaja de casi cualquier situación y si de alguna manera lo atraparon, seguramente fue gracias a su gran ego y no por el trabajo policial.</p><p>Vagatha sabía que ella estaba en peligro, pero tenía que cumplir con su misión, por ello, colocó armas en todos los rincones de la casa, en lugares que sólo ella sabía.</p><p>Estaba sola en un campo minado, y tenía que sobrevivir y culminar con la misión principal que se le había encomendado, fuera de ser la escolta de Albert.</p><p>Y su misión era buscar la oportunidad perfecta para matar a Himmler, una de las cabezas del partido nazi y quien comandaba las SS, el brazo más peligroso de las fuerzas alemanas debido a su versatilidad.</p><p>Por supuesto, ella sabía que hacerlo significaba la muerte, pero, ¿qué más daba si de todos modos estaba segura que su acompañante la asesinaría tarde o temprano? Ella ya estaba mentalizada desde antes de saber siquiera que Albert sería su compañero.</p><p>Simplemente, hubiese deseado que sus días finales fuesen mejores y al lado de una linda chica, no de un psicópata enfermo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>+++++++++++++++++++++++</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>La cacería en la Alemania nazi estaba estrictamente regulada. Y no era para menos, el portar armas era casi un privilegio que muy pocos fuera del mundo marcial alemán podían obtener. Sobre todo, siendo un extranjero.</p><p>No obstante, había locales especializados donde rentaban armas y permitían a almas nobles o gente con el suficiente dinero como para pagar por una buena aventura de cacería en lo profundo de los bosques que circulaban la gran urbe.</p><p>No le había llevado mucho tiempo investigar sobre aquello gracias a su sombra y a la amabilidad que los locales tenían con los turistas, como si estuvieran deseosos de mostrarle al mundo que en su pequeño país europeo no pasaba nada y todo era felicidad y abrazos.</p><p>Y lo habían conseguido. A excepción de los carteles antisemitas que se podían ver por toda la ciudad, no había rastro de detenciones arbitrarias, querellas o abuso de poder. Incluso en Norteamérica, no era extraño ver a policías deteniendo a personas de color sólo porque sí, y los carteles alemanes antisemitas eran incluso menos ofensivos que los carteles y la segregación racial en su país de origen.</p><p>Todo lo que tenía que ver con el racismo, lo manejaban por lo bajo, tranquilamente e incluso con amabilidad, eso al menos les sumaba puntos a los ojos de Alastor.</p><p>Un par de días antes del evento tan ansiado donde se afianzaría a su nuevo patrocinador, Alastor decidió probar uno de esos servicios de renta y guía en un coto de caza cercano.</p><p>Los ciervos de los bosques europeos eran un poco más oscuros que los de Norteamérica, pero eran majestuosos a su manera. Apenas si había visto la sombra de aquel animal a lo lejos, unos trescientos metros de distancia, pero lo había reconocido. Las astas eran tan grandes que podría jurar que él era un macho alfa entre los alfas; oculto en el arbusto que había tenido a bien de elegir luego de rociar el atrayente natural al señuelo, esperó a visualizar nuevamente a su presa.</p><p>Luego de un rato, pudo verlo por completo. Su uniforme piel rojo oscuro brillaba, como si el animal fuese más un espíritu del bosque que una presa natural para él. Los ojos completamente oscuros parecían mirarlo, por un rato, Alastor pudo jurar que habían cruzado miradas. Esperó pacientemente a su oportunidad. Las astas descomunales se levantaban imponentes, y entonces, el animal volteó la cabeza hacia la derecha.</p><p>Fue sólo una fracción de segundo después cuando el sonido del rifle hizo eco en el bosque y el animal majestuoso que había estado vivo hasta hacía un momento, yacía con el cráneo atravesado de oreja a oreja.</p><p>Alastor sonrió, había tenido cuidado de no dañar la piel ni las partes bellas del animal, haciendo un disparo limpio justo en el tímpano, sin siquiera rasgar la oreja, atravesando el cerebro.</p><p>Aquello era una hazaña que sólo él se jactaba de poder realizar, con años de práctica y cientos de tiros fallidos.</p><p>Cuando se acercó al cadáver, un hombre de mediana estatura, cerca de unos quince centímetros más bajo que él, se presentó a reclamar el botín como suyo también.</p><p>—“Eso no puede ser posible” —Le respondió Alastor de manera contundente. —“Fue mi disparo el que terminó con la vida del animal”</p><p>—“Señor, yo tenía a esta preciosidad en la vista, y estoy seguro de haberle dado en el pecho.” —Ante la declaración terrible del cazador, Alastor tembló. Era inaceptable para él que dañaran tal parte del animal de manera tan desagradable.</p><p>—“Y yo le respondo que no hay ningún rastro de ese disparo. Si es tan amable de revisar al animal, se dará cuenta de que murió por un impacto en el cerebro, estoy completamente seguro que su disparo falló.”</p><p>El hombre, de cara hosca y actitud ruda, se acercó más al ciervo, para constatar las palabras de Alastor. Éste, triunfante, sonrió cuando el hombre soltó un suspiro de admiración.</p><p>—“Esto no puede ser…” —Susurró impactado.</p><p>Klaus Barbie no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. En efecto, el desconocido extranjero tenía la razón, y el ciervo había muerto por un impacto en el cerebro, lo que era más impactante era que la bala había atravesado limpiamente entre las orejas, y sólo un rastro de sangre que salía por ambos orificios era la prueba de aquella hazaña.</p><p>Impactado, maravillado y casi enamorado del desconocido, rectificó su actitud poco amigable y quiso empezar de nuevo con el desconocido de gran talento.</p><p>—“Usted es… no tengo palabras para describirlo” —Dijo al fin, cuando su asombro inicial mermó un poco. Algo estaba naciendo en Klaus, quien más tarde sería conocido como el carnicero de Lyon, y quien ahora era un miembro fundador de la Gestapo. Aquello que empezó a nacer en su pecho era admiración, sincera y completa.</p><p>—“¡Oh! ¡Tan sólo un golpe de suerte!” —Desestimó Alastor, tratando de verse modesto. El hombre que estaba frente a sus ojos empezó a parecerle un cachorrito mirando a su amo, y eso empezó a gustarle lo suficiente como para considerar enseñarle un par de cosas si el desconocido se mantenía con aquella actitud amable.</p><p>—“No, en serio, ¡nunca había visto algo así en mi vida!” —Respondió, emocionado, Klaus, para luego darse cuenta de que en realidad le estaba hablando como si fuese su amigo cercano y ni siquiera se había presentado. —“Perdone mi rudeza, acabo de caer en cuenta de que no me he presentado, ¡qué grosería de mi parte!”</p><p>—“Yo tampoco lo he hecho, ¡total descuido! Seguramente la emoción de la cacería nubló nuestro sentido del decoro, amable señor. Un gusto conocerlo, mi nombre es Albert Maillet.”</p><p>—“Klaus Barbie, subteniente de la Gestapo” —Las manos se entrelazaron con una fuerte sacudida, dando por oficial aquella presentación tan extraña entre ambas partes. —“Habría jurado que es usted un norteamericano, pero tiene nombre francés”</p><p>—“En efecto, soy norteamericano. Ya sabe, Norteamérica siempre fue hogar de inmigrantes.”</p><p>—“Perdone mi intrusión, no quise ser grosero” —Respondió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho en el calor del momento.</p><p>—“No tiene por qué disculparse, en realidad, también puede llamarme por mi nombre, se siente algo extraño llamar tan formalmente a un compañero de cacería”</p><p>Klaus se sintió aliviado, y feliz. Algo en él lo incitaba a hacerse amigo de este hombre de casi dos metros de altura que tenía tal talento que podía eclipsar a los mejores francotiradores alemanes, y él quería estar a su lado para aprender de él. Además, se notaba que tenía una gran personalidad, amable y alegre, algo que le llamaba la atención normalmente.</p><p>—“¿Le parece bien si lo invito a tomar algo por la celebración de este encuentro fortuito? Realmente, me ha cautivado su talento, Albert.”</p><p>—“¡Oh! ¿Cómo podría negarme? Ha sido tan amable a pesar de nuestra primera impresión tan acalorada. Sería todo un gusto compartir con alguien con gustos afines una conversación placentera lejos de este lugar rústico, aunque cautivador”</p><p>—“¿Le parece bien el Romanische en Charlottenburg?”</p><p>—“Me temo que soy bastante nuevo en la ciudad, así que no conozco el lugar, pero si es tan amable de proporcionarme la dirección, asistiré gustoso”</p><p>Klaus buscó entre su ropa de caza el tarjetero que siempre llevaba consigo, y una pluma. Rasgó rápidamente tras la tarjeta la dirección del lugar y la entregó a Alastor, quien alegremente sostuvo la tarjeta el momento suficiente para leerla.</p><p>Éste incauto, sería su primera conexión para obtener lo que quería, y en ese momento, lo único que deseaba eran armas de fuego, y el hombre parado frente a él podría proporcionárselas.</p><p>Todo había sido cuidadosamente planeado, aunque fue una agradable sorpresa para él el haber encontrado una presa tan maravillosa como el ciervo alfa que ahora se pudría lentamente tras Klaus Barbie.</p><p>Por supuesto, aquello no pudo haber sido posible sin la habilidad de su sombra, y la propia capacidad visual sobrehumana de Alastor.</p><p>Sonriendo e intercambiando cortesías, ambos hombres de despidieron, dejando a Alastor a solas para disponer del trofeo que había ganado limpiamente.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Este episodio fue un boom para mí. Tuve que asistirme muchas veces con google y fotografías viejas para describir algunas locaciones, y espero no haber cometido tantos errores. <br/>Siempre pensé que Alastor, siendo mestizo, seguramente no era tan moreno o heredó los rasgos de su padre, ya que por la época en la que vivió, la segregación racial en Norteamérica aún era palpable y muy pocas personas de color, si no es que ninguna, podía aspirar a ser un locutor reconocido, incluso los grandes cantantes de la época sufrieron ese tipo de situaciones vergonzosas. <br/>Espero no haber ofendido a nadie al meterme en los pensamientos de los personajes, recuerden que la mayoría de la narración son puntos de vista de los participantes narrado desde una tercera persona, así que en realidad nada de lo que hay allí son opiniones personales ni mucho menos. <br/>¡Gracias por leer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. El ángel de Agartha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¡Charlie y Alastor al fin se encuentran!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>El ángel de Agartha. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Alesteir Crowley había enviado por Alastor un día antes del tan esperado evento en el que se reunirían con Hermann Wirth.</p><p>La servidumbre había conducido a Alastor hacia un estudio de aquella casa que ocupaba en Alemania, entregada como un regalo del Reich debido a ciertos “favores”; el hombre que le había estado esperando dentro, de cabeza calva y robusto, parecía más un viejo que había sido un matón en sus días de juventud a un catedrático ocultista.</p><p>La instancia estaba cubierta de libros, cientos, algunos de los cuales eran copias únicas de antiquísimos volúmenes de magia y secretos religiosos; el señor Crowley, envuelto en cómodas ropas que parecían sacadas de un cuento tibetano, recibió a Alastor con una sonrisa que parecía complacida y honesta.</p><p>—“Bienvenido, joven Alesteir, ¿o debería llamarte Albert también en privado?” —Alastor respondió la agradable bienvenida de su anfitrión con una sonrisa de labios; era tranquilizante hablar con alguien de su nivel de aquella manera.</p><p>—“Por favor, aunque debe ser un tanto extraño llamar a alguien con su mismo nombre” —Crowley condujo a su invitado hacia la parte del estudio dedicado a las visitas. Los sillones, estilo victoriano, eran cómodos y el olor del té y el café que desprendía una bandeja sobre una mesa cercana, le decían que aquella charla podría llevar su tiempo.</p><p>—“Quizá sea un mensaje del destino…” —Suspiró. —“Justamente, mi único hijo y heredero se había llamado así, sin embargo, le fue arrebatada la vida demasiado pronto.”</p><p>El viejo señor Crowley, aunque parecía cansado, no se veía decaído, incluso cuando habló de su hijo recientemente fallecido. Se rumoraba en la sociedad a la que pertenecían, que el heredero de los Crowley de aquella generación no estaba interesado en suceder al padre, ni mucho menos tenía talento o si quiera una pizca de deseo por aprender sobre el ocultismo y las artes prohibidas. No era de extrañar que el propio padre resultara aliviado al saber que su hijo ya no traería vergüenza a su familia al declarar a su padre como un estafador.</p><p>Cierto, en el mundo de lo prohibido, había muchos charlatanes que gustaban de abusar de la ignorancia e ingenuidad de las personas, sobre todo, no era raro que incluso gente como Rose, Crowley o el mismo Alastor engañaran un poco a sus clientes si era necesario, por el bien de las relaciones interpersonales con ellos; no obstante, el poder de algunas personas era real, era palpable y era inmenso. Todo dependía del tipo de brujo que era, y del tipo de tratos y, por supuesto, con qué seres poderosos del inmenso catálogo de lo sobrenatural los tenían.</p><p>La misma Rose era completamente monstruosa en cuanto a poder bruto, Alastor lo había vivido por sí mismo y como recuerdo tenía un par de cicatrices en su colección, provenientes de aquellos días donde se creía lo suficiente como para amenazarla.</p><p>También era conocido en aquel mundo al que pertenecían, que los brujos eran territoriales; si no pertenecías a una organización, culto o iglesia, si no eras lo suficientemente fuerte como para competir contra otros que gustaban ir en manada, resultarías más que sólo herido, tu mera existencia podría ser borrada.</p><p>Alastor tuvo que lidiar mucho tiempo con los maestros vodoo y hodoo de Nueva Orleans que buscaban su cabeza, y se complació al darse cuenta de que no tenían la capacidad para encontrarlo. El medio hermano de su madre lo había educado bien en las artes ocultas de los lwa, antes de que su padre se acordara de él y lo mandase a buscar porque la perra con la que se había casado no podía engendrar.</p><p>Por supuesto, la madre de Alastor no estaba enterada de lo que hacían su hermano y su hijo, y era mejor así.</p><p>—“Mi querida Rose me ha hablado mucho sobre ti, Alastor… ¿Es mejor ese nombre para ti?”</p><p>—“En efecto, Lord Crowley. Madamme Rose también me ha hablado mucho sobre usted. Ella esperaba verlo al menos una vez más antes de morir”</p><p>—“¡Oh! La bella Rose siempre tan encantadora, espero verla también pronto.” —Crowley sirvió él mismo su té, mientras que la taza de Alastor humeaba aún a pesar de que parecía, la habían servido antes de que él llegara. El ex convicto miró aquella pieza de cerámica blanca, decorada con motivos egipcios; aún no estaba seguro si debía confiar en su anfitrión o no, pero sabía que podía confiar en Rose, al menos lo suficiente como para saber que ella no lo habría llevado hasta allí sin ninguna razón.</p><p>Crowley se especializaba en los antiguos dioses y magia espacio-temporal. No era un brujo pagano, pues él conocía muy bien al señor del infierno, sin embargo, era un ocultista con mucha libertad y autonomía, así como lo era el mismo Alastor. El anciano llevó su taza de té a los labios, el olor fragante del cítrico Earl Grey que gustaba de consumir asiduamente le recordó sus días de juventud donde tuvo la alegría de ser muy cercano a la dama que más tarde se convertiría en la marionetista de muchos países. Extrañaba aquellos días, no podía negarlo, y también extrañaba la compañía de su gran amor, madame Rose, a pesar de que ella nunca correspondió a sus sentimientos.</p><p>Ahora, tenía al joven que Rose deseaba adoptar como hijo. Él le recordaba a ella; en efecto, eran tan parecidos en carácter e intelecto, que incluso podía imaginar que en verdad Alastor era el hijo de Rose, y por supuesto, el de él. No era algo oculto el hecho de que Crowley había repudiado a sus hijos a pesar de que “quería” a su esposa. En realidad, la linda mujer que lo había acompañado casi toda su vida era más para él como una ayudante que una esposa en toda regla. El lugar en el corazón de Crowley que ocupaba Rose le impidió amar a la mujer con la que se había casado, y no se arrepentía.</p><p>El silencio fue roto con un suspiro del anciano, alejando todos aquellos anhelos incumplidos de su juventud.</p><p>—“Te preguntarás el por qué te he llamado.” —Habló tranquilamente mientras bajaba su taza de té y la colocaba frente suyo. Alastor asintió levemente con una sonrisa ligera, esperando a que el hombre mayor continuara. —“Verás, tengo cierta información precisa de lo que ocurrirá mañana”</p><p>—“Tenía una idea al respecto, sobre todo con el ambiente que hay en esta ciudad.”</p><p>—“¿Lo has sentido también? Es eso de lo que quería hablarte. Hermann es un entusiasta, pero no tiene lo que se necesita para ser uno como <em>nosotros</em>, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta del cambio que hay gracias a su <em>invitada.</em>” —Alastor arqueó una ceja; ya había escuchado bastante al respecto, aunque la mayoría eran chismes de esposas de políticos y burgueses locales. El viejo Crowley entonces le extendió un papel, algo que había estado guardando en uno de los libros que había en la mesa mucho antes de que llegara.</p><p>Alastor lo tomó, curioso. Los caracteres, él los reconocía. Algunos los había estudiado por años cuando apenas y medía la mitad de lo que ahora; el idioma que había aprendido por completo luego de su contrato con Lucifer.</p><p>—“Esto… es positivamente interesante. Mucho.” —Terminó Alastor luego de leer la frase que estaba escrita, en cuatro idiomas humanos diferentes, pero con los caracteres del lenguaje de los demonios.</p><p> —“Rose me contactó hace poco, aunque fue una comunicación corta por medio de los sueños y no tuve la gracia de poder verla. Parece que la joven dama a la que Hermann llama su “protegida” en realidad es hija de nuestro patrocinador. No sé los detalles, pero ella se encuentra en este plano con su presencia completa.”</p><p>—“Si eso es verdad, ella morirá pronto si continúa aquí con su cuerpo físico. Es un verdadero problema, en efecto.” —Alastor pensó en cómo sacar provecho de la situación. Parecía que el destino, tan obstinado y torcido, se empeñaba en darle oportunidades únicas para conseguir más y más poder. No podía evitar sonreír sinceramente por ello.</p><p>—“Es por eso que necesitamos acercarnos. Tengo una de las calaveras de cristal, con ello al menos ella resistirá hasta que <em>nuestro señor</em>, o nosotros, encontremos la manera de regresarla a donde pertenece.”</p><p>—“¿Ya tiene un plan, o sigo mi instinto, señor Crowley?” —Alastor reclinó su espalda en el sofá, mientras contemplaba las posibilidades.</p><p>—“En efecto, tengo una idea, pero me gustaría escuchar tus propuestas, joven Alastor.”</p><p>Alastor y Alesteir Crowley se miraron el uno al otro con cierta complicidad, como si lo que uno pensara el otro ya lo supiera. No era de extrañar, ambos eran parecidos, seres que habían creado sus propias reglas y que no se doblegaban ante nadie, ni siquiera ante a aquel al que llamaban <em>señor</em> por el bien de sus contratos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>+++++++++++++</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer suspiró tranquilo luego de que le confirmaron la presencia de su hija en la tierra, sin embargo, estaba preocupado; Rose había sido diligente en contactar con las cabezas de todas las organizaciones de brujas, ocultistas y hechiceros, incluso los que no le rendían culto, y fue Alesteir Crowley quien al final, lo contactó.</p><p>Su sorpresa fue grande cuando, uno de sus beneficiarios, estaba acompañándole. Cierto, el muchacho se había ganado su respeto cuando habían cerrado el contrato, pero nunca imaginó que el destino lo llevaría a tratar con él nuevamente en persona.</p><p>Y ahí estaban, en el despacho de Alesteir Crowley, proyectado con la ayuda de una de las reliquias que tenía, hablando sobre asuntos que le atañían al infierno, cosas que no debían ser escuchadas por mortales.</p><p>—“Necesito que la mantengan con vida hasta que solucione la manera de llevarla a mi reino. Y también, requiero que se oculte su naturaleza, por obvias razones.”</p><p>Ambos hombres asintieron. No era de extrañar. El hecho de que el mismo anticristo estuviese en la tierra antes de tiempo, haría sonar las alarmas de todos los universos. Los mismos ángeles bajarían si se llegaran a enterar, y atacarían a su preciada hija. Sobre todo, el equilibrio entre los mundos se perdería. Seguramente, aquello ya estaba ocurriendo. Lucifer tenía que encontrar la manera más rápida de recuperar a su hija y hacer que los celestiales no se dieran cuenta de lo que ocurría. Necesitaba un plan para sumir en caos al mundo y así, hacer que la presencia de su hija pasara desapercibida.</p><p>De pronto, tuvo una idea. Algo que haría que la energía para alimentar el cuerpo de su manzanita fuese suficiente y no causara problemas, y también para que los ángeles estuvieran ocupados con otras cosas como para que no se dieran cuenta de la presencia del anticristo en la tierra.</p><p>Y eso era, una guerra. Una guerra a una escala nunca antes vista.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>++++++++++++++</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Charlie parecía un ángel, quien la viese, con su largo y vaporoso vestido blanco adornado con partes metálicas en color dorado que acentuaban su cabello rubio, pensaría que ella había bajado del cielo. En efecto, una parte de ella era celestial, pues, aunque había sido repudiado y lanzado fuera del cielo, Lucifer seguía siendo un ángel, y la belleza de su naturaleza la había transmitido a su hija.</p><p>Frau Anna miró su trabajo con orgullo; el maquillaje y el peinado que tanto esmero le costó y por el que se prepararon por horas, había rendido frutos: Charlie se veía simplemente fuera de este mundo, más de lo que usualmente ya de por sí era.</p><p>Y las joyas extrañas y únicas que la habían acompañado en su viaje, incrustadas en los adornos, la hacían brillar; en realidad, Frau Anna pensaba que la señorita frente a ella parecía una muñeca viviente.</p><p>No era de extrañar, entonces, que a la llegada de la princesa del infierno a la recepción en el tan afamado Hotel Adlon, los presentes se quedaran sin aliento.</p><p>La joven mujer que entró por la puerta del salón, acompañada por el líder de la Ahnenerbe Hermann Wirth, brillaba. Su piel blanca, tan blanca como un lirio, sus ojos oscuros como el abismo mismo, y sus labios delicados de color negro también, hacían que las miradas se dirigieran a ella sin que los presentes fueran capaces de prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa.</p><p>Sobre todo, el hecho de que la mujer era alta, muy alta, tan alta que incluso los militares de carrera apenas si podían mirarla a los ojos sin levantar la cabeza.</p><p>Hermann Wirth se sentía un poco apocado ante aquello, teniendo que utilizar tacones ocultos en su calzado para al menos llegar al hombro de la joven rubia; si él quería cortejarla, debía de lucir al menos digno junto a ella, así que no tenía otra opción. Además, luego de esta presentación a los líderes del Reich y al mundo, Hermann sabía que ella saldría de sus manos, quizá no definitivamente, pero Himmler le había dicho que el Führer la tendría bajo su ala en cuanto ella estuviera lo suficientemente preparada para ello.</p><p>Estar bajo el ala del Führer, para Charlie, significaba que sería tratada como una embajadora; lo poco que se sabía de la joven que había salido del portal que Hermann había creado, luego de que ella aprendiera algunas palabras escritas en alemán, era que en efecto ella tenía un status “noble” aunque a ella no le importaba. También ella había escrito su nombre: Charlotte Magne.</p><p>Entre algunas cosas que ella había respondido de alguna manera y a grandes rasgos, es que, en su mundo, tenía una estatura <em>común</em>; igualmente, ella había dicho que a pesar de que la tierra era hermosa, había algo que la hacía sentir cansada. Y en efecto, la señorita Magne siempre parecía agotada y dormía al menos diez horas al día.</p><p>También, la narrativa de cómo llegó a la tierra, le hizo entender que la ropa que llevaba era algo común para ella, tanto así que no le dolió desprenderse de lo que describió como <em>ropa antigua de padre</em>. Según lo que ella dijo, la chica se había vestido de aquella manera para terminar con unos asuntos urgentes y en el camino, fue transportada de manera extraña hasta el laboratorio donde el señor Wirth probaba su trabajo al fusionar el ocultismo con la ciencia moderna.</p><p>Y entonces, todos los reportes que había hecho a Himmler directamente con respecto a la situación, llamó la atención del Führer.</p><p>Adolf Hitler creyó que ella era una mujer proveniente de los arios originales, y que, en realidad, el mundo del que la habían traído era las míticas tierras de Thule. Desgraciadamente, cuando se le preguntó a Charlotte sobre el nombre de su mundo, ella no supo responder. Y no es que ella no lo entendiera, es que no sabía qué decir al respecto, pues tenía claro que no podía decirles que ella venía del infierno, por razones completamente diferentes a lo que uno podría esperar, sus motivos eran <em>buenos,</em> aunque ello conllevaría muchos enredos más adelante.</p><p>Y aunque el Führer no había podido estar presente aquella noche, el mismo Himmler se había presentado como representante oficial del Reich.</p><p>Contrario a lo que se esperaría sobre el anuncio de un descubrimiento científico, la velada era más una especie de baile con buffet, lleno de música de vals y grupos de gente yendo y viniendo. Las personas presentes eran, en su mayoría, miembros del partido y sus esposas, y también algunos invitados especiales como Alesteir Crowley, dirigentes de muchas facciones ocultistas que apoyaban al NSDP, y muy pocos periodistas. En realidad, sólo había un fotógrafo y un reportero oficiales del Reich, quienes se encargarían de redactar sobre la mujer a la que llamarían las primeras planas del día siguiente <em>“El ángel de Agartha”.</em></p><p>Heinrich Himmler no era un hombre bajo, sin embargo, al igual que el señor Wirth, apenas y llegaban al hombro a la princesa del infierno. Las gafas circulares del líder de las SS opacaron un poco su mirada lasciva y curiosa, pero Charlie se dio cuenta, él la veía como un objeto. Aquello la hizo sentir incómoda, pero sabía que debía soportarlo si ella quería convertirse en alguien que ayudaría a los humanos, y la mejor manera, según ella, era volviéndose una celebridad social.</p><p>En la tierra ella no tenía el apoyo financiero de nadie, sus poderes eran nulos, si no que inexistentes; su único talento, que era el canto, le había sido arrebatado por un acuerdo que ella nunca había hecho, pero que agradecía si es que la conclusión a la que había llegado por sí misma era verdad. Así que no le quedaba en realidad más opción que aceptar el título de embajadora de lo que ellos llamaban <em>Agartha</em> a cambio de poder cumplir con su meta.</p><p>Por supuesto, mentir estaba mal, muy mal, pero ¿acaso no sus intenciones buenas eran lo que contaban? Tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho si no le dejaban más maneras para lograr la redención de los pecadores.</p><p>—“Todo un placer, señorita Magne” —Himmler tomó la mano delicada de Charlie y la besó, tratando de parecer un caballero. Para cualquier mujer consciente de la posición de aquel hombre de gafas, aquello sería una verdadera alabanza, pero la rubia estaba más que acostumbrada a ello, además, aquel hombre no le agradaba tanto, así que en cuanto pudo, alejó lo menos groseramente que pudo su mano de entre las de aquel hombre. —“Es toda una lástima que no sea capaz de hablar, debe tener una hermosa voz, seguramente. No dude de nuestros esfuerzos para descubrir el por qué ha perdido su capacidad de habla, yo mismo he arreglado todo para que las investigaciones del señor Wirth se apresuren, sin importar el costo.”</p><p>Un mozo pasó al lado de ellos, entregando una nota de alguien llamado Alesteir Crowley, dirigida a ambos señores. Charlie suspiró aliviada, ya que no le gustaba mucho estar en compañía del señor Himmler, y esperó que la dejaran por su cuenta, o que, en dado caso, Frau Anna apareciera y la llevara a la mesa del buffet para probar toda aquella comida que Charlie nunca había visto. En verdad, ella estaba muy curiosa, sobre todo porque el vals era algo que ella disfrutaba mucho a pesar de que los banquetes sociales en el infierno no eran mucho de su agrado.</p><p>—“Tal parece que nuestro querido amigo Crowley requiere de nuestra presencia en un salón privado, señor Wirth.” —Himmler se acomodó las gafas mientras sonreía de una manera un poco complicada a su interlocutor.</p><p>—“Imagino que trae noticias importantes, aunque es extraño que nos pidiera una audiencia en privado si es libre de venir a nosotros. Debe ser algo muy importante.”</p><p>—“También solicitó la presencia de la señorita.” —Agregó Himmler, mientras miraba a la aludida de reojo. —“Lo que sea, pronto lo averiguaremos. El señor Crowley siempre trae noticias impactantes, probablemente él sepa algo al respecto de este asunto y tratará de iluminarnos, aunque no apruebo sus métodos…”</p><p>Para desgracia de Charlie, ella fue llevada por aquellos hombres a una sala apartada, en el tercer piso del hotel. La habitación la puso nerviosa, y se sintió incómoda cuando se dio cuenta de que dentro estaban esperando un par de desconocidos. Uno de ellos, era alto, mucho más alto que ella, prácticamente, de casi dos metros. Su cabello castaño tenía tonos rojizos y usaba unas gafas ovaladas de montura delgada en color plata. No pudo verlo por mucho tiempo, porque aquel hombre desapareció en cuanto fueron llevados a una especie de sala donde había bebidas y bocadillos servidos.</p><p>—“Es un placer que hayan acudido a mi llamado, amigos míos” —Alesteir Crowley, vestido cómodamente a la usanza hindú, parecía haber estado esperando por mucho tiempo en ese lugar. —“Preparé esta habitación para que nadie más que nosotros seamos testigos de esto… pero antes que nada, mi preciado invitado tiene algo que darle, señorita.”</p><p>Alastor, vestido elegantemente, entró a la pequeña habitación con algo en las manos. El objeto estaba cubierto de una tela de seda rojiza, y tenía que ser llevad cuidadosamente con ambas manos. El mozo que hacía de guardia, cerró la puerta tras la entrada de Alastor, quien se acercó cuidadosamente al grupo que lo había estado esperando.</p><p>Su vista, inmediatamente entró, se fijó en la única chica que había en la habitación. Ella era una belleza, un ente con el que sólo se imaginó soñar; la señorita Charlotte Magne, princesa y heredera del infierno, estaba frente a sus ojos, y Alastor le salvaría la vida. Aquello era un acontecimiento que le decía que su suerte era algo tremendo, más de lo que pudo haberse imaginado.</p><p>Sin tomar en cuenta a los tres hombres más que rodeaban a la joven princesa, Alastor extendió el objeto hacia ella, instando a que lo tomara sin decir una sola palabra. Charlie, dudosa al principio, aceptó el regalo del desconocido, y al tocarlo, sintió que algo frío y caliente a la vez recorrió su cuerpo.</p><p>—“<em>Gracias</em>.” —Ella dijo en su lengua natal; no era extraño que, aun sabiendo que no podía hablar, Charlie tratara de expresarse, pues era natural en ella, así que no se dio cuenta. El silencio reinó en la sala. Charlie, entonces, llevó sus manos a sus labios, impactada, y si no hubiese sido porque Alastor no había dejado de sostener el objeto que le estaba entregando por su cuenta, sin duda aquella carga preciosa hubiese caído al piso.</p><p>Alastor torció sus labios suavemente en una sonrisa, lejos de la falsa que había tenido hasta ese momento. Sus ojos lo llevaron hasta viejos recuerdos de una mujer de piel canela y cabello castaño. La princesa del infierno, ella, tenía la voz similar a la de la mujer que amó más profundamente en todo el mundo: su madre. Era algo que no esperaba, sintió a la nostalgia tocar a su puerta, y trató de alejarla, tranquilamente, porque estaba consciente de que la chica rubia y pálida que estaba frente a sus ojos, no era Mary, no era su madre.</p><p>—“<em>Princesa Charlotte Magne, es un placer. Su padre nos ha enviado a cuidar de usted mientras se soluciona todo este lío.” —</em>Alastor respondió también en lenguaje demoniaco. Aquellas palabras, para Charlie, fueron como un balde de agua fría, pero también un alivio. Ella no podía irse de la tierra aún, no podía. Ni siquiera había empezado con su misión.</p><p>Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla sonrosada. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Este capítulo fue corto a comparación con el anterior, pero preferí dejarlo así. Las fichas de Alastor se están moviendo, y realmente lo he hecho tener una suerte increíble, tanto así que el tipo no sólo huyó de la muerte, si no que se encontró haciéndole un favor al mismísimo Lucifer, y obviamente aquello no lo dejará pasar por el bien de su contrato que tiene con él. <br/>¡Y al fin se encontraron! <br/>No puedo esperar para sacar el siguiente capítulo, porque al fin empieza a haber trama tanto romántica como con respecto al espionaje, y quizá un vistazo más a detalle de los poderes que Alastor y Alesteir Crowley tienen. Además, no puedo evitar pensar que como Charlie en realidad es el anticristo, su mera presencia en la tierra causará estragos y llamará la atención de quienes no debe. <br/>¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios! Espero cumplir con sus expectativas (y con las mías). Por lo pronto, estoy feliz de que nuestra princesa por fin pueda hablar, ¿qué cosas le dirá Alastor, aprovechando que él sabe el idioma de los demonios?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. El ángel de Agartha (segunda parte)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El inicio de una relación extraña entre Charlie y Alastor, y el anhelo de la princesa del infierno por salvar al menos un alma de ir al infierno.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Los personajes de Hazbin Hotel utilizados para ésta historia pertenecen a Vivziepop. Personas y hechos históricos que se ocupan en pos de la historia han sufrido cambios, y lo que se describe aquí no debe tomarse como cierto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>—“Me gustaría saber, ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí, Herr Crowley?” —La voz serena pero enérgica de Himmler rompió el silencio que se había creado luego de que la voz de Charlie fuese escuchada por primera vez por los presentes.</p><p>Alesteir Crowley sonrió tranquilamente mientras miraba como un pastor mira a sus ovejas, a los dos hombres pertenecientes al tercer Reich; extendió las manos a sus presentes, como un sacerdote lo haría a sus fieles, para luego, juntarlas como si suplicara a algún dios.</p><p>—“Eso, mi querido amigo, es el tema principal de ésta reunión…”</p><p>Himmler y Wirth se miraron uno al otro, como si se preguntaran qué deberían hacer. Por supuesto, no podían ignorar a Alesteir Crowley, sin embargo, lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento era extraño.</p><p>Luego de un breve silencio, el señor Crowley continuó.</p><p>—“Antes que nada, permítame presentarle a mi querido acompañante: Albert Maillet”</p><p>Alastor, quien había tomado asiento junto a Crowley mientras miraba fijamente a la princesa, quien, por el momento, se había quedado en silencio nuevamente, tratando de retener sus lágrimas y preocupaciones, no tuvo más remedio que levantarse de su lugar y presentarse adecuadamente.</p><p>—“Un placer, señores.” —Había dicho entre dientes, con su sonrisa característica, mientras continuaba con su análisis a la señorita Charlotte Magne de reojo.</p><p>Luego de la presentación, y de que Crowley pidiera a los varones ahí presentes que tomaran asiento nuevamente, extendió una misiva dirigida a Himmler y otra a Wirth de parte de Rose.</p><p>Ciertamente, Rose no contaba con la presencia de la princesa del infierno en sus planes, así que tuvieron que utilizar <em>atajos</em> para crear una historia lógica y convincente para acercarse a la chica en cuestión. No tenían otra opción desde que el mismo señor del infierno lo había ordenado, además, no era contrario a las intenciones que tenían desde un principio. Simplemente, tenían que cambiar el enfoque de sus métodos para obtener el resultado deseado.</p><p>Mientras tanto, Charlie continuaba con la cabeza baja, tratando de pensar en una manera para quedarse en la tierra por un poco más de tiempo. ¡No había podido siquiera ayudar a Frau Anna o al señor Wirth durante los pocos meses que había permanecido allí!</p><p>Tras la lectura de las misivas a los señores Wirth y Himmler, éstos quedaron pensativos por un breve tiempo. El que rompió el tranquilo silencio que los había envuelto fue Hermann Wirth.</p><p>—“Entonces, Madamme Rose es una rehén del gobierno norteamericano… No lo puedo creer.” —Las manos de Hermann fueron guiadas hasta su cabeza, frotándose el cabello una vez, mostrando su desconcierto.</p><p>—“La edad, amigos míos, nos hace frágiles, incluso a gente como ella.” —Respondió Crowley. —“Por ello, ella envió a su sucesor oficial a éste lugar, el único que ha recibido los dones de la gente de la señorita Charlotte.”</p><p>—“Es increíble.” —Intervino Himmmler. —“¿Se han encontrado más personas como el joven Maillet?”</p><p>—“Eso aún está en investigación por un grupo de confianza, sin embargo, no hay más casos confirmados. No obstante, las leyendas sobre el intercambio de niños por hadas, desde tiempos tan remotos, e incluso documentados en libros como el <em>Satiricón</em>, hace pensar que es una práctica muy común entre ellos.”</p><p>Los hombres miraron a Alastor con curiosidad. Cualquier otra persona que no conociera o creyera en Rose, lo habría tomado por patrañas, pero éste par de especímenes tomarían por verdad absoluta todo lo que proviniera de ella sin chistar, y muchos otros también. Sobre todo, si ella mandaba una señal de auxilio como ahora.</p><p>Y no es que en realidad lo necesitara, sin embargo, todo era por el bien de cumplir con las órdenes de su señor, además, ella ya sabía que el momento de su muerte se acercaba. La mujer tenía poco más de cien años de vida, así que debía ordenar sus asuntos, y lo que ahora tenía prioridad era el último pedido que le cumpliría a su señor.</p><p>Rose era una mujer afiliada a la religión Luciferiana; más que obligada, ella agradecía a Lucifer por sus dones de aquella manera. No era de extrañar, pues había sido descendiente de aquellos primeros humanos que empezaron a rendirle culto como a un dios.</p><p>—“Por el momento, el único humano con conocimiento sobre la sociedad y el mundo al que pertenece la señorita, es el joven Maillet.” —Continuó Crowley. —“Pero lo más importante de esto, es que llegamos a tiempo para evitar una catástrofe.”</p><p>Cuando dijo aquello, el anciano Crowley al fin develó el objeto que estaba cubierto por la seda. Era una calavera hecha de cristal, de color rosado. El objeto parecía brillar, y emanaba un aura misteriosa; aquello era un artículo legendario, una de las trece calaveras talladas que auguraban el fin del mundo si se juntaban.</p><p>—“Eso…” —Hermann Wirth suspiró. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver algo así durante todos sus años de investigación.</p><p>—“Es lo que evitará que la señorita perezca.” —Sentenció Alastor mientras miraba a una Charlie confundida, ella, aunque había aprendido un poco de alemán, no entendía la mayoría de lo que decían; usualmente, ella se guiaba con el lenguaje corporal de sus interlocutores, pero en esa ocasión, todos parecían bastante serios. —“Su cuerpo necesita nutrientes que el mundo al que pertenecemos no tiene, es por eso que ella no era capaz de hablar siquiera. Su experimento la había condenado a una muerte segura, si madame Rose no hubiese visto las consecuencias de lo que había hecho usted, con su clarividencia, no quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiese ocurrido.”</p><p>Hermann Wirth se quedó callado, mientras que Himmler parecía pensativo. En efecto, la muerte de un ser de otro mundo sería malo para la imagen del Reich, sin embargo, sentía que exageraba el joven Maillet, puesto que de aquella muerte se podría sacar provecho… a menos de que aún no supiese toda la verdad sobre la joven.</p><p>—“¿Qué es lo que vio exactamente Madamme Rose? Su misiva, aunque concisa, no explica muchas cosas.” —Preguntó Himmler, motivado por la curiosidad, y la sensación de que le ocultaban algo. Crowley cerró sus ojos mientras llevaba una taza de té a sus labios, desde que cumplió los cincuenta años, él había dejado de lado el vino por su salud, y porque sentía que la intoxicación mermaba un poco su poder espiritual. Luego, volteó a ver a Charlie, tras ello, a Alastor. El viejo se percató de la mirada intrigante de su acompañante a la heredera de Lucifer. No era de extrañar, ella parecía tan… diferente a lo que usualmente uno se imagina cuando se habla del anticristo.</p><p>—“Creo que el más indicado para aclarar esos asuntos es el joven Maillet, desde que él estuvo viviendo toda su infancia como <em>niño intercambiado</em>, y quien pasó casi toda su adolescencia con madame Rose.” —Alastor sonrió ante la mención. En efecto, él había pasado parte de su adolescencia con Rose, luego de que obstinadamente pensara que podría vencerla. Ella fue la única quien le encontró, luego de que su padre muriese por su mano.</p><p>Aquel era su destino, se decía. Su tío lo había preparado desde siempre para ello, para ser el Alastor de su madre, y él lo había aceptado gustosamente.</p><p>Por otro lado, él en realidad se sentía como un <em>niño intercambiado.</em> Lo habían robado de su madre, y a ella, la habían asesinado cruelmente por el bien de una familia que nunca se había preocupado por él hasta que le necesitaron porque no había más herederos. Su padre no sólo había arruinado la vida de la mujer a la que embarazó con un niño bastardo, sino que la destruyó por completo cuando quiso, arrancándolo de la familia amorosa que habían formado a pesar de las circunstancias.</p><p>En el fondo, Alastor prefería la historia que presentaba a la propia. Hubiese querido que su madre sufriera lo menos posible, que viviera. Ella había sido una santa, y es por ello que él había crecido con ira y resentimiento al regente del <em>paraíso</em>, porque ella no se había merecido la vida que le habían dado, y esperaba que al menos, ella estuviera en un lugar mejor. No obstante, él nunca detendría su propósito, nunca negaría sus crímenes y, también, continuaría con sus negocios como siempre.</p><p>Carraspeó un poco, y empezó.</p><p>—“Una guerra, señores. Inevitable. Sin embargo, si mantenemos con vida a la princesa Charlotte Magne, estoy seguro que el lado ganador se decidirá fácilmente.”</p><p>—“¿Usted acaba de decir princesa?” —Comentó Wirth con nerviosismo.</p><p>—“¿Es que acaso la princesa no lo escribió? Bueno, desde que ella no es muy versada en su idioma, no creo que sepa si quiera lo que significa esa palabra. En efecto, ésta hermosa señorita es la heredera de su pueblo.” —Alastor pausó un poco, bebiendo un sorbo de la copa que se encontraba frente a él y que, seguramente, Crowley le había preparado. Era un wiski fuerte, el cual pasó por su garganta suavemente. —“No ha cambiado nada desde que estuve allí. Su cara era conocida por todo aquel mágico mundo de muchos nombres: Thule, Agartha, Ragnarok, Shamballa… lo seguro es que deben estarla buscando.”</p><p>Los miembros del tercer Reich palidecieron. Indirectamente, debido a sus experimentos, habían secuestrado a la princesa de un mundo, que según alguien que había estado en él, era poderoso.</p><p>Herman Wirth tragó saliva mientras miraba a la princesa, quien parecía un tanto confundida. Cierto era que ella aún tenía problemas para seguir conversaciones complejas en alemán. Desde aquel momento, la idea de Hermann Wirth sobre proponérsele a Charlotte fue aplastada, pues seguramente, algún alto mando, o quizá el mismo Führer pensaría en una alianza de aquel tipo, y obviamente, alguien como Hermann no tendría oportunidad.</p><p>—“¡¿Qué quiere decir con que no ha cambiado?¡” —La curiosidad en la mirada de Himmler, desbordaba.</p><p>—“Los seres de su mundo son muy longevos, durante el poco tiempo que estuve allí, aquellos que me tomaron como pupilo me enseñaron algunas cosas. Parece ser que tienen la costumbre de buscar humanos con potencial parecido al de ellos, y nutrirlos. En aquellos días, tuve la suerte de asistir a una celebración donde los gobernantes asistían. Fue allí cuando la conocí.” —Mentira, todas sus palabras eran mentira y aun así parecían tan convincentes, describiendo todo con gran detalle. Una voz suave lo interrumpió, en un idioma conocido por él.</p><p>Charlie no sabía exactamente de lo que estaban hablando, aunque se daba una idea. Se había mantenido callada, y cuando trató de hablar, no pudo. Luego, recordó que su voz salió justo cuando tocó aquel objeto que había estado oculto bajo una tela.</p><p>Tomó valor, y esperando que funcionara, la tocó de nuevo, esperando a que le respondieran sus preguntas, y también, esperando a no parecer tan maleducada. Si era necesario, ella usaría su título de princesa del infierno, pero había llegado a una conclusión: no se iría al infierno hasta haber salvado al menos un alma humana.</p><p>—“<em>Ummmh… Perdón por mi intromisión, y aunque no sé muy bien de qué están hablando, supongo que es sobre mí, ¿cierto? Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que no pienso irme de la Tierra, no aún. ¿Pueden hacerlo saber a mi padre, por favor?” </em></p><p>Los ojos de la princesa estaban llenos de determinación. Lo había dicho, había tenido el valor de decirlo y se sentía bien. No le importaba ahora nada más lo que ella pensaba, era su propósito en aquel lugar tan maravilloso que era el mundo humano.</p><p>Alastor la miró sonriente. Como el único que la entendía, le dio gracia lo que había escuchado. Ella, en realidad, era fascinante. ¿Por qué quería quedarse en la tierra, si seguramente sabía que estar allí la lastimaba? ¿Qué es lo que quería? ¿Es que ella estaba en una fase rebelde al respecto con los designios de su padre? Quería saberlo, en primer lugar, por la amabilidad de sus palabras, ¿cómo es que ella, siendo una noble del infierno, hablaba tan amablemente? ¿Es que era un engaño, una pantomima?</p><p>Se escuchó un susurro, el señor Himmler preguntaba qué es lo que ella había dicho. Alastor levantó una mano, con un gesto que daba a entender que le permitieran un momento, para responderle a la princesa.</p><p>—“<em>En efecto, hablábamos sobre su persona. Sin embargo, temo decirle que, aunque su padre y nosotros lo deseamos, no podemos devolverla a su lugar de origen, así que no debería preocuparse por ello. Sin embargo, es mi obligación permanecer a su lado mientras resolvemos este inconveniente. Por el momento, tuvimos que inventar algunas cosas, puesto que es prioritario que los humanos no sepan su verdadera naturaleza, ¿entiende?” </em></p><p>Charlie asintió, dando un pequeño suspiro, sosteniendo una de sus manos contra su pecho. Al menos, ella no sería enviada al infierno de manera inmediata, eso le había dado tiempo. Se preguntaba si aquello tenía que ver con la poca energía y su incapacidad de hablar… era verdad que desde que había llegado a la tierra, sus poderes habían mermado mucho, tanto que se sentía indefensa.</p><p>—“<em>Entonces, ¿puedo contar contigo? ¿No es… peligroso que hablemos de esto aquí?”</em></p><p>Alastor sonrió burlonamente, ante la mirada de los presentes, quienes esperaban la traducción de la pequeña conversación con la noble invitada.</p><p>—“<em>Ellos no pueden entendernos. Además, señorita, debo pedirle que hable lo menos posible en el idioma humano, desde que es mi trabajo permanecer con usted, necesito un motivo para que éstos amables caballeros me permitan cumplir con mi deber.” </em></p><p>
  <em>—“¿Qué pasa si no quiero?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—“¿En verdad tirará la oportunidad de tener apaciguado a su padre mientras está aquí? Sabe muy bien que él podría hacer cualquier cosa si no lo permite.” </em>
</p><p>El hombre frente a ella tenía razón. Además, era una manera de mantener contacto con su padre; en realidad, ella lo extrañaba, y tenía la ligera sospecha de que, si se negaba, el gobernante del infierno trataría de invadir la tierra si era necesario por el bien de ella. Sólo, ella tenía miedo de que también la encontrara Harold. De que, de alguna manera, él la enfrentara y la hiciera sentir mierda por cómo habían pasado las cosas la última vez.</p><p>Además, ella realmente quería tratar de salvar almas humanas, y quizá los enviados de su padre no lo entenderían.</p><p>Charlie se abrazó a sí misma, pensativa. No tenía más opción que aceptar la ayuda que su padre le había enviado, a pesar de no quererla por completo.</p><p>—<em>“Está bien. Sólo… me siento un poco incómoda si me hablas tan formalmente. ¿Podrías llamarme simplemente Charlie, por favor?” </em></p><p><em>—“¡Por supuesto, todo un placer, Charlie, querida! Me puedes llamar “Alastor”, aunque, para los humanos, mi nombre es Albert Maillet.” </em> </p><p>Charlie y él estrecharon sus manos, aunque él llevó la blanca extremidad de la rubia a sus labios, como todo un caballero. El contacto, al contrario de lo experimentado con el hombre de nombre Himmler, se sintió más cálido y menos intimidante a pesar de que fue un poco inesperado. Ella sonrió, él parecía amable, y en verdad Charlie deseaba que lo que aparentaba ser, fuese real, aunque temía que en verdad fuese así porque ella era hija del gobernante del infierno, además, ¿qué tipo de humano tiene negocios con el mismo Lucifer? Charlie sabía la respuesta por vivencia propia, seguramente, él era uno de esos humanos pecadores que habían vendido su alma por algo en la tierra, o un pecador que adoraba a la figura mística de su padre. Ella no lo entendía, ¿por qué condenarse al infierno? Probablemente, los humanos no sabían lo que les aguardaba, así que pensó que tal vez, salvar a alguien que le había vendido el alma a su padre podría ser buena idea.</p><p>Luego de aquella pequeña conversación entre la princesa y Alastor, éste último respondió las preguntas a los alemanes, quienes estaban curiosos.</p><p>—“Verán, caballeros… Nuestra preciada invitada ha solicitado mi ayuda para comprender mejor éste lugar, ya que, aunque me ha comentado que las personas que ha conocido han sido amables con ella, en realidad, se siente extraña al no saber lo que es aceptable en éste mundo.” —La sonrisa amable de Alastor no se hizo esperar mientras hablaba; los alemanes, por otro lado, no sabían cómo responder a la solicitud de la princesa Charlotte, y tampoco sabían si lo que decía el joven llamado Albert Maillet era completamente cierto.</p><p>Confiaban lo suficiente en Crowley, sin embargo, Himmler permanecía con la guardia alta frente al acompañante de éste.</p><p>Charlie, entonces, sacó la pequeña libreta que llevaba consigo. Ella identificaba palabras en alemán, y podía escribir lo suficiente como para hacerse entender, pero era seguro que no podía hablarlo, aunque quisiera, así que escribió como pudo la solicitud de Alastor como su acompañante.</p><p>—“¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba ante los humanos? Al… Albert.” —Pensó la rubia. Luego, se dispuso a escribir ante la mirada de los hombres presentes.</p><p>
  <em>Albert es mi persona. </em>
</p><p>Es lo que ella había escrito.</p><p>Alastor cambió su sonrisa normal por una de autosatisfacción. Estaba un paso más cerca de que el gobernante del infierno le deba un favor inmenso, y obviamente lo iba a cobrar, en esta vida o en la otra.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>+++++++++++++++</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Himmler había decidido que, aunque aún no se podía confirmar la fiabilidad de que la joven Nephilim, como les decía Albet Maillet a los de su especie, llamada Charlotte Magne era la princesa del mundo al que se le había bautizado como Agartha, debería ser tratada bajo el protocolo establecido para alguien que ostentaba un rango similar, evitando así futuros roces no deseados.</p><p>También, estaba curioso por la figura del joven Maillet. Alguien que promulgaba haber vivido sus primeros diez años de vida entre los nephilim, quien había estudiado su historia y sus ciencias, y quien había expresado su deseo a ayudar al Reich a cambio de permanecer al lado de quien consideraba la hija de su gobernante legítimo.</p><p>—“Si le soy sincero, el único gobernante al que sería fiel es al padre de ésta joven. Fue una desgracia para mi ser enviado de vuelta accidentalmente, y aún lo sufro.” —Es lo que había dicho, y luego, le mostró las secuelas de su viaje con un cuerpo humano normal. El hombre estaba lleno de cicatrices, de pies a cabeza. Sólo su rostro y sus manos estaban limpios de aquellos cardenales y figuras extrañas grabadas en su piel. —“Para sobrevivir en aquel ambiente, el humano tiene que adaptarse, de una manera u otra.” —Terminó. Parecía ser que algo le habían hecho aquellos seres.</p><p>En realidad, Alastor no mintió del todo con respecto a su última frase. Su tío se había encargado de hacer la mayoría de esas escarificaciones y de suplir algunos órganos en rituales mágicos con su propia autorización.</p><p>Luego del brutal asesinato de Mary a manos del bastardo que se hacía llamar su progenitor, Alastor y el hombre llamado Gustav Doucet huyeron. Siendo perseguidos como una presa, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para hacer lo que debían. Alastor estaba listo, listo para cobrar venganza por su madre, listo para aceptar el regalo de sangre de su tío.</p><p>No importaba que su alma se condenara, al fin y al cabo, su alma era suya y no quería darla a un tirano como el que era el Dios al que se suponía debían rendirle culto, pues, ¿qué había hecho él por ellos? Nada, guardó silencio ante la inminente muerte de una dama tan bella y buena, tan santa como lo había sido su madre.</p><p>Fue entonces, desde ese día y ese momento, que Alastor tomó la tutela de Charlotte Magne. Él, junto a Alesteir Crowley, serían sus voceros mientras el tercer Reich se encargaba de la seguridad y las comodidades para la señorita. Seguramente, pensaba Alastor, sería un dolor en el trasero la presencia de guardaespaldas oficiales de las SS, sin embargo, tenían un arma con la que podían contar para evitar ser espiados: el idioma natal de Charlie.</p><p>También, Alastor y Crowley tenían que pensar una manera de recargar la energía de la princesa del infierno sin necesidad de que ella tuviese que tocar directamente los objetos malditos y espirituales que habían recolectado para ella. Sobre todo, Alastor pensó que sería una molestia que ella tuviese que tocar los objetos cada que deseara hablar. Siendo sincero, él creía que ella tenía una voz bonita y educada, y debido a que le recordaba al tono de su madre, se encontró inconscientemente deseando escucharla.</p><p>No era de extrañar, pues él siempre había sido un hijo de mami cuando apenas era un niño, esos recuerdos, lo único dulce que había tenido en toda su existencia, los había guardado para sí y atesorado en lo más profundo de su ser, sin embargo, no era molesto el disfrutar de un poco de aquellos a través de su trabajo. En realidad, podría ser agradable, una especie de descanso de todo el ajetreo y las hosquedades de la señorita que tenía en casa.</p><p>Por otro lado, éste era un buen pretexto para deshacerse de Vagatha.</p><p>Ordenarle a la joven morena permanecer al lado de Charlie, como una especie de estrategia en el plan de espionaje, sería lo mejor. Estaba seguro de que la princesa no revelaría nada extraño, y que la criada permanecería tranquila al lado de una joven linda como Charlotte.</p><p>Sobre todo, Alastor tendría el camino libre para empezar con su cacería habitual sin tener que preocuparse demasiado por el factor no deseado infiltrado en su hogar.</p><p>Fue así que Charlotte Magne, la joven Nephilim, que había atravesado un portal hecho por los científicos del tercer Reich, se cambió a una residencia oficial que se volvería la embajada de Agartha.</p><p>La noticia había ocupado primeras planas durante una semana; de hecho, a Alastor le había hecho mucha gracia cómo es que los alemanes habían caído tan fácilmente ante las mentiras de Rose, Crowley y él.</p><p>El edificio que le habían cedido a Charlie era una especie de palacete ubicado en Wilhemstraβe; tanto el personal como los guardias pertenecían a la plantilla del partido NSADP, obviamente.</p><p>Aquel día, la princesa del infierno vestía de manera sencilla, con un conjunto de falda y saco que le rememoraba la moda de las señoritas de oficina en Nueva Orleans, de color rosado. Un sombrero estilo fedora del mismo tono con un lazo oscuro ocultaba el rubio cabello, recogido en un estilo elegante. Los pocos objetos que le había regalado Hermann Wirth con el dinero del erario se habían empacado cuidadosamente en cinco maletas, entre sombreros, vestidos y artículos básicos de uso personal.</p><p>Charlie se había lamentado el hecho de que Frau Anna no la acompañase, y la hizo prometer que la visitaría. La despedida fue emotiva, pero no llegó a las lágrimas. En todo el ajetreo del cambio, Alastor la había acompañado, permaneciendo a su lado como una sombra. Poco a poco, la rubia se empezaba a acostumbrar a su presencia; él era agradable, amable y efusivo, y siempre tenía conversaciones interesantes, aunque a veces ella no pudiese responder debido a la condición en la que se encontraba.</p><p>Cuando llegaron a la embajada para que ella se asentara oficialmente, Charlie tuvo una vieja sensación de deja-vu. Una fila de mucamas los había recibido, inclinándose ante ellos, como lo hacían usualmente en el infierno. Las decoraciones del lugar le recordaron un poco al palacio de su padre, estilo rococó. Una ola de emociones encontradas se apoderó del cuerpo de Charlie y sus ojos cambiaron por un momento a color rojo. Al verla, algunas mucamas se asustaron, sin embargo, la presencia de los militares de servicio pareció calmarlas lo suficiente como para no hacer ningún escándalo.</p><p>Aquel incidente se había repetido muchas veces desde su llegada a la tierra; siendo que la energía del ambiente era inestable, el propio control de ella misma también lo era. La primera vez que le había ocurrido frente al señor Hermann Wirth, él había puesto una cara llena de curiosidad, pero también de miedo. Incluso Frau Anna se había asustado de ella en alguna ocasión.</p><p>Alastor, tomándola de la mano, como todo un caballero, se ofreció silenciosamente a mostrarle lo que sería su habitación, sacándola de su lamentación con respecto al temor que los humanos parecían tenerle. Allí, una joven de cabello largo de tono gris la estaba esperando. Ella era, seguramente, la joven asistente que Alastor le había prometido.</p><p>Con un ojo oculto tras su cabello, y una sonrisa un poco triste, ella se presentó, inclinándose suavemente.</p><p>—“Mucho gusto, señorita, mi nombre es Vagatha.” —Alastor la había hecho practicar sus modales para asistir a la princesa del infierno; no sólo eso, él le había encomendado monitorear los movimientos de los guardias y los altos mandos del tercer Reich que visitaran a la rubia mientras él no se encontraba cerca.</p><p>Se había escudado en que las investigaciones sobre el nuevo mundo serían de vital importancia para el futuro del país, ya que la tecnología era completamente desconocida y seguramente tendría muchos usos, y, sobre todo, la especie a la que pertenecía Charlie era algo nunca antes visto, así que seguramente llamaría la atención de los altos mandos, cosa que debían aprovechar para sacar información.</p><p>Al inicio, Vagatha no quería hacerlo, sin embargo, el bastardo de Albert tenía razón. Además, la chica a la que tendría que cuidar era linda. No es que ella pensara sólo en la belleza de las mujeres con las que se atravesaba, dios, no era una mujeriega… simplemente, quería un motivo para no odiar su suerte más de lo que ya lo hacía.</p><p>Charlie simplemente asintió con la cabeza. En aquel momento, ella no podía hablar, pues no podía mantener consigo la calavera de cristal que le había obsequiado el señor Crowley, era demasiado grande siquiera como para transportarla de manera segura.</p><p>Miró alrededor, la habitación que ocuparía se dividía en dos secciones, en la que habían ingresado, era una especie de sala donde podía tener visitas privadas. En el fondo, estaban unas puertas dobles que daban directamente a lo que sería el dormitorio; un estilo clásico y femenino desbordaba el lugar, pero lo que llamó la atención de la joven rubia, fueron los ventanales que daban hacia un balcón.</p><p>Llena de curiosidad, y ante los ojos de complacencia de Alastor, Charlie se dirigió allí y abrió las cortinas que apenas dejaban pasar la luz del día. Más allá del ventanal, se extendía una vista a la ciudad. Ella podía ver personas de todo tipo marchando en las calles, como las que vio en el transcurso del viaje, y también podía ver los edificios.</p><p>El sonido de las aves se eclipsaba con el barullo de los peatones y el claxon de los automóviles que estaban en pleno auge, supliendo a los carruajes y caballos poco a poco. También pudo ver algunos caballos y oficiales montados sobre ellos. Humanos charlando, riendo, amando. Su corazón se ablandó ante la vista. Era todo lo que ella quería ver: caras de felicidad. Era lo que ella quería que fuese el infierno, un lugar donde todos pudiesen tener una buena vida a pesar de que el sitio en sí era difícil.</p><p>¿Cómo era posible que gente como la que miraba ahora por la ventana pudiese condenarse? No lo entendía, pero haría lo posible para que permanecieran así, felices y sin el sufrimiento que conllevaba llegar al infierno y vivir las purgas anuales.</p><p>Alastor se acercó a ella, observando silenciosamente cómo la joven disfrutaba de la vista, con unos ojos llenos de anhelo, esperanza, y quizá algo de tristeza. Esos ojos le recordaban las veces que su madre lo miraba, y sintió como una espina se clavaba un poco en él. Unos ojos oscuros lo habían mirado así hace tantos años, oscuros igual que los de la chica a la que estaba observando. Buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y sacó un colgante que había preparado para aquel momento. Era algo egoísta de su parte, el solucionar el problema de comunicación de la princesa del infierno simplemente para su disfrute, pero, ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Él simplemente era lo que era, no más; no quería complicarse demasiado, sin embargo, la joven que estaba frente a él, dándole la espalda, era una chica encantadora. <em>Una belle demonio encantadora.</em></p><p>Sonrió para sí mismo, pensando si era posible que un demonio fuese como ella en realidad. Hasta ahora, lo único que ella tenía de demonio era lo sobrenatural de su existencia. Los pocos días que se habían conocido, ella había sido amable, buena, educada, algo que no esperarías de una princesa de un lugar como lo es el infierno.</p><p>Y no es que Lucifer fuese grosero o falto de educación, sin embargo, era severo cuando se trataba de asuntos correspondientes a los rituales y castigos en pos de los contratos, cosa que Alastor creyó que su hija sería de igual manera.</p><p>Entonces, cuando se encontraron por segunda vez, ella le hizo un pedido ridículo, risible, que sólo alguien con flores en la cabeza en lugar de cerebro pediría.</p><p>Y, sin embargo, la princesa del infierno lo hizo.</p><p>Era por esa razón que él se rio ante los encabezados de los periódicos que la llamaban “ángel”. Porque ella era lo más cercano a lo que se supone esos seres deberían ser.</p><p>
  <em>“Yo… trabajaré duro por la salvación de las almas humanas, ¿puedo contar con tu ayuda? No importa si tan sólo salvo a uno, quiero demostrar que existe la redención para los pecadores, incluso para los que han vendido su alma a mi padre.”</em>
</p><p>Ella se veía tan segura de sí misma cuando lo dijo, que lo sorprendió. Era la primera vez en muchos años que alguien lo había tomado por sorpresa de aquella manera. Tanto, que algo dentro de él se sacudió por el impacto.</p><p>Y allí estaba, ayudando a esa joven que le había otorgado una manera nueva de entretenimiento, fuera de sus negocios de cacería. Él quería ver lo que ella podía hacer por los patéticos pecadores que quería salvar tan fervientemente, quería verlos caer una y otra vez, tratando de alcanzar al ángel que intentaba ayudarlos, en su inevitable fracaso. Aquello sería emocionante, fascinante.</p><p>También, quería ver llorar aquel rostro angelical que la princesa del infierno tenía, pero también quería verla reír. Era una delicia que alguien como ella fuese tan entretenida, una existencia absurda e increíble que parecía haber sido hecha para matar su aburrimiento.</p><p>Una mano delgada, firme y varonil se posó a la vista de Charlie, dejando caer un colgante extraño frente a sus ojos, manteniéndolo flotando frente a ella como si se tratase de un péndulo. Aquel colgante era un amuleto Hodoo que había sido impregnado con la sangre de Alastor y magia poderosa a través de un sacrificio. Un amuleto de vida para Charlie, que había tomado tres vidas humanas. Tres vidas de aquellos seres que ella tanto quería salvar.</p><p>Alastor se preguntó qué cara pondría ella si se enterara de los ingredientes de aquel objeto que era necesario para que ella no cayera inconsciente. Se preguntaba su reacción cuando la rubia supiera que muchas personas morirían para que ella siguiera con vida.</p><p>La mera idea lo hizo temblar un poco, emocionándose ante la imagen mental que se había hecho.</p><p>—“Es un regalo de parte mía, <em>my dear</em>, para solucionar tus problemas de energía y comunicación. Espero te sea de utilidad en tu pequeño proyecto de pasión.” — Le susurró al oído mientras colocaba aquel amuleto. El diseño era sencillo, una cadena plateada con una gema roja como la sangre, engarzada en plata con forma de media luna. En la parte frontal, parecía un adorno normal, sin embargo, la parte trasera tenía tallados varios símbolos, ocultos en una cámara, como si fuese un guardapelo.</p><p>Charlie volteó para mirar a Alastor a la cara luego de que el dije fue colocado; sus ojos brillaban, como si sonrieran también. Toda ella parecía brillar, radiante.</p><p>No había pasado ni un mes desde que se habían conocido, pero ella, ingenuamente, confiaba en él a pesar de que le había dicho que su proyecto de pasión seguramente sería un fracaso, pero que le ayudaría, no por cumplir con las órdenes de Lucifer, si no para entretenimiento propio. Alastor había sido brutalmente sincero con Charlie, y ella lo agradecía, sin embargo, la apoyaba, aunque no con la mejor de las intenciones. Lo que él no sabía, es que ella también quería salvar su alma, y lo intentaría poco a poco, simplemente, empezaría por ser su amiga.</p><p>—“Gracias, Al.” —Le había respondido en lenguaje demoniaco, con una sonrisa refrescante y tomándolo de las manos. Ella demostraría que el amor, la amistad y la confianza podían salvar a los pecadores, que una influencia positiva podría llevarlos a la redención, y pondría toda su alma en ello.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Al fin me han alcanzado con lo que tenía escrito, sin embargo, aún voy con un capítulo por delante. No puedo decir más que gracias por sus comentarios y Kudos, y por su apoyo. <br/>Estoy disfrutando de ésto, estoy disfrutando de la historia que cree para Alastor y espero dedicar un capítulo entero a su pasado. Quiero hacerlo y es necesario, porque pienso que de alguna manera, explicaría la personalidad de él. No sé si el Alastor que he hecho conserva mucho del de Vivzie en el piloto, si hay algo muy OC por favor, perdónenme.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Alastor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Un poco de lo que hace Alastor y la historia de Vagatha.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Vagatha se encontraba en su habitación, empacando unas cosas para unirse a su nueva posición, cuando escuchó un ruido sordo como de algo que caía, que provenía de la planta baja.</p><p>Desde que la seguridad de la casa era estricta y llena de sigilos tanto de parte de ella como de <em>hombre</em> que vivía con ella como dueño de la propiedad, estaba segura de que lo que ocurría no podría ser nada bueno.</p><p>Un grito ahogado la sobresaltó un poco cuando iba en camino a las escaleras. Lo que había escuchado era un <em>hombre</em> amagado, estaba segura de ello.</p><p>Cautelosamente, ella bajó uno por uno los escalones, escuchando un <em>bump-bump</em> de su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.</p><p>Había pasado miles de situaciones como aquella antes, estaba preparada con un cuchillo bajo la falda del uniforme, y confiaba en sus habilidades de pelea, aunque éstas se hubiesen aminorado con la pérdida de uno de sus ojos; cuando al fin bajó, vio una escena que habría esperado, pero que, de todas maneras, le causó conmoción.</p><p>Albert estaba de pie en el recibidor, con un hombre atado tirado en el piso. La cara del hombre era una oda al miedo y la desesperación.</p><p>—¡Oh! Buenas noches, Vagatha, no quise molestarte con éste pequeño trabajo mío, así que por ello no te llamé. —La cara de Alastor era impasible y cubierta con esa amabilidad falsa que le caracterizaba. Aquel día, él llevaba un traje a rayas en color vino, con su natural y largo bastón cubierto de sangre. Parecía que había tenido una pelea unilateral, viendo cómo es que lo único manchado por sangre era aquel objeto.</p><p>—¡¿Qué… qué carajos?! —Vagatha sabía. Albert le había dicho que algunos de sus rituales necesitaban sacrificios, y ella pensó que lo había entendido. Ella misma le había dicho que no tenía problemas con eso mientras no interfiriera con su trabajo, incluso, bromeando, le había dicho que podía usar a uno de esos cerdos nazis degenerados para sus rituales si no encontraba un cerdo de verdad. Nunca pensó que lo tomaría literal.</p><p>El hombre, con una mirada suplicante a ella, trató de arrastrarse hacia su dirección. Sus pies y manos estaban atados con una fuerte cuerda, tan apretado y de una manera que lo hacían parecer un gusano.</p><p>El desconocido parecía un hombre fuerte, era robusto y su cara cuadrada llena de cicatrices viejas le hizo pensar a Vagatha que probablemente era un viejo luchador; sobre aquellos cardenales viejos, otros nuevos se levantaban, casi desfigurando el rostro que en otros tiempos, seguro era atractivo. Cercano a sus cuarenta años, con algunas canas y sangre seca salpicando su cabeza, movió aquella parte de su cuerpo como si con ello fuese capaz de quitarse la mordaza tan apretada que lo obligaba a hacer una mueca como si tuviese una sonrisa permanente.</p><p>Alastor miró satisfecho la cara que Vagatha había puesto al encontrarse en aquella situación; no sólo estaba consternada, también estaba molesta. Seguramente, ella pensó que su trabajo se limitaba a esas burdas imitaciones de rituales como los que hacían los santeros, o esos pseudo brujos católicos tan fuertemente establecidos entre la gente a la que ella pertenecía.</p><p>—Creí que estabas acostumbrada a éste tipo de situaciones desde que supe que tenías conocimiento sobre <em>algunos</em> rituales ocultistas y perteneciste al ejército, querida, sin embargo, al ver tu cara, imagino que realmente no lo esperabas.</p><p>Vagatha al final despertó de su pequeño shock. ¡Por supuesto que ella no se esperaba un ritual humano!</p><p>—¡Éste no es tu patio de juegos! De todos modos, ¿qué carajos con esto? Nunca dijiste que eras satánico o una mierda de esas. —Ella suspiró, llevándose una mano contra su rostro, en un claro ademán de hartazgo. —Ahora entiendo todo. Tú, fuiste a la cárcel por esto, ¿no es así?</p><p>—Probablemente.</p><p>Alastor rio irónicamente mientras veía a la chica de cabello cano pensar en la situación. Cierto era que él, al inicio, la sentía como una molestia, pero ahora sabía cómo usarla y cómo manipularla, así que su personalidad, lejos de ser una molestia, podría ser entretenida si sabía cómo presionarla a su favor.</p><p>—En realidad, querida Vagatha, esto es muy necesario para nuestros planes desde que te hice saber la situación de nuestra pequeña <em>asegurada</em>. Su gente, es <em>especial</em>, así que necesita cosas que no son obtenibles fácilmente aquí.</p><p>—Me importa un carajo, sólo no traigas esas mierdas aquí. ¡No puedes arriesgarte a echar a perder todo sólo por esto! Además, ni siquiera sé si realmente es verdad toda esa mierda de mundos alternos o rituales estúpidos.</p><p>—Lo son, querida, tan reales como Verónica Ramírez. Como tu padre, tu tío y tus primos siendo lo cerdos que eran contigo. ¡Oh! Vagatha, yo sé muy bien que odias a los hombres, ¿por qué no, pues, ayudarme a matar a esos cerdos que hacen lo mismo que hicieron contigo tus familiares?</p><p>—¡Tu! ¿cómo…? —Vagatha entró en shock nuevamente. Aquella historia, su historia, tanto el gobierno tanto como ella habían tenido cuidado en ocultarla.</p><p>—De la misma manera en la que va a morir éste pequeño cerdito de aquí, querida. Sé que lo <em>deseas</em>, Vagatha. Y también sé que no sería la primera vez que lo haces. Todos esos <em>hombres</em> que mataste a nombre de otros, todos ellos, tenían las caras de ellos, lo sabes y lo sé.</p><p>Vagatha miró a su alrededor, furiosa. Su ira se centró en el hombre libre que le respondía su mirada con esa sonrisa asquerosa. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba porque la conocía. Lo odiaba porque él sabía que tan sucia y maldita estaba.</p><p>—Haz lo que quieras, pero no me metas en tus mierdas. Yo haré mi parte por mi cuenta.</p><p>—Aceptable. —Respondió tranquilamente; cuando ella se dispuso a salir, él decidió advertirle amablemente por algo que lo había mantenido ocupado pero que fue molesto para él. — Por cierto, querida, gracias por las armas que tan amablemente ocultaste por toda la casa, desde que no estarás cerca, serán muy útiles para mi trabajo.</p><p>Vagatha paró en seco, temerosa. Llevó su mano derecha hacia el cuchillo que escondía, sin embargo, la risa estruendosa de Albert vino en lugar del ataque que ella prevenía.</p><p>—Yo no me ensucio las manos con la sangre de una dama, querida Vagatha, aunque esa dama sea un poco irrespetuosa, así que puedes estar tranquila.</p><p>La espina dorsal de Vagatha fue atravesada por un escalofrío. Aquella noche, a pesar de las palabras de Albert, ella no pudo dormir. No cuando sabía que, tras su puerta, habitaba un asesino como él, no cuando sabía que alguien estaba muriendo en aquella casa. Hipócrita de su parte, diciendo que el hombre que moría en ese momento lo merecía, pero también, asqueada por lo que su compañero hacía. Sí, ella era muy hipócrita, porque en realidad, ella odiaba a los hombres. En realidad, ella quería matar a todos esos cerdos que deambulaban por ahí, lastimando a chicas como ella.</p><p>Hacía cerca de diez años que ella no lloraba por su pasado, se había autoimpuesto un silencio, pactando con su fortaleza, pero en realidad, aquel silencio la estaba matando por dentro. Quizá, su cordura se estaba esfumando, así como se había esfumado su resistencia a los recuerdos dolorosos que tenía.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>++++++++++++++++++</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>El sótano de la casa de Alastor estaba bien cuidado, prácticamente vacío y el piso era de concreto pulido. Las paredes, de un liso color gris sin pintar, lo hacían parecer amplio, pero en realidad era pequeño. Una de aquellas paredes tenía un armario viejo, aunque presentable, de doble puerta, que ocupaba casi todo lo alto de la misma; tras ese armario, había una puerta oculta que daba a otra sección del sótano, lejos de las cajas ordenadas y los muebles no utilizables que se resguardaban allí.</p><p>Aquel sótano oculto era mucho más oscuro que la parte “presentable”. No había ni siquiera ventanas pequeñas y apenas había una rendija de ventilación. Un foco colgaba de la parte central de aquel lugar que parecía una celda. El piso era igual que en la habitación anterior, sin embargo, las paredes estaban en obra negra, con los ladrillos oscurecidos por la grasa y el paso del tiempo.</p><p>En la esquina, había una especie de jaula de apenas dos por dos metros, empotrada a las paredes adyacentes; dentro de ella, había gruesas cadenas con grilletes.</p><p>La casa que había comprado con el dinero norteamericano tenía historia. Le había costado trabajo localizarla, sin embargo, gracias a la ayuda de sus asistentes sobrenaturales, la había encontrado.</p><p>Fue toda una ganga, incluso, el vendedor de bienes raíces parecía aliviado de deshacerse de la propiedad. Era obvio que aquel buen hombre no le había mostrado la habitación principal en la que Alastor estaba interesado, puesto que el mismo ignoraba su existencia. Y en efecto, una persona cualquiera no se daría cuenta de que allí había algo extraño a menos de que removiera por completo el armario empotrado en la pared y descubriera el mecanismo que ocultaba para abrir la puerta.</p><p>Una casa maldita, embrujada, con historia sangrienta. Algo que nadie nacional compraría debido al escándalo que se hizo al descubrir al criminal, pero que un tonto extranjero tomaría por ignorancia. Una casa que aún después de haber sido examinada, todavía mantenía cosas ocultas.</p><p>Sólo alguien que deseaba ocultar cuerpos, o judíos, podría encontrarle utilidad a aquel lugar. Y ni siquiera alguien con intenciones de ayudar a los perseguidos alojaría a alguien allí si en verdad deseara mantenerlo cuerdo… o con vida.</p><p>En la esquina opuesta a donde estaba la jaula, había un gramófono y una caja con vinilos de música prohibida en el país, y al lado, una mesa larga con diversos objetos dedicados a la tortura. En las paredes había cuchillos, sierras, y herramientas de construcción colgadas, en un orden que las organizaba por tipo y tamaño.</p><p>Junto a la puerta, un estante con objetos y frascos, imágenes y muñecos extraños, veladoras de colores ominosos y libros forrados en cuero negro contrastaban con la imagen clara de una cámara de tortura.</p><p>Aquel era el escondite secreto de Alastor, su lugar de trabajo que ni siquiera Vagatha había encontrado. Y también, su centro de entretenimiento.</p><p>Al ingresar a la habitación y presionar el interruptor para encender la única fuente de luz, Alastor suspiró satisfecho y empezó a tararear una tonada. El único habitante vivo de aquel lugar abrió los pesados y amoratados ojos.</p><p>Hacía una semana que Vagatha se había retirado a atender a la princesa Charlotte, y por un poco más de tiempo, él salió a cazar casi diariamente por el bien de la rubia, aunque también por disfrute propio.</p><p>El hombre que se encontraba en la jaula, con varios huesos rotos y la cabeza llena de sangre seca, provenía de Dusseldörf. Era un hijo de puta que había asesinado a una niña en su propia casa y luego incriminado al padre de ésta, así que decidió darle un trato <em>especial</em>. Peter, como se llamaba, tenía un rostro aterrorizado que complació a su captor; su cuerpo tembloroso hacía sonar las cadenas pesadas con las que lo había atado, haciendo que los grilletes rozaran la muñeca fracturada y sumiéndolo en un dolor agudo. Un grito no se hizo esperar, sin embargo, al norteamericano no le importó. Lo que sea que el hombre gritara, maldijera o pidiera por auxilio, nadie podría escucharlo desde que el lugar estaba completamente aislado del mundo exterior.</p><p>¡Por supuesto que Alastor había tenido cuidado en no dañar las partes importantes de aquel ser despreciable! Porque, aunque el tipo mereciera una agonizante muerte, la carne no sabría tan bien si había astillas de hueso dañando las partes suaves y jugosas que amaba degustar.</p><p>—“Po… Por favor… ¡perdóname!” —Empezó el invitado con su cantaleta. —“No… no sé a quién de tu… familia lastimé, pero… ¡ten piedad por favor! ¡Juro que no lo volveré a hacer! ¡Por favor!”</p><p>Alastor ignoró adrede las súplicas de Peter, dirigiéndose al gramófono y buscando entre la colección de música que poseía, algo acorde a su humor. Eligió uno con una colección especial que él mismo había armado, cuyas canciones incluían: <em>Smile, Darn Ya, Smile</em>, <em>Happy days are here again</em> y una lista selecta de Ben Selvin.</p><p>Tranquilamente, en medio de los gritos llenos de lágrimas pidiendo piedad de aquel hombre, al que hasta ahora no había tocado, y del que se burló con la mirada por ser un gran bebé llorón, colocó el vinil y dejó correr la aguja sobre la superficie; la suave y alegre música, mezclada con las súplicas del <em>invitado</em>, convertían el ambiente en algo enfermizo, más de lo que ya era de por sí.</p><p>Tarareando la canción, y entonando algunos fragmentos, Alastor se acomodó las mangas de su camisa para evitar mancharse, y tomó una de las tizas de color rojizo oscuro que guardaba en uno de los frascos que había en el estante. Enseguida, empezó a dibujar algo en el piso con mano firme, como si lo que hiciera fuese algo habitual.</p><p>El círculo que había dibujado con aquella tiza especial que él mismo había preparado, estaba lleno de sigilos y caracteres antiguos; era un canalizador, una especie de antena que enviaba la energía vital de los seres que él asesinaba tan alegremente al colgante que había preparado para la princesa Charlie. Con su conocimiento sobre la radio, había ideado aquel magnifico hechizo fusionando la magia antigua y algo de ciencia que él comprendía. Por supuesto, aquello era una aberración por sí misma, tal y como lo que había intentado hacer Hermann Wirth, a la que sólo los brujos y practicantes sin talento recurrirían, sin embargo, Alastor había encontrado aquello interesante, al menos lo suficiente como para explorarlo un poco.</p><p>Se sabía desde la antigüedad que la música tenía propiedades mágicas y las ondas sonoras podían contener una gran energía, así que pensó que, si la radio era capaz de amplificar y transportar las ondas sonoras, ¿por qué no podría hacer lo mismo con la magia y la energía mágica? Y entonces, tras una pequeña serie de experimentos, pudo logarlo.</p><p>Así, cada alma que asesinaba, cada gota de energía que se desprendía de un fresco cadáver en sus manos, iba a parar al amuleto que Charlie poseía.</p><p>Por supuesto, podría hacer lo mismo sin tanta ceremonia si tan sólo la princesa acudiera al lugar donde cometía sus crímenes en pos de su entretenimiento, pero parecía que la joven dama era sensible a éste tipo de cosas y, además, lo que ocurría en su pequeño lugar de diversión era algo que gustaba de disfrutar en solitario.</p><p>Algunos cirios negros fueron colocados en puntos estratégicos de la habitación, y una vieja radio, pequeña pero funcional, fue colocada sobre el sigilo más grande del círculo de transmutación.</p><p>La palabrería sin fin de Peter no había cesado desde que había iniciado, y aunque a Alastor parecía no importarle mucho, empezaba a cansarlo debido a la poca variedad de su vocabulario. El hombre era un simplón estúpido cuya gran suerte fue que la policía fuese aún más estúpida que él.</p><p>Luego de terminar los preparativos, el practicante de Hoodoo tomó un mandil que estaba colgado cerca de las herramientas. El mandil era negro y tenía manchas casi invisibles de sangre que no había podido ser removida por completo. El gramófono entonces se silenció un poco mientras empezaba la siguiente canción. La tonada alegre y pegajosa de <em>Make believe</em> se dispersó mientras que el sonido de los pasos de Alastor, los cuales se dirigían hacia la celda, parecían seguir el ritmo de la música.</p><p>Aun lloriqueando, el hombre miró a Alastor de reojo, abrazándose a sí mismo con la única mano buena que tenía, y moqueando; estaba arrinconado en posición fetal y temeroso de su futuro inmediato. Ni siquiera podía pensar en huir desde que sus pies también estaban fracturados, haciendo que sólo pudiese moverse arrastrándose como un gusano.</p><p>—“Piedad, buen señor. ¡Piedad!” —Los fluidos que salían de su boca y nariz habían empapado el piso, diluyendo la sangre seca que se había acumulado de otras víctimas, y quizá también de Peter.</p><p>Alastor llevaba consigo un mazo lo suficientemente grande como para aplastar un melón de un solo golpe. Aunque sabía que los pies de su <em>invitado</em> estaban en malas condiciones, tenía en cuenta que no estaban lo suficientemente dañados como para volverlo completamente vulnerable. No sólo eso, una de sus manos aún era funcional, así que debía cerciorarse de su completa sumisión, y también, de que no intentara morir antes de tiempo cortándose la lengua y muriendo al desangrarse.</p><p>Del bolsillo del mandil, Alastor sacó un trapo viejo. No estaba sucio, pero su color decía que el trapo había visto tiempos mejores. Con cuidado de no ser mordido, metió el trapo a la boca del hombre mientras éste trataba de resistirse en vano. Era una lástima no poder escuchar a complacencia los gritos de dolor de aquel cerdo humano, pero era necesario.</p><p>Luego, tomó cada una de las extremidades de Peter, incluso las lesionadas. El pesado mazo cayó una y otra vez sobre sus manos y pies, provocando que el hombre se arqueara de dolor, y que el trapo que llevaba en la boca se humedeciera con su saliva. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir mientras las partes que eran aplastadas se convertían en una pulpa informe de huesos y carne, pues su captor no paró hasta que aquellas partes estuviesen tan dañadas que casi se desprendiesen de su cuerpo.</p><p>—“Esto bastará…” —Susurró alegremente el perpetrador de aquella barbárica tortura, mientras revisaba que los torniquetes que le había colocado antes del procedimiento siguieran lo suficientemente firmes para evitar hemorragias no deseadas.</p><p>Peter se había desmayado en algún momento, cosa que facilitó su transporte. El hombre parecía una muñeca de trapo, y Alastor se entretuvo un poco pensando en qué partes serían los mejores de aquel cuerpo fibroso que poseía su <em>invitado</em>.</p><p>La sangre, por supuesto, sería drenada hacia el círculo de transmutación, pues era la fuente del <em>alma</em>, así que por ello debió de ser tan cuidadoso de no derramar más de la necesaria antes del ritual.</p><p>Colocó al hombre en una posición parecida al <em>hombre de Vitruvio</em>, haciendo coincidir las venas principales con las líneas de los sigilos de su circuito mágico; en efecto, lo único que necesitaba para que su energía era que el hombre muriera y un poco de su sangre, pero su obra para disfrute personal sería mucho más que eso.</p><p>Tomó una caja de madera que estaba sobre la mesa de herramientas, aquella caja estaba llena de agujas. Por supuesto, Alastor era un maestro Hoodoo, sin embargo, ello no le impidió aprender otro tipo de conocimientos mágicos y ancestrales, como la acupuntura.</p><p>Aquel arte medico ancestral le daba ciertas ventajas cuando era necesario, como aquella ocasión. El estudio del cuerpo humano no había sido desechado por él desde que descubrió el sabor de la carne, así que fue fácil acceder a otros conocimientos que se complementaran con ello.</p><p>Empezó a insertar las agujas una a una en los nervios que necesitaba. Él tenía en claro que el hombre debía ser paralizado por completo, sin embargo, no le iba a quitar la sensación del dolor. Eso era un privilegio que claramente no le iba a otorgar de ninguna manera.</p><p>En realidad, Alastor estaba muy consciente de que no era necesario moler sus manos y pies desde que tenía aquel conocimiento, pero, bueno, ¿qué más daba si de todos modos aquellas partes del cuerpo no eran muy de su agrado y de todos modos las iba a desechar? No hacía daño infringirle un poco más de dolor a su invitado… al menos no a él.</p><p>Enterró una última aguja, y con ella, su <em>invitado</em> despertó. Alastor, entonces, seguro de que no podría moverse así quisiera, le quitó el trapo que le había puesto. El hombre era incapaz de moverse, o hablar, tan sólo podía emitir gemidos y lo único que tenía la capacidad de movimiento eran sus globos oculares. Peter, asustado, dio un grito ahogado mientras miraba a su victimario sonreír con aquella cara terroríficamente alegre. Si él tuviese el control de su cuerpo, seguramente Peter ya se hubiese hecho encima, pero incluso aquellas muestras de miedo extremo le habían sido denegadas con las artes que su verdugo practicaba.</p><p>—“Oh, querido, es una verdadera lástima que tus víctimas no sean testigos de esto, ¿no crees? Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo…”</p><p>El ritual aún no empezaría, primero, quería desollar a ese sucio cerdito y luego desangrarlo hasta la última gota. No le daría el placer de morir por desangramiento, ¡por supuesto que no! Era un final demasiado tranquilo para un sucio pecador como él.</p><p>Alastor tomó un bisturí de aquella caja de madera en la que también guardaba las agujas de acupuntura. Su corte era preciso, quirúrgico. Era de esperarse, con más de veinte años de práctica, aquello era como un lindo paseo en bicicleta.</p><p>Los gritos mudos de Peter no se hicieron esperar, mientras que la canción <em>La vie en Rose</em> empezó a escucharse de fondo. En poco tiempo, el cuerpo de Peter parecía una flor roja floreciente, expandiéndose en el piso.</p><p>Sus músculos estaban a la vista, palpitantes, y su piel estaba delicadamente colocada a los costados, como si Peter fuese un muñeco de anatomía escolar. Ni una gota de sangre había sido derramada aún, pero el rojo abundaba. El verdugo silbó satisfecho y sonriente, al percatarse de que su cena no tenía casi tejido adiposo.</p><p>Con cuidado, cortó el abdomen, esperando ver también sus órganos en buen estado. El hígado no parecía muy sano en particular, así que desechó la idea de consumirlo. Por supuesto, su <em>invitado</em> había perdido el conocimiento en incontables ocasiones, así que tuvo que apresurarse. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pues un ser humano también podía morir de dolor, y el que le había causado, ya era lo suficiente como para presionarlo hasta sus límites. Revolvió un poco el estómago, tratando de ver los riñones. Lo logró a poco rato, satisfecho, pues estaban bien, lo suficientemente como para ser consumidos.</p><p>Alastor despertó a su víctima nuevamente. Cierto, Peter no había sufrido lo suficiente, no como el mismo Alastor lo deseaba, pero ya era hora. No podía arriesgarse a que su <em>paciente</em> muriera antes de hacer el ritual. La vida tenía que irse con la sangre, eso era un requisito indispensable.</p><p>El corazón de Peter latió frenéticamente mientras Alastor chasqueaba sus dedos. Los cirios negros fueron encendidos como por arte de magia, y la música cambió repentinamente.</p><p><em>Happy days are here again</em> empezó; Alastor había configurado su hechizo para que las ondas musicales reaccionaran al ritual. La sangre empezó a derramarse de un corte preciso en el cuello, los muslos y los brazos. En lugar de formar charcos, aquel líquido rojizo viajó por las líneas que habían sido dibujadas en el piso, hasta llegar a la radio, la cual estaba encendida y sólo emitía estática. El sigilo bajo el aparato empezó a brillar, mientras que Alastor, sonriente como siempre, levantó su mano sobre el pecho de su <em>futura cena</em>.</p><p>La mirada de terror de Peter, el cerdo humano, fue satisfactoria, y su vida fue finalizada con una puñalada en el corazón, al ritmo de la música alegre.</p><p><em>Un final demasiado feliz para alguien como él. </em>—Pensó Alastor.</p><p>
  <strong>+++++++++++++</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Las joyas de la ropa con la que Charlie había llegado a la tierra, según Alastor y el señor Crowley, le darían el dinero suficiente para empezar con sus proyectos y vivir cómodamente sin depender tanto de sus anfitriones y el gobierno alemán, así que ella, sin pensarlo mucho, decidió venderlos. Era de esperarse que muchas personas estuvieran interesadas en aquellos minerales preciosos que no se encontraban en la tierra. Tan raros y exóticos, que la venta de una sola de aquellas gemas le había otorgado una fortuna inmensa.</p><p>Había sido un alivio que Hermann Wirth no las tomara para sí mismo, o al menos no todas. Crowley estaba seguro que el joven Wirth se había llevado algunas con él, seguramente las más pequeñas, pensando que ella no lo notaría.</p><p>Y en efecto, Charlie no estaba segura de cuántas gemas tenía la ropa que había tomado prestada de su padre, así que, al ver sólo las gemas grandes, nunca pensó en lo que les había pasado a las pequeñas que adornaban los puños y botones.</p><p>Entonces, con el dinero, Charlie había abierto un comedor para desempleados y una casa hogar. Obviamente, tuvo que pedir permisos al gobierno, y éste, le dio una serie de términos extraños pero que ella decidió cumplir. Entre ellos, uno de los términos era que el mismo gobierno enviaría a los niños al orfanato a cargo de ella. Esto no preocupó a Charlie, en realidad, ella creyó que lo hacían para ahorrarle trabajo, pero Alastor sabía la verdad.</p><p>En realidad, el gobierno alemán quería que sólo niños arios, y ciudadanos de raza pura, recibieran la caridad del <em>ángel de Agartha.</em> Por supuesto, tanto Alastor como Crowley callaron la verdad, no les correspondía a ellos revelarla, además, gracias a sus actos caritativos, Charlie recibía visitas de muchos altos rangos del partido Nazi y ello significaba que él podría establecer lazos con ellos.</p><p>Alastor era como el apicultor, Charlie la miel, y los políticos de Alemania eran las abejas que pronto estarían en sus manos.</p><p>Por otro lado, Vagatha estaba haciendo su trabajo lo suficientemente bien como para no levantar sospechas. Cierto era que, aunque no se notaba, los otros trabajadores la discriminaban e incluso le hacían trabajar de más, sin embargo, ella no había claudicado.</p><p>Además, desde su conversación con Alastor la última vez que estuvo en su casa, la agresión hacia él había mermado. En efecto, ella todavía lo odiaba, sin embargo, el hombre, a pesar de ser un psicópata retorcido, tenía una moral un poco superior a otros de su tipo.</p><p>Una moral que la hizo recordar su odio por los hombres, y su rabia. Que la hizo recordar su sed de venganza.</p><p>Sin embargo, ella ya estaba en el barco de la autodestrucción, se había alistado para morir por su patria, pero… ¿si encontraba la manera de cumplir su misión sin morir y regresar para clamar su venganza?</p><p>Mientras cepillaba el largo cabello de la princesa Charlotte, se sumió en aquella charla interna consigo misma… ¿cómo podría cumplir con su deber y volver a casa? Dio un largo suspiro mientras empujaba aquellos pensamientos lejos de ella, observando su trabajo. Estaba satisfecha con lo que había logrado.</p><p>La joven rubia de piel pálida se veía hermosa; una sensación cálida inundó su pecho mientras la admiraba. Vagatha no podía creer que la joven amable, ingenua y alegre que estaba frente a ella necesitara matar para vivir.</p><p>En efecto, Charlotte era como un ángel, y tan ignorante de su situación, que sintió remordimiento por ella, pues, era obvio que aquella rubia amaba a los humanos, entonces, ¿cómo podría decirle que ella vivía a costa de ellos? A pesar de que la princesa no podía hablar bien el alemán o alguna otra lengua humana, ella había tratado de comunicarse, la había cuidado amablemente, e incluso en alguna ocasión le había pedido ser su <em>amiga</em>. Esa pureza que contrastaba con su necesidad de muerte, lejos de repugnarle, la hizo sentir compasión, y luego, algo más.</p><p>Vagatha se sentía como en casa cuando cuidaba de ella, como si su trabajo desde siempre fuese cuidar de aquella criatura inocente. Y era verdad, Charlie era tan inocente que dolía. Tan ingenua que despertaba en otros la necesidad de protegerla.</p><p>La mujer latina no había sido la única que había caído en los encantos de la princesa infernal. Un inimaginable número de soldados y políticos conformaban su club de admiradores, e incluso mujeres se habían sumado a él.</p><p>No tardó mucho en llamar incluso la atención de las asociaciones religiosas.</p><p>Aquel día, Alastor no había podido ir a visitarla debido a ciertos asuntos urgentes que debía atender en el laboratorio de la Ahnenerbe a cargo de Wirth, pues se había vuelto un consultor debido a su conocimiento sobre “Agartha”. Charlie, por otro lado, aquellos días en los que Alastor no podía estar con ella, los tomaba libres. No era de extrañar, pues su traductor era su representante oficial, además de que ella apenas si podía tener una conversación decente en el idioma humano.</p><p>También, era natural que los visitantes y solicitantes para reuniones le dejaran regalos, como si con ello pudiesen obtener una cita o favores. Realmente, a Charlie la agobiaban aquellas cosas, pero no podía rechazarlas de todas maneras. Muchos de aquellos regalos eran cosas que podrían servirle para recaudar fondos si en algún momento se quedaba sin dinero o sin apoyo del gobierno alemán.</p><p>Entre aquellos regalos, Charlie se encontró con un grueso libro de tapas doradas, adornado de manera bonita pero no lujosa. Había una carta adjunta, así que se dispuso a leerla. La carta provenía de un cardenal llamado Cesare Orsenigo; en aquella misiva, pedía una reunión con ella para hablar sobre la palabra de dios, esperando que ella la aceptara por su naturaleza buena que había presentado. También, le describía que se había tomado la libertad de regalarle un tomo de la santa biblia, bendecida por el mismo Papa.</p><p>Por supuesto, Charlie conocía la biblia, un libro prohibido en el infierno. Sabía de su existencia, pero no sabía lo que contenía. Además, aquel libro, según la carta, estaba en un idioma que ella no conocía: el italiano. Claro, ella sabía algunas frases a fuerza de hablar con el pintor real, así que pidió a su nueva amiga, Vagatha, que la leyera por ella.</p><p>Cabe destacar que, hasta ese momento, Charlie no había tenido contacto con el libro bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ella estaba consciente de que no podía tocar objetos sagrados, y pensaba que aquel tomo lo era.</p><p>Lo que no sabía es que, lo bendecido por sacerdotes que no cumplían con los mínimos requisitos para entrar al cielo, no significaba amenaza alguna para ella.</p><p>Por otro lado, las palabras de aquel libro no podían lastimarla, ni a ningún demonio en realidad. La biblia estaba prohibida en el infierno porque Lucifer consideraba a dios como un ser tiránico, y su libro, propaganda horrible en contra de ellos.</p><p>Pero Charlie quería saber sobre la otra cara de la moneda, así que por ello pidió a Vagatha que le ayudara a comprender el libro que le habían regalado.</p><p>—“Lo siento, yo tampoco sé hablar italiano.” —Le había respondido con una cara llena de angustia, pensando que seguramente la había decepcionado, y temiendo que se enfadara con ella. Charlie simplemente hizo un mohín con los labios.</p><p>—“<em>Qué pena”</em> —Respondió suavemente en alemán, y luego suspiró, pensando en qué es lo que estaba haciendo Alastor y por qué se tardaba tanto en regresar.</p><p>Hasta aquel momento, el contacto más cercano que había tenido con un humano era él. Éste le había enseñado costumbres, y le había ayudado a mejorar su alemán. Además, le traía libros para que ella aprendiera, y los leían juntos.</p><p>Uno de esos días, él le había obsequiado un aparato que reproducía música, e incluso le había enseñado a bailar como lo hacían los humanos modernos.</p><p>Así que, ella pensaba, que ellos ya eran amigos. Y en verdad, ella estaba feliz con ello.</p><p>También, él le había prometido que la llevaría a conocer el orfanato que estaban patrocinando, además de que la llevaría por la ciudad.</p><p>Sin embargo, también estaba nerviosa, porque, le había dicho que aprovecharían para escaparse y hacer que ella se comunicara con su padre.</p><p>Desde que los guardias alemanes la vigilaban, ella no podía contactarse con el infierno de ninguna manera, fue entonces que Alastor pensó en una manera de <em>escaparse.</em> Y eso significaba usar artes demoniacas.</p><p>No sabía qué tipos de animales él usaría para el ritual, pero aquello le afligía. Era verdad que, sin aquellos animales, la gente del infierno no tendría mucho que comer, en realidad, recurrían al canibalismo debido a la escases, pero sentía que matar algo en pos de su bienestar, y a la vez luchar porque las almas se redimieran, era algo hipócrita de su parte. Sin embargo, no tenía opción.</p><p>Estaba consciente de que, seguramente, para volver a casa también tendría que haber un ritual de por medio que involucrara algún sacrificio. Pensar en ello la deprimió por un rato, no obstante, no se dejó oscurecer.</p><p><em>No importa si logro salvar al menos a unas cuantas almas. </em>—Se dijo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>+++++++++++</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Hola de nuevo!</p><p>Este capítulo fue complicado. Además, tuve algunos problemas personales que me impidieron actualizar ayer. De hecho, no pensaba actualizar hasta la semana entrante, pero… logré sacar fuerzas para sacarlo hoy al menos.</p><p>¡Los leo en la próxima! Amo a quienes leen este delirio mío, en serio.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Unter den Linden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¡Alastor y Charlie en una cita! No puedo creer que esté pasando.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Los personajes de Hazbin Hotel utilizados para ésta historia pertenecen a Vivziepop. Personas y hechos históricos que se ocupan en pos de la historia han sufrido cambios, y lo que se describe aquí no debe tomarse como cierto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Charlie miró por la ventana del automóvil durante todo el trayecto al orfanato; era un poco incómodo el hecho de no poder salir solo junto a Alastor, pero estaba feliz de poder visitar el lugar donde, pensó, debía iniciarse la salvación de los pecadores.</p><p>Ella tenía la idea de que, si un niño estaba bien educado, bien alimentado y era bien tratado, cuando éste creciera, tendría menos oportunidad de echar a perder su vida y por ende, su alma. Sobre todo, pensaba que el no tener todas las oportunidades como otros niños, llevaba a aquel grupo socialmente vulnerable como lo eran los huérfanos, a volverse delincuentes al crecer.</p><p>Por ello, decidió enfocarse en los niños.</p><p>El edificio que le había cedido el Reich luego de una acalorada discusión entre el representante del ministerio de la familia y Alastor, se encontraba un poco alejado de la ciudad, cerca de veinte minutos en automóvil; la casa era pequeña para ser un orfanato, y los niños no eran demasiados, pero estaba bien cuidada por cinco mujeres que hacían de niñeras y asistentes. El jardín era grande, lo suficiente como para que los cuarenta niños que habitaban allí, que oscilaban en edades entre los cero y los doce años, pudiesen pasar sus horas de ocio tranquilamente.</p><p>Charlie había pedido también por profesores para los niños, sin embargo, al ser tan pocos los que estaban en edad de aprender, Alastor propuso contratar a uno solo. La rubia había aceptado a regañadientes, haciéndole prometer que, si los números de habitantes del orfanato aumentaban, se dispondría de uno más y el hombre aceptó gustosamente.</p><p>Era una verdadera pena el hecho de que ella visitara el lugar acompañada de gente externa, y no porque los consideraba molestos, sino porque ello le recordaba su vida como princesa del infierno.</p><p>Siempre escoltada por guardaespaldas. Siempre guardando las formas para no avergonzar a su padre.</p><p>Siempre atacada por las damas nobles.</p><p>Por supuesto que ella respondía a las agresiones, y era por ello que se había hecho una <em>reputación</em> entre la nobleza infernal, sin embargo, aquello no quitaba el dolor de ser la burla de su propia gente.</p><p>Y sabía que su padre la consideraba una decepción. Lo entendía, incluso él había sido duro con ella a veces para tratar de sacar la veta Magne de su hija, pero no pudo lograrlo. Ella no quería mancharse las manos de verdad.</p><p>No es que Charlie no pudiera lidiar con toda esa mierda y pararlo de una maldita vez con un solo movimiento de su mano, simplemente, es que ella tenía miedo.</p><p>Tenía un pavor terrible de matar a alguien.</p><p>Se había reprimido incontables veces, contenido su ira y su sed de sangre. Se había autoengañado con sueños de un infierno mejor donde nadie sufriera, porque era la única manera de mantener encerrada esa parte suya que clamaba por la destrucción.</p><p>Tenía tanto miedo de perder el control como cuando era niña. Como cuando ella casi mató a su madre…</p><p>Por supuesto, Lilith la había perdonado, pero ella no se había perdonado a sí misma.</p><p>Pensando todo aquello, la puerta del auto se abrió.</p><p>Uno de los escoltas militares, que hacía de chofer a la vez, la había abierto para que la dama saliera. Alastor ya la estaba esperando con la mano extendida, como todo un caballero. Ella sonrió ante la imagen, pensando que, en la tierra, a pesar de tener una sensación de encierro, no se sentía tan solitaria como en el infierno.</p><p>Tal como lo había prometido a Alastor un par de días antes, luego de revisar un poco y curiosear por el orfanato, se había retirado al baño.</p><p>Parada frente al espejo de los lavabos, ella miró su reflejo. En efecto, ella no parecía una humana, y ello la hacía sentir triste. Sabía que la habían tratado bien por la curiosidad de los humanos hacia alguien como ella, y quizá por la influencia de su padre. En el fondo, se alegraba de que las personas que se había encontrado en su repentina llegada a la tierra no fuesen malas, pues no era tonta y sabía hasta donde la maldad humana podía llega, pero también se lamentó.</p><p>Suspiró hondo, pensando en que, si en realidad la habían enviado por un propósito, al menos hubiese deseado tener un aspecto más humano.</p><p>Un toc-toc suave se escuchó tras una de las puertas de los gabinetes individuales de aquel baño de uso compartido. Charlie volteó su mirada hacía donde venía el ruido, para luego ver cómo la figura de Alastor emergía tras la puerta. En sus manos, llevaba un muñeco, una pequeña cabra hecha de tela, muy semejante a Razzle.</p><p>La princesa no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver aquello. No es que fuese muy común ver a un hombre como Al salir de un cubículo del baño de chicas del orfanato, sobre todo, con un muñeco de uno de sus pequeños guardianes silenciosos en las manos.</p><p>—“<em>Let’s Misbehave, my dear” </em>—Le dijo con una voz suave y casi seductora en inglés, mientras le extendía aquella copia inanimada de Razzle.</p><p>Confundida, Charlie tomó el peluche entre sus manos, y entonces, la magia empezó.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>+++++++++++++++</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>El invierno estaba llegando a Berlin de una manera lenta, como si temiera llegar completamente; los tilos de la afamada calle Unter den Linden estaban coloreados de dorado y naranja, tan parecidos a los arces norteamericanos. Alastor suspiró mientras sostenía a la chica que colgaba de su brazo. Ella era una belleza, sin duda, aún con la cara llena de maquillaje para ocultar su blanca piel, y sus labios empañados en un rojo carmesí, tan contrastante al negro natural de aquella parte de sí. Sus oscuras pestañas, espesas y empapadas de ilusión, parecían brillar húmedas, como si ella estuviese a punto de llorar. Quizá la imagen de aquella neurálgica calle de Berlín la había conmovido, pensaba él, y en efecto, así parecía ser.</p><p>La cabellera rubia con tonos melocotón, tan sobrenatural que era imposible ignorarla, había sido oculta con una peluca y un sombrero blanco invernal que la ayudaba a cubrir los defectos de ésta.</p><p>Alastor estaba contento con el resultado de las enseñanzas en su tiempo post encierro, usando el conocimiento que había adquirido en el arte del disfraz y el maquillaje. Él mismo usaba aquel saber diariamente para cambiar un poco su tez y su rostro, de por sí ya modificado por cierta cirugía, regalándole una nariz un poco más agraciada a la que tenía originalmente.</p><p>Charlie, ahora parecía una jovencita normal de cabello rubio cenizo con un corte bob rizado muy a la moda. La ropa también la había cambiado, haciéndola vestir con un sencillo vestido color melón sin mangas y un abrigo blanco estilo Hollywood.</p><p>En realidad, ella había estado preocupada por su futura reunión con su padre y el cómo sucedería, por lo que Alastor había decidido llevarla a relajarse antes de que sucediera. De todos modos, se dijo a sí mismo, para llegar a su morada debían atravesar la ciudad, además, desde que Lucifer le había entregado la potestad de los guardianes de la princesa para que pudiera utilizarlos en favor de ella, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para escaparse del ojo inquisidor del gobierno alemán.</p><p>Era por eso que Alastor se había cambiado el color de cabello a un rojizo más claro, cambiando también su peinado, y usaba unos lentes de sol. Además, se había puesto unas cuantas pecas en su rostro. Cuando Charlie lo miró así, ella sonrió, burlándose un poco de él.</p><p>—“Ahora cada vez que vea una zanahoria, pensaré en ti.” —Le dijo mientras sostenía su mano.</p><p>En efecto, Charlie no era grosera, pero tenía la manía de que, entrada en confianza, su sentido del humor suave salía a flote, haciéndolo caer con ella. No era la primera vez que ella hacía bromas de ese tipo, ¡y por supuesto que él respondía de la misma manera! Era como un pequeño sube y baja que personalmente, disfrutaba demasiado.</p><p>—“Entonces, ¿tú serías un lindo malvavisco? No soy muy adepto a los dulces, cariño, pero por ti, haría una excepción.”</p><p>Charlie se sonrojó al escucharlo. Era muy normal para ellos a esas alturas, siendo Alastor una persona un poco intrusiva y carismática, al punto de incluso ser demasiado coqueto inconscientemente y soltar frases como aquella; al inicio, por supuesto, Charlie estaba un poco abrumada, y luego, algo más parecía flotar cuando lo escuchaba decir aquel tipo de cosas. No quería pensar en situaciones extrañas al respecto, en realidad, ella lo veía como un buen amigo y un humano que no entendía el cómo había hecho un contrato con su padre.</p><p>Cierto era que aquella pregunta se hizo un poco más temprano durante su breve periodo de aprendizaje juntos, siendo él su profesor de cómo entender más a la humanidad.</p><p>—“Los humanos somos ambiciosos por naturaleza, cariño. Vender tu alma, siendo tu propiedad, es algo natural si vas a recibir a cambio un trato justo. Nadie que se precie de ser astuto podría pasar aquella oportunidad dorada, sobre todo, en un mundo como éste.” —Le había respondido con un rostro amable, como siempre. Por supuesto, aquella respuesta no era contundentemente clara, pero tampoco era mentira.</p><p>Alastor siempre se había jactado de que tenía un buen ojo para sopesar a las personas, y ello no cambiaba incluso cuando se trataba de la princesa del infierno. Él, más allá de su fijación por el timbre de voz tan parecido a la única mujer a la que amó, o por aquellos ojos con un aire melancólico que le hacían recordar su infancia, estaba profundamente interesado en las circunstancias de la heredera del infierno.</p><p>Ella, quien debería ser el heraldo del fin del mundo y la destrucción, era un bombón dulce y suave que se preocupaba más por otros que por ella misma. Ingenua, tan ingenua que creía en él a pesar de que obviamente no podría ser una buena persona al tener un trato con Lucifer o incluso más de un nombre.</p><p>Ella no había preguntado, simplemente, para ella, él era Al.</p><p>Albert, Alastor, Alesteir. Él era él y punto, le había dicho la rubia, y estaba agradecida de que le ayudara.</p><p>En realidad, aquello le incomodó, porque a pesar de no necesitarlo, ni pedirlo, aquello sonaba como si Charlotte Magne lo hubiese perdonado de antemano. Es como si ella le hubiese dicho que no importaba lo que hiciera mientras él estuviese cerca.</p><p>Interpretar aquellas palabras de Charlie de aquella manera, encendió una pequeña alarma en él, sin embargo, su terquedad y su autoconfianza empujaron aquella alarma hacia un rincón, a la lejanía de su sentido común. De todas formas, él estaba destinado a servirla hasta que regresara al infierno, ¿qué más daba divertirse un poco con ella en el transcurso?</p><p>Entonces, se encontró a sí mismo llevándola del brazo en búsqueda de una cafetería en la avenida Unter den Linden, con las últimas hojas de otoño danzando suavemente con la brisa pre invernal. El día era frío, vaya que lo era, acostumbrado a los climas calurosos de Nueva Orleans, para Alastor era incluso un poco más de lo que esperaba, sin embargo, no era algo insoportable. Sin embargo, ella temblaba un poco. No sabía cómo era el clima, o si quiera si había un <em>clima</em> en el infierno, pero se daba cuenta de que aquel día tan frío de finales de otoño había afectado un poco a la señorita que le acompañaba.</p><p>Alastor se quitó la bufanda de algodón que cubría su propio cuello y lo envolvió en el de ella. La tela color vino que contrastaba con el abrigo negro del hombre resaltó las mejillas sonrosadas de Charlie, que se habían encendido tanto que incluso, bajo el maquillaje que le había puesto Al, ella parecía un tomate.</p><p>—“Cariño, si sientes tanto frío, debiste decirlo. Es entendible que no soportes estos climas desde que te acostumbraste a vivir en un ambiente de calor <em>infernal</em>.”</p><p>El caníbal miró a los ojos a una Charlie enrojecida, sonriéndole apaciguadamente mientras hablaba. Ella bajó la mirada, con una risa avergonzada.</p><p>Entonces, algo empezó a caer del cielo.</p><p>Era la primera nevada de la temporada.</p><p>Charlie nunca había visto algo como aquello. En realidad, ella no había visto en su existencia lluvias, sentido el viento suave o incluso conocer lo que eran las nubes o el sol. El ambiente en el infierno era eterno, un cielo rojo y tierras áridas, las pocas flores y vegetación local que se habían acostumbrado a climas extremos y a la inexistencia de la luz solar o casi cualquier tipo de luz no eran tan bellas, o tan vibrantes. Claro, había pecadores que trataban de obtener aquello que perdieron en la tierra, incluso, había lugares donde se trató de implementar la siembra y cosecha de alimentos provenientes de la tierra, pero eran no sólo insuficientes, si no que la apariencia y el sabor eran completamente diferentes.</p><p>La chica extendió su mano enguantada hacia los copos de nieve que parecían flotar frente a ella. Tan pequeños y lindos, tan fuera del mundo en el que ella había crecido. Ante la mirada de su acompañante, ella parecía bailar como una de aquellas típicas bailarinas de ballet de las cajas de música.</p><p>Aquella imagen se grabó en la cabeza de Alastor, siendo Charlie la bailarina que danzaba en una pequeña esfera de cristal, con el sonido de una lejana música del recuerdo infantil de sus días felices.</p><p>Entonces, una pequeña tonada llegó a los oídos del caníbal, como si hubiese salido de sus recuerdos.</p><p>Charlie estaba tarareando una canción vieja que había escuchado hacía poco. Una canción que le traía recuerdos a Alastor, la misma canción que su madre tarareaba cuando era pequeño.</p><p>After you’ve gone era una canción popular, tanto que incluso había versiones nuevas con diferentes cantantes. Y ella había elegido aquella canción.</p><p>Alastor sintió como la ironía y el universo se burlaban de él cuando su corazón dolió lo suficiente como para perturbar su radiante sonrisa eterna. No había sido tan obvio, tampoco había perdido el control de su cara y labios, pero ciertamente, una parte de él sintió que dejó de sonreír por un fragmento de segundo.</p><p>Por supuesto, una parte de él lo disfrutó. Lo disfrutó enormemente. Ella lo había transportado a la época más dulce de su existencia. La pequeña parte masoquista de él se estremeció, pensando que ella era un dulce castigo que bien podría soportar felizmente si alguna vez llegaba al infierno como un pecador más.</p><p>Charlie dejó de dar vueltas mientras trataba de recolectar la nieve que caía; cualquiera que viese a aquella joven rubia, pensaría que era sólo una jovencita ingenua de no más de dieciséis años emocionada por la primera nevada.</p><p>Alastor se acercó a ella, viendo que al fin había terminado de disfrutar de su descubrimiento.</p><p>—“Esta es la primera vez que veo algo así” —Le confesó Charlie con la cara sonrojada. Ella se había dejado llevar por su emoción y olvidó que estaba en un lugar público, esperaba que Alastor no se sintiera avergonzado o molesto por su indecorosa actitud. —“Lo lamento si me dejé llevar demasiado”.</p><p>—“De hecho, yo también tuve ganas de bailar, pero no podía eclipsar tan bella imagen que se presentó ante mis ojos. Fue como ver un hada del invierno, <em>Darling</em>. Estoy completamente seguro que has cautivado a más de uno el día de hoy.”</p><p>La cara de Charlie enrojeció más, incluso más de lo que uno podría imaginar. Sin saber cómo responder, se sumieron en un silencio tranquilo mientras caminaban por la avenida, camino al destino que Alastor tenía en mente. Los adoquines del corredor de tilos ya empezaban a cubrirse con una capa de nieve cuando llegaron a su destino.</p><p>El café Köning era una cafetería pequeña, sin embargo, famosa. El estilo del local era sencillo, sin embargo, sus postres eran bastante elaborados, y según los rumores, merecedores de ser servidos a la mesa del Führer.</p><p>Alastor ingresó al local con Charlie tomándolo del brazo, quien los mirase, pensaría que eran una joven pareja de novios o recién casados. Él habló al mozo con un claro acento francés, para despistar un poco y entrar en el personaje que había tomado. Para Charlie, aquel juego del incógnito que Alastor había empezado era divertido, se sentía como cuando hacía travesuras junto a su padre.</p><p>Los guiaron a una mesa en la esquina, junto a una ventana. Era un buen lugar según Alastor, que impediría la vista de curiosos pero que le dejaría saber quién pasaba cerca o quién estaba siendo curioso con respecto a ellos.</p><p>Nunca estaba de más ser lo suficientemente precavido, de todas maneras.</p><p>La joven rubia había pedido un latté espumoso y una rebanada de un pastel que parecía que contenía todo el azúcar y el chocolate del mundo. Pronto, sus mejillas se rellenaron mientras su cara decía todo lo que podía ser comunicado con respecto al sabor de aquel postre que degustaba. Alastor miró aquellas mejillas sonrosadas, deseando pellizcarlas.</p><p>Era extraño cómo es que ella lograba hacer que él deseara cosas como aquella, algunas veces, él quería verla llorar como algún extraño antojo que no podía catalogar bien. Pensaba que, probablemente, aquellos pensamientos que tenía para con ella nacían debido a la naturaleza poderosa de aquella chica, como si con ello, pudiese determinar su superioridad a pesar de que ella pertenecía a una clara raza superior a la humana.</p><p>Sin embargo, él sabía que, en el fondo, aquello no era más que deseo de <em>posesión</em>.</p><p>¿Quería poseer a la hija de Lucifer, al anticristo y todo lo que representaba, o sólo a Charlie y su tendencia a torturarlo con aquellos recuerdos que resguardaba en sí? No lo sabía, y quería ignorarlo.</p><p>Una risa de verdadera complacencia se apoderó de él cuando vio a la chica rubia acercar sus puños cerrados hacia sus mejillas y cerrar los ojos mientras temblaba de emoción. Aquello, la hacía parecer un pequeño y lindo gato.</p><p>No pudo más, y tomó las mejillas de Charlie, quien abrió los ojos repentinamente y riendo, tomó las manos de él con las suyas mientras él seguía frotando la cara de ella.</p><p>—“¡Oh! ¡Basta! ¡Deberías probar esto, es simplemente delicioso!”</p><p>Alastor al fin había dejado en paz las mejillas de la chica y negó con un dedo aquella invitación.</p><p>—“Me temo, <em>sweetheart</em>, que lo único dulce que puedo soportar eres tú.” —Ella cubrió su boca con una de sus manos mientras él disfrutaba de la reacción. En verdad, aquello que decía era descarado y si Lucifer se enterase, probablemente terminaría no sólo en el infierno, si no con un tormento personal impuesto por el mismo gobernante, sin embargo, era una delicia mirar la cara de Charlie cuando él le daba una de aquellas frases. Se estaba acostumbrando peligrosamente a ella, y aun así, no le podía importar menos.</p><p>—“Entonces, ¿me vas a contar cómo es que conseguiste a Razzle y Dazzle?”</p><p>—“Bueno, es una larga historia y un poco aburrida, pero en resumen, tu querido padre logró traerlos con mi ayuda y mi conocimiento del Vodoo. Básicamente, es una posesión en un objeto inanimado, sin embargo, sólo pueden hacer ciertas cosas como convertirse en un doppelgänger de nosotros por cierto tiempo.”</p><p>Charlie asintió con una mirada de sorpresa. Realmente, había cosas que no sabía de Alastor y las daba por sentado. Sabía que él podía hacer <em>magia</em>, y creía que aquella capacidad la había adquirido por su padre, pero él había mencionado el <em>vodoo</em>. La princesa sabía que el <em>vodoo</em> era una especie de arte que usaba a los espíritus ancestrales y muy pocos practicantes de aquello tenían tratos o creían siquiera en la existencia de Lucifer. Aquello significaba que Alastor había adquirido la <em>magia</em> por sí mismo, sin pedirla a su padre. Entonces, la curiosidad sobre qué tipo de trato había hecho con Lucifer nación en la cabeza de Charlie.</p><p>—“Uhmm… Pero… ¿no crees que la gente sospeche? Ellos originalmente no pueden hablar.”</p><p>—¡Oh! Querida, eso no es ningún problema… Originalmente tú no conversas mucho con los guardias y el personal, además, a Dazzle le hice algunas modificaciones, y estoy seguro que, al menos, podrá saludar adecuadamente a la gente. Lo máximo que podría pasar es que crean que estoy enfermo o quizá un tanto molesto por algo.”</p><p>Era verdad que sus guardianes no eran realmente nativos del infierno ni algo <em>nacido</em> o existente. Lucifer los había creado para su pequeña como ayudantes, amigos y compañeros de juegos, eran más como lo que eran ahora: un par de muñecos que habían adquirido vida. Seguramente, su padre había hecho algo para poder llevarlos a la tierra y de paso modificarlos. Ella sabía que su padre podía hacerlo, desde que él era un celestial que había vivido entre los humanos desde hace mucho, sin embargo, luego del nacimiento de su primogénita él no pudo regresar a la tierra con su forma física. De hecho, aunque él tuviera la capacidad de hacerlo, él no podía salir del infierno así lo deseara. Charlie no sabía el por qué, pero algo ataba a Lucifer en su posición, por ello, él no había podido correr hacia ella para auxiliarla.</p><p>Sospechaba, que aquello había sido un castigo adicional por su interferencia durante el corto periodo de tiempo que el enviado de dios había vivido en la tierra, sin embargo, aquello no estaba ni cerca de lo que había pasado realmente.</p><p>Por supuesto, ni su padre ni su madre habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar del porqué de aquella situación, hasta aquel momento en el que la curiosidad de Charlie al respecto empezó a brotar.</p><p>Salieron del café una hora más tarde, con dirección hacia la casa de Alastor.</p><p>Afortunadamente, él había tenido la audacia de planear todo adecuadamente y había aparcado un auto que había comprado a través de un prestanombres en un bosque cerca del orfanato. Desde allí, se habían dirigido a la ciudad, y ahora, hacia su hogar.</p><p>A esas alturas, aunque aún permanecía una capa de agua en las carreteras, la nieve empezaba a derretirse.</p><p>Charlie sostuvo su pecho al llegar a la vieja construcción de estilo clásico victoriano. Nadie salió a recibirlos, siendo franca, lo esperaba, pero se sintió un poco intranquila al pensar que estaba a solas con un hombre en su casa. No es que ella y él tuviesen aquel tipo de relación, y tampoco es que él fuese alguien que pudiese aprovecharse de la situación, pero, algo dentro de ella se movía y revoloteaba, haciéndola pensar cosas extrañas.</p><p>Quiza… ¿a ella le empezaba a gustar Alastor? <em>No</em>, inmediatamente empujó la idea lejos de sí. En primer lugar, él era su amigo.</p><p>Y lo más importante, él era un humano.</p><p>Desestimó aquello como producto del nerviosismo que seguramente tenía al estar tan cerca de ver a su padre, y con un suspiro, atravesó el porche de aquella casa.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>++++++++++++++</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Disfruté mucho escribiendo ésto. También sufrí mucho pensando en lo que diría Alastor y en su proceso. ¡En el siguiente cap, el tan esperado encuentro padre e hija! Y una presencia nueva aparece, trayendo algunos problemas consigo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Punto de inflexión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inicia un nuevo arco. Los ángeles se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Charlie en la tierra, además, hay un atentado. ¿Qué es lo que pasará a continuación?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Los personajes de Hazbin Hotel utilizados para ésta historia pertenecen a Vivziepop. Personas y hechos históricos que se ocupan en pos de la historia han sufrido cambios, y lo que se describe aquí no debe tomarse como cierto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Lucifer siempre odió a los humanos, desde su creación; seres llenos de nada más que instinto y estupidez, avaricia desmedida desde antes de ser dotados con el único don que les ofreció debido a la venganza más que a la piedad.</p><p>Los odió a todos, con su actitud superior, con su sumisión desmedida, con su osadía de declararse la creación perfecta de Dios cuando eran una masa informe de soberbia e imperfecciones.</p><p>Él veía lo que nadie más vio, la injusticia, el pecado, el verdadero pecado.</p><p>Siendo el ángel más amado, el más cercano a su creador, el más perfecto, él tenía algo que los demás no: criterio propio.</p><p>¿Cuándo fue que se dio cuenta de toda la mierda? ¿Quizá cuando la vio por vez primera? ¿Cuándo ella exhaló sus primeros pensamientos propios? ¿Tal vez cuando, con una mirada fiera, reclamó sus derechos como un igual? No sabía a ciencia cierta, pero, él se había enamorado de un humano, del único humano que valía la pena.</p><p>Envuelta en injusticia, fue testigo de cómo Adam se aprovechó de su nueva posición de favorito y la obligaron a hacer cosas que no quería. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Lucifer observó detalladamente cómo Lilith decidió abandonar el paraíso para mantener su orgullo y dignidad.</p><p>Vagando en la tierra, vio como ella se desenvolvió con los humanos que el creador no había tocado, los que habían nacido espontáneamente, los humanos <em>inferiores</em>. Ellos la acogieron; ellos le dieron la libertad que ella tanto deseaba.</p><p>Y, sin embargo, el creador la maldijo.</p><p>Para ese entonces, Lucifer ya se había percatado de la verdad de aquel al que llamaba <em>padre</em>. Aquel que se hacía llamar Justo, Sabio, Único, no era más que una farsa, un dictador, la divinidad que encarnaba la injusticia.</p><p>Otros dioses vagaban por la tierra, en contacto con los humanos que cada uno había creado. Formaron lazos, formaron familias y partenones, sin embargo, Lilith había sido maldita por el dios ególatra, y ninguno de aquellos benevolentes y débiles dioses que caminaban entre los mortales pudo ayudarla.</p><p>Fue entonces, poco tiempo después, su terrible caída. Los que lo siguieron cayeron con él, expulsados del paraíso, ese jardín artificial donde el <em>creador</em> había puesto todo lo que había hecho como mera decoración. <em>El creador</em> no quería mancha alguna en su ideal, no quería más que obediencia ciega, y todos aquellos que albergaron duda, que se habían quitado las cadenas de la ignorancia, fueron eliminados.</p><p>Muchos huyeron a la tierra, en busca de sus hermanos que previamente habían sido expulsados. Otros, desaparecieron en el universo infinito con una palabra del<em> creador</em>.</p><p>Lucifer nunca olvidaría el dolor de la caída; el ardor de la corrupción que se apoderó de las alas, marcándolo como un traidor.</p><p>Tampoco olvidaría el rostro de la mujer que vio al despertar.</p><p>A pesar de ser mortal, ella no había cambiado en absoluto.</p><p>Había adquirido las ropas de los <em>humanos</em> de los otros dioses, su lengua, sus costumbres, pero ella seguía siendo <em>ella</em>.</p><p>Probablemente, fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que, realmente, todo lo había hecho por ella.</p><p>Sí, en verdad, en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que él amaba a la <em>humana</em>. Amaba a Lilith.</p><p>Le había dado la manzana a Eva como un mero acto de justicia de su parte. Él mismo había reído toda una eternidad cuando vio al <em>creador</em> entrar en rabia porque sus criaturas favoritas del momento habían tomado el fruto prohibido.</p><p>Y entonces, como una broma del destino, cayó en los brazos de Lilith luego de su acto de rebelión.</p><p>Vio crecer, y vio morir, a la <em>humana</em> que amaba.</p><p>Vio sufrir la muerte de cada hijo, la maldición que <em>el creador</em> le había impuesto. La vio llorar de ira y rabia. La vio morir.</p><p>Y la fue a buscar hasta al mundo de los muertos, <em>el megido</em>, <em>limbo, purgatorio, Dahomey</em>… tantos nombres para aquel páramo desolado entre la tierra y el paraíso. Se mantuvo a su lado, amándola hasta el día en que ambos desaparecieran definitivamente.</p><p>Hicieron de aquel páramo su hogar, alejados de las almas de otros humanos y de los hijos de los ángeles con ellos, los nephilim.</p><p>Sin embargo, la maldición de Lilith no fue removida incluso después de la pérdida de su cuerpo humano.</p><p>Lucifer intentó tantas cosas… trató de insuflar vida a los cadáveres de los no nacidos, trató de crear seres parecidos… lo único que logró fue crear vidas precarias como los Imps.</p><p>Lilith callaba, pero él sabía que sufría, y su dolor era inimaginable.</p><p>Es por eso que se tragó su orgullo.</p><p>Volvió a arrodillarse ante el tirano para hacerla feliz.</p><p>—“Sólo tendrás un heredero. Y tendrá que cumplir un papel en mi plan.”</p><p>Las palabras adustas del<em> creador</em> llegaron a sus oídos como dagas, sin embargo, lo hizo.</p><p>Aceptó volverse el carcelero de las almas, aceptó encadenarse a sí mismo al infierno por ver la sonrisa de Lilith.</p><p>Aceptó convertir su páramo en un reino de castigo para las almas de los pecadores, siendo él mismo el rey de éstos.</p><p>Fue así que Charlotte, su preciada y única hija, logró nacer.</p><p>Ella, su pequeña manzana, había sido el punto de inflexión en su existencia. De alguna manera, Lucifer se sentía culpable por haber sellado el destino de su hija al darle el título del <em>anticristo</em>, pero confiaba en su sangre. Confiaba en la obstinación que había heredado de Lilith, y en la fuerza que había heredado de él.</p><p>Sin embargo, temía. Temía por que <em>el creador</em> la considerara un peligro y fuese tras de ella.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Azrael miró por la ventana de aquel edificio que se había nombrado como <em>embajada de Agartha</em>; Miguel le había advertido que estaban sucediendo cosas extrañas en la tierra, y no tenía idea de qué tan acertado había sido su hermano.</p><p>La presencia de un aura símil a Lucifer lo embargó en cuanto pisó las calles de Berlín; era extraño para él, sabiendo que su hermano rebelde había sido obligado a abandonar la tierra desde hacía mucho tiempo.</p><p>Invisible para el ojo humano, Azrael entonces se había apostado en frente de aquel edificio, a la espera de poder confirmar la situación. No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>Había una chica, una niña parecida a Lucifer, caminando hacia la ventana. Otra mujer, humana, estaba a su lado. La niña que parecía ser la hija de Lucifer olía a él, se sentía parecido, sin embargo, no estaba muy seguro de que lo fuese. En verdad, Azrael estaba preocupado de que el anticristo hubiese llegado a la tierra mucho antes de lo que se había planeado.</p><p>Preguntándose a sí mismo si debía intervenir en el momento o no, o si debía notificar a Miguel, apenas si se percató de que había otra fuerza presente.</p><p>Zinov Vasíliev se había apostado desde hace días en el techo del edificio más alto en la escuadra al frente de la embajada de <em>Agartha</em>; para el trabajo que le habían encomendado, había conseguido difícilmente un rifle británico de buena calidad. Lo único que le incomodaba era llevar aquel objeto que le habían proporcionado, de forma <em>obligatoria</em>.</p><p>Era cierto que Zinov era un mercenario a sueldo, y que había trabajado para muchos hijos de puta, pero era la primera vez que un cliente le pedía llevar una mierda rara en el cuello, una especie de <em>amuleto</em> indio o africano. Como sea, la paga había sido más que suficiente, además de que le había otorgado una ruta de escape a Francia, alejándose un poco más de su país de origen, en el que estaba siendo buscado seguramente.</p><p>La guerra le había traído beneficios, luchó para algunos escuadrones a sueldo en Manchuria, y aunque las cosas ya se habían calmado un poco, por el lado del mundo en el que se encontraba ahora, el olor a la guerra se podía detectar.</p><p>Sobre todo, con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.</p><p>Asesinar a una figura política era algo bastante fácil, a decir verdad, sin embargo, Zinov pensaba que era una verdadera lástima.</p><p>La chica, tan pálida y bonita, tan alta, siempre paraba viendo por el gran ventanal del balcón del cuarto piso. Cada tarde, a las cinco en punto, tomaba el té allí, tranquilamente mientras veía el atardecer.</p><p>Zinov pensó que, aunque era algo trágico, ella al menos moriría feliz con una vista, si no bella, al menos relajante, del crepúsculo invernal.</p><p>Colocó su mira tranquilamente, a la espera de la hora predestinada. Su respiración pesada creaba una nube visible debido a que la temperatura empezaba a descender. Ella se sentó en la misma silla, a la misma hora, con un abrigo pesado. La criada a su lado, la misma mujer morena de siempre, se retiró un momento para ir, seguramente, por el té.</p><p>Zinov levantó la tapa de la mirilla, dio un último respiro pesado, y luego contuvo la respiración.</p><p>Una bandada de pájaros ocultó el eco del disparo, o quizá, es que las aves se asustaron con el sonido naciente, de lo único que Zinov estaba seguro, es que había dado en el blanco.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>+++++++++++++</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>La casa de Alastor era acogedora y bastante normal, según el punto de vista de Charlie; los sillones mullidos en color vino y algunas cabezas de ciervos a modo de trofeo les daban un aire a una típica casa norteamericana, incluso tenía un fonógrafo, para deleite de la rubia.</p><p>Alastor le había ayudado a quitarse el maquillaje y la peluca con la que se había disfrazado; en realidad, sabía que, si su padre la viese vestida así, se disgustaría. De alguna manera, aunque Lucifer no odiaba a los humanos, sí repudiaba a la mayoría de ellos. Realmente la rubia no sabía el por qué, sin embargo, era algo que su padre nunca escondió: su odio por el linaje de Adam.</p><p>Por supuesto, Charlie también estaba enterada que Lucifer había amado a algunos humanos, muy pocos en realidad, a los que le había otorgado favores. Entre ellos, el linaje de brujas del viejo mundo a las que pertenecía Rose.</p><p>Luego de auxiliarla con su cambio de apariencia, Alastor la había guiado a la sala de estar de aquella pintoresca casa antigua; era extraño para Charlie el hecho de que aquel lugar la hacía tener una sensación como de <em>estar en casa</em>. Probablemente, aquello se debía a los objetos y rituales de culto que el propietario de la casa tenía a bien realizar.</p><p>Ella estaba un poco nerviosa mientras miraba pasar a su anfitrión con algunos objetos en las manos; uno de ellos, parecía un trozo de metal moldeado como si fuese una daga. Charlie sabía que en los rituales que se usaban para invocaciones en la tierra, a veces se necesitaban de sacrificios, y tuvo un poco de miedo y remordimiento al pensar que sería testigo de la muerte de algún ser inocente.</p><p>Alastor, entonces, puso un orbe frente a ella. La mesa de centro en la que lo posó no tenía nada más que aquel extraño orbe de cristal, luego, colocó algunas velas e incienso.</p><p>—“Desde que estás en la Tierra, <em>my dear</em>, tu padre trata de ser muy cuidadoso al respecto de mostrarse, ya sabes, para no llamar la atención de quienes no debe. Además, no sabemos si habrá consecuencias en tu <em>estado</em> si él aparece, así como así.” —Explicó tranquilamente mientras preparaba lo que había colocado en aquel mueble. —“¿Me permite su mano, princesa?” —Sonrió a la vez que se colocaba a la altura de Charlie, mirándola fijamente frente a frente. Lo único que se interponía entre ellos era la mesa de centro, sin embargo, el tacto de la mano de Alastor en la de Charlie la hizo sentir que estaban demasiado cerca.</p><p>—“Uhmmm… ehh… claro.”</p><p>La mano de Alastor tomó suavemente la de ella; como si acariciara un trozo de seda, el toque del caníbal era suave pero firme. Su pulgar masculino y nudoso danzó entre las líneas de la delicada y blanca mano, como si la estuviese explorando meticulosamente.</p><p>—“Me temo, <em>Darling</em>, que voy a solicitarte algo que probablemente no te agrade, espero perdones mi atrevimiento.”</p><p>—“¿Qué cosa?” —La mirada de Charlie mostraba confusión. Era una mirada que Alastor disfrutaba a su manera. De hecho, el caníbal estaba esperando ansioso por ver el rostro de la joven rubia retorcerse por lo que sucedería a continuación. Incluso pensó en no pedir permiso para llevar a cabo el ritual, pero algo dentro de él lo empujó a no hacerlo.</p><p>Alastor deseaba que lo que venía a continuación fuese algo en lo que ella estuviese de acuerdo.</p><p>Y no es que ella tuviese opción, pero en su retorcida mente, a Alastor le excitaba la idea de que Charlie se sintiera libre a pesar de que, en realidad, no lo era.</p><p>—“Verás, este ritual no necesita sacrificios animales o de otro origen, Charlie, my dear… sin embargo, me temo que deberé dañar tu piel un poco en búsqueda de sangre. Tu sangre.”</p><p>La rubia tragó saliva, ¡por supuesto que prefería esto a sacrificar algún ser vivo! Sin embargo, ella era un poco miedosa con respecto a la sangre. Charlie sabía el poder de la sangre que portaba, y sabía que había <em>demonios</em> en el infierno que darían lo que fuese por un poco de su líquido vital o el de su padre. “<em>La sangre de la realeza infernal</em>” Sonaba más grandioso de lo que en realidad significaba, pero no era un juego cuando se trataba de poder.</p><p>En su sangre residía el poder de crear vida y de otorgar la muerte.</p><p>Charlie no estaba muy segura de su caso, pero la sangre de su padre, por muy repudiado que fuese, era de un celestial. Los celestiales eran los únicos seres que podían matar demonios y crear cosas de la nada; incluso ella tenía un poco de aquellos genes poderosos, y en su infancia, sufrió atentados para poder robar la panacea que fluía por sus venas, a pesar de que ésta estaba diluida con la de un pecador.</p><p>Charlie asintió con la cabeza para indicar que Alastor podía dar inicio a lo que planeaba; éste, disfrutó mirar como los hombros de la chica se tensaban ante la presencia de la daga que ella había visto fugazmente antes. Era una daga bendita.</p><p>La chica sintió como, el metal que debía ser frío, quemaba su palma con el contacto. Por supuesto, Alastor sabía que las armas humanas normales no podían hacerle daño a la princesa del infierno, así que tuvo que buscar una verdadera arma bendita a manos de un santo. Fue difícil, pero lo consiguió con ayuda del señor Crowley.</p><p>A pesar de que su piel ardía, en realidad la herida era como una común en un corte. Charlie había cerrado los ojos, mojando sus largas y oscuras pestañas con las lágrimas sobrenaturales que emanaban. Aquellas gotas saladas parecían cristal líquido, si ello existiera.</p><p>La mirada de Alastor se embriagó en los labios oscuros y brillantes a causa del dolor; seductores con aquella carga de pena que armonizaba aquel rostro ruborizado en un cuadro sublime que parecía pintado por Goya, en un claroscuro entre lo hermoso, lo divino y lo profano.</p><p>Y entonces, el olor de aquel líquido rojizo resbalando por la palma de Charlie, impregnando su mano misma en el camino hacia el orbe de cristal, le hizo perder por unos segundos los sentidos. El perfume ferroso, la sensación cálida, aquel color rebosante y atrayente…</p><p>Alastor se sentía corrompido y salvado, atraído por el calor y el ansia de la ingesta de aquella sustancia. Como un cachorro hambriento, como una mosca, la necesidad de pegarse a la extremidad de la princesa del infierno le apremió.</p><p>Y soñó. Se sumergió en fantasías absurdas donde bebía ávidamente aquella panacea mitad celestial y mitad demoniaca. Se imaginó a si mismo tiñendo de rojo y haciendo florecer la sangre de Charlie, en una pequeña habitación, sumidos en la intimidad de un beso mortal, una danza de la muerte que transgredía incluso sus impulsos más bajos. Deseaba bañarse en ella, cubrir a su persona como un bálsamo sagrado. Como el regalo que sólo una diosa podría darle.</p><p>El sonido de la primera gota del tortuoso líquido rojizo y fragante cayendo en el orbe lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones; otra, y otra más, y el objeto de cristal empezó a brillar. Alastor retiró su mano de la de Charlie poco a poco, mientras que el sonido de estática empezó a oírse desde el orbe manchado de sangre.</p><p>El caníbal había abierto un camino hacia el infierno, usando las ondas de radio, lo que mejor conocía. El orbe funcionaba como una especie de micrófono, y la sangre había ayudado a abrir las puertas. La antena que había colocado cuidadosamente oculta en su hogar simplemente captaba las señales. Había cometido un pequeño pecado entre los brujos, sin embargo, se sentía triunfante.</p><p>No sólo se sentía triunfante, se sentía embriagado. No podía ocultar el temblor de sus manos al sentir la sangre de Charlie todavía fluyendo en ellas, cálida aún, espesa…</p><p>Extendió un pañuelo que había mantenido cerca a Charlie con la mano que hasta aquel momento había sostenido la daga bendita y lo colocó sobre la herida de la joven, la cual ya había empezado a curarse desde el momento en que el arma se había retirado.</p><p>Alastor, entonces, sostuvo su mano impregnada de la sangre de la princesa infernal con cuidado, teniendo un especial esmero en evitar que el poco líquido vital de la princesa cayera al piso, no por temor a manchar la alfombra, si no porque quería conservarla. La ansiedad del apremio por retirarse un momento y disfrutar de su pequeño incentivo obtenido de manera poco ortodoxa para él empezó a inundarlo.</p><p>—“Al, ¿estás bien?” —Charlie se había dado cuenta de que el propietario de la casa se encontraba un poco nervioso. Ante sus ojos, parecía que él necesitaba limpiar sus manos. Se sintió un poco apenada, creyendo que, a él, probablemente, no le gustaba ensuciarse.</p><p>—“¡Por supuesto, <em>my dear,</em> completa y positivamente bien! Sólo necesito retirarme un momento para limpiarme un poco, además, ¡creo que necesitas un poco de privacidad con tu señor padre, ¿o me equivoco?!” —La sonrisa de Alastor aún mostraba un poco de apremio, sin embargo, Charlie fue convencida fácilmente, sobre todo cuando la voz de Lucifer empezó a oírse por la sala.</p><p>—“Si me disculpan, los dejo a solas para que puedan conversar a gusto. Si la señorita Charlotte me necesita, simplemente con un llamado estaré aquí inmediatamente. ¡Siéntanse como en casa!” —Remató el caníbal mientras salía de la instancia con un paso digno pero apresurado.</p><p>El sonido de la conversación que había iniciado a sus espaldas se había ahogado con la sed de sangre que lo había poseído en cuanto tuvo contacto con el líquido vital de Charlie; era la primera vez que Alastor sentía que había perdido sus sentidos, que se sentía ebrio y necesitado de ingerir aquello lo más pronto posible.</p><p>Un hueco en su estómago y la sensación de algo que caía se apoderaron de él cuando acercó su mano manchada de sangre hacia su nariz. Suspiró, inhalando luego fuertemente para captar hasta la más mínima nota del perfume sanguíneo que le había otorgado la princesa rubia que ahora estaba sentada en su sala. Un impuro deseo, una tentación impensable empezó a surgir en él cuando los tonos dulces y salados en el contraste metálico predominante viajaron desde su experta nariz hasta su cerebro.</p><p>Temblando, y apenas conteniéndose, Alastor acercó sus labios a su mano, frotando su labio inferior sobre la sangre y saboreándola lentamente, como si aquello fuese un dulce exclusivo, un vino único. Tan único como ella.</p><p>Un shock eléctrico recorrió su médula espinal cuando sus papilas gustativas cataron lo que ahora sería su alimento favorito. Una sensación indescriptible se apoderó de él, una euforia que nunca había sentido, algo innombrable que recorrió cada rincón, cada célula, cada pensamiento de su persona, y que lo infundió de vida, de energía… de pasión.</p><p>—“¡Oh! Charlie, Charlie, <em>my dear… </em><em>¡Charlie!</em> —Sumido en su excitación, empezó a susurrar su nombre como un rezo hacia los cielos.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bueno, he estado un poco sosa e inactiva últimamente, así que en éste capítulo decidí explorar un poco más de mi versión de Lucifer. <br/>No sé, a Alastor la sangre de Charlie lo vuelve loco, siento que este detalle tiene mucho que ver en cómo seguirá la historia. Además, el atentado contra Charlie, o más bien, contra la doble mágica de Charlie, y la vigilancia de los ángeles, abren el nuevo arco. <br/>¡Gracias por leer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. El canto de la sirena</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Algunos motivos sobre los acontecimientos al respecto del carácter político de Charlie en el tercer Reich. Y alastor se da cuenta de algo, ¿de qué?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Los personajes de Hazbin Hotel utilizados para ésta historia pertenecen a Vivziepop. Personas y hechos históricos que se ocupan en pos de la historia han sufrido cambios, y lo que se describe aquí no debe tomarse como cierto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor se había convertido en la mano derecha de Hermann Wirth en poco tiempo. Era de esperarse debido a su amplio conocimiento sobre la <em>magia</em>, a diferencia del líder de la Ahnenerbe alemán, no obstante, sus métodos no eran ni por asomo lo que Hermann Wirth se imaginaba.</p><p>El joven (no tan joven, luego descubrió Wirth) Albert Maillet poseía un encanto perturbador, un carisma que ocultaba cosas que nunca pudo imaginar; una de ellas, era el ideal maquiavélico al respecto de los resultados sin importar los medios.</p><p>No habían pasado ni dos semanas a su lado, proveyéndole consejo, cuando el portal volvió a tener la estabilidad suficiente como para traer a otro nuevo ser de Agartha.</p><p>Hermann, maravillado, esperaba otra belleza como Charlotte Magne, quien, a pesar de sus características claramente no humanas, era una agradable compañía para la vista como para el corazón. No obstante, lo que encontraron luego de la sorpresiva explosión, fue un animal humanoide parecido a lo que se describía en las leyendas de los hombres lobo.</p><p>Aquel ser, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, parecía del sexo masculino y su pelaje mullido era de color gris.</p><p>Alastor sabía el origen de aquel ser, en efecto. Era uno de las (seguramente) decenas de pobres almas que morirían para asegurar el retorno de la princesa al infierno. Llevados con engaños, transportados contra su voluntad, los perros infernales nacidos en el reino de Lucifer eran lo más cercano a lo que un ser podría parecerse biológicamente a Charlie.</p><p>Por supuesto, Alastor tuvo que manipular y hacer ciertos cambios a la máquina extraña de Hermann Wirth con ayuda de <em>voluntarios</em> del otro lado que en vida habían sido científicos e inventores, contratados por el mismo Lucifer. Lo que continuaba era un sinfín de prueba y error en ambos lados, primero, enviando imps, almas humanas y otros seres del infierno a la tierra, y luego, en la segunda fase, enviar humanos. Humanos vivos.</p><p>Desde que Alastor se había vuelto el tutor oficial de Charlie en la tierra, no tenía mucho tiempo para sus diligencias en pos de buscar un método de retorno, así que pensó en una solución para sacar a Charlie de las garras de los Alemanes y tenerla cerca sin necesidad de preocuparse, y por supuesto, conservar su cargo en la Ahnenerbe.</p><p>Entonces, tuvo una idea.</p><p>Inspirado en su propia historia, porque ¿quién buscaría a un muerto? Alastor empezó con los preparativos.</p><p>Las muñecas vodoo que hizo especialmente para la ocasión brillaban en la mesa de centro donde Lucifer se había personificado. Habían sido muy cuidadosos al respecto de la invocación, drenando energía del corazón aún latiente de un pobre diablo que había estado huyendo de la Gestapo. Su cuerpo, extendido en el piso de una parte desocupada de la sala tras el sillón donde ahora el gobernante del infierno estaba sentado tranquilamente, vagaba entre la vida y la muerte, en un delirio provocado por un coctél de narcóticos que Alastor le había proporcionado, mientras que su corazón danzaba a la vista de cualquiera que se dignara en apreciarlo, como si fuese una flor viviente en la solapa de su traje.</p><p>Algunos, como Lucifer mismo, apreciarían el toque artístico de aquella ofrenda humana. Ciertamente, aquel pecador llamado a sí mismo Alastor, le había causado bastantes buenas impresiones. Era un hijo de puta respetable, si es que podía existir algo como eso. Un hombre de negocios con elegancia y un gusto por la música y el humor que rozaba a lo que Lucifer mismo gustaba. Pero aquello también le preocupaba. Conociéndose a sí mismo, y viéndose reflejado hasta cierto punto en el caníbal humano, Lucifer sabía y reconocía que bien podría <em>aprovechar</em> algunas situaciones para beneficiarse. Aquello no le molestaría, si no fuese porque su querida y preciada <em>manzanita</em> estaba involucrada en toda aquella mierda.</p><p>—“Entonces, mi amable señor, estaba esperando que me auxiliara con la invocación de aquellos pequeños ayudantes que había mencionado, en beneficio de nuestro negocio.”</p><p>Lucifer sonrió de lado mientras invocaba su bastón de mando. Alastor era un humano interesante, de aquellos pocos que no se asustaban de él ni que pedía cosas estúpidas como dinero, el chico era ambicioso, pero en <em>otro</em> sentido. Un sentido que lo hizo cerrar un trato que le beneficiaba tanto al humano que sin duda nadie más que él lo aceptaría, y por aquel trato, Lucifer respetaba a su manera al pecador que se le presentaba con una sonrisa eterna.</p><p>Un alma que había vendido incluso lo que no podía poseer de sí mismo, un alguien que había condenado su alma al vacío eterno y vuelto a condenarla en el infierno, simplemente por venganza. Aquello, a Lucifer le llamó la atención, tenía que admitir que le recordaba a sí mismo con respecto a lo que había pasado con Lilith. Alastor se había atado a sí mismo por amor a su madre, así como Lucifer se había atado al infierno por amor a Lilith.</p><p>Desde el momento en el que el gobernante del infierno supo que Charlotte estaba en la tierra, había pensado en una manera de enviar sus guardaespaldas que había creado para ella. Reconocía que sería sumamente difícil para su persona desde que tenía <em>restricciones</em> impuestas por aquel ser que se autodenominaba como <em>el único y verdadero dios</em>, así que tuvo que pedir <em>internvención</em> humana. Y la ayuda había venido nada más que de Alastor.</p><p>Crowley era un <em>conocido</em> de fiar, sin embargo, carecía de cierta <em>chispa</em> con respecto a lo que Lucifer requería.</p><p>Y Alastor, ¡oh!, ese hijo de puta que se había metido con fuerzas que ni siquiera él se había atrevido a convocar, era de los pocos humanos que realmente podían <em>ayudar.</em></p><p>
  <em>Porque no está muerto lo que duerme eternamente.</em>
</p><p>Salvarle el culo a Alastor por su trato con los primordiales no era difícil, mientras su alma no muera por completo. Mientras su mente aún tenga algo de lucidez y pueda mantenerla a raya.</p><p>Mientras ese humano no enloquezca lo suficiente como para obligar a su mente a bordear los límites de la locura y el vacío, mientras no pierda su alma con la intoxicación de los dioses antiguos, los dioses dormidos que <em>el tirano</em> desterró en un sueño casi eterno.</p><p>Lucifer activó el círculo mágico que Alastor había dibujado con sangre en una piel humana tratada y colocó los muñecos sobre aquello con ayuda de su telequinesis. El caníbal observó divertidamente cómo es que aquellos peluches flotaron y absorbieron la sangre seca del círculo convertida en un humo negro y espeso.</p><p>—“Estarán dormidos la mayor parte del tiempo para ahorrar energía, y no dudo que sepan aprovecharlos correctamente, por otro lado, ¿cómo va la investigación con respecto a aquella curiosa máquina que los humanos poseen?”</p><p>Alastor soltó una pequeña risa de satisfacción mientras torcía la cabeza hacía un lado, siendo honestos, él había gozado mucho el poder experimentar un poco con los nativos del infierno, diseccionarlos y conocer su anatomía única, y a pesar de que no pudo probar el sabor de aquellos seres (aún), debido a la infinidad de miradas presentes y cómplices de sus experimentos, Alastor realmente estaba disfrutando sobremanera de su actual trabajo.</p><p>Sobre todo, había descubierto algunas cosas en su vaivén entre la política alemana y las presentaciones científicas que en algunas ocasiones no entendía del todo. Realmente, Alastor no era un hombre de ciencia ni un gran entendido de muchas cosas a menos de que empezaran a interesarle, y últimamente todo aquello le importaba demasiado.</p><p>El mismo Adolf Hitler se había enterado de las investigaciones y se había ordenado crear una especie de ayudante sintético para reforzar sus soldados con los resultados de la experimentación con la sangre de los perros infernales. También, para disgusto de Alastor, le habían llamado a la oficina de Goebbels para hablar sobre un posible emparejamiento del Führer con Charlie. Aquello no le pareció ni a él ni a Lucifer, de hecho, Lucifer mismo hubiese ido personalmente a coserle la boca a Goebbels si no fuese porque no debía por el bien de su pequeña.</p><p>—“Considero que estaremos listos para la fase dos en poco tiempo. Trataré de buscar <em>voluntarios</em> sanos para ser enviados y analizados. La transportación del infierno a la tierra no parece tener grandes dificultades salvo el impacto en la energía vital cuando un nativo infernal se topa con el ambiente de la tierra tan de golpe, no obstante, no sabemos si la transportación de la tierra al infierno resulte segura y exitosa.”</p><p>—“El asunto del imbécil humano que trata de <em>comprometerla</em> también es molesto, no disponemos de mucho tiempo si continúa insistiendo, además, me es imposible intervenir directamente. Necesitamos algo que la aleje de ese <em>gusano oportunista</em> lo más rápido posible. Quizá una muerte dolorosamente accidental sea suficiente.”</p><p>—“Me temo que asesinarlo no funcionaría con los planes que se tienen y la necesidad de que continúe con los campos de concentración. Fue bastante trabajoso convencer a Wirth y Himmler de utilizar a los humanos judíos para alimentarla como para desmoronar todo con la muerte de Hitler. Ellos están ilusionados con una alianza con el <em>mundo</em> de donde proviene la princesa y sus promesas de tecnología nunca antes vista, y el pago por su confianza ciega hacia mi persona fue ya lo bastante potente como para que hasta el mismo Hitler apoyara mis iniciativas. Matarlo ahora sólo por su <em>interés</em> en la princesa nos ataría de manos por un largo tiempo y creo que <em>su majestad</em> no desea más dilación.”</p><p>—“Lo sé, es por ello que no lo he hecho, todavía. Tengo planes para Hitler en beneficio de <em>mi pequeña</em>. He escuchado ciertos <em>rumores</em> sobre arcángeles rondando cerca, y aquello no me complace. Tenemos que sacar a Charlotte de la visión pública cuanto antes y llamar la atención de los <em>ángeles</em> con cualquier otra cosa mientras la ocultamos, por ello necesito que la guerra explote más rápido de lo planeado.”</p><p>Alastor en efecto había trabajado muy duro, había <em>solicitado</em> incluso planos militares de algunos de los científicos <em>infernales</em> que trabajaban en conjunto con él para comprar su estadía en la Ahnenerbe y la estima de los altos mandos alemanes. También, había estado bastante ocupado asesorando a su nuevo amigo, el señor Klaus Barbie, con respecto a la red de información de la que él a veces se servía alegremente. Estaba satisfecho de haber expandido su red de influencia tan rápido y efectivamente.</p><p>—“Tengo una idea maravillosa, <em>su majestad</em>.” — Lucifer lo miró con curiosidad, esperando las palabras que sucederían. —“¿Por qué no aprovechar la <em>muerte</em> de la princesa y con ello iniciar una guerra, además de cubrir el hecho de sacarla de la vista pública de manera inmediata?”</p><p><em>Matar</em> a Charlotte. Por supuesto, no literalmente, simplemente simularlo como lo habían hecho con la muerte de Alesteir Doucet. Lucifer sonrió ante la ironía. Era obvio que aquello no sacaría a su pequeña de la búsqueda inquisitiva de sus ex hermanos, sobre todo conociendo a Miguel, pero serviría para mantenerla en un ambiente seguro y controlado. Un ambiente en el que, si era necesario, podría intervenir rápidamente a pesar de sus limitaciones.</p><p>Lucifer soltó una carcajada, saboreando las implicaciones y lo que había sucedido hasta aquel momento para llegar hasta aquel punto.</p><p>—“Eres un hijo de puta bastante divertido como para atreverte a decir eso. Me agrada.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>++++++++++++++</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Klaus era un individuo un poco egocéntrico pero divertido, según las apreciaciones de Alastor. Un poco serio de más como la mayoría de los alemanes que había conocido, hasta que su sistema se intoxicaba con grandes cantidades de alcohol.</p><p>Sentados en una mesa de póker en el <em>Romanische</em> de Charlotteburg en Berlín, Alastor había acordado reunirse con él y algunos otros amigos pertenecientes a su división. Como único civil, Alastor se había dado la libertad de vestirse un poco informalmente, sólo con un sencillo traje color gris rata que acentuaba sus ojos de color ámbar, con la corbata suelta y con el botón superior de su camisa color negro desabotonada. Para todo aquel que lo conociera, era una imagen extraña, puesto que a él le gustaba demasiado vestir pulcramente, sin embargo, dada la ocasión, Alastor consideró que aquel aspecto iría mejor debido a su pantomima de haber bebido un poco de más.</p><p>Era conocido por la inmensa mayoría que las conversaciones de borrachos siempre se iban de palabras y salían a la luz cosas que no debería decirse. Cosas incluso de calidad confidencial, sobre todo si estaban en un círculo con cierto nivel de <em>confianza.</em></p><p>Al miró sus cartas con su eterna sonrisa de labios; los militares presentes, muchos con un aspecto lamentable ya debido a su ingesta alcohólica y su necesidad de quitarse el calor que les proveía el emborrachamiento, tenían las caras enrojecidas.</p><p>—“Creo que hoy es mi día de suerte, señores.” —Alastor miró sin quitar su sonrisa a quien había declarado su victoria prematuramente. Las cartas que había bajado aquel hombre tosco de brazos fuertes, el prospecto me macho ario alemán, era un straight flush, algo difícilmente superable.</p><p>—“Me temo, querido amigo, que no es así.” —El caníbal bajó sus cartas ante la mirada atónita de los presentes. Había tenido una suerte horrible (a propósito) previamente, pero ésta vez, su mano era una Royal flush, lo que lo coronaba como indiscutible ganador de la partida.</p><p>La risotada de Klaus rompió el silencio que se había apoderado del círculo de amigos cuando Alastor presentó sus cartas.</p><p>—“Eres un hijo de puta bastante suertudo, amigo mío.” —La fuerte mano de Klaus Barbie golpeó el hombro de Alastor, quien frunció el ceño por unos segundos debido a aquella grosera intrusión.</p><p>—“No voy a negar eso.” —Respondió y luego tomó el vaso de whisky del que había estado bebiendo, tragando todo el líquido ambarino de un solo golpe.</p><p>Alastor se sentía fuera de sí actuando tan gamberramente; siendo honesto consigo mismo, odiaba esa clase de hombres como Klaus Barbie que alardeaban de su masculinidad.</p><p>—“Por cierto, buen Albert, muchas gracias por el favor de <em>aquella vez</em>. Sin tus consejos, no me habrían ascendido tan rápido. ¡Es por eso que brindo por ti, mi amigo más importante!”</p><p>Alastor rio alegremente, llevando una de sus manos a su pecho.</p><p>—“¡Oh! ¡Me alagas, Klaus, pero sin tu guía también estaría perdido en ésta maravillosa ciudad! Además, es un placer tener un grupo de caballeros con los que comparto mi gusto por la cacería, y la admiración por el tercer Reich.”</p><p>—“Hablando de eso, querido amigo, ésta celebración de agradecimiento no sería una sin los debidos obsequios. Sé que tienes amigos más importantes, como el señor Goebbels o el mismísimo Himmler, pero espero que éste presente sea de tu agrado.” —Klaus chasqueó los dedos, y uno de los chicos que lo acompañaba como su secretario personal llegó con una caja alargada. Los otros presentes, como caracteres secundarios, aplaudieron en reconocimiento a la <em>amistad</em> de aquellos dos hombres que protagonizaban la velada.</p><p>Alastor recibió la caja mientras el hombre robusto al que le había ganado en la anterior partida hacía a un lado algunos objetos de la mesa de juego. Entonces, el caníbal colocó la caja para abrirla. Dentro había un rifle nuevo de uso militar.</p><p>Cierto era que desde que empezó con su amistad con Klaus, Alastor había conseguido el permiso de portación de arma de manera casi inmediata; para celebrarlo, el norteamericano había comprado algunos pequeños souvenirs alemanes. Luego, el mismo Goebbels le había regalado una Walter-p38 personalizada, un modelo que apenas estaba terminado, con la excusa de que un tutor como él debía poseer al menos un arma de bolsillo para proteger a la <em>princesa</em> de cualquier eventualidad.</p><p>En verdad, la walter se había vuelto una de sus favoritas a pesar de que no le agradaba la persona de la que había provenido. En esos días, también la princesa Charlotte había empezado a recibir regalos de Goebbels a nombre del Führer, solicitando encuentros para entablar <em>amistad.</em></p><p>Klaus, por su lado, más allá de que realmente admiraba y apreciaba a quien él conocía como Albert, estaba embelesado por los contactos que Alastor poseía. Sentía que era el hombre con más suerte de toda Alemania al haber entablado una relación amistosa con un hombre tan ilustre en el partido a pesar de que no pertenecía a tal y que ni siquiera era alemán.</p><p>Era por eso que se había esmerado demasiado en las atenciones y los regalos que le había dado, y que escuchaba atentamente sus consejos. Para Klaus, Albert Maillet era el hombre más cabal y honesto que había conocido.</p><p>Miró con inmensa alegría y quizá un poco de servilismo el rostro alegre de Albert, esperando como un perro por un gesto o una caricia de su dueño. Y la obtuvo.</p><p>Alastor sabía cómo jugar el set de tira y afloja de las relaciones interpersonales, de todo tipo de ellas, incluso las amorosas, a pesar de que éstas últimas no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Era un requisito en su vida previa para mantener las apariencias, además, era el epítome de su entretenimiento jugar con aquellos ilusos encerrados en sus burbujas de normalidad.</p><p>Con una mirada brillante, una cara estúpida de sorpresa completamente fingida, Alastor agradeció su regalo. Le dio gracia ver la reacción canina de Klaus, como si se tratase de un retriever. Pudo imaginar unas orejas y una cola en su <em>amigo</em>, y pensó que aquella imagen era más que adecuada, porque Klaus Barbie no era más que un perro estúpido que sólo sabía menear la cola a sus dueños.</p><p>—“¡Es justamente lo que estaba pensando en adquirir, mi amigo! He tenido unas terribles ganas de ir de cacería, ya sabes, el olor del bosque, la adrenalina… últimamente, las diversas actividades de la princesa y mi deber para la Ahnenerbe me han dejado agotado. ¡Terriblemente!”</p><p>Klaus sonrió mientras escuchaba y miraba a su <em>amigo</em> examinar el arma como todo un experto, como si Albert hubiese nacido para sostener un arma. Era gracioso, porque era bien sabido por él y el círculo que frecuentaba a Albert, que éste no tenía fuerza física a pesar de su altura tan peculiar.</p><p>Si tan sólo el hombre fuese hábil también con el cuerpo como lo era con las armas, Klaus estaba seguro que hubiese sido el mejor militar de la zona.</p><p>—“Ni que lo digas, ¡nosotros últimamente también hemos estado hasta el cuello de trabajo!” —Se acercó un poco a Alastor, quien no retrocedió, aunque tuvo un impulso demasiado grande de hacerlo debido a su asco por ser invadido en su espacio personal. —“Estamos en otra especie de <em>cacería</em>, si sabes a lo que me refiero…”</p><p>—“Oh, lo entiendo… Es imposible no encontrar ratones en la casa cuando las cosas están tan animadas como en los últimos tiempos.” —Contestó también con una voz más moderada a la que usualmente tenía, escandalosa y jovial. —“Yo mismo, me temo, puede que esté infestado de algunas ratas, y precisamente, quería hablar contigo, amigo mío, al respecto.”</p><p>El rostro de incredulidad de Klaus se hizo presente de nuevo. Desde que Alastor frecuentaba los altos mandos del tercer Reich, Klaus nunca pensó que pediría favores de aquel tipo a alguien como él, cuyo único mérito había sido en gran parte gracias al hombre que tenía en frente y al que llamaba <em>amigo</em>.</p><p>—“¿Ratas? Imposible…” —Susurró.</p><p>—“Quizá estoy un poco paranoico, pero… mi ama de llaves que cuida tan diligentemente a la <em>princesa</em> ha encontrado conductas sospechosas en un par de miembros del personal, y hace unos días, encontró una nota en ruso.” —Respondió también entre susurros. Klaus entonces, pidió a Albert que tomaran asiento, alejados del bullicio de los otros miembros de la Gestapo presentes, para poder charlar tranquilamente.</p><p>—“Ruso… esto es grave… la nota…”</p><p>—“La envié a un camarada de la Ahnenerbe para ser traducida, pues me temo que no conozco la lengua ni su escritura.” —Lo cortó. Alastor estaba empezando a sembrar las semillas de lo que sería el plan que le otorgaría el pase al favor de Lucifer. Un favor que nunca podría pagar por completo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>++++++++++</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Todo había empezado, seguramente, con aquella visita fatídica.</p><p>Era de esperarse; Alastor sabía que con la promesa de un mundo nuevo lleno de maravillas y tecnología aplastante, el gobierno alemán querría asegurar el tener todo aquello al alcance de sus manos.</p><p>Y era por eso que peligrosamente se acercaron a Charlotte Magne, la princesa de <em>Agartha, </em>o, mejor dicho, del infierno mismo.</p><p>Ella era un ente extraño, en muchos sentidos. Una delicia para la vista y el corazón con sus ojos grandes con largas pestañas y su nariz extraña de forma animal que misteriosamente la hacía mucho más atractiva de lo que podría parecer.</p><p>Y su altura, un poco más de un metro ochenta, era realmente imponente pero también era dulce.</p><p>Todos aquellos puntos de por si hermosos en ella, pasaban a ser secundarios debido a su linaje real, y a la promesa de riquezas y poder sin igual si alguien se desposaba con ella, tanto en la línea real de su existencia como en la farsa que Alastor y Crowley habían creado para ella.</p><p>Y era tanta su importancia en la política interna del tercer Reich, que el mismo Führer había pedido <em>reuniones</em> con ella para entablar <em>amistad</em> entre ambas naciones, alegando el deseo de conocer las tradiciones, costumbres y formas de los <em>agarthianos. </em></p><p>Por supuesto, Charlie aún no podía hablar por completo en alemán, además de que Alastor como su <em>tutor</em>, tenía que estar presente en aquellas reuniones.</p><p>Y allí estaba.</p><p>Alastor tenía que aceptar que, a pesar de su aspecto ridículo, Adolf Hitler tenía un carisma abrumador. Era un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra.</p><p>Incluso podrían haber sido agradables compañeros de charlas, puesto que sus discusiones eran francamente interesantes, excepto por una cosa: el tipo estaba completamente obsesionado con su país.</p><p>Por supuesto, la cara que le había mostrado a Charlie era la amable, la que estaba llena de buenas intenciones. Su apoyo a los planes que ella tenía para con su capital, su deseo de agradarle, hastiaron a Alastor.</p><p>Sin embargo, debía mantenerse callado.</p><p>—“Entonces, señorita Charlotte, estaré encantado de ayudarla con su orfanato. Desde que el deber del Führer es velar por sus ciudadanos, ¿cómo podría negarme a tan grandiosa obra humanitaria para con mi pueblo?” —Por supuesto, había palabras que Charlie no entendía y preguntaba a Alastor, pero el mensaje había sido claro. Ella, alegre por lo que había entendido, juntó sus manos y agradeció efusivamente al mandatario, mientras Alastor la miraba tan radiante con una sonrisa completamente nueva a las anteriores.</p><p>—“Me temo que ella está demasiado efusiva, disculpe su falta de modales. En su tierra, es normal responder naturalmente a los estímulos positivos, como ahora.” —Explicó el caníbal el actuar de la joven rubia. En efecto, Charlie, a pesar de pertenecer a una especie de realeza, era bastante natural con respecto a sus emociones, bastante radiante y honesta. Tanto, que realmente parecía una niña completamente ingenua.</p><p>—“Oh, me encantaría saber más de aquel mítico lugar, como su música, porque la música es la representación de toda una cultura, ¿no lo creen?” —Charlie asintió mientras que Alastor no pudo evitar pensar que en verdad tenía cierta razón aquel hombre bajo de bigote ridículo.</p><p>—“No puedo estar más de acuerdo con su afirmación, mi Führer.”</p><p>—“¡Claro!” —Contestó también Charlie, mientras pensaba en alguna canción que su madre había compuesto alguna vez. Recordaba una canción infantil, en sus recuerdos de antaño, que su padre le cantaba. —“Aunque, no soy tan buena cantando, pero me gusta hacerlo.” —Charlie intentó responder con el vocabulario que apenas había aprendido. Realmente, ella sabía que su punto fuerte era el canto, para la princesa, el canto era como respirar, sin embargo, no tenía tanta confianza en ella misma al respecto. Usualmente ella cantaba para un público pequeño, como algo normal de su día a día. No supo hasta que su ex prometido le dijo, que las personas comúnmente no cantaban para comunicar sus emociones.</p><p>Ella había sido criada de manera tan diferente a lo que se esperaba de alguien de la realeza del infierno, y no es que lo odiase, pero aquello le había causado estragos más tarde que temprano. No culpaba a sus padres, al contrario, los amaba incluso más por haberla criado con un amor que era inusual en el infierno, pero eso no quitaba su problemática para relacionarse con otros miembros de la realeza.</p><p>Y aunque su padre siempre le decía que actuara conforme lo deseara porque simplemente ella era una <em>Magne</em>, Charlie siempre supo que no podría.</p><p>Por miedo a desatar todo su poder, por una parte.</p><p>Por otra, debido a la inseguridad que había crecido en ella a partir del accidente que la marcó de por vida.</p><p>Expectantes, los dos varones que la acompañaban en la sala de visitas de la embajada de Agartha, vieron como la belleza rubia suspiró largamente, como si aquello fuese un prerrequisito para entrar en su trance musical. Y, de hecho, lo era.</p><p>De pronto, una voz suave, bien educada, sobrenatural, inundó el ambiente. Como el canto de una sirena, aquella voz envolvió los oídos de los presentes, hechizándolos con su dulzura y tono.</p><p>La canción parecía triste, pero también llevaba notas de alegría infantil. Alastor entendía la letra, la devastadora letra ominosa en aquella voz transparente que incitaba al sueño eterno.</p><p>Halta de manna, cinca de manna, horahoraho</p><p>Horto prier, blos d'ita,</p><p>Omna magni</p><p>Crietros, strientropo, horahoraho</p><p>Altinique, ortono, floen d'ermanita</p><p> </p><p>(Aiho dertameno hiha)</p><p>Miha trava lafladitu</p><p>(Aiho dertameno hiha)</p><p>Plient, plient, plientu hora</p><p> </p><p>(Halta de manna, cinca de manna) Horahoraho</p><p>Horto prier, blos d'ita,</p><p> Omna magni</p><p>(Halta de manna, cinca de manna)</p><p> Cripar intari</p><p>Aquarion, Aquarion…</p><p>Fue entonces, aquella voz, el canto de una sirena, que había llevado a Alastor hasta el momento en el que se encontraba ahora.</p><p>La sangre en su palma, la ansiedad de poseerla… No sabía si aquello era una reacción natural por su contrato con los dioses antiguos, o su mera obsesión por la sirena que lo había hechizado con una canción aquel día donde conoció a Hitler.</p><p>Se sentía desencajado al pensar en su persona actuando tan descortésmente, mientras saboreaba hasta la última gota de sangre que pudo obtener de Charlie. <em>Charlie</em>, aquella chica sobrenatural que debía encerrar en una jaula por el bien de sí misma y de él.</p><p>Se había percatado Alastor de algo, que todo lo que estaba por suceder, en realidad, lo complacía.</p><p>Le complacía saber que de alguna manera tendría el total monopolio de aquella ave exótica que era Charlie. De la <em>encantadora demon belle</em> que había cautivado sus oídos y su persona con pequeños gestos que sólo alguien loco o enfermo como él podría notar.</p><p>Y entonces, Alastor estalló en una carcajada.</p><p>Sosteniéndose de una silla cercana, las risotadas de Alastor no pararon hasta que se dobló por completo, falto de oxígeno.</p><p>Una risa que rozaba el ahogo, nacida por el ridículo que le había cruzado por su mente.</p><p>
  <em>¿Acaso, él estaba interesado en ella de alguna otra manera? </em>
</p><p>Alastor continuó riéndose de sí mismo, saboreando la sangre y la posibilidad de aquello.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dios, otro capítulo más. Las fichas se mueven y todo empieza a tener sentido, pero esto ni siquiera ha empezado. <br/>Tengo planes para todos, en especial para nuestro venado loquillo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Lágrimas de sirena, o cómo echar a perder lo imposible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Una confrontación entre Al y Charlie, y un poco sobre sus poderes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor aún continuaba ahogándose en su risa desenfrenada cuando su sombra apareció tras él. La imagen de aquel ser incorpóreo de color negro parecía estar hecha de humo, un humo denso que semejaba otro Alastor, sólo que la sombra tenía un par de astas en la cabeza. Por supuesto, aquella sombra no siempre fue así, con el pasar de los años es que empezó a tener características únicas, hasta que ya no parecía la sombra de un humano, si no <em>algo más</em>, una sombra de un ser humanoide desconocido.</p><p>Un wendigo tal vez.</p><p>Alastor estaba muy consciente de que él, tarde o temprano, terminaría mutando a uno. Ese era el destino de los seres como él, alguien que no era meramente un caníbal, si no que había trasgredido a otros límites, llevando incluso la canibalización hasta en sus propios órganos y cuerpo.</p><p>Un alguien que canibalizaba no sólo la carne, también las almas.</p><p>La sombra podía comunicarse con él sin palabras, era como si hubiese una conexión mental extraña entre ambos. Alastor podía escuchar, ver, sentir e incluso hasta oler lo que la sombra; era como tener dos cuerpos al mismo tiempo cuando era necesario.</p><p>—“Confío en que te encargaste del <em>ave de presa</em>, como lo esperaba.” —Alastor se recompuso lo suficiente como para hablar tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese pasado. La sombra asintió sonriente mientras el dueño tomaba asiento en la silla donde anteriormente se había apoyado. —“Hoy es un día bastante atareado… y esto aún no termina. Sólo espero que nuestra princesa no se disguste demasiado con lo que va a pasar.”</p><p>Alastor alargó la mano hacia la barra de la cocina, donde había una cajetilla de cigarrillos, luego buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un encendedor cuadrado en color plata. El diseño era sencillo, casi completamente liso a excepción de unos símbolos tallados en una de sus caras. Aquel encendedor de plata, pulido y viejo, había pertenecido a su tío, y lo conservaba como un viejo recuerdo de él y su madre.</p><p>Encendió un cigarrillo y lo caló, el humo impregnó sus pulmones con una inhalación profunda, y luego de un rato, lo dejó salir. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espalda luego, un anuncio de que su <em>doble</em> había regresado a casa.</p><p>Se levantó de su asiento tranquilamente y, con cuidado de no interrumpir a Charlie y su padre que hablaban en la sala, se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera de su hogar, que estaba justo al lado de la puerta hacia la sala.</p><p>Cuando pasó cerca del lugar donde Lucifer y su hija conversaban, pudo escuchar parte de su conversación por accidente. Por supuesto, Alastor no era una persona mal educada que gustaba de espiar a otros, y aquello ocurrió por mera casualidad, sin poder evitar oírles.</p><p>—“Él es muy amable, papá. ¡No tienes idea de qué tan emocionante es el mundo humano! Me ha enseñado algunas cosas interesantes que…”</p><p>—“¡Lo sé, manzanita, lo sé! Reconozco que el mundo humano tiene sus virtudes, pero no tomes tanta mierda de los humanos, mucho menos de <em>él</em>. Son humanos, cariño, pecadores que tarde o temprano actúan egoístamente.”</p><p>Alastor pensó que Lucifer tenía razón, a pesar de la apagada respuesta que obtuvo de su hija. La princesa podía ser la hija del gobernante del infierno, pero era el demonio de ingenua y aquello le causó gracia. Se empezó a preguntar si en realidad aquella chica era la hija de Lucifer o sólo una especie de ángel inocente que había sido robado sin saberlo.</p><p>Siguió su camino directo a la puerta trasera, con un andar pausado y el cigarrillo encendido en su mano derecha; tras abrirlo, se encontró con el porche que daba al jardín. La mecedora que estaba cerca de la puerta estaba moviéndose sola, y sobre ella, estaba el Dazzle inanimado que él había elaborado.</p><p>Eso significaba que, en cualquier momento, el timbre del teléfono sonaría.</p><p>Dio otra bocanada a su cigarrillo, entrecerrando los ojos, para luego, tomar al muñeco de la mecedora.</p><p>Contempló por breves instantes el horizonte, buscando más allá un algo invisible que rondaba el bosque alemán. Estaban cerca, sí, pero no podrán pasar, no mientras Alastor mismo no lo quiera.</p><p>Apagó lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo contra la suela de su zapato y arrojó los desechos al cenicero de bronce con forma de jarrón que estaba junto a la puerta, dio la media vuelta y entró a la casa para esperar la llamada prometida.</p><p>El pequeño y esponjoso Dazzle de tela se meció colgando de una de sus patas, mientras Alastor pasaba de largo la puerta de la sala y se dirigía al cuarto de lavado para tomar el camino largo hacia su estudio. El sol se ocultaba ya y la luz crepuscular tras las nubes de invierno, exigua ya de por sí, entraba a regañadientes por las ventanas, a la espera de morir completamente.</p><p>El olor de la tierra nevada llegó hasta la nariz del caníbal; seguramente aquella noche habría una tormenta.</p><p>Unos pequeños orbes luminosos en color azul se aglomeraron en el muñeco de tela cuando Alastor llegó a su estudio. Los sigilos de la puerta estaban diseñados para hacer que las ánimas y la energía de quienes habían muerto en aquel lugar se enfocaran en aquella habitación en particular. Para alguien que no prestara atención o un ignorante del tema, la casa en conjunto podría parecer algo extravagante pero común, sin embargo, toda la decoración y el lugar había sido planificado cuidadosamente. Desde la posición de las pinturas hasta las líneas ocultas bajo las alfombras, la casa entera era un círculo de transmutación.</p><p>El caníbal había sido muy cuidadoso también con la seguridad de su hogar. No le interesaba si un alma desafortunada de algún ladrón u otro tipo de ser humano entrase, estaba completamente seguro de que nunca saldría… No, la seguridad en la que había enfocado tantas y tantas horas de sueño era contra otro tipo de seres no requeridos. Hadas, espíritus e incluso esos detestables ángeles. No quería ningún ser entrometido en sus dominios.</p><p>No esperó mucho tiempo mientras leía el libro en curso que estaba disfrutando desde hacía algunas semanas, cuando el timbre de aquel aparato moderno denominado teléfono, llegó hasta sus oídos.</p><p>Esperó a que timbrara un par de veces antes de levantar el auricular. Del otro lado, se podía escuchar la voz nerviosa y llena de angustia de Vagatha, anunciando lo esperado.</p><p>—“<em>La princesa sufrió un atentado.” </em></p><p>Alastor sonrió alegremente mientras escuchaba sollozar a la mujer latina. Todo estaba tomando el mejor curso posible.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>++++++++++</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Cuando ella apareció en la tierra, Hermann Wirth tomó muestras de sangre, cabello y piel. Fue difícil, su piel y cabello eran fuertes, tanto que tuvo que utilizar una jeringuilla especial que utilizaban para el cuidado de los caballos simplemente para extraer un poco de su espesa y mágica sangre.</p><p>Las muestras que había obtenido, las había enviado a la facultad de ciencias de la universidad de Berlín; allí, habían confirmado que ella no sólo no era humana, era algo <em>superior</em>.</p><p>Su sangre, su piel, tenían tanta adaptabilidad que pensaron que era una broma. Las células seguían replicándose y adaptándose pasando días incluso fuera del cuerpo del que las habían extraído.</p><p>Los científicos, Hermann Wirth, el mismo Hitler estaban excitados con todo aquello. Creían que la chica semihumana que había aparecido sería el eslabón clave para el desarrollo del <em>Übermensch</em> tan soñado por el tercer Reich.</p><p>Al inicio, Hermann Wirth pensó que aquello podría ser dejado en sus manos, así que, con las muestras que seguían multiplicándose por sí solas, pidió que hicieran pruebas de compatibilidad para la posible reproducción de aquel ser excepcional y un humano.</p><p>Las pruebas fueron positivas, pero casi al mismo tiempo, sus aspiraciones fueron aplastadas.</p><p>Con el rango político en su lugar de origen, Charlotte Magne no podría casarse con nadie que no fuese un príncipe o algo parecido. De pronto, Alesteir Crowley y su compañero habían tomado posesión de la princesa y rechazado toda proposición de cualquier alemán.</p><p>De todos, menos de uno.</p><p>Si algún alemán podría pedir la mano de la señorita, sería el mejor de todos, el líder.</p><p>Pero todo aquello había quedado en meras aspiraciones incluso para el mismo Führer.</p><p>La chica que había vivido un tiempo con Hermann Wirth, ahora, no se le podía catalogar como alguien vivo si quiera.</p><p>Él había sido contactado como un mero testigo para confirmar la identidad de la víctima, aunque no era ni remotamente necesario. También, porque debido a las circunstancias, el joven Albert Maillet tardaría en presentarse.</p><p>Según los testigos, la señorita Magne y Albert Maillet habían regresado a la embajada juntos, sin embargo, el joven Maillet parecía cansado y se retiró temprano. Aquello era entendible debido al ritmo de trabajo que tenía, y del que el mismo Hermann era testigo. Un día antes, Albert había trasnochado con él debido a ciertos <em>experimentos</em> con los nuevos sujetos de pruebas, exigiéndose resultados satisfactorios para lo que, según Albert, se avecinaba.</p><p>Entonces, Albert Maillet se retiró a su hogar veinte minutos antes del suceso, despidiéndose como siempre de los guardias de la entrada, aunque con el semblante un poco decaído.</p><p>Debido a la distancia entre la embajada y el hogar de Albert, lo pudieron localizar media hora después del atentado.</p><p>Aunque para Hermann, aquello no podía llamarse <em>asesinato</em>, creía que el denominarlo <em>atentado</em> le quitaba el peso que tenía.</p><p>Y es que, en realidad, no podían declararla muerta, pero tampoco viva. La princesa Charlotte Magne permanecía en un estado de petrificación extraño, como si una gruesa capa de diamante la hubiese recubierto por completo momentos después de que la bala se alojara en su pecho.</p><p>Se podía ver a través de aquella especie de mineral a la perfección su herida expuesta, roja, como una orquídea floreciente de primavera.</p><p>Nadie sabía qué ocurriría con ella, qué es lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>Nadie excepto Albert Maillet, el hombre que fue modificado por la misma raza a la que pertenecía la princesa.</p><p>Nervioso, Hermann Wirth se había retirado de la habitación de la embajada donde habían llevado el cuerpo inerte de la señorita Magne, hacia la sala de té donde usualmente ella recibía visitas.</p><p>Observó cómo miembros de la Gestapo ingresaban al lugar como si fuesen los dueños, y cómo eran llevadas las criadas y los guardias de turno uno a uno a otra habitación para ser interrogados <em>suavemente</em>.</p><p>Una tormenta se había desatado justo al caer la noche. La nieve y el viento, seguramente, harían imposible que Albert Maillet y Alesteir Crowley llegaran a la embajada en las próximas horas, o quizá, hasta la mañana siguiente.</p><p>No supo qué hora era cuando al fin llegó Albert, pese las inclemencias del clima.</p><p>La cara del pobre hombre estaba pálida, y unas ojeras terribles enmarcaban sus ojos. La noche anterior le había pasado factura, y ahora, él estaba mucho peor de lo que Hermann podría haberse imaginado.</p><p>—“¡¿Dónde está la princesa?!” —Casi con lágrimas en los ojos, Albert había preguntado inmediatamente había visto al señor Wirth.</p><p>El joven Maillet, quien siempre que podía declaraba que su único gobernante era la princesa Charlotte Magne, parecía roto, desencajado. Su eterna sonrisa se había quebrado en un rostro serio y sus ojos cansados parecían querer derramar lágrimas en cualquier momento.</p><p>Alastor estaba completamente seguro de su actuación. Observó entretenido la reacción impregnada de lástima en la cara de Hermann Wirth, la sorpresa de los presentes al verlo tan fuera de sí.</p><p>Había dejado sola a la princesa luego de una pequeña discusión al respecto de lo que estaba pasando. Lucifer no había tenido la amabilidad de prepararla, y aquello había consumido su energía. Probablemente, todo aquello lo había hecho enfadar al punto de que su actuación era más que adecuada.</p><p>En verdad, Alastor estaba molesto, y no era para menos.</p><p>Es por ello que estaba disfrutando de todo aquel teatro en el que se había envuelto voluntariamente.</p><p>Hermann Wirth se levantó de su asiento y se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta donde el cuerpo de Charlotte se encontraba. Temblando, Albert se dejó guiar con una cara que Hermann sólo podía describir entre dolida y furiosa. Como el rostro de un amante al que le han arrebatado a su ser querido.</p><p>No era extraño aquello. Hermann sospechaba que Albert amaba platónicamente a la princesa como muchos otros en el país. Era incluso algo esperado.</p><p>También estaba consciente de que el mismo Albert conocía su posición, así como él mismo lo había hecho.</p><p>El joven caníbal miró su obra. El recubrimiento mineral, la excusa perfecta para continuar extrayendo energía de los campos de concentración en pos de la máquina y el despertar de la princesa Charlotte Magne.</p><p>Empezó a reír mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban, como si hubiese entrado en estado de shock. Tocando su rostro, mirando hacia el techo de la habitación.</p><p>—“¡Sigue con vida!” —Gritó jubilosamente con la voz entrecortada por el llanto falso.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>++++++++</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Alastor no tuvo que tocar la puerta de la habitación donde Lucifer y Charlie habían conversado en privado, pues en cuanto se encontró allí, la princesa abrió la puerta, como si supiera de antemano que él iba a entrar.</p><p>—“¡Oh! Justo iba a buscarte… Perdona que hayamos tardado tanto, pero creo que tenía mucho que hablar con Papá.” —Charlie llevó su cabello rubio tras su oreja, en un ademán coqueto innato.</p><p>—“¡No te preocupes, querida! Esta casa, es <em>tu</em> casa.” —Respondió el caníbal sonriente.</p><p>—“Y bueno… uhm… ¿estamos listos para partir?” —Preguntó mientras señalaba el abrigo que Alastor llevaba colgando en su brazo.</p><p>El joven hombre soltó una pequeña carcajada, maldiciendo a Lucifer por lo bajo. Parecía que él tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio y eso lo iba a cobrar al rey del infierno bastante caro.</p><p>—“¡Oh! No, no, no, <em>my dear</em>, tu no irás a ninguna parte hoy.” —La cara de la princesa se cubrió con signos de interrogación, sin saber qué es lo que estaba tratando de decir Al.</p><p>—“¿Perdón?”</p><p>—“¿Tu señor padre no te lo dijo, <em>sweetheart</em>? No volverás con los humanos del tercer Reich.”</p><p>Charlie no supo qué contestar. Ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar, luego, caminando decididamente, fue hacia la puerta.</p><p>No iba a permitir que su padre arruinara lo que había logrado.</p><p>¿Qué pasaría con los niños del orfanato? ¿Con los comedores para los desempleados?</p><p>—“Preferiría que no hicieras eso, <em>my dear. </em>Puedes lastimarte.” —Charlie trató de abrir la puerta, cuando un choque eléctrico la hizo alejar las manos del picaporte, haciéndola gritar. —“¿Ves? <em>My Darling</em>, por favor, sé una buena chica obediente, simplemente…”</p><p>—“¡Como te atreves!” —Lo cortó, con un grito lleno de enojo, de decepción. —“¡Confié en ti! ¡Te conté mis planes! ¿Cómo pudiste prestarte a esto? Mi papá…. ¿es que mi papá te obligó?” —Los ojos de la princesa cambiaron de la ira, la confusión, la desilusión a la vana esperanza. La esperanza de que Alastor, a quien consideraba un amigo, le respondiera afirmativamente.</p><p>Pero eso no iba a suceder. Alastor no quería ni tenía por qué mentirle en ésta ocasión.</p><p>—“No.”</p><p>La furia de nuevo impregnó la presencia de la princesa. Ante los ojos del caníbal, ella estaba mucho más hermosa de aquella manera. Sus ojos habían cambiado de color, y los remanentes de unos cuernos empezaban a asomarse.</p><p>Y las lágrimas, esa cosa que parecía una especie de diamante líquido que corría por sus sonrosadas mejillas, la hacían parecer una diosa infernal.</p><p>Y allí estaban, ellos dos, mirándose de manera diferente a la habitual. Ella, sin creer lo que escuchaba, y él, deseando ver más de aquella parte que Charlotte Magne ocultaba.</p><p>—“¿Por qué?”</p><p>—“Porque es necesario. Mi trabajo es vigilarte y protegerte, y en donde estabas, me era imposible.”</p><p>—“Pensé que eras mi amigo…” —Susurró como respuesta, mientras su ira se calmaba un poco gracias a la gran decepción que sentía.</p><p>—“Ha ha ha ha ha, ¡Princesa! No me haga reír…. No soy su amigo, ¿entiende? Mi deber es cuidarte así no lo desees.”</p><p>Charlie sintió un dolor en su corazón, como hacía mucho no lo sentía. Ella no era ingenua, y sabía que entre ella y su padre, Alastor obedecería a Lucifer por sobre todo… sin embargo, ella creyó que él era su amigo. Confió en que no le ocultaría algo como lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>Si tan sólo él y su padre le hubiesen consultado, ella no estaría tan dolida. Tan decepcionada.</p><p>Llena de furia, volvió a tratar de abrir la puerta. Resistió lo que pudo el dolor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo mientras lo intentaba, cuando las manos de Alastor se posaron en sus hombros y la alejó con una fuerza que nunca pensó que él tendría.</p><p>—“No me gusta repetir las cosas, princesa. Por favor, aléjate de la puerta antes de que salgas lastimada de verdad.” —Charlie ni siquiera miró a Alastor, simplemente le soltó una bofetada. Si las cosas iban a ser así, ella intentaría con toda su alma escapar.</p><p>La mano sobrenatural de Charlie fue detenida de alguna manera. No sabía cómo, pero Alastor de alguna loca forma se había transportado a sus espaldas y la había logrado contener.</p><p>Era verdad que ella en la tierra no tenía ni siquiera la sombra del poder que tenía como princesa del infierno, pero sabía que un humano normal no podría hacerle frente. Sin embargo, Alastor la tenía sostenida con un brazo rodeándole el cuello y otro en su cintura.</p><p>Sintió como algo recorría sus piernas, pegajoso, peligroso…. Cómo un escalofrío que nunca había sentido le recorría su columna vertebral.</p><p>Bajó la mirada un poco, notó como es que en el brazo de Alastor empezaban a aparecer unas marcas negras como serpientes que se apoderaban de su piel poco a poco, cómo ésta empezaba a sangrar por aquellas partes negras mientras que aquellas cosas resbalosas y pegajosas continuaban recorriendo sus piernas, empujándola hacia abajo.</p><p>—“¡<em>Ak'agthshi ma uhnish, ak'uq shg'cul vwahuhn! H'iwn iggksh Phquathi gag OOU KAAXTH SHUUL</em>!” —La voz de Alastor sonaba como si saliera de una radio con mucha interferencia. La princesa se dio cuenta de que la realidad a su alrededor se doblaba de una manera aterradora y sonidos extraños, susurros provenientes de lo más profundo de la oscuridad, empezaban a levantarse. —“No ME HaGaS vOLveR A uSaR eSTo En COnTrA TuYA, CHArliE.” —Unas sombras danzaron frente a ella, cuando la oscuridad la envolvió a ella, obligándola a escuchar aquellas voces.</p><p>
  <em>Al'ksh syq iir awan? Iilth sythn aqev ... aqev ... aqev ..</em>
</p><p>Charlie no sabía qué significaba aquello, pero tenía miedo. La oscuridad la rodeaba ahora por completo, lo único reconocible era la voz de Alastor susurrando aquellas líneas en un idioma que ella nunca había escuchado.</p><p>La sensación de ser arrastrada hacia abajo se hizo cada vez mayor, su corazón temeroso parecía querer salir de su pecho, hasta que, en un grito de terror, su voz se ahogó en la vastedad infinita de la oscuridad del universo.</p><p><em>—“Gag vwah gag yyqzz ez hoz shAth'yar plahf” </em>— Susurró Alastor mientras sostenía a la ahora desmayada princesa contra su pecho, colocando su cabeza sobre la de ella. Sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos y su aspecto había cambiado tanto… que era idéntico a la sombra que controlaba. Tentáculos salían de su cuerpo, con una aparente corrupción en forma de moretones sangrantes en toda su piel.</p><p><em>“No vuelvas a obligarme a hacerte esto, my dear.” </em>—Pensó.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notas de autor: <br/>Me emocioné escribiendo esto. <br/>Alastor usando sus poderes contra una Charlie enojada y débil, demuestra qué tanto poder tiene el anticristo como para orillar a nuestro bambi a usar su trato con los dioses lovecraftianos para contenerla. <br/>O más bien, para que ella no se lastimara a sí misma con su “terquedad”. <br/>Ya saben, por algo a Al no le gusta usar mucho esos poderes, como para tener un trato con Lucifer para que lo mantenga a raya. </p><p>Y bueno, les dejo la traducción de lo que nuestro lindo y enfermo Alastor le dijo a Charlie. </p><p>¡Ak'agthshi ma uhnish, ak'uq shg'cul vwahuhn! H'iwn iggksh Phquathi gag OOU KAAXTH SHUUL! = ¡Nuestros números son infinitos, nuestro poder más allá del cálculo! ¡Todos los que se opongan al Destructor MORIRÁN MIL MUERTES<br/>Al'ksh syq iir awan? Iilth sythn aqev ... aqev ... aqev ... = ¿Es esto real o una ilusión? Te estás volviendo loco ... loco ... loco.<br/>Gag vwah gag yyqzz ez hoz shAth'yar plahf = Todos se ahogarán en el abismo sin luz.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. La furia del ángel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hazbin Hotel utilizados para ésta historia pertenecen a Vivziepop. Personas y hechos históricos que se ocupan en pos de la historia han sufrido cambios, y lo que se describe aquí no debe tomarse como cierto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alesteir Crowley miró a la joven que descansaba en la cama de quien se supone era el dueño de la casa en la que estaban; a los ojos del anciano, era increíble que la de apariencia frágil chica frente a sus ojos fuese el anticristo. No era por el magnetismo o la fascinación que provocaba en los humanos, si no por su inocencia e ingenuidad.</p><p>Él siempre creyó que la figura del hijo de Lucifer sería… diferente. Un imán de carisma, claro, pero también de corazón negro.</p><p>Y entonces la conoció.</p><p>Ella, contrario a lo que se esperaba, deseaba salvar el alma de los humanos.</p><p>Por supuesto, Alesteir Crowley dudó de sus verdaderas intenciones desde el inicio… para darse cuenta de que Charlotte Magne era sincera al final.</p><p>Si él compartiera las vivencias con la aparente joven princesa del infierno a los creyentes del anticristo y su iglesia, probablemente lo tomarían como un hereje.</p><p>Sin embargo, a pesar de toda esa buena voluntad de la joven rubia, ella estaba atada a continuar con los designios de su padre, si no quería morir.</p><p>La noche anterior lo había sorprendido la llamada telefónica de Alastor, y, sobre todo, el hecho de que él le confesó que <em>tuvo</em> que usar ciertos poderes para tranquilizar a Charlotte debido a que tenía prisa por terminar con el asunto de la embajada de Agartha. Fue algo extraordinario escuchar aquello, no la parte de la embajada, si no lo del uso de su contrato con <em>aquellos seres inefables. </em></p><p>Muy pocos brujos sabían de la existencia de aquellos seres, y mucho menos tenían contacto o culto hacia ellos. Les llamaban <em>primigenios, inefables, dioses exteriores… </em>Seres con los que nadie cuerdo querría un trato.</p><p>Seres que podían arrastrarte a la locura con sólo un susurro, con algo menos que una vista de reojo. Por ello, Alastor había pedido a Crowley que vigilara a Charlie.</p><p>El caníbal reconocía que, a pesar de que sólo la obligó a dormir, la mente de la princesa pudo haber sido tocada; sabía que un solo susurro, una simple visión, podría destrozar incluso a las mentes más lúcidas, pues él lo había vivido constantemente desde sus primeros años.</p><p>No obstante, él no podía encargarse del cuidado de Charlie hasta finiquitar todo lo relacionado con lo que había planeado. Aprovechando el clima que se había desatado aquella noche, instó a Crowley para que fungiese como enfermero de la princesa mientras él arreglaba todo.</p><p>Y entonces, allí estaba el anciano Crowley, en una casa que guardaba secretos de rituales que él nunca pudo imaginar o si quiera deseaba conocer, a la espera del despertar de la chica que enarbolaba la bandera del anticristo.</p><p>Con un libro de culto en la mano y en la otra una taza de té, el viejo miró de reojo a la durmiente desde la comodidad de la silla mecedora que Alastor tenía en la habitación.</p><p>El lugar no rebosaba en lujos, pero tenía clase; la personalidad agradable, estilizada e impecable del dueño de la casa era mucho más fuerte en aquel cuarto, lugar donde el propietario tenía a bien ocupar, y es que, aunque el caníbal había preparado una habitación para la princesa, no tuvo más remedio que llevarla a la suya con el apremio de la salida y la situación extraordinaria, pues había quedado agotado mentalmente.</p><p>Un gemido angustioso se escuchó desde los labios de la rubia; el anciano colocó la taza de té suavemente en el buró junto a la cama, y observó cómo es que, confundida y con una cara que sólo se podría describir como <em>aterrada</em>, la princesa se despertó abruptamente y agitada.</p><p>Su respiración entrecortada reprimió un grito que no pudo nacer debido a la opresión de su pecho. Una senda lacrimosa bajó por sus sonrosadas mejillas y sus labios se comprimieron en un rictus doloroso y confuso, con el temor de la oscuridad que experimentó la noche anterior.</p><p>Aún sumida en la niebla de su experiencia pasada, sintió una presencia acercarse a ella, a lo que reaccionó temerosa; ese sello de miedo que le había colocado esa presencia <em>pegajosa, resbalosa, inexplicable..</em>. Y era de esperar aquella reacción en la chica.</p><p>Crowley sabía que <em>los primigenios</em> eran exactamente lo opuesto de la clase de seres a la que ella y su padre pertenecían, por mucho que ellos fuesen parias expulsados y maldecidos por su mismo creador. Los celestiales y los hijos de los celestiales serían más sensibles a aquello, ese temor a la oscuridad del vacío del que provenían los <em>inefables.</em></p><p>Retrocediendo ante el contacto del anciano Crowley, Charlie aún parecía afectada, a pesar de que el mismo Alastor había colocado <em>atrapasueños</em> y algunos hechizos para un buen sueño. Era de esperarse, realmente, no cualquiera puede mantener la calma luego de experimentar un poco el vacío del universo en sus propias carnes.</p><p>Suspiró mientras se alejaba para darle espacio a la chica y así ordenara un poco sus pensamientos. Era demasiado viejo como para lidiar con aquel tipo de cosas, y demasiado joven como para entender la mente de una mitad celestial que había vivido más vidas humanas que las que había en su árbol genealógico.</p><p>Sirvió un poco de té relajante en otra taza, esperando a que Charlie despertara de su letargo causado por el shock que había vivido. El líquido humeante fue llevado a las inmediaciones de la chica, que cubierta por una frazada invernal, simplemente tomó aquello con cierta precaución, rayando al temor.</p><p>Charlie miró la taza humeante que tomó con ambas manos, el olor de la manzanilla y la flor de tila llegó a su pequeña nariz animaloide. Estaba más tranquila, pero aún se sentía tambaleante y con miedo; sus dedos vibraban al ritmo de su corazón asustado y su respiración pesada fue calmándose poco a poco a fuerza de voluntad. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto de lo que había ocurrido la noche previa, pero estaba agradecida de que quien le dio el recibimiento fuese el señor Crowley y no Alastor.</p><p><em>Alastor...</em>. —Pensó, mientras un escalofrío recorría su columna. Estaba dolida con él, y también, le tenía miedo. Lo ocurrido la noche anterior no podía ser obra de su padre, ni siquiera sabía que existía algo que hiciese que sus sentidos de supervivencia se activaran de alguna manera, y aquello la afectó más de lo que podía pensar. Y no es que ella no estuviera acostumbrada a la exposición de cosas terroríficas, macabras o inexplicables, siendo princesa del infierno, a pesar de la sobreprotección de sus padres, ella había presenciado situaciones horribles desde temprana edad. Había sido amenazada, violentada e incluso atentaron contra su vida de muchas maneras y en diferentes ocasiones, sin embargo, nunca sintió lo que había sentido la noche anterior.</p><p>Un terror paralizante, un miedo incontenible. Un algo inenarrable que la amenazaba desde fuera y dentro de sí misma. Un algo desconocido que la había llevado a los límites del horror.</p><p>Y lo peor de todo, es que lo había experimentado gracias a quien había considerado su amigo.</p><p>Entonces, ¿cómo debía sentirse al respecto? A parte de traicionada y decepcionada, ella sentía miedo, y por el momento, no quería volver a ver a Alastor hasta que su corazón y mente se tranquilizaran y removiera aquel miedo irracional que aún permanecía intoxicando a su persona.</p><p>También, estaba enojada.</p><p>Estaba enojada tanto con su padre como con Alastor, y también consigo misma. Se sentía como una total estúpida y crédula. Sabía que su padre intervendría como siempre, pero creyó que la tierra no estaba a su alcance completamente… ¡qué equivocada estaba!</p><p>Sus ínfulas de libertad la llenaron de arrogancia, algo que le había costado caro, tanto, que ahora no era más que un ave atrapada en una jaula, como lo había sido en el infierno, simplemente la estructura de la jaula había cambiado.</p><p>Se había quedado mirando fijamente el fondo de la taza de té mientras vagaba en lo que ocurriría a continuación, mientras que el señor Crowley le daba su espacio en una silenciosa contemplación a su libro, aunque realmente él era incapaz de leer por el momento.</p><p>Por un segundo, la idea de que la mente de la princesa había colapsado por la presencia de los <em>inefables</em> cruzó por la calva cabeza de Crowley; sin embargo, aquella posibilidad se desvaneció cuando ella, luego de un largo rato de mirar la bebida que descansaba entre sus manos, al fin le dio un sorbo.</p><p>—“Espero que sea de su agrado, princesa.” —Charlie hizo oídos sordos a Crowley, con una cara fatigada y una mirada llena de enfado y molestia. Era de esperarse, Crowley también era un agente de su padre y, por ende, él también era culpable de lo que había pasado, aunque en menor medida.</p><p>La princesa guardó un silencio sepulcral, clavando sus ojos dorados en la cara serena de su acompañante, al que, desde aquel momento, denominó mentalmente como su carcelero.</p><p>Su ira silenciosa solo aumentó con el tiempo, y harta, al final habló con un tono en el que Crowley nunca la había escuchado.</p><p>—“Puede salir de la habitación, ¿por favor?, quiero cambiarme de ropa, al menos otórguenme la libertad de tener mi propio espacio.” —Crowley asintió silenciosamente mientras se levantaba para retirarse, con el libro bajo el brazo. Charlie aún tenía la ropa de la noche anterior, aliviada de que Alastor la respetara al menos hasta aquel punto. Sr sentía sucia tanto física como mentalmente y quería tomar un baño.</p><p>—“Su ropa limpia está en el sofá de la esquina, la preparé anticipadamente por si lo necesitaba.”</p><p>La princesa ni siquiera asintió con la cabeza, sólo miró indignada cómo es que el anciano salía de allí, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.</p><p>En cuanto el señor Crowley se marchó, Charlie dio manos a la obra a su última idea.</p><p>Abrió las cortinas de la recámara en la que la habían dejado. El lugar era ordenado y limpio, sin embargo, se notaba que era algo que no había sido preparado para ella, entonces, pensó que quizá habría alguna cosa que pudiera hacer para escapar. Que quizá el hechizo sólo era válido en algunos lugares o mientras Alastor permanecía en la casa. O que en algunas zonas era menos efectivo, y si era lo último, ella estaba dispuesta a soportar el dolor mientras recobrara la libertad.</p><p>Abrió la ventana completamente, y una ola de aire frío entró a la habitación; para comprobar si su teoría era verdadera, sacó una mano, cerrando los ojos y apretando los labios para soportar la ola de dolor que seguramente vendría.</p><p>No pasó nada.</p><p>Suspiró aliviada, mientras sacaba la cabeza para ver si había alguien vigilando. El paisaje del bosque nevado tras el patio trasero de la casa fue lo único que pudo observar.</p><p>Hacía frío, así que antes de aventurarse a salir, fue a buscar algo que la abrigara. Revisando toda la habitación, encontró la puerta del closet, tras la cual había varios abrigos de hombre colgados, seguramente de uso cotidiano. Ella los reconoció, eran de Alastor.</p><p>Tomó uno de ellos decididamente, y se lo colocó a prisa. El olor del caníbal estaba impregnado en él, cosa que hizo sentir incómoda a la princesa. Aún no podía reponerse de lo que había pasado, y, sin embargo, sentir la fragancia cotidiana y tranquilizadora de quien hasta el día de ayer había sido un buen amigo, la hizo sentir contrariada.</p><p>Sacudió la cabeza para despejar las dudas latentes en ella, una voz interna que le decía que debía darle el beneficio de la réplica. ¿Y qué pasaría si lo hacía? Dudaba mucho que la liberaran así arreglaran las cosas, si es que tenían arreglo.</p><p>Caminó entonces hacia la ventana, y cuidadosamente, descendió por entre la estructura, ayudándose de una guía de enredadera seca y gruesa que cubría parte de la casa. Fue un largo trayecto, temerosa a que la descubrieran más que al hecho de caerse.</p><p>Lo único que la separaba ahora de la libertad era la barda perimetral de madera, sonriente y con el abrigo negro que le quedaba largo, corrió hacia la verja, la única cosa que se interponía para alcanzar su objetivo.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>+++++++++</strong>
</p><p>Alastor regresó a casa un poco más tarde de lo planeado; luego de su pantomima, y las instrucciones que hizo para que el <em>cuerpo</em> de la princesa Charlotte estuviera en óptimo estado, al fin lo habían enviado de vuelta.</p><p>Por supuesto, su estabilidad mental no era la mejor, estaba un poco desgastado y lo único que deseaba era dormir un poco, aunque sabía que aquello probablemente sería imposible, con la princesa furiosa revoloteando por toda su casa.</p><p>Lo primero que se encontró al ingresar a su casa fue a Alesteir Crowley bebiendo el té como todo un buen inglés, disfrutando de su lectura con unas gafas de montar que parecía tenían bastante aumento.</p><p>Se percató de la presencia del caníbal y mirando de reojo, saludó tranquilamente.</p><p>—“Imagino que las cosas han ido con calma al encontrarte así, amigo mío.”  —Respondió mientras se quitaba el abrigo y el sombrero, para luego colocarlos en un perchero de madera.</p><p>—“Al contrario, querido Al, todo ha sido un caos…” —Suspiró el hombre mayor. —“Bueno, en dado caso, lo entenderás en cuanto veas a la princesa. Yo, por lo pronto, me retiro. Soy demasiado viejo como para mantener éste ritmo.” —Crowley se levantó y recogió sus cosas mientras decía aquello. El rostro de Alastor, aun con la sonrisa eterna, parecía trastornado.</p><p>—“Será un día largo nuevamente, entonces.” —Respondió un tanto resignado mientras permitía que su <em>invitado</em> se retirara y él empezaba a caminar hacia su destino.</p><p>Habían pasado dos horas desde que Charlie había llegado hasta la verja del jardín trasero, había intentado salir, pero unos centímetros antes de llegar a su meta, ella cayó al frio suelo nevado.</p><p>Había algo que le impedía avanzar más. Una especie de cadena invisible que la hacía caerse de bruces en cuanto se acercaba a esa pequeña división de madera que determinaba el fin de la jaula y el inicio del mundo libre.</p><p>Desesperada, gritó con todas sus fuerzas maldiciendo a Alastor y a su padre, muchas, demasiadas veces. Se dio cuenta cómo es que el señor Crowley la había estado vigilando desde la ventana, probablemente alarmado con sus exclamaciones de furia, y manteniendo la distancia prudentemente.</p><p>Estuvo allí por casi media hora, tratando de hacer algo, cualquier cosa para sacarse aquellas cadenas invisibles de sí, cuando vio a lo lejos a un niño, casi adolescente, acercándose desde un camino que atravesaba el bosque y pasaba por el frente de la casa.</p><p>Se levantó rápido, casi resbalándose, apremiada para que el niño de la bicicleta pudiese verla. Al frente de su vehículo había una canasta llena de botellas vacías de leche, aquel jovencito apenas regresaba de su ardua tarea laboral de la mañana.</p><p>Esperanzada, Charlie gritó a todo pulmón mientras el chico aún estaba un poco alejado, con medio cuerpo sobresaliendo de la cerca de madera, sin embargo, el chico ni siquiera la volteó a mirar.</p><p>Pasó frente a ella, tarareando una canción, mientras caminaba lentamente con su bicicleta llena de botellas de vidrio vacías. Ignorando los gritos de auxilio de Charlie, sus súplicas, incluso cuando dijo que un loco la tenía secuestrada, para el niño, Charlie no era siquiera la sombra del aire, ni el silbido de la brisa.</p><p>Al inicio, la princesa creyó que el joven la ignoraba por miedo, por su apariencia, o para evitar meterse en problemas, sin embargo, por más que ella gritó, nunca tuvo contacto visual.</p><p>Ni siquiera reaccionaba a ella, como si fuera completamente invisible.</p><p>Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, jodidamente mal.</p><p>Corrió hacia el interior de la casa, gritando como loca. Se encontró con el señor Crowley en la cocina, asustado, al verla tan histérica.</p><p>—“¡Qué me hicieron! ¡Qué DEMONIOS ME HICIERON!” —Las lágrimas de Charlie empezaron a salir de nuevo, ésta vez, por desesperación, sin saber cómo lidiar exactamente con lo que estaba sucediendo. Le habían arrebatado sus proyectos, su libertad, y ahora, incluso la capacidad de ser vista o escuchada por alguien más que no sea el anciano que tenía frente a ella.</p><p>Devastada, se dejó caer al piso, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, ahogándose en un llanto que sabía, no arreglaría nada, pero que necesitaba para, al menos, desahogarse.</p><p>Ni siquiera le importó que Crowley la viese, o que, lentamente, se acercara a ella para consolarla un poco. En realidad, ella necesitaba de aquello, aunque no le gustase la idea.</p><p>Se dejó guiar a la recámara en la que había estado previamente, como un mero vegetal, para al final, terminar acostada de nuevo en aquella cama, llena de suciedad y lágrimas secas.</p><p>Simplemente, ella era un desastre que se había rendido por el momento, cayendo de nuevo dormida a fuerza de tantas lágrimas derramadas y tanta energía desperdiciada para nada.</p><p>—“Ella se encuentra dormida, es mejor que la dejes descansar, aunque, creo que no te gustará lo que verás en cuanto cruces la puerta de tu habitación” —Le advirtió Crowley a Alastor antes de irse del domicilio.</p><p>En realidad, Alastor estaba preparado para encontrarse con cualquier cosa, estaba dispuesto a soportar objetos rotos, gritos, intentos de asesinato también, pero, lo que vio en cuanto cruzó la puerta, lo dejó anonadado.</p><p>Allí estaba, la princesa, con los ojos hinchados completamente cerrados, durmiendo completamente agotada. Una vista hermosa si no fuese porque ella estaba cubierta de lodo de pies a cabeza. Su precioso cabello dorado estaba apelmazado y enredado, como si fuese una pordiosera, y su límpida piel de las manos estaba llena de arañazos que apenas estaban curándose, sin saber cómo habían llegado allí. Seguramente, autoinflingidos por alguna circunstancia extraña.</p><p>No sabía lo que había pasado, pero la imagen que se levantó frente a él, lo llenó de horror.</p><p>La pintura lastimera de la princesa, cubierta de barro, lo hizo estremecer de una manera extraña, pero el hecho de que aquello estuviese en su cama, lo hizo temblar, pensando en cómo limpiar lo antes posible.</p><p>No iba a negar que aquello tenía cierta belleza, la ironía de lo hermoso de Charlie manchado con la corrupción terrenal, decadente y frívola, no se le pudo presentar tan bien construida ni por el mejor pintor de la década o del siglo mismo.</p><p>Se acercó lentamente a la ninfa caída que dormía plácidamente en su lecho; el silencio cálido de la recámara y el conocimiento de que el lugar le pertenecía lo reconfortó, orillándolo a acercarse más. Una mano, su mano masculina de dedos largos semejantes a garras, se posó en la mejilla sucia y profana de la sirena que, de alguna manera, lo había hechizado. Aún guardaba fresco el recuerdo de la sangre cálida en su boca, del aroma del líquido rojizo que lo tentó como nada nunca lo había hecho antes.</p><p>Alastor se había resignado al hecho de que aquella sirena lo había obsesionado, deseando lamer las heridas de la joven, se agachó lentamente mientras su mano limpiaba un poco la suciedad del rostro de la durmiente. ¡Oh! Charlie, la princesa atada a un destino inexpugnable, inalcanzable y por ello más tentadora aún.</p><p>La sensación de un algo frío recorriendo su mejilla la despertó; el olor de algo conocido, la sensación de alguien querido, que luego fue suplida por el miedo y la desconfianza cuando al fin abrió sus ojos.</p><p>Los ojos de la ninfa que hasta hacía unos segundos dormía en su lecho cambiaron de color a un rojizo sangriento. Aquel color le quedaba mucho mejor, a opinión de Alastor; sin embargo, algo dentro de él se cimbró cuando la princesa se alejó temerosa de su tacto. Luego, aquel miedo se transformó en otra cosa… pena, conflicto… enojo.</p><p>La mirada de la princesa se había transformado maravillosamente en ira pura, aun estando en un semi estado de transformación.</p><p>Charlie se había guardado todo el miedo que la había embargado la noche anterior, lo que ahora le quemaba el cuerpo y el alma era saber lo que Alastor le había hecho.</p><p>Alastor la miró fijamente, con su sonrisa tranquila, como si nada hubiese pasado. Aquello chocó a Charlie mucho más, se sintió como si él se estuviese burlando de ella.</p><p>—“¿Por qué, Al?” —Dijo al fin la princesa, con un tono de voz bajo e impregnado de tristeza y furia.</p><p>—“Tenía que protegerte…” —Respondió como si estuvieran hablando del clima, con esa sonrisa que no se borraba. Antes, a ella le gustaba mucho aquello, pero en éste momento, ella odiaba que él sonriera. Odiaba que, gracias a aquella sonrisa, su conversación no parecía seria, ni siquiera parecía una conversación en realidad.</p><p>—“NO. ¿Qué me hiciste, Alastor? ¿Por qué la gente común no puede verme? ¿Por qué? ¡¿No te bastaba con tenerme aquí como en una maldita cárcel?!” —Alastor suspiró; sabía que ella se daría cuenta, pero nunca creyó que lo haría tan rápido.</p><p>En efecto, al ver que ella era tan obstinada, cambió un poco la configuración de la zona en la que ella podría moverse en la casa, pero también la hizo invisible para los ojos de la gente sin talento para ver cosas <em>sobrenaturales</em>. Era un seguro para que ella pudiese disfrutar del jardín sin temor a ser descubiertos, y quizá, incluso, permitirse dar un paseo juntos fuera de las paredes de su domicilio.</p><p>Lo había hecho, prácticamente, para complacerla al menos un poco en medio de su reclusión, y aunque entendía que aquello no le agradaría en el inicio, algo dentro de él se sintió ofendido cuando ella no supo ver que lo había hecho para su beneficio.</p><p>—“Es sólo un seguro.” —Respondió secamente, acercándose a ella como un depredador a su presa, subiendo gran parte de su cuerpo al lecho. Orillada entre la cama y la pared, Charlie fue obligada por la mano de Alastor a mirarlo a la cara. Sus dedos apresaban el mentón de la joven, estando frente a frente y a escasos centímetros de distancia; Charlie, furiosa, no se había dado cuenta, pero el caníbal se percató de que ambos podían sentir las respiraciones uno del otro. El aliento suave y dulce de Charlie le hizo recordar a Alastor su deslíz, y la situación, no hizo más que acrecentar su deseo de <em>probarla</em>. Beber aquella sangre, pensó, valdría la pena.</p><p>Una voz susurrante llegó a sus oídos, incitándolo a hacerlo, pidiéndole que la tomara ahora, que la profanara, que un mero celestial caído no era nada comparado a un <em>primigenio.</em> Entonces se dio cuenta de que su intoxicación aunada al cansancio físico de no haber dormido por poco más de dos días le estaba pasando factura.</p><p>Los susurros siempre estaban ahí, suaves e insistentes, dispuestos a tomar un momento cualquiera donde tuviese la guardia baja para levantarse en el mar de sus pensamientos propios, y ahora, los susurros se hacían más fuertes con cada hora y minuto que su estabilidad mental mermaba.</p><p>Empujó aquellas voces a lo más profundo de sí mismo, obligándose a retroceder un poco en cuanto al contacto con la princesa.</p><p>—“Estás atrapada conmigo, <em>my dear.</em> Ni siquiera un tipo mediocre como el señor Wirth podría verte. Es mejor que lo tomes con calma, ¿de acuerdo?”</p><p>La princesa no respondió. Se negaba a hacerlo. Estaba completamente consciente de que su situación no era la mejor, de hecho, la desventaja que tenía era abrumadora, pero quería al menos conservar su dignidad. Además, aunque su claro enojo no resolvería nada, necesitaba desahogarse.</p><p>Por el momento, optó por ignorarlo. Cansada de pelear, resignada hasta cierto punto por la batalla perdida. Con la cabeza un poco más fría que cuando despertó por primera vez, pensó que quizá podría llegar a un acuerdo. O quizá, con un poco de paciencia, ella podría descubrir cómo arreglar todo y escapar.</p><p>Paciencia y esperanza era lo único que le quedaba por el momento.</p><p>Molesta, se cubrió de nuevo con las sábanas sucias que ella misma había manchado, dando la espalda a su anfitrión.</p><p>—“Déjame sola.”</p><p>Alastor sabía que ella no lo estaba observado, pero, aun así, se inclinó ante Charlie como un mayordomo lo haría. Era una costumbre que había adquirido en el poco tiempo que habían convivido juntos, y que le parecía natural.</p><p>—“Hay mantas limpias en el clóset, si te apetece. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamar.”</p><p>—“Vete.” —Fue lo único que ella respondió; en verdad, Alastor creyó que la situación podría haber sido peor, aunque parecía ser que lo crítico lo había experimentado el señor Crowley. Más tarde, luego de descansar un poco, llamaría por teléfono a su socio para preguntar lo que había pasado en su ausencia.</p><p>Ahora, lo único que Alastor deseaba era dormir para amainar un poco las molestas voces que empezaban a zumbar cada vez más fuerte en su cabeza. Agradecía que la casa tuviese más de una recámara extra para huéspedes y así no tener que preocuparse en dormir en la sala o en algún otro incómodo lugar.</p><p>Antes de irse a descansar, su sombra llegó hacia él.</p><p>—“Vigílala mientras duermo, si es necesario, despiértame.” —La sombra asintió con su cabeza de rasgos animales mientras Alastor se desvestía; debido a que toda su ropa se encontraba en su recámara, que ahora ocupaba la princesa de manera provisional, tuvo que usar una bata destinada al uso de invitados, sin un pijama bajo ésta.</p><p>Se recostó en la cama, reprimiendo las voces que le pedían culminar con el deseo sangriento que tenía por la princesa del infierno. Esperaba que aquella locura naciente se desvaneciera por completo, aunque lo dudaba. Alastor sabía que su necesidad no había nacido desde los susurros, ni desde su conexión al vacío, si no con certeza, reconocía que había algo más.</p><p>El canto de su madre inundó sus pensamientos, con recuerdos dulces para calmar los susurros. Sí, pensó, quizá eran esas similitudes que lo habían atrapado un poco. Simplemente, tenía que empujar esas voces lejos, y terminar el trato.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dios, esto fue tremendamente complicado. Desde la reacción de Charlie, el diálogo con Alastor, los pequeños guiños a Lovecraft y ese amor obsesivo de Al hacia su madre que hizo que Charlie le llamara la atención. <br/>No sé, estoy escribiendo cosas raras y me gusta. <br/>¡Gracias por leer! Sus comentarios son muy apreciados y también, es un honor que me acompañen en este viaje del AU que escribo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Tregua</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hazbin Hotel utilizados para ésta historia pertenecen a Vivziepop. Personas y hechos históricos que se ocupan en pos de la historia han sufrido cambios, y lo que se describe aquí no debe tomarse como cierto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Alastor había despertado hasta la mañana siguiente, un poco antes de la salida del sol; el silencio reinaba en su hogar como siempre, sin embargo, se descubrió en una cama que no era la propia. Su mente, clarificada por el sueño reparador, viajó por sus últimos recuerdos. Usualmente, él no tardaba mucho en adentrarse en sus cinco sentidos en cuanto despertaba, pues nunca caía inconsciente por completo en sus horas de sueño, sin embargo, ésta vez, se dio cuenta de que eso no había ocurrido.</p><p>Cinco segundos de atiborramiento post despertar, cinco segundos que le podrían costar la vida. Aquello, pensó, no era lo óptimo para alguien como él. Suspiró mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello. Se sentía sucio, no se había lavado el día anterior, cansado de escuchar los susurros, optó por tumbarse en la cama de manera casi inmediata, evitando así la febril sensación de las voces chocando unas con otras dentro de su cabeza, y ahora, su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviese cubierto de una capa de mugre.</p><p>La imagen de la princesa del infierno, tan lastimera como la había visto horas antes, recorrió los pasillos de su memoria; había algo en ello que lo hacía estremecerse de alguna manera, y eso le chocó. En realidad, Alastor debería estar molesto debido a que ella había monopolizado su habitación y ensuciado su cama, no obstante, no lo estaba.</p><p>Silbando la tonada de <em>My troubles are over</em>, Alastor se dirgió al baño de la habitación de invitados que había hecho su bastión momentáneo. Lo único que vestía era una bata sobre los calzoncillos, abierta debido a su movimiento involuntario nocturno. Se miró al espejo, revisando sus globos oculares; el remanente del uso de su pacto estaba esparcido por sobre su iris, observable para quien lo viera sin sus lentes, en un color rojizo carmesí como si dentro de aquella parte del órgano hubiese reventado una hemorragia escandalosa. No sólo aquello estaba esparcido por ésa parte de su cuerpo, el sigilo del caos reptante, usualmente no visible, en su brazo izquierdo había aparecido con un dolor ardiente, y las zonas alrededor de éste quemaban y sangraban un poco.</p><p>Las viejas cicatrices en su cuerpo fueron sumergidas en la bañera de agua hirviente que había preparado luego de limpiar un poco la sangre que brotaba de su piel; su cuerpo tonificado pero delgado, se dejó llevar por la sensación del agua purificadora, removiendo el sudor febril de sus sueños de la noche pasada.</p><p>Se preguntó entonces por el estado de la princesa, así que llamó a su sombra. Una mancha oscura se deslizó por entre la madera del piso, como una especie de humo viviente.</p><p>No había novedades, Charlie se había rendido, lo suficiente como para arrojar las mantas sucias hacia una esquina de la habitación de la que se había apoderado, y tomar un baño. Luego, cansada y derrotada, se había quedado dormida tras dar tantas vueltas a la habitación y su cama que cualquiera se podría haber mareado.</p><p>Seguramente, pensó él, cuando ella despertase, estaría hambrienta.</p><p>Se apresuró en su rutina mientras su sombra le conseguía algo de su ropa del cuarto de lavado; debido a la conmoción y el claro cansancio que mostraba, Alastor estaba excusado de asistir a sus actividades de la Ahnenerbe y las reuniones con Wirth por unos pocos días. También, estaba seguro que la Gestapo asistiría a su hogar para hacerle algunas preguntas, tal y como lo tenía esperado.</p><p>Además, estaba seguro que la princesa necesitaba ayuda con algunas cosas cotidianas que no podría hacer sola, siendo parte de la nobleza del infierno, lo más probable es que ella no sabría ni siquiera cómo hervir un poco de agua.</p><p>Con un sencillo pantalón de vestir en color arena y una camisa genérica bajo un suéter de lana, Alastor empezó su día a día como cuando estaba libre en su antiguo trabajo de radiodifusor; el frío de la mañana le golpeó la cara cuando abrió un poco la ventana de la cocina. La noche anterior había nevado lo suficiente como para cubrir el piso de una gruesa y blanca capa de nieve, así que tendría mucho trabajo manual para despejar la entrada de su hogar y el congelamiento de las canaletas del techo.</p><p>Encendió la radio mientras empezaba a cocinar; colocó la cafetera en la estufa a gas y buscó en la nevera algunos ingredientes para el desayuno. La comida alemana era bastante simple para él, sin embargo, no podía quejarse más que en la soledad de sus adentros. ¡Lo que daría por un <em>poboy</em> de cangrejo o un buen <em>gumbo</em> casero!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>+++++++++</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Charlie se despertó temprano aquella mañana debido a su estómago; lo último que ella había probado había sido el pastel de la cafetería a la que había ido con Alastor, antes de que pasara todo el desastre. Aún estaba dolida, y estaba segura de que no quería verlo, pero tampoco quería morir de inanición. Se quedó en la cama, viendo el techo, pensando en lo que debería hacer para conseguir algo comestible. Quizá, si se escabullía a la cocina, podría obtener algo sin necesidad de cruzarse con él.</p><p>Probablemente, él estaría dormido. Era muy temprano aún, con el sol apenas asomándose tímidamente por el horizonte. El reloj de pared que estaba cerca del pequeño escritorio de la habitación marcaba las seis y media de la mañana. Hacía frío, tenía hambre, no tenía más ropa encima que la interior y también estaba molesta todavía, en realidad, su día actual había empezado de una manera muy mierda, tal y como había sido su día anterior.</p><p>Cubierta con la colcha tejida, entonces, se dispuso a salir de ahí para buscar algo comestible y luego regresar a encerrarse como la reclusa que era. Un toque de la puerta la hizo saltar de vuelta a la cama y sumirse entre el enredo de cobijas, tratando de cubrirse lo más posible, no sólo por el frío, si no también por pudor. Lo único que se asomaba de aquel amasijo cálido era media cabeza rubia, con unos ojos amarillos tímidos, cubiertos aún por la somnolencia de la mañana.</p><p>Charlie, en pánico, pensó en hacerse la dormida para evitar la confrontación, pero era muy tarde, demasiado tarde. Ignorarlo, tal vez, funcionaría.</p><p>La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando a la vista a Alastor con una charola con comida. El fragante olor que empezó a filtrarse hacia donde estaba, la hizo olvidar un poco lo que estaba pensando. Su estómago, traidor como aquel que le presentaba el alimento, rugió involuntariamente.</p><p>—“Sabía que tendrías hambre, <em>my dear</em>.” —Su sonrisa cálida, así como la humeante taza de café que venía acompañando la comida, la hicieron trastabillar. No, ella no caería en sus juegos sucios conciliadores. Todavía estaba molesta, lo suficiente como para, al menos, no hablarle. Aunque parecía que su estómago tomaba la palabra por ella, muy efusivamente.</p><p>Charlie se encogió en sí misma, envuelta como lo estaba, volteando la cara hacia un lado en una especie de puchero que se supone debería hacerla ver molesta, pero a los ojos del caníbal, se veía <em>adorable</em>. Aquel pensamiento repugnante que reptó por su mente fue empujado por otro más acorde. <em>Deliciosa</em> era la palabra que también describía aquello; sintió como algunas opiniones ajenas a él se filtraban poco a poco, lento y suave como las olas del mar en primavera.</p><p>
  <em>Suave… hermosa… deliciosa… tentadora. </em>
</p><p>Su mirada turbia, enfocada en el rostro de la encantadora demonio, bajó luego hacia su nuca. El cabello de la joven ya estaba un poco más ordenado, pero el desorden natural de quien apenas se despierta por la mañana se mantenía, dándole un aspecto desaliñado, pero no terrible. El estómago de la princesa volvió a rugir mientras Alastor colocaba la charola en un mueble cercano y lo suficientemente grande y despejado para contenerla.</p><p>—“Entonces, lo dejaré aquí para tu comodidad… cuando termines, puedes dejarlo fuera de la puerta si te es más cómodo.” —El caníbal no hizo ademán alguno para acercársele, le estaba dando espacio. Por supuesto, él quería estar un poco más allí, oliendo el perfume de la princesa, observando un poco sus movimientos y sus gestos, obsesionado por su naturaleza, alimentando esa obsesión con los susurros, sin otra opción más que empujarlos un poco si se salían del límite.</p><p>Charlie, esperó un poco hasta que Alastor se ubicó en la puerta, más que nada, porque estaba dubitativa. En realidad, ella no quería pedirle nada, ni tener nada que ver con él, sin embargo, ella estaba en un predicamento.</p><p>No tenía ropa disponible.</p><p>La que el señor Crowley había preparado para ella, Charlie la había arrojado por la ventana en su arranque de ira luego que Alastor se había ido, ¡por supuesto, ella no pensó que aquello sería mala idea horas después! Y ahora, estaba entre la espada y la pared, con las únicas opciones de continuar vistiendo sólo una manta sobre su ropa interior, o pedirle al hombre frente a ella que le proporcionara algo que ponerse.</p><p>—“<em>Charlie, tonta, ¡tonta!”</em> —se maldijo.</p><p>La voz suave, casi inaudible, como un suspiro, de la princesa llegó a oídos de Alastor. Sensible por lo que había ocurrido días antes, y con el sigilo de caos reptante aun intoxicando su cuerpo, su piel se erizó. Por supuesto, no estaba lo suficientemente corrupto con la influencia de los dioses antiguos como para sucumbir ante la menor provocación, pero era un poco incómodo para él. Incómodo y placentero.</p><p><em>—Ropa</em>… —Ella había susurrado.</p><p>—“Por supuesto” —Respondió para luego irse. Charlie, muerta de hambre, entonces, saltó de la cama hacia donde estaba la charola. Bebió ávidamente el café, caliente aún, mientras comía bocados de pan con el queso y las salchichas que le habían traído.</p><p>La comida no duró mucho tiempo debido a la hambruna que le acosaba; a poco rato, el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada suavemente la hizo esconderse bajo las sábanas otra vez.</p><p>Alastor entró, mirando sonriente la charola de la comida con los platos vacíos, con un cambio de ropa de mujer en sus manos. Colocó su carga en la mecedora, y luego fue a por los platos sucios.</p><p>Charlie siguió estoica y silenciosa. Aquello no molestaba a Alastor, al contrario, la prefería así para apaciguarse en lo que el sigilo del caos reptante se desvanecía. Sabía que ella ya había aceptado el hecho de que no podría salir de casa, así que no estaba preocupado por ideas extravagantes que se le cruzaran por la cabeza, o maniobras arriesgadas que ella pudiese hacer para huir.</p><p>Darle su espacio era la mejor opción a seguir.</p><p>La batalla silenciosa de parte de Charlie continuó. Recibiendo el alimento sin mirarlo o dirigirle la palabra más que para pedir algo en específico, ella, poco a poco, decidió entonces que saldría de la habitación, porque estar encerrada en aquel lugar la estaba volviendo loca.</p><p>Habían pasado dos días, y Alastor tenía que volver a sus actividades cotidianas. Empezó a dejar comida en la nevera que pudiese consumirse sin ser calentada demasiado, dejando instrucciones escritas, sabiendo que Charlie ahora se aventuraba a deambular por la casa, como un fantasma silencioso que robaba comida a veces, o que dejaba las cosas más extrañas en cualquier lugar, como libros, revistas o incluso objetos que llamaban su atención.</p><p>El caníbal, deliberadamente, había dejado abiertas todas las puertas de la casa, excepto la que daba al sótano, además, había apostado su sombra al acecho. Por otro lado, Lucifer, hasta ahora, no había dado la cara.</p><p>El gobernante del infierno seguramente conocía a su hija, lo suficiente como para saber qué tan molesta estaba y qué tan infructífero sería tratar de contactarla en aquellos momentos.</p><p>Entonces, el vaivén de dejar comida, retirarse a sus actividades, retornar a su hogar por la tarde y encontrar a su fantasma leyendo en algún rincón, sumida en silencio, se volvió una rutina. Una suave rutina que lo empezó a atrapar entre sus redes apacibles, como si aquello fuese normal.</p><p>Para Charlie, aquello era el infierno de aburrido. Había leído todos los libros que podía, sin embargo, se encontraba con tiempos muertos, contemplando el techo o el horizonte frente a ella.</p><p>En algún momento, se encontró hablando con objetos inanimados, lo que la llenó de una risa desenfrenada, aceptando que, probablemente, empezaba a perder la razón.</p><p>Con el objeto que más hablaba, era con el peluche de Dazzle. Lo había encontrado en el estudio, mientras buscaba libros con los qué entretenerse; a veces, encendía la radio, como un ruido de fondo para no sentirse tan sola. Cuando tenía hambre, comía en compañía de aquel afelpado conocido, suspirando con el constante deseo que le respondiera en su conversación unidireccional.</p><p>Hasta que un día, Dazzle empezó a moverse a voluntad.</p><p>Los colores del ocaso se filtraron por las cortinas de la cocina, mientras Charlie preparaba un poco de café. Aún no era experta y, honestamente, su bebida era desabrida y lo único que la salvaba era añadirle al menos tres cucharadas de azúcar para que lo considerara decente, o al menos, ingerible. La cafetera empezó a hacer el sonido que usualmente hacía cuando el café estaba listo, y ella, un poco distraída, empezó a buscar el trapo de cocina para poder tomar el objeto caliente y servirse.</p><p>Aquello era una escena muy común, demasiado común en su día a día, si no fuese porque, quien encontró el paño no fue Charlie, si o Dazzle. Un Dazzle de felpa que se movió por sí solo y ahora, le extendía el trapo a su dueña.</p><p>El grito de Charlie se escuchó por toda la casa, temiendo que lo poco que le quedaba de cordura se hubiese esfumado.</p><p>En aquel momento, Alastor estaba llegando a casa, dejando su abrigo en el perchero. Cuando escuchó el grito aterrorizado de la princesa, corrió enseguida, sin importarle si el abrigo caía al piso.</p><p>Encontró a Charlie, agachada en el piso, con las manos ocultando su cabeza, mientras que Dazzle le acercaba algo con sus manos de tela.</p><p>El caníbal empezó a reir. El peluche había tardado demasiado en recargarse porque la princesa estaba en la casa y no había tenido tiempo de traer más <em>ofrendas</em> a sus dominios para hacerlo directamente. Un poco más de una semana de inmovilidad es la que el objeto maldito había tenido; lentamente, se acercó a Charlie, quien, al escucharlo reír, lo miró ofendida.</p><p>—“Al fin terminó de recargarse.” —Señaló a Dazzle. —“Creí que sabías que funcionaba de ésta manera.”</p><p>Charlie suspiró de alivio, agradeciendo que no estaba volviéndose loca. Pero, también, moría de ganas de hablar con alguien. Su ira aún no estaba completamente difuminada, y tenía más preguntas que cualquier otra cosa al respecto de Alastor, pero no quería quedarse de esa manera, en el silencio infernal de los días monótonos sin más contacto con otros seres que una simple mirada a la lejanía.</p><p>Ella, entonces, decidió hacer una tregua.</p><p>No lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, de lo que sea, con quien sea. Nunca había permanecido en silencio absoluto por tanto tiempo, ni en soledad como hasta ahora.</p><p>—“Debiste haberme dicho.” —La chica se abrazó a sí misma, frotándose los brazos lentamente, como para darse ánimos.</p><p>Alastor se sorprendió con el cambio de actitud de la princesa. Inicialmente, creyó que tardaría un poco más, si no, que ella permanecería así voluntariamente, en un silencio cómodo pero un tanto extraño que lo hacía añorar su voz. Ahora, ella empezó a hablarle como si nada, dejando a un lado temas que, seguramente, no debería tocar por el bien de conservar el gesto actual.</p><p>—“La próxima vez, lo hare, tenlo por seguro, <em>Darling.</em>” —la aludida asintió lentamente; el ruido de la cafetera seguía allí, insistente, ante el desinterés de los presentes. Entonces, como si de pronto la hubiesen sacado de un trance, ella corrió hacia la estufa para apagar la llama.</p><p>—“¡Por el infierno! Había olvidado que estaba tratando de hacer café.” —Alastor la miró divertido. Usualmente, a ésta hora, él empezaría a preparar la cena mientras ella huiría a la habitación que le había usurpado hasta que le llevara la charola con los alimentos.</p><p>El caníbal se acercó a la estufa, haciendo que Charlie se alejara un poco. Ella había tenido dificultades para saber cómo funcionaban los utensilios de cocina, y en especial, para medir las proporciones de lo que intentaba cocinar. A veces, incluso encontraba comida un poco quemada que le había dejado para que ella se alimentara.</p><p>—“¡Oh! <em>My dear</em>, creo que deberíamos pensar seriamente en mostrarte cómo hacer esto adecuadamente.” —Suspiró mientras limpiaba los restos del café que se había regado por el exceso de agua que Charlie le había puesto al recipiente.</p><p>La princesa asintió, un poco avergonzada. Por supuesto que ella había puesto todo su empeño en aprender por sí misma, pero a falta de un profesor adecuado, sus pruebas y error guiadas por papeles con instrucciones que obviaban cosas que seguramente eran de lógica común para los humanos, resultaban en desastres.</p><p>—“Pero primero, creo que deberíamos preparar la cena, ¿quieres ayudarme un poco?”</p><p>Charlie suspiró, tratando de verse molesta, luego, se dejó guiar. Ya no se sentía tan sola, aunque le había costado un poco de su sanidad mental y también, algo de su orgullo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Una sombra oculta en la oscuridad.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inicia el nuevo arco. Las cosas empiezan a develarse, y Charlie es la clave para todo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hazbin Hotel utilizados para ésta historia pertenecen a Vivziepop. Personas y hechos históricos que se ocupan en pos de la historia han sufrido cambios, y lo que se describe aquí no debe tomarse como cierto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Blanco puro, cielo azul, un frío gélido bajo cero. Los humanos no habían llegado aún a esa zona de la tierra, la zona que habían utilizado durante milenios para el tipo de asuntos como el que se debería tratar ahora. Un lugar inhabitable, donde los vestigios del edén que en algún momento había estado en él, desaparecieron.</p><p>Miguel extendió sus alas blancas en toda su envergadura; su cabello y ojos dorados, contrastaron con el blanco puro que parecía querer tragarlo en una mimetización casi perfecta. Una ligera nevada empezó a caer, sin embargo, la piel del ángel no se humedeció. Con los copos de nieve, una ola de plumas emanó del cielo, alas extendidas se escucharon, el rugir de un ejército angelical que venía en comitiva junto a su líder.</p><p>Los ojos dorados del arcángel se posaron en el horizonte frente a él; había dudado sobre si llevar toda aquella demostración, ya que su hermano, a pesar de su rebeldía, había encontrado su lugar en el plan del creador. No obstante, se trataba de Lucifer, alguien en quien normalmente uno no confiaría, no si no existía un contrato de por medio.</p><p>El resonar de la tierra, el eco de algo que parecía estremecerse bajo sus pies, se escuchó en aquel llano de hielo. El único punto de la tierra en el que Lucifer podía aparecerse con su cuerpo real se desquebrajó, haciendo que los ángeles levantaran sus pies del suelo y empezaran a flotar a menos de un metro de altura. La armadura plateada y blanca del escuadrón de ángeles brilló en dorado por el reflejo del fuego que el gobernante del infierno había traído consigo. En pocos segundos, la lava, el fuego, lo rojo que había aparecido como si un volcán hubiese nacido de pronto en aquellas inhóspitas tierras, se desvaneció, dejando tras de sí una figura pequeña acompañada de otras dos, un poco más altas.</p><p>Los tres representantes del infierno, con sus rostros de muñeca, sonrieron ante la comitiva que les esperaba. Lucifer en especial; sus labios torcidos en una mueca burlona, sus ojos despectivos, estaban fijos en su hermano menor, Miguel.</p><p>Los otros dos eran Satanás y Beelzebub. Ambos, tal y como los recordaba; Satanás con aquella mirada fiera que lo había caracterizado desde antes de la caída y su corpulento cuerpo, vestido lascivamente, negando todo lo que había sido antes, con una de sus alas negras roída hasta los huesos debido a su acto culminante de rebeldía cuando trató de arrancarlas. Se había dejado crecer el cabello dorado con tonos rojizos, tan largo que casi llegaba al piso, su cara de muñeca estaba manchada con una mueca clara de disgusto. </p><p>Beelzebub, por otro lado, con su expresión aburrida y su cabello corto y verdoso cubriendo uno de sus ojos, suspiró quedamente. Parecía no interesarle nada más que el cielo azul despejado de la Antártida; Miguel no lo había visto en siglos, pero su aspecto frágil se había conservado, y su carácter perezoso y afeminado continuaban en su lugar como siempre. Sus alas no se podían ver, las había ocultado deliberadamente, como si le avergonzara, aunque en realidad, Miguel estaba seguro que lo hacía por pereza.</p><p>Lucifer tampoco había extendido sus alas, vestido elegantemente como le gustaba, simulando la moda de los humanos, su vanidad y el desprecio al creador seguramente le impedían usarlas, o quizá, el reciente desequilibrio en los reinos también había hecho estragos al poder de su hermano rebelde.</p><p>Desde hacía algún tiempo, muchas almas se habían perdido antes siquiera de ser juzgadas, y aunque no era extraño que una o dos se perdieran debido a la aún existencia durmiente de ciertos entes no deseados en el universo y sus molestos acólitos, lo de ésta ocasión era realmente grave. Sobre todo, porque la mortandad en la tierra empezaba a crecer exponencialmente.</p><p>También, había un rumor, algo que se había extendido entre los ángeles que se encargaban de cosechar las almas humanas, y es que una presencia parecida a la de Lucifer se encontraba en la tierra; no había profundizado mucho en la investigación, cuando aquella presencia desapareció. Miguel había llegado a la conclusión de que, muy probablemente, algún esbirro cercano, o incluso su hermano rebelde mismo, había tenido que hacer algunas cosas <em>no permitidas</em> en el mundo humano, así que no le tomó importancia, hasta que empezó a sentir los estragos de las anormalidades.</p><p>—“¡Un gusto verte, hermano!” —Con su irónica sonrisa, Lucifer saludó a Miguel, ladeando la cabeza y extendiendo las manos; Beelzebub simplemente los observó con ese rostro lleno de desinterés que lo caracterizaba. Incluso soltó un bostezo. Por otro lado, la actitud hostil de Satanás no cambió, manteniendo su mano derecha en su arma enfundada, listo para atacar en cualquier momento.</p><p>—“Desgraciadamente, no puedo decir lo mismo…” —Respondió el arcángel; bajó lentamente al piso, con sus alas blancas contrayéndose en cuanto lo hizo. Los ángeles tras de él, guardando distancia, se dignaron a observar simplemente, a la espera de lo que debía determinarse en ésta reunión excepcional de parte de ambos bandos. —“No has cambiado nada desde la última vez que te vi.”</p><p>—“Tampoco tú, hermanito.” —Satanás bufó una risa poco discreta ante el tono condescendiente de Lucifer, como si recordara cosas que a Miguel no le agradarían, y en efecto, algunos viejos momentos de convivencia entre hermanos habían llegado hasta él. Miguel lo observó severamente, como si pidiera que se callara, aunque no le hizo caso. No estaban obligados a obedecerlos, y aquella reunión había sido simplemente porque las cosas en todos los reinos se estaban descontrolando y necesitaban la información que todas las partes involucradas tenían a la mano. —“Debo decir que me fue sorpresiva tu solicitud de audiencia…”</p><p>—“Juraría que estabas enterado del por qué, querido Luci, desde que nos enteramos que había un rastro tuyo paseándose por el mundo humano.” —El aludido caminó hacia Miguel, quien se quedó plantado en su lugar, observando fijamente. Las lanzas de los ángeles en el cielo se apuntaron, aunque no serían arrojadas, no sin la señal de Miguel; siendo Lucifer el carcelero del infierno, se le habían otorgado libertades sobre su poder, cosa que, aunque no era conveniente para los otros celestiales, era necesario para controlar el lugar de eterno castigo y mantener el orden entre su séquito de caídos. Así pues, Lucifer tenía el poder para aplastar a Miguel en solitario, y quizá incluso a un escuadrón entero de ángeles exterminadores, no obstante, había maneras de reducirlo como las lanzas especiales que llevaban consigo si es que la reunión se salía de control.</p><p>—“Oh… Por supuesto, estoy enterado de todo el desorden que hay últimamente; las almas, sus preciadas almas se están esfumando sin rastro alguno. Quién lo diría, ¿no? Mientras nosotros nos pudrimos en la bandada de pecadores que llegan por miles y apenas teniendo un respiro en éstos milenios, ustedes, pequeñas basuras, se alarman por unas pocas que se desvanecieron.” —El bastón de la gran traición apareció, dando vueltas en la mano de su dueño; Miguel observó como aquel aditamento maldito giró hasta que cayó al piso, sirviendo de apoyo a quien lo manejaba.</p><p>—“Esto es serio.”</p><p>—“Y hablo en serio. ¿Qué importa a dónde se fueron? Sabes muy bien, hermano, que esas almas sólo pudieron irse a un lado, y que su despertar es inminente. ¿Tienes miedo, Miguel? Los durmientes siempre han estado ahí, al acecho, sin importarles si su precioso plan se ha llevado a cabo o no, a la espera de volver. ¿Qué más da si se apoderan de la tierra? <em>El creador</em> de todos modos la va a desechar tarde o temprano, como su bonito jardín artificial.”</p><p>Miguel entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo ira por lo que acababa de decir su hermano mayor.</p><p>—“No voy a permitir que…”</p><p>—“¿Que insulte a <em>tu creador?</em> Ja.” —El bastón de la traición fue llevado hacia el rostro de Miguel, apuntándole acusadoramente; los ángeles presentes se prepararon para el ataque, no obstante, el líder los contuvo con un gesto de su mano. Lucifer estaba un poco molesto, en parte porque ellos se estaban entrometiendo en algo que no les importaba, en segundo lugar, por su hipocresía. —“Me vas a hacer reír, hermano, pues no entiendo el por qué tu preocupación, si de todas maneras tu escuadrón de exterminadores se encarga activamente de enviar almas al vacío cada año.” —Los señaló, como si de un presentador se tratara.</p><p>—“Almas de pecadores, de monstruos que no merecen otra cosa más que ser eliminados.” —Miguel estaba llegando a su límite de paciencia, si no iba a ser escuchado, pensó que lo mejor era dejar el asunto.</p><p>—“¿Pecadores?” —Escupió Satanás. Él, como el primer rebelde al enamorarse de los humanos que vivían fuera del edén, antes de la caída de Lucifer, quien llevó a otros de sus hermanos a cohabitar con hombres y mujeres y les enseñó el arte del maquillaje, la ciencia y la orfebrería, estaba inundado en ira. Los que deseaban ser libres de amar a los humanos que su creador no había hecho. —“El único pecado aquí es obligarlos a seguir unas reglas estúpidas aún si su vida es una mierda completa. Los castigas en la tierra si no tienen fe en tu creador, incluso si la tienen; los castigas luego de morir simplemente porque no creen en las palabras tiránicas de nuestro <em>padre</em>. ¿Quién es más pecador entonces?”</p><p>Miguel, furioso, sacó su espada divina; su cabello rizado y dorado resplandeció en color naranja debido al resplandor de su espada. Satanás también habría hecho lo mismo, excepto que Lucifer intervino. El bastón de la discordia se interpuso entre los hermanos, quienes lo miraron hirvientes en su propio enojo uno contra el otro.</p><p>—“No hay que entrar en discordia, hermanos, aunque no negaré que me resulta divertido. Terminemos este aburrido asunto de una vez, antes de que inicie el nuevo siglo.” —Lucifer empujó un poco a Satanás a un lado, mientras que Miguel enfundó su arma. Luego, Satanás hizo lo propio; por más que odiara el hecho de tener que retractarse o si quiera ser pacificado, Satanás respetaba a Lucifer, no sólo por su rango y poder, si no por su historia en general. De los nobles del inframundo, él y Beelzebub eran los únicos que habían conocido un poco del desarrollo de los acontecimientos.</p><p>—“Como decía, hay una alarmante pérdida de almas humanas y necesitamos comprobar que los <em>durmientes</em> no tengan nada que ver…”</p><p>—“Hice alguna investigación, si es a lo que quieres llegar, pero no encontré nada. ¿Ustedes tuvieron más suerte?” —Lucifer preguntó a Beelzebub y Satanás. Ambos negaron con la cabeza.</p><p>—“Si esto continúa, el universo puede colapsar poco a poco. Necesitamos recabar información. Si saben de algo, por favor, háganoslo saber.” —Los ángeles empezaron a desvanecerse mientras Lucifer sonreía para sí. Por supuesto, él lo sabía, sabía muy bien lo que sucedería si Charlie no regresaba al infierno pronto.</p><p>Y no le podía importar menos lo que sucediera con la tierra, el cielo y todo eso, por supuesto que quería a su manzanita de vuelta, pero de manera segura.</p><p>—“Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta.” —Habló por fin Beelzebub; sus manos temblorosas debido a la inestabilidad de su propio poder lo hacían parecer más nervioso de lo común.</p><p>—“¿Qué importa?” —Respondió Satanás, aún molesto. —“Esto es asunto entre los humanos y nosotros, si ellos intervienen, los mataré.”</p><p>—“Entiendo que ellos tengan miedo, Satanás, y ese miedo es nuestra mejor arma. Ellos no quieren a los <em>durmientes</em> de vuelta, en lo personal, yo tampoco, pero unos cuantos millones de almas no los liberarán tan fácil como lo quieren hacer ver.” —Lucifer miró su bastón, rasgando la realidad con él, abrió un portal hacia su reino. —“No mientras mi preciada hija no lo decida. Como el anticristo, ella es la llave, y es por eso que debemos traerla de regreso a casa.”</p><p>El trio de ángeles caídos asintieron. Antes de irse, Lucifer miró el páramo blanco y desolado, justo en el centro de la Antártida. Allí, hace milenios, se había enamorado de Lilith; el lugar le trajo recuerdos amargos, pero también bellos, aquella zona que era la única que podía pisar en la tierra con su cuerpo real, sin afectar el mundo humano, tal y como se lo había permitido el tirano al que alguna vez llamó <em>Padre</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>+++++++++++</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Klaus Barbie miró el cuerpo inerte del sujeto sospechoso con asco; lo único reconocible que había quedado de aquel ser humano era su cabeza, la parte que el procesador industrial de madera no había tocado.</p><p>El trabajo había sido hecho con cautela, durante la noche del mismo día en el que el atentado se había gestado; la fábrica de muebles en quiebra que se había utilizado para el acto pertenecía a Hector Sazkard, un judío al que se le habían incautado los bienes un año atrás. Nada más que arrojara la luz sobre la verdad y quién había contratado al sospechoso.</p><p>Por supuesto, se encontraron cosas interesantes en los restos de su cuerpo y el domicilio que ocupaba; armas ilegales, cartas que lo ligaban a figuras públicas socialistas de otros países, un contacto en su red de documentación falsificada… Había mucha mierda tras de él, no obstante, cualquier cosa que lo ligara al atentado de la princesa de Agartha había desaparecido salvo el arma y una ficha de objetivo.</p><p>El hombre que había encontrado el cadáver, asustado, temblaba en el fondo de la fábrica, en una zona que había fungido de oficina en algún momento del pasado. Las manchas de vómito cercanas al cadáver decían bastante ya de su estado; uno de sus subordinados le había ofrecido un trago para calmarlo. La licorera fue levantada con avidez, como si con ello, el mal recuerdo pudiese esfumarse. Klaus entonces se acercó al grupo.</p><p>El testigo, Erwin Althaus, sentado en un pedazo viejo de madera, despegó sus labios de la licorera al fin y bajó la cabeza, devolviendo el contenedor; su cabeza salpicada de blanco y con alopecia sudaba a pesar de hacer frío. El sombrero de estambre se paseaba entre sus manos, cuyos guantes sin puntas en los dedos parecían mucho más viejos que él.</p><p>Estaba sollozando; la figura del hombre triturado lo había llevado de nuevo a sus recuerdos de la guerra, le trajo el sinsabor de sus memorias donde sus compañeros, molidos por el mortero, exhalaban su último aliento. Klaus lo entendía un poco, su padre había sido uno de aquellos miembros del ejército en la Gran Guerra, la pesadez de su mano hosca se posó en el hombro del viejo. Erwin, entonces, subió la cabeza.</p><p>Su rostro arrugado lleno de lágrimas le dijo más de lo que podía preguntar, una cara así no sería el culpable, no en ésta ocasión. El asesinato se había hecho con tal sadismo y tal crueldad, que costaba trabajo creer que un humano normal lo había hecho.</p><p>—“¿Se encuentra mejor?” —La voz de Klaus, áspera, trató de sonar amable. El anciano simplemente asintió; Erwin sabía que la Gestapo no se ocuparía de aquel tipo de cosas si no fuese algo importante, y no quería nada que ver con ellos. Ya tenía suficiente con el horror que había presenciado, trató de poner en orden sus ideas antes de que empezara el interrogatorio.</p><p>El inspector Emile Böhm sacó su libreta de notas, listo para hacer su trabajo. Klaus simplemente se quedó a escuchar. Era la primera vez que como jefe de área visitaba una escena del crimen, debido a que lo había tomado como un favor personal. Albert Maillet le había pedido encarecidamente que lo ayudara a resolver el asunto. No fue fácil, los testigos y los involucrados fueron duros en el interrogatorio, incluso se tuvieron que usar medidas extremas para sacar la verdad de sus bocas.</p><p>—“¿A qué hora encontró el cuerpo, señor Althaus?” —Emile preguntó cordialmente. Por supuesto, esto era un interrogatorio oficial, pero el hombre que tenía frente a él era un veterano, y le debía respeto.</p><p>—“Salí de casa cerca de las ocho de la mañana, y es cerca de una hora de camino.”</p><p>—“¿Qué asuntos lo trajeron hasta aquí?”</p><p>—“Como sabe, los veteranos no tenemos una pensión lo bastante buena. La fábrica, aún abandonada, tiene madera cortada y fácil de transportar, y el invierno es crudo y frío. El vigilante es un viejo amigo mío que éstos últimos meses se encuentra enfermo, así que me ha dado permiso de venir por la madera con la condición de revisar que todo se encuentre bien.”</p><p>El vigilante de la fábrica, de quien hablaba el señor Althaus, era otro veterano de guerra que había perdido una pierna. Debido al invierno él había solicitado al departamento de incautaciones que enviaran a un ayudante, sin embargo, aquello no había tenido respuesta, así que lo solucionó como pudo.</p><p>Klaus decidió que había escuchado suficiente, volviendo hacia los encargados de levantar los restos. La máquina, aún funcional, tuvo que ser desmantelada con cuidado, para sacar de entre las cuchillas las partes del cuerpo y la ropa que se habían atorado en ellas.</p><p>Curioso, Klaus Barbie miró la escena. Había algo allí que hacía que su sexto sentido se encendiera; entre la sangre, los pedazos de carne molida sanguinolenta y la tela retorcida, había algo brillante.</p><p>Sacó el pañuelo de su bolsillo, y acercándose con cuidado, sacó de entre la carne aquel objeto. Parecía una especie de amuleto extraño, lleno de sangre y restos, no se podía ver a detalle. Lo limpió un poco, esperando a que así se notara mejor el diseño; aquello parecía algo no nacional, hecho de cuero tratado. Era una bolsita con algunas inscripciones, y algo dentro, parecía que tenía que ver con el área en el que Albert Maillet estaba profundamente empapado.</p><p>Lo guardó, a la espera de un análisis por el experto que él conocía. Sabía que, debido a la naturaleza de la princesa de Agartha, quizá aquello tenía que ver. No estaba muy versado en el ocultismo, ni en ese tipo de cosas sobrenaturales, incluso hubo un tiempo en el que no creía en esas cosas, no obstante, los últimos tiempos lo habían hecho cambiar de opinión.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>++++++++++++</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Las mecedoras parecían ser uno de los objetos de descanso favoritos del dueño de la casa. Había varias de ellas en casi todas las zonas, incluso en las recámaras; por supuesto, eran cómodas y te invitaban a cerrar los ojos y hundirte en la relajación.</p><p>Charlie personalmente las encontraba encantadoras, sobre todo la que se encontraba en la terraza techada de la segunda planta. Aquel lugar, ella lo había hecho su lugar favorito. Era una manera de poder salir al exterior y ver lo que sucedía en el mundo, o al menos, en un pedazo de él. Aquella mañana, el cielo estaba limpio y el bosque silencioso parecía más frío y misterioso que de costumbre.</p><p>Dazzle se encontraba reposando sobre el regazo de su ama, como un gatito. El chal tejido que reposaba en los hombros de Charlie la hizo adormilarse un poco; el sonido lejano de las aves parecía arrullarla, todo estaba tan silencioso y tranquilo…</p><p>De pronto, su corazón dio un vuelco. Abrió los ojos, como si sintiera que algo la estaba observando a la lejanía; Dazzle se removió, mientras que Charlie buscó con la mirada, un tanto alarmada. La sensación de ser espiada continuó, era extraña y caótica, y la hacía sentir de una manera extraña, como cuando la pelea que tuvo con Alastor. Entonces, más allá de la vereda que iba hacia el bosque, entre los árboles, pudo ver una figura, algo sombrío que le hizo tener escalofríos.</p><p>Unos ojos la observaban fijamente, un cuerpo extraño que parecía alargado y extraño, sin una forma determinada, pero tenía manos y ojos, sin otra cosa visible más.</p><p>Charlie sintió como algo indeterminado caía en su estómago, y nerviosa, tomó a Dazzle y entró a la casa rápidamente. Ella aún sentía la mirada de aquella sombra en la espalda, y abrazando a Dazzle, se encerró en la habitación de Alastor que anteriormente había ocupado. Se sentía más segura allí, no sabía el por qué.</p><p>Otra sombra, una reconocible, se apareció frente a ella. La sombra de Alastor la había visto entrar a la casa apresuradamente, asustada, y entrar a la habitación de su amo; la encontró recostada en la cama, boca abajo, con Dazzle a su lado, tratando de reconfortarla. La sombra no sabía exactamente qué es lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo, sabía que había sido lo suficientemente grave como para que ella se viera tan agitada.</p><p>Charlie, aun afectada, no podía quitarse la imagen de la cabeza. Lo que le había aterrado no era la sombra en realidad, ni la sensación de pesadez al verla, era ese mensaje silencioso que le transmitía. Un mensaje ominoso sin palabras.</p><p>Sintió una presencia cotidiana, así que levantó su cara; la sombra de Alastor, sonriente y con sus rasgos animaloides, estaba frente a ella, inclinada lo suficiente como para que su rostro oscuro estuviese a la altura del de ella. Charlie extendió su mano, tratando de tocar aquella cosa parecida al humo, aunque no lo logró, pues la sombra era incorpórea.</p><p>—“¿Puedes traer a Al, por favor?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y aquí, señores, empieza el nuevo arco. Tristemente, no apareció Alastor en éste capítulo, pero en el siguiente, tendremos mucho de la OTP. </p><p>&lt;3 Amo sus comentarios, y por este medio, quiero agradecer a los que apoyan tanto éste como otros proyectos. Los amo. Y gracias también a quien me ha enviado fanarts tanto de éste fic como del de Beautiful consequences.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Acercamiento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hazbin Hotel utilizados para ésta historia pertenecen a Vivziepop. Personas y hechos históricos que se ocupan en pos de la historia han sufrido cambios, y lo que se describe aquí no debe tomarse como cierto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frederick Dohmar siempre fue un clérigo de fe; desde que decidió ponerse la sotana, hasta el día en que su preciada esperanza se vino abajo.</p><p>No, no fue un acontecimiento de grandes proporciones; ni siquiera fue debido a algo inevitable o que no tuviese remedio, simplemente, se enamoró. Por supuesto, Frederick, al inicio, entró en negación. Enamorarse es una cosa, prácticamente natural, cuando se trataba de un hombre y una mujer, o aquello era lo que las escrituras sagradas para él, consideraban… cosa mala fue que su amor trágico y correspondido, fue por un compañero de sotana.</p><p>Una obsesión antinatural, un anhelo indecente de convertirse en mujer, de volverse uno con el dueño de sus afectos… algo tan simple como el amor, el móvil más común para cualquier acto extremo, incluso los desaprobatorios.</p><p>Sus rezos al creador para eliminar la mala vid que se había asentado en su corazón no se dieron a la espera; atado a sus creencias religiosas, oró, se autoflageló, se alejó de aquel miembro de su congregación lo más que pudo, como si huyera del demonio mismo.</p><p>Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ante la obstinación del destino fatuo.</p><p>¡Se sintió tan traicionado por su dios, su fe y su moral cuando sus labios rozaron al fin los de su amado! ¡Hastiado, estúpido y engañado!</p><p>¿Su dios, realmente existía? ¿Aquel dios, realmente había prohibido las mieles del amor antinatural como lo decían?</p><p>Y blasfemó. Blasfemó en el altar, en sus aposentos, en el confesionario. Blasfemaron a la espera del castigo o la respuesta de ese dios silencioso que simplemente se dignó a mirar sin intervenir.</p><p>Pero, olvidó que todo tiene su fin.</p><p>Sus días de amor se desvanecieron como el humo en el aire; los besos y las caricias se tornaron en rechazo, en un corazón roto y despechado.</p><p>Lejos de volver al regazo de su dios ausente, él rezó al demonio, pidió a los dioses de otras religiones, se arrodilló ante humanos comunes, si con ello su amado volvía.</p><p>Su locura, y su amor por aquel hombre, llegó a tal punto que se ofreció a sí mismo a cambio de devolverlo.</p><p>Conoció a alguien que le ayudó en el proyecto, ofreció sacrificios y su propia mente, y entonces, recibió respuesta.</p><p>En lo más oscuro de las profundidades, en lo más olvidado del abismo. Frederick no estaba preparado para ver la aberración que había acudido a su llamado.</p><p>Aquella noche, el amado de Frederick volvió a su cama, sin embargo, la locura, la sed de sangre, lo llevó a los límites de lo insostenible, al anhelo de volverse uno con el otro de maneras extremas.</p><p>Frederick canibalizó a su amante.</p><p>Se convirtió en un errante, en un acólito de su nuevo dios, con el alma del amor de su vida a cuestas, dentro de sí, en lo más profundo, en lo más oscuro de su ser. Eso era lo único que no podía ofrecerles a sus nuevos amos, la caricia del alma que Gustav significaba, su hilo del que pendía su poca estabilidad mental.</p><p>Frederick, entonces, vivió buscando almas y cumpliendo los designios de sus dioses; habían pasado veinte años desde la muerte de Gustav, y, aun así, lo miraba en cada momento, lo sentía en cada segundo de su día. Podía verlo a su lado, aconsejándole cómo actuar, apoyándole en su arduo trabajo para <em>los inefables</em>.</p><p>Su devoción lo llevó a cometer tantos y tantos crímenes, a desaparecer tantas y tantas almas en la oscuridad del vacío según sus capacidades… y ahora, sus amos lo habían traído a Alemania.</p><p>Su trabajo actual era sencillo: debía encontrar algo que uno de sus hermanos ocultaba celosamente. Su hermano con el mayor poder, y la mayor obstinación, quien se había burlado de la clara preferencia que los dioses antiguos tenían para con él y había hecho tratos con los sucios celestiales.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>+++++++++++++++++++</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Charlie se había quedado en la habitación de Alastor hasta que él regresó, sientiéndose más protegida allí, quizá porque ese fue el primer lugar que hizo suyo en aquella casa, aunque no a propósito. Tal vez, la conmoción de sus primeros días en aquel hogar y su férrea obstinación a hacer de aquel espacio un fuerte para su mutismo mientras estaba enfadada, sola y decepcionada, habían creado una conexión.</p><p>O tal vez, era porque allí se sentía más la presencia del único humano con el que podía tener contacto, y que, a pesar de todo, había considerado un amigo. Tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones de elegir a sus amistades en la actualidad… simplemente, Alastor se había convertido en una presencia obligatoria en su existencia, con un significado muy lejano a lo que sería el señor Crowley, a quien claramente no le interesaba más allá de lo que podría ser debido a las órdenes de su padre.</p><p>Charlie y Alastor se habían dicho cosas hirientes el uno al otro durante su enfrentamiento, había sido injusto para los dos, y también, ella creía que había sido inesperado. Pudo verlo en sus ojos, lejos de cualquier sonrisa falsa que él pudiese darle usualmente, él se sentía sólo, como ella se había sentido, quizá era exactamente el mismo sentimiento al que ella se enfrentaba cotidianamente en el infierno.</p><p>Y luego, con los días sumidos en el mutismo tranquilo, ella también observó la alegría silenciosa del hombre al que había llamado amigo, era como si él, de alguna manera, anhelara algo como lo que estaba pasando. Quizá, Alastor simplemente escondía sus deseos tras esa máscara sonriente, tal vez, él sólo quería dejar de sentirse sólo y vacío, como ella.</p><p>Fueron esas ideas que ablandaron la ira de la princesa, fue esa empatía que nació de la observación cotidiana, la que hizo a Charlie pensar en Alastor más allá de lo que él mostraba. Un humano joven, solitario, atado a una máscara que se había autoimpuesto; alguien que, a su edad, tenía tratos con seres tan extraordinarios como su padre mismo… Todas esas peculiaridades escondían un triste o estremecedor pasado, según la experiencia de Charlie. Se dio cuenta, que, a pesar de llamarlo amigo, en realidad no lo conocía; sólo quiso ver la parte buena, sólo pudo entender lo que él deseó mostrar de manera superficial, a pesar de que muchas cosas estaban allí, en pequeños gestos y en palabras no dichas, escondidas entre las sombras.</p><p>¡Había sido tan egoísta y estúpida! Cegada por su anhelo, por su autoengaño de querer ayudar a otros, había olvidado si quiera en voltear a ver a su alrededor. ¿Cómo podría jactarse de querer salvar almas humanas, cuando el humano al que había nombrado <em>amigo</em> necesitaba la misma salvación que ella ofrecía, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello?</p><p>No obstante, ella aún estaba dolida y todo había pasado tan rápido, tan caótico, que se sintió desvalida. Su padre no se había dignado en contactarse con ella desde la última vez, y su madre… Charlie no tenía mucha cara para hablar o verla siquiera en éstos momentos, aunque pudiera, y aunque la extrañara. No era que lo que había ocurrido fuese su culpa, o que sintiera que la había decepcionado, simplemente, viejos recuerdos habían vuelto a la princesa, y su sensibilidad al respecto se había disparado.</p><p>Y ahora, encerrada en su habitación, temerosa por aquel ser desconocido que la había visto, porque <em>eso</em> la había observado detenidamente con todos esos ojos, se había comunicado con ella en un idioma silencioso sin palabras que sólo infundían terror y peligro, algo que ella no había conocido en casi toda su existencia.</p><p>¿Qué es lo que era esa cosa? ¿Por qué podía verla? Esas preguntas nadie podía responderlas salvo Alastor, a quien había llamado a través de su sombra. La princesa tomó la decisión de esperarlo allí, en las cuatro paredes de la habitación a oscuras, con las cortinas cerradas mientras las horas pasaban y su sensación de miedo bajaba.</p><p>Se había puesto a analizar detenidamente todo lo que había pasado, iniciando como cotidianamente lo hacía aquel día, hasta el momento en que la intromisión del ser desconocido ocurrió. Se dio cuenta entonces, que incluso antes de verlo, algo la había llamado a voltear hacia el bosque… un escalofrío le recorrió la columna mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.</p><p>Estaba ansiosa, lo único que quería en ese momento es la llegada de Al, como una niña asustada que se habría quedado sola en casa. Abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho, mientras un preocupado Dazzle se acercaba para tratar de consolarla. Ante el gesto, la rubia acarició la cabeza de su acompañante, suavemente, alejando los temores que la acechaban.</p><p>No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando la sombra volvió a la casa, quizá, fue menos de diez minutos, quizá más, aunque para ella, se sintió como toda una eternidad. La sombra con rasgos animaloides le había traído una nota; la letra elegante de Alastor, a pesar de haber sido rasgada en el papel con prontitud, rezaba que llegaría lo más rápido posible.</p><p>Charlie suspiró, sosteniendo el trozo de papel contra su pecho, como si aquello la tranquilizara. No se había dado cuenta de que, aquella sensación de soledad y desamparo, se desvaneció lentamente con tan sólo aquel gesto de parte del hombre humano que la mantenía cautiva, pero sí supo que su corazón dejó de estremecerse tan agitadamente.</p><p>Cerró los ojos mientras pateaba las mantas de la cama hasta que logró el cometido de hacerlas un ovillo a sus pies, y luego, se cubrió con ellas. El olor de Alastor las impregnaba, siendo él quien había estado durmiendo allí desde que había dejado el lugar. Ella había decidido esperarlo allí, cerrando los ojos, tratando de empujarse a un estado inanimado que la llevara al sueño, sin embargo, no pudo. Su mente aún iba a mil por hora, pensando en el origen del ser al que se había enfrentado silenciosamente. Las respuestas, por supuesto, no llegaron hasta que el dueño de la casa al fin arribó al lugar.</p><p>
  <strong>+++++++++++++++++++</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>La oficina de Alastor en la Ahnenerbe era sencilla, siendo él ahora la mano derecha de Wirth y compañía, usualmente uno se esperaría la pomposidad de los altos mandos alemanes salpicándole, sin embargo, él había decidido mantener su presencia austera, aunque con un poco de su sentido de extravagancia salpicando el lugar a través de algunos cuadros y objetos dispersados por el lugar.</p><p>La habían traído los reportes últimos al respecto del traje nuevo que habían hecho para tratar de iniciar la fase tres del experimento; Alastor había enfatizado claramente que necesitarían un traje que soportara grandes presiones exteriores y que, aunque había oxígeno en “Agartha”, los niveles seguramente serían menores a lo que un humano normal aguantaría. La fase de prueba había arrojado resultados satisfactorios hasta el momento, sin embargo, sabía que no era necesaria tanta parafernalia, sobre todo porque lo que Lucifer y él buscaban, era la manera de enviar cosas y seres humanos sin fallas hacia el infierno, y así sobrevivieran desde la primera vez, los humanos que enviarían nunca regresarían.</p><p>Mientras aprobaba el traje que era totalmente irrelevante para sus planes, sintió el acercamiento de algo familiar; un algo se materializó como una especie de humo negro y delgado desde sus pies, hasta llegar a su altura. La sombra sonriente se acercó a su dueño, como si le susurrara algo.</p><p>Alastor previamente había cortado un poco su sincronización en tiempo real simplemente para guardar energía, así que él no sabía lo que había ocurrido en su hogar hasta que la sombra llegó a él.</p><p>Según lo que pudo entender <em>algo</em> había pasado, lo suficientemente grave como para asustar a la princesa. Alastor sabía que sólo había una cosa en todo el universo que podría hacer temblar de esa manera a alguien con la sangre de un celestial como ella.</p><p>Tomó una hoja de papel de su libro de bolsillo, y escribió en ella rápidamente que llegaría lo más presto posible. En ese momento, maldijo no haber aprendido la magia espacio-temporal de Crowley, esperando a que <em>aquella cosa</em> que había asustado a Charlie estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para atraparla.</p><p>Alastor entregó la hoja doblada en dos a su sombra, y la azuzó a irse rápido; luego, selló los papeles que tenía frente a él con su firma de aprobación. Cosas simples como el calendario de <em>voluntarios</em> a elegir de entre los campos de concentración y el número de muertes requeridas para potenciar la máquina eran los temas que trataban aquellos documentos, cosas sin importancia que tenían que hacerse tarde o temprano y que no le interesaba dilatar.</p><p>Mientras terminaba de firmar aquello dando una rápida lectura, varios nombres le venían a la mente. No tardó ni diez minutos en terminar aquello que usualmente le tomaría toda la tarde, y también en recordar cada uno de los nombres y posibilidades que podrían tener que ver con lo que había ocurrido.</p><p>Llamó a su secretaria, una jovencita de pecas en el rostro y cabello rubio; podría llamársele encantadora, si no fuese porque era alguien simple y con una personalidad aburrida. Además, ella ocultaba su bello rostro tras unas gafas grandes y redondas, aunque sin mucho aumento. Ella le había recordado un poco a Charlie, así que por eso la había elegido, y, por sobre todo, no era de las chicas que se entrometían en asuntos que no le injerían. </p><p>—“Debo salir por una empresa personal, así que, si alguien como el señor Wirth o el señor Klaus requiere de mi presencia, infórmele que estaré en casa.” —Alastor extendió los papeles que había firmado hacia la joven, y cuando esta los tomó, empezó a colocarse su abrigo. —“También devuelva todo esto a los departamentos correspondientes. No hay notaciones importantes, así que recomiende que, si se necesitan modificaciones, simplemente adjunten un memorándum.”</p><p>—“Por supuesto, señor.” —La chica parecía un poco tonta, pero había demostrado ser capaz, así que no necesitaba ordenarle nada más. Ella sostuvo los papeles que le habían entregado como si su vida dependiese de ello, y vio cómo su jefe se iba del lugar, sonriente.</p><p>Por un momento, a ella le pareció que los asuntos de su jefe parecían ser de índole amorosa, y sintió un poco de envidia de la mujer que hacía que el hombre llamado Albert Maillet corriera a su encuentro.</p><p>Suspirando, volvió a la recepción de la oficina para llamar al mensajero interino y ordenar los papeles mientras tanto. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Alastor llegó al pórtico de su hogar cerca de cuarenta minutos después de que su sombra lo había alertado. Olisqueó el viento, como si fuese un animal salvaje del bosque; él había notado algo, un aroma peculiar que había experimentado por años; el aroma de la corrupción, lo pútrido y lo marítimo. Un leve rastro que lo instaba a correr hacia el bosque en búsqueda de más huellas, aunque no lo haría.</p><p>El caníbal confiaba en que la presencia extraña se le presentaría directamente, sabía cómo funcionaban éstas cosas, y también, reconocía que no esperaba que le permitieran llegar tan lejos como lo había hecho hasta ahora.</p><p>Por supuesto, él aún tenía la ventaja; Alastor era <em>amado</em> por su benefactor en el Partenón primordial, y aunque los otros dioses consideraran su actuar como blasfemo, aún tenía aquel escudo.</p><p>El escudo que le había dado ser su <em>hijo</em>.</p><p>Por supuesto, quien lo había engendrado a la fuerza dentro del vientre de su madre había sido el desgraciado hijo de puta que incluso asesinó a la mujer que él llamó mamá.</p><p>No, la concepción como hijo de aquel primigenio fue planeada por su tío, quien lo preparó para la venganza desde incluso antes de nacer.</p><p>Y la pobre y dulce mujer a la que engañó para hacerlo fue su propia hermana. No lo había culpado, él estaba cegado por el amor que le tenía a su única familia. Incluso Alastor lo hubiese aceptado también si durante su concepción hubiese tenido la capacidad para hablar sobre los planes de su tío.</p><p>Su tío, la única figura paterna que conoció hasta los cinco años, se entregó a la locura por amor, así como él se había entregado después para culminar el ritual que lo marcaría como una abominación viviente.</p><p>Y la pobre mujer engañada nuevamente, había confiado en la palabra de su hermano porque él sabía de embarazos y practicaba la <em>magia blanca</em>, entregándose a los santos que luego maldijo por no haber hecho nada para evitar el sufrimiento de su hermana.</p><p>Alastor fue nutrido con brebajes extraños, fue manipulado en el vientre mientras su madre dormitaba en un dulce sueño dado por drogas y la magia a la que su hermano se había entregado.</p><p>Alastor, quien había muerto en el vientre y renació como un hijo del caos reptante sabía que lo único a lo que debía temer era a la intromisión de algo más que un simple acólito o aberración menor que pudiese tratar de detenerlo.</p><p>Además, tenía la ayuda de Lucifer. Por supuesto, el ángel caído no sabía completamente toda su historia, pues había cosas que era mejor mantenerlas ocultas para beneficio personal más tarde, como un as que pudiese ser utilizado en situaciones fuera de control.</p><p>El problema con ello era que Alastor, incluso siendo el <em>favorito</em> del primigenio, era arrastrado a la locura, sacado fuera de sí, volviéndose una máquina de caos y destrucción pura que sólo podía parar hasta que su contenedor humano cayera al borde de la muerte. Ni siquiera había terminado de desarrollarse, y el cambio en su sombra era la prueba de ello.</p><p>Claro que su venganza no había terminado, su padre humano había fallecido, pero todavía deseaba vengarse de quien no había hecho nada para evitar su propio nacimiento. La humanidad, dios, los ángeles, y toda esa parafernalia inútil que decoraba el universo entero. A veces se preguntaba si esa línea de pensamiento era la parte de él que formaba parte del caos reptante, aunque ello le importaba poco.</p><p>Sólo, ésta vez, sintió que había algo que no quería que su venganza tocara. Alguien que nunca imaginó conocer, y que, si lo hacía, pensó que no importaría.</p><p>¿Qué pasaría con ella si los acólitos de los primigenios la tomaban? Alastor lo sabía muy bien, y una parte de él se dijo que no lo permitiría.</p><p>Él quería vengarse del mundo entero, disfrutar del sufrimiento de todos, quizá incluso de quienes no lo merecían… pero no quería que ella fuese involucrada. La idea de que alguien le hiciera daño a Charlie le hastió, pensando que nadie más que él tenía ese derecho. Que nadie más que él merecía probar su sangre, empaparse de su ser.</p><p>Cuando entró a su hogar, el rastro de olor que lo guiaba hacia el bosque se desvaneció, supliéndose por algo más cálido y familiar, tranquilizador. El olor a santidad que Charlie desprendía, a pesar de que ella era mitad súcubo, llegó a la nariz noble del caníbal.</p><p>Su aroma era tan… único. Difícil de describir, pero bastante fácil para caer por él.</p><p>Alastor caminó lentamente hacia dónde provenía el olor; allí, según su sombra, ella se había encerrado. Una especie de pequeña punzada de algo parecido a la complacencia se instaló en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de que ella había elegido resguardarse del miedo en la habitación que él ocupaba, como si ella se sintiera segura cuando se trataba de estar cerca de él.</p><p>Antes de entrar, tocó la puerta. Ya había enviado a su sombra a notificar su llegada de antemano, pero no quería sobresaltar a la princesa más de lo que, seguramente, ya estaba.</p><p>Unas pisadas suaves pudieron oírse, haciendo crujir un poco la madera del piso; Charlie abrió la puerta momentos después, con sus dorados y grandes ojos mirándole lastimeramente.</p><p>No sabía lo que había pasado, pero ella lucía extraña. Más dócil con él, e incluso, podría decirse que lo miraba como si ella le estuviese perdonando algo, y a la vez, pidiendo perdón.</p><p>La rubia, entonces, extendió la mano hacia él; Alastor había dejado su abrigo en la planta baja, y se había quedado simplemente con el chaleco del traje sobre su camisa. Charlie estaba sosteniendo aquel chaleco, rozando un poco con sus dedos la delgada camisa que se interponía entre la piel de su pecho y ella.</p><p>El caníbal sintió un estremecimiento en su columna, como si el contacto con ella le hubiese causado un shock eléctrico; los pelos de su nuca se erizaron, y él, contempló las pequeñas consecuencias de aquel simple toque.</p><p>Había sido diferente a lo que experimentaba usualmente cuando alguien más se atrevía a acercarse a él de esa manera. Asimiló que se debía a la sangre celestial de ella, a su peculiaridad, tratando de negar la verdad que hace tan sólo algunos días se le había revelado y que había aceptado un poco a regañadientes.</p><p>—“Tardaste mucho.” —Su pequeña voz trémula llegó a sus oídos como una caricia, mientras ella jalaba un poco hacia sí la ropa del caníbal. Él la observó detenidamente, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro. Sus lentes circulares no pudieron ocultar la mirada cálida del humano del que ahora Charlie dependía.</p><p>Ella observó aquellos ojos suaves que no había visto en él nunca, y se sintió afortunada. Por supuesto, habían pasado cosas malas entre ellos, y seguramente, en un futuro pasarían cosas mucho peores, sobre todo con lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana, pero estaba agradecida de haber conocido a Alastor.</p><p>—“Lo siento. Estoy en casa ahora.” —El caníbal extendió sus brazos y sostuvo a Charlie por los hombros mientras respondía. Su sonrisa aún permaneció cuando la trajo hacia él como un impulso, cayendo ante la tentación. Charlie, sorprendida al principio, se dejó llevar. Realmente, él la hacía sentir menos insegura.</p><p>—“Fue todo tan horrible, Al. Nunca… nunca me había sentido así.” —Alastor acarició la cabeza de la rubia, mientras ella soltaba unas pocas lágrimas silenciosas. Era normal que ella sucumbiera al terror de aquella manera cuando en toda la extensión de su existencia nunca lo había sentido. De alguna manera, eso la hizo más empática con los humanos, pero más frágil a los ojos de Alastor.</p><p>—“Tranquila, sweetheart, ya todo pasó.” —Él susurró, mientras pensaba en la manera de explicarle lo que estaba pasando. Suspiró, mientras esperaba a que la princesa se separara un poco, disfrutando en el proceso del tacto, mientras su cuerpo temblaba de una manera que él no había experimentado antes.</p><p>Sin duda, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de todo lo que el simple tacto de ella causó en su sistema, y eso, lejos de molestarlo, lo fascinó.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Éste capítulo tuvo una revelación que me había estado guardando mucho tiempo y que no saben cuánto me tuve que contener para no hablar. <br/>Y bien, estuve pensando en hacer un post por allí en wattpad o en algún lugar para aclarar dudas o soltar spoilers, o responder preguntas que se les hayan pasado tanto de éste trabajo como de Beautiful consequences. O hablar sobre algo, nada más XD<br/>¡Gracias por el apoyo que me están dando! En serio, no saben lo que significa para mí leer sus comentarios &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. ¿Por qué?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>La naturaleza de Charlie se hace presente, ¿qué sucedera?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hazbin Hotel utilizados para ésta historia pertenecen a Vivziepop. Personas y hechos históricos que se ocupan en pos de la historia han sufrido cambios, y lo que se describe aquí no debe tomarse como cierto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El tacto de Alastor sobre el cabello de Charlie aún continuaba cuando ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Su cabello rubio, suave y esponjoso se enredó en uno de sus dedos largos y delgados, como si tratara de aprisionar aquellas hebras que brillaban como el oro; los ojos llorosos de la princesa, tan dorados como el resplandor del sol de Nueva Orleans en el atardecer, lo llevaron a un mundo aparte donde sólo se encontraban los dos. Bajó la mano que sostenía su cabello, con la hebra del cabello resbalando entre sus dedos, acercándola hacia sí. Por instinto, la olió, aspirando todo el aroma a flores… a Charlie.</p><p>La princesa miró aquello apenada; era la primera vez que alguien había hecho algo así. Su cara, de por sí sonrojada, había adquirido un color más escarlata de lo común. Tras los cristales de las gafas redondas de Alastor, pudo ver sus ojos color avellana; aquellos ojos que ardían con algo que ella no podía entender. Luego, ese fuego cambió a algo más suave y reconfortante, que la incitaba a tocar aquel rostro sonriente que veía siempre.</p><p>Charlie alargó su mano hacia la mejilla del humano que la había abrazado, y sumidos en la soledad de la casa, se observaron mutuamente como si nunca antes lo hubiesen hecho.</p><p>—“Creo… creo que deberíamos hablar de esto en un lugar más cómodo, <em>darling</em>.” —Rompió el silencio el caníbal. En efecto, había disfrutado de aquel breve momento mágico, en el que sintió que podía sumergirse en ella en cualquier momento, y era por eso que decidió quebrarlo.</p><p>¿Qué es lo que hubiese ocurrido si él se dejaba llevar un poco más por sus deseos? ¿Qué es lo que su cuerpo hubiese hecho si su sentido racional no hubiese llegado para parar todo aquel intercambio de miradas y toques sinsentido?</p><p>—“Ehmmm… ¡sí! Claro...” —Charlie parecía angustiada, o quizá, nerviosa. Todo aquel intercambio previo y sentimental la habían avergonzado. Ese tipo de cosas, nunca con nadie, ni siquiera con su prometido, habían pasado. ¿Por qué Alastor había tomado su cabello? ¿Por qué cuando lo hizo, su corazón se volcó un poco como si cayera hacia el piso? Por un momento, ella había olvidado el motivo por el cual todo aquello había empezado… como si todo lo que estaba pasando o lo que ocurrió no hubiese existido.</p><p>Dazzle, quien se le había pegado desde que ella descubrió que podía moverse, jaló su falda un poco para llamar la atención; por supuesto, él se preocupaba por ella, y no la había dejado sola, ni siquiera cuando el dueño de la casa estaba. Por otro lado, Charlie lo usaba de alguna forma como un soporte, como algo parecido a un perro o un gato para un alma solitaria.</p><p>El caníbal observó como la princesa levantaba a Dazzle; aquel objeto maldito se veía demasiado <em>lindo</em> en los brazos de la rubia. Aquel pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza lo hizo sentirse un poco tonto, como si la locura al fin se hubiese apoderado de sí completamente.</p><p>Tranquilizándose a sí mismo, se obligó a tomar todo de manera fría. Cortésmente, llevó a la chica hacia la sala, donde la dejó un rato a solas con Dazzle, a quien ella abrazó por mera costumbre.</p><p>—“Haré un poco de té para ti, <em>sweetheart</em>, aún pareces un poco conmocionada.” —Charlie asintió mientras llevaba una hebra de su cabello tras su oreja derecha.</p><p>Ella volvió a ensimismarse en sus pensamientos; todo lo que estaba viviendo éstos últimos días era demasiado extraño incluso para ella. Desde la traición de su padre (y su amigo), la asimilación de su actual realidad y luego, la presencia de aquella cosa extraña que le provocaba un miedo irracional, ella no estaba segura de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Algo dentro de sí le dijo que, seguramente, otra vez le estaban ocultando cosas.</p><p>Y lo que más le dolía es que su padre permanecía en silencio absoluto.</p><p>¿Es que acaso no confiaban en ella? Charlie pensó que, tal vez, la creían una estúpida que no podría comprender lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>¿Qué es lo que debería hacer para que confiaran en ella al menos un poquito? Suspiró, creyendo que tal vez, lo merecía.</p><p>Había actuado como una tonta cuando llegó a la tierra, pensando que seguramente había un motivo para su presencia allí, pero ¿qué tal si todo fue una coincidencia o un accidente? ¿Había sido una estúpida al pensar que <em>el creador</em> podría escuchar las plegarias de alguien como ella? Charlie, entonces, empezó a pensar sobre la posibilidad de que, quizá, quien la atrajo hacia el mundo mortal fuesen esos seres que la habían asustado, aquellos que le habían pedido su alma de manera silenciosa.</p><p>¿Debería decirle a Al sobre aquello? ¿Sobre lo que le había dicho sin palabras aquel ser?</p><p>—“¿Qué debería hacer, Dazzle?” —El aludido la miró, con los ojos de botón que ahora le caracterizaban; movió su patita hacia su mano más cercana, y le dio unas palmaditas, como si tratara de consolarla.</p><p>Alastor regresó lo más rápido que pudo con una bandeja de té y galletas, pensando que algo dulce podría mejorar el ánimo de la princesa; sirvió con esmero una taza que luego colocó frente a la rubia. Él, por el contrario, decidió no tomar nada; de alguna manera, pensó que, si necesitaba tomar algo, sería un poco de alcohol, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo.</p><p>Alastor tomó asiento junto a Charlie, en el doble sofá que ella había ocupado. Ambos estaban muy juntos, lo suficiente como para que sus manos se tocaran entre ellas sin esfuerzo.</p><p>Por supuesto, Charlie lo primero que hizo fue tomar un poco del té que él le había traído. Era lavanda, con un toque de leche, como le gustaba. Él se había tomado la molestia incluso de endulzarlo un poco, al agrado de ella; aquel gesto, la hizo sentirse extraño, como cuando te topas con la realización de que al fin encuentras a alguien que le interesas lo suficiente como para que ese tipo de pequeñas cosas se sepan sin siquiera preguntar.</p><p>—“¿Estás más tranquila, <em>my dear</em>?” —De alguna manera, los ojos de Alastor parecían lastimeros, aunque estuviese sonriendo; ella bajó la mirada, hacia Dazzle, no sabía el por qué, pero no podía mantener el contacto visual con Al por mucho tiempo.</p><p>—“Si...” —Charlie devolvió el plato y la taza de té a la mesita de centro que tenía en frente. Suspiró, y luego, volteó su cuerpo a la dirección del caníbal. Estaba lista para hablar, aunque no sabía por dónde empezar. Su mirada errática iba de un lado a otro, abrazando contra sí a Dazzle, quien sostenía a su ama con fuerza con sus pequeñas patitas de fieltro, tratando de darle ánimos.</p><p>—“Puedes contarme todo lo que quieras, <em>Darling</em>, y tomarte tu tiempo... <em>No me iré a ninguna parte.” </em>—La mano delgada de Alastor se había posado en su hombro, cálida y firme. Como un hechizo, quitó parte de las dudas y la confusión de la princesa.</p><p>—“Yo… yo estaba en la terraza, acompañada de Dazzle, como siempre. No sé cuánto tiempo pasé ahí, cuando escuché una voz…” —La mano de Alastor que se había posado en el hombro de Charlie viajó hacia su barbilla cuando ella bajó la cabeza, tratando de reunir a detalle sus recuerdos.</p><p>—“¿Cómo era esa voz, <em>sweetheart</em>?”</p><p>—“Yo… no sé cómo explicarlo. La voz decía palabras sin decirlas.”</p><p>—“¿Qué cosas decía, Charlie, <em>Darling</em>?” —Alastor la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos; las manos de la princesa soltaron a Dazzle, aferrándose a la mano que su interlocutor tenía sobre su rostro.</p><p>—“Lo único que pude entender, fue que debía morir… Esa cosa… yo vi una sombra en el bosque, que me llamaba, que me decía que debía morir.” —Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de los ojos de Charlie. Ella había revivido el horror del enfrentamiento a una parte de su enemigo natural, era algo de esperar que no supiera cómo afrontarlo.</p><p>Alastor acercó su cuerpo un poco más al de la rubia, posando su frente sobre la de ella; sus manos, entrelazadas, le revelaron al hombre que ella estaba un poco afiebrada. ¿Aquello era por su exposición a las fuerzas del vacío? No lo sabía, pero estaba a punto del colapso.</p><p>El caníbal estaba completamente seguro de que, mientras Charlie permaneciera en la casa, aquellas cosas no le harían daño, pero no podía evitar que sus mensajes le llegaran. Las voces siempre eran más fuertes, más inmisericordes. No había hechizo, o manera siquiera de evitar que las voces atravesaran incluso paredes.</p><p>Esas voces que también vivían dentro de él, ella debía aprender a lidiar con ellas y el terror que llevaban a quienes tenían el infortunio de escucharlas, así como seguramente Lucifer lo hizo en su tiempo, cuando hubo la guerra que los exilió al sueño eterno.</p><p>—“Te protegeré, Charlie. Sólo, <em>confía en mí</em>.” —Alastor no sabía por qué había dicho aquello, sus sensaciones cuando estaba con ella eran peligrosamente agradables y extrañas, agobiantes y adictivas.</p><p>Charlie lo miró, como si viese una luz de esperanza. Era la primera vez en la vida del caníbal que alguien lo miraba de aquella manera. Acostumbrado a miradas de desesperanza, odio, ira, miedo… muy pocas de admiración… pero ésta vez, aquella mirada sobrenatural de los ojos de una mitad celestial y mitad súcubo le observaban de una manera que él no pudo nombrar. Era algo completamente nuevo en su repertorio de conocimientos sobre las sensaciones y sentimientos humanos y no humanos que poseía.</p><p>Entonces, Alastor acercó su cara a la de ella un poco más. Las narices de ambos se frotaron, sintiendo la respiración uno del otro. El aliento dulce y cálido de la princesa inundó el sentido olfativo del caníbal, empujándolo a hacer algo que ni siquiera él sabía qué era. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Las manos de él apretaron un poco más las de ella, y Charlie sintió cómo su corazón latía dolorosamente de una manera que se le hacía familiar.</p><p>Ella cerró los ojos, expectante. No sabía por qué, la confusión de sentimientos la orilló a dejarse llevar, se convirtió en agua que se amoldaba al contenedor que ahora la tenía entre sus manos; sus frentes y sus narices dejaron de tocarse por un instante, y entonces, la princesa sintió algo suave y húmedo en su frente.</p><p>Los labios de Alastor habían viajado pacíficamente hacia la frente de Charlie, olisqueando todo a su paso como un ritual animal desconocido, incluso para él. Rozando de suave piel de ella, su médula espinal se inundó de algo eléctricamente placentero, aunque insuficiente. Al caníbal le había costado casi toda su resistencia y lucidez guiar sus deseos a algo menos invasivo; sus manos, temblorosas, soltaron las de Charlie y sostuvo sus mejillas cálidas debido a la fiebre, que él consideraba, nacida por su contacto previo con el vacío.</p><p>—“Deberías descansar, <em>my dear</em>, pareces afiebrada.” —Charlie, confundida, no pudo contestar debidamente, balbuceando mientras asentía. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Cómo había pasado? Un ligero temblor en su labio inferior ganó la partida cuando trató de calmarse. ¿Qué es lo que ella estaba esperando? Alastor era un amigo, alguien que la estaba ayudando pese a la pelea que había ocurrido entre ellos.</p><p>La rubia trató de levantarse, pero sus piernas temblaban como un cervatillo recién nacido; Alastor creyó que su debilidad se debía a la fiebre, así que la ayudó a incorporarse, aunque parecía que ella podría desmayarse en cualquier momento.</p><p>—“Disculpa por mi grosería, princesa.” —El hombre, temiendo que ella se desmayara en cualquier momento debido a todo lo que había vivido aquel día, la cargó entre sus brazos, como una pareja de recién casados. Aunque la altura de ambos era similar, siendo Alastor un poco más alto que la princesa, ella no era pesada ni incómoda de llevar.</p><p>La habitación que Alastor le había preparado a la rubia estaba exactamente al frente de la de él, en el segundo piso. Aquella recámara era un poco más grande que la del caníbal, y tenía una vista muy bonita hacia el camino boscoso que iba a la ciudad.</p><p>Charlie se enterró en el pecho de Alastor, escuchando su corazón latir. Era un sonido rítmico y fuerte. Se sintió demasiado atrevida al hacerlo, pero algo dentro de ella la impulsó. ¡Ella no era una jovencita de menos de un milenio! Entonces, ¿por qué actuaba como una? La princesa empezó a pensar que la falta de energía mágica de la tierra la hacía cometer actos irracionales y tontos.</p><p>Su cabeza se sentía pesada debido a todo lo que pasaba por su mente, claramente estaba confundida, y aquello la llevó a éste momento. Alastor entonces hizo que su sombra abriera la puerta, y delicadamente colocó a Charlie sobre la cama.</p><p>—“Debí esperar a que la influencia de los susurros pasara, la fiebre indica que seguramente algo de eso se quedó latente en tu cerebro.” —Él acarició su cabeza mientras le decía aquello; en realidad, Alastor estaba preocupado de que la influencia de los dioses exteriores se hubiese instalado en ella, aunque sea un poco. A veces, sólo bastaba un simple toque para que ellos se apoderaran de un alma, y no sabía si la resistencia de Charlie era mucho menor a la de los celestiales o si quiera ella tenía algo de resistencia en primer lugar.</p><p>Charlie sabía que su fiebre era por <em>otro motivo</em>, pero no quería explicarlo a Al. Claro, ella tenía miedo y todavía se sentía mareada por lo que había visto en la mañana, pero la mayoría de sus síntomas los había causado él mismo. Estaba segura de que, si su madre la viese en aquel momento, moriría de risa.</p><p>Lilith siempre le había dicho que ella no debía contenerse cuando <em>deseaba</em> algo, y en esos momentos, algo dentro de Charlie le gritaba que deseaba que Alastor la abrazara como hasta hace unos momentos. Maldijo para sí su naturaleza de súcubo, que justo en aquel lugar y en aquella situación se hacía presente de una manera extraña de por sí.</p><p>Claro, ella no era tan inocente para no darse cuenta, hasta cierto punto, era algo normal que de alguna manera estando cerca de él se sintiera un poco <em>atraída</em>. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde su <em>última vez</em>? Lo que sentía, seguramente, se debía a la abstinencia. En el infierno, ella <em>lo hacía</em> al menos una vez a la semana, pues su cuerpo lo demandaba, y eso la había llevado a una manipulación horrible a manos de quien era su prometido, hasta que tomó valor y lo arrojó a la basura donde pertenecía. Aquello era su debilidad, y cuando llegó a la tierra, se alegró de que esa parte de ella se hubiese dormido por un tiempo… pero ahora, parecía querer florecer nuevamente.</p><p>Y lo peor era que lo <em>deseaba</em> con el único humano al que había llamado su <em>amigo</em>.</p><p>—“Al… yo… uhmm.” —¿Cómo lo podía explicar? La rubia se obligó a tranquilizarse, aunque continuaba balbuceando. Esperó que Al decidiera irse antes de cometer alguna locura. <em>¿Por qué ahora, de todos los momentos, tenía que desear algo?</em></p><p>—“En cuanto pase el efecto de la corrupción, te responderé lo que quieras, <em>Darling.</em> Por ahora descansa.” —Alastor se alejó de la cama, pero antes de dar un paso siquiera, las manos de Charlie lo habían detenido, sosteniendo la tela de su pantalón.</p><p>—“No te vayas… por favor.” —Y lo hizo. Charlie se maldijo tantas veces internamente. Sus piernas se frotaban entre ellas, tratando de calmar su ansiedad. Ante los ojos de Alastor, ella aún parecía nerviosa por algo y entonces, pensó en ayudarle a dormir. Por supuesto, había otras maneras de hacer caer a alguien en un sueño profundo sin tener que usar sus poderes <em>prohibidos</em>, así que pensó en que debía de intentarlo, por el bien de ella.</p><p>Afortunadamente, la habitación de Charlie tenía algunos objetos que usaba comúnmente para filtrar la influencia del vacío, como atrapasueños y partes secas de wéndigos que él mismo había cazado y que Rose tuvo la amabilidad de enviarle.</p><p>Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, con una Charlie que temblaba como un pequeño conejo asustadizo. Le tomó toda su voluntad acercarse a ella sin hacer algo más que acariciarle el cabello; por otro lado, la ansiedad de Charlie se acrecentaba cada vez un poco más.</p><p>Alastor acercó su cabeza a la de la princesa, susurrando unas palabras en un idioma extraño para Charlie, aunque era la lengua cherokee. Él había aprendido algunas cosas de ellos en su juventud, ayudándoles algunas veces, otras, amenazándoles.</p><p>—“Al… yo… quiero…” —Charlie, aun temblando por <em>su necesidad de contacto msculino</em>, se acercó un poco más, cerrando los ojos. Alastor apenas había terminado de cantar su encantamiento, cuando los labios rosados y dulces de la princesa hicieron contacto con él.</p><p>El toque suave, el aliento cálido, aquello hizo que todo se congelara en la mente del caníbal. Pasó una eternidad en menos de un segundo, cuando Charlie cayó en el sueño profundo que él le había inducido.</p><p>Observó casi como en cámara lenta cómo aquella joven rubia que había unido sus labios a los de él caía rendida a los brazos de Morpheo, mientras en su estómago, una sensación revoloteante empezaba a hacerse paso. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, ni siquiera supo cuándo su mano fue llevada hacia sus labios, impactado por lo que había sucedido.</p><p>Nunca se había imaginado que ella haría algo así.</p><p>Ella…</p><p><em>Ella debía hacerse responsable</em>.</p><p>Las voces en su cabeza empezaron a susurrar, aunque no sabía en éste punto si era la influencia externa, o si era él mismo empujándose a cometer algo que no debía hacer.</p><p>Observó a la rubia, apacible y tranquila, durmiente, a su merced. Él podría matarla en ese momento si lo deseara.</p><p>Él podría abrirla en canal, bañarse en su sangre, beberla.</p><p>Alastor podría sostener su corazón aún latiente entre sus manos y comérselo, haciéndola suya para siempre, en aquel momento.</p><p>Podría atar su alma a la suya propia, manteniéndola consigo hasta el fin de los tiempos, incluso en el infierno, incluso en el eterno silencio del vacío.</p><p>Él podría dejar salir su otro yo desenfrenado, podría hacer todo lo que siempre ha deseado hacerle, en aquel mismo instante. Ella, básicamente, le había dado su permiso.</p><p>Acercó su mano hacia el rostro pálido de mejillas sonrosadas. Acarició los labios suaves con las yemas de sus dedos, frotándolos casi hasta dejarlos rojos. Incluso así, ella no despertaría.</p><p>Incluso si él la apuñala, si le saca esos hermosos ojos dorados y le arranca uno a uno cada cabello, ella no despertará hasta que el hechizo termine. Si él le arranca la piel a mordidas, si la rompe hasta hacerla una masa informe de sangre y huesos, ella no despertaría.</p><p>Y, sin embargo, él sólo acercó sus labios a los de ella. Él solo recorrió su rostro con sus dedos, puso su cabeza sobre su pecho y escuchó el latir suave y lento de su corazón por un tiempo indeterminado, hasta que el suyo propio se acopló al ritmo de el de ella. Y se quedó ahí, en silencio, hasta que la oscuridad llegó, incluso más tiempo después. SE quedó observándola y preguntándose, ¿por qué no podía matarla?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tengo un pequeño agujero en el estómago al escribir esto. <br/>La naturaleza de Charlie se hizo presente, en éste, un capítulo confuso que espero no se tome como apresurado. Todo tiene un porqué, y lo que pasó será demasiado importante en capítulos próximos. <br/>Y nuestro venado, al fin se da cuenta de que no puede matar a Charlie, no es que no quiera. Honestamente, él desea tanto a la princesa que quiere atar su alma a la de él, como lo hizo nuestro sacerdote con su amante, pero tampoco quiere hacerlo. Confuso, ¿no? Imagínense cómo se siente Alastor al respecto. <br/>¿Cómo va a reaccionar Charlie cuando despierte? ¿Será que podrá calmar su parte súcubo de alguna manera? ¿Cómo tomará Alastor las cosas si ella se aloca? <br/>e.e <br/>Tendrán que esperar a la siguiente entrega.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Naturaleza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Léase bajo su responsabilidad.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hazbin Hotel utilizados para ésta historia pertenecen a Vivziepop. Personas y hechos históricos que se ocupan en pos de la historia han sufrido cambios, y lo que se describe aquí no debe tomarse como cierto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando la princesa despertó, todo estaba oscuro. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos, envuelta en la niebla oscura de la madrugada y el atiborramiento del recién despertar, fue la mecedora con una figura conocida.</p><p>Las mecedoras eran un recuerdo que para Alastor tenían un significado profundo, algo que lo hacía viajar hacia una parte de su pasado que no odiaba o no le daba igual, ella no lo sabía, pero por ello, también le había colocado una en su habitación.</p><p>Charlie, sentada en la cama y con medio cuerpo cubierto por la colcha tejida, fijó su mirada en el hombre que la había estado cuidando hasta quedarse dormido. De pronto, el recuerdo del día anterior y lo que había pasado antes de que ella cayera en el sueño profundo la embargó. Su rostro, avergonzado, fue cubierto por sus manos en un ademán de rendición contra sí misma.</p><p>—“¡Oh, Charlie! Realmente eres una tonta.” —Se reprochó.</p><p>No es que ella fuese una adicta al sexo, pero estaba en su naturaleza. Si en el infierno estuvo atada a un hombre terrible gracias a ello, quería olvidarlo; sin embargo, aceptaba que el nivel de energía que tomaba de Seviathan era demasiado, el pago por estar con una súcubo. Charlie, hasta hace poco, había experimentado sólo la parte paterna de su herencia y aquello la hacía sentirse bien. El no necesitar de un hombre o mujer para alimentarse, el no dejar que su instinto sexual ganara en su balanza, la hacía sentirse más como ella.</p><p>Y pensó que la tierra le había dado aquel regalo como bienvenida, o que, de alguna manera, su teoría de que le habían dado una oportunidad para la redención de las almas tenía que ver con aquello. Pero, tenía que aceptar que en realidad aquello no era verdad.</p><p>Quizá, su falta de apetito sexual era porque los humanos no tenían la energía suficiente para ella, no sería la primera vez que ocurría ese tipo de evento desde su <em>despertar</em>.</p><p>Usualmente, los demonios que habían sido humanos no le despertaban <em>ese</em> tipo de sensación, y su madre había dicho que probablemente era porque aquellos que no eran parte de la realeza o demasiado débiles no valían la pena y su instinto los dejaba ir.</p><p><em>—“No vale la pena ansiar un bocado tan insatisfactorio.”</em> —Y era verdad. Ella ya había intimado con almas humanas, y no era ni siquiera una mínima parte de <em>divertido</em> como cuando lo hacía con su prometido. No obstante, su prometido era una gran mierda.</p><p>Debido a su naturaleza, ella tuvo que soportar décadas y siglos de un maltrato psicológico duro y progresivo, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más.</p><p>Y ahora, ella estaba en ésta situación.</p><p>¿Qué debería hacer?</p><p>Un cosquilleo en su estómago subió hasta su corazón. Pensó en quedarse inmóvil como una estatua, hasta el amanecer, pero sus piernas no le hicieron caso. El sonido de las sábanas cayendo al costado, el gateo de ella hacia la orilla, y luego, sus suaves pasos de gato hacia donde estaba él… Alastor se había dado cuenta de todo.</p><p>Apenas si él había podido dormitar, tras la inquietud de lo que había sucedido; se quedó allí, como si las palabras de la princesa fuesen absolutas, como si en el momento que saliera de la habitación, ella le fuese a dar la espalda para siempre.</p><p>Se sentía como un estúpido al pensar de aquella manera, y, sin embargo, permaneció inmóvil, cerrando los ojos e imaginando que aquel beso pudo haberse convertido en un lienzo pintado de rojo y adornado con el corazón danzante de la princesa infernal.</p><p>Como si ella le hubiese puesto un hechizo, el pensar en el repentino deceso de la princesa lo hizo sentirse enfermo. Incluso si la ataba a él, pensó que sería una pena, algo horrible siquiera, que ella perdiera su libertad.</p><p>Deseaba tanto enjaularla y también verla explorar el universo con su sonrisa, deseaba tanto atarla a sí y a la vez, dejarla ir en su eterno vaivén de locuras extrañas para alguien como ella.</p><p>Y ahora, él la tenía allí, frente a él, sintiendo su respiración dulce y tormentosa chocando contra su rostro.</p><p>Charlie observó la cara apacible de Alastor, incluso sonriente mientras dormía, tan cerca, a fuerza de poder verlo en la penumbra de la noche; levantó su mano delicada y femenina, temblorosa. Aquella mano viajó por las mejillas del humano, siguiendo el contorno de su rostro, a tan poca distancia de su piel, que podía sentir que lo tocaba. De hecho, ella estaba a punto de caer en la tentación de colocar su mano completamente en su mejilla, de delinear sus cejas con sus dedos y sacar las gafas circulares que él tenía para poder verlo bien.</p><p><em>—“¿Qué estás haciendo Charlie? Al es un humano… sólo un humano.”</em> —Se susurró mientras trataba de alejarse, pero no pudo. Su mano, al fin sacó los lentes circulares del rostro de Alastor. —“Bueno, al menos debería ayudarlo a ponerse cómodo.”</p><p>Cuando ella quitó las gafas de él, unos ojos marrones la observaron. La luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana y golpeaba el dorado cabello de Charlie, hicieron que él la viese como una especie de ángel o hada borrosa.</p><p>—“Si me quitas los anteojos, no podré verte bien, <em>Darling.”</em> —La voz educada del caníbal exclamó en un susurro tan delicado, que apenas si Charlie pudo oírlo. O quizá, era que Alastor sólo deseaba que ella lo escuchara.</p><p>—“Yo… uhm… No quería despertarte. Lo siento…” —Alastor tocó la mejilla suave de aquella mancha borrosa y brillante que tenía frente a él; bajó lentamente, pasando por su cuello, su hombro, su brazo, hasta llegar a su mano derecha. Ahí, ella tenía sus gafas, las cuales, tomó separando uno a uno cada dedo de la joven que estaba frente a él.</p><p>—“Realmente lo agradezco mucho, pero me siento mejor con ello puesto.” —Las sensaciones que ella tuvo al Alastor tocarla de aquella manera, cosquillearon en lo más profundo de su ser. Él, al final, pudo colocarse aquel objeto que necesitaba para ver bien de cerca, y al fin, pudo disfrutar la figura de la princesa.</p><p>—“Bueno… entonces…” —Charlie no sabía qué decir, o qué hacer; pensó que, si se dejaba llevar, incluso podría matarlo; otra parte de ella pensó que, si era él, estaría bien. Si ella terminaba drenando incluso toda su vida, ¿sería libre al fin para vagar por la tierra? Sacudió su cabeza, dubitativa.</p><p>El caníbal la miró curioso, a mitad de la noche, con aquellas expresiones semi cubiertas por la penumbra. Tan suave, tan suave como los labios que rozó una y otra vez mientras ella dormía. Quería volver a sentirlos, quería acurrucarla en su regazo y apretarla hasta que ella se asfixiara y muriera.</p><p>Fue entonces que las manos de Alastor tomaron vida propia, y la empujaron hacia sí. Por la fiereza y la velocidad de aquel movimiento, Charlie quedó a horcajadas sobre él.</p><p>La respiración de Charlie se elevó, como si aquello fuese el preámbulo de lo que ella deseaba en ese preciso momento. Sus labios y los de él se mezclaron en un roce suave al inicio, que luego se hizo feroz.</p><p>El sabor de Alastor inundó su boca, tan amargo, tan fiero, con un toque férreo familiar pero desconocido. Sus labios fueron mordidos, llevándole pequeñas descargas dolorosas que se mezclaban con su deseo; ella nunca había imaginado que él fuese así, haciéndola perder un poco la cabeza, haciéndola caer en su naturaleza y casi obligándola a pasear sus manos por su corto cabello castaño y sus hombros duros.</p><p>Una chispa de culpa empezó a crecer en ella, haciéndola separarse de él por un momento.</p><p>—“Al… Al… Yo…” —La respiración entrecortada de ella lo golpeó en el rostro, salvaje y sensualmente. Se veía deliciosa con su rostro completamente ruborizado, su cabello revuelto y su vestido de dormir semi desabotonado. Un impulso diferente empezó a inundarlo, en la parte baja de su cuerpo, un algo extraño que siempre sintió desconectado, que pensaba no valía la pena, pero que sabía, ella deseaba. Se notaba en sus ojos suplicantes, en su cara avergonzada y su cuerpo tembloroso. Y sólo esa figura trémula y deseosa lo hacía pensar que quizá el siguiente pasó valdría la pena; quería verla, deseaba tanto tocarla, sentirla, beberla… De una manera que quizá ella no entendería.</p><p>—“¿Sí?”</p><p>—“No… soy… yo soy un súcubo. Podría matarte.” —Los ojos llorosos y febriles de Charlie parecían empapados por culpa. Ella temía que el cuerpo de un humano normal no soportara a una linda mitad súcubo como lo era. Alastor sonrió.</p><p>—“No soy un humano normal… No desde hace mucho tiempo, <em>sweetheart.”</em></p><p>—“Pero...” —Los labios de Alastor sellaron las dudas de Charlie. Sabía que esto era un punto de no retorno.</p><p>—“Nada de peros, <em>my dear</em>, ¿acaso no te dije que me gustan las niñas obedientes?” —Alastor llevó sus manos hacia la clavícula de la rubia, en un movimiento que iba desde su lindo y tentador cuello. Sintió bajo la piel la pulsación de las venas, dando un ligero masaje sobre ellas, soñando con el líquido que rebosaba dentro.</p><p>No había mejor sensación que su piel sobre el sistema sanguíneo, el olor de su respiración dulce y caliente llegando a su nariz, el sabor de su saliva mezclada con pequeños rastros de sangre por las mordidas que Alastor le propinó. Lo suficiente para tenerla, lo suficiente para no matarla.</p><p>Lo suficiente para marcar su alma como suya.</p><p>Ella desabotonó la camisa del hombre que ahora bebía de su boca. Sintió como la parte baja de quien ahora era su amante se endurecía bajo ella, rozando su entrepierna; ella acarició el torso de Alastor, lleno de surcos de cicatrices viejas, acariciando cada una de ellas, sintiendo los contornos que dibujaban en aquel maltratado cuerpo.</p><p>No pudo pensar en nada más que en Alastor y el placer que le llegó cuando, de pronto, él soltó sus labios y atacó su cuello.</p><p>La respiración cálida del caníbal y las pequeñas mordidas que le dio allí le hicieron perder la cabeza con un cosquilleo que llegó hasta sus partes íntimas. Entonces, ella empezó a moverse rítmicamente sobre él.</p><p>Alastor sintió los pezones endurecidos de Charlie cuando sus manos bajaron hacia su pecho, sintiendo el contorno de su figura. Pensó que toda ella era suave, y, sin embargo, aquella parte semejante a un pétalo de cerezo podría adquirir aquella característica.</p><p>El deseo de jugar con ellos lo inundó, los pellizcó mientras dejaba que el vestido que apenas si se sostenía sobre ella, resbalara hasta su trasero, haciendo gemir a una Charlie con la respiración entrecortada que danzaba suavemente sobre él.</p><p>Alastor se alejó un poco de ella, mirando todas y cada una de sus reacciones y sus gestos; bebiendo cada uno de sus suspiros y tratando de atrapar en su mente aquella mirada perdida en la neblina de eso que llamaban <em>placer. </em>Se dio cuenta de que ella no llevaba prácticamente nada bajo el vestido de noche, tan sólo una pequeña pieza de ropa íntima que cubría su monte de venus y lo que era necesario ocultar. Pensó en la belleza de la figura que ahora observaba con sus ojos fascinados, lamentando el pensar si quiera en su muerte. ¿Qué es lo que le estaba pasando? Él, en realidad, deseaba matarla, pero también, deseaba que se quedara así, como ahora, con su mirada fija sobre él, una mirada sin temor ni odio, si no llena de algo que él no había deseado experimentar nunca en lo que iba de su existencia.</p><p>Charlie, recobrando un poco la compostura, se abalanzó sobre él, como una gatita mimada, buscando algo entre sus piernas. Las delicadas manos de la princesa del infierno bajaron peligrosamente hasta <em>aquella</em> parte que ahora había adquirido vida propia, liberándolo de la opresión de sus pantalones.</p><p>Una llamarada de curiosidad se instaló en él, cuando sintió como las manos de ella resbalaban en torno a lo largo de su <em>parte íntima</em> luego de que ella se había lamido una de sus manos de la manera más extraña y curiosa que había visto. No obstante, aquello se sentía bien, lo suficientemente bien como para dejarlo pasar.</p><p>El calor que se había apoderado de las partes que él no podía controlar de sí mismo, empezó a extenderse sobre su mente; pensó que tal vez, el rostro de ella bañado en su color sería hermoso, que tal vez, ella impregnada con su aroma podría ser la antesala de su juego final, aunque sabía que aquel juego final no llegaría, no ahora, no con ella.</p><p>El rojo que tanto buscaba, el rojo aromático y pegajoso que anhelaba sacar de ella, se había transformado en un rojo diferente, un carmesí que se instaló en su cara, en sus pechos y en sus hombros, brillante a la luz de la luna, iluminándola como si ella fuese una flor rara y única.</p><p>El movimiento rítmico de sus delicadas manos, cubriéndola de suciedad y fluidos tanto de él como de ella, el aroma de algo que él reconocía se despedía de la entrepierna de la princesa, el pensamiento de anhelar más, un poco más, lo suficiente como para saciar su hambre y necesidad de la ninfa que danzaba un baile que le era desconocido, lo orilló a levantarse y llevarla consigo, haciendo que ella lo soltara y se aferrara a su cuello.</p><p>Intrépida, ella hizo lo mismo que él le había hecho momentos antes, mordisqueando su cuello alternándolo con pequeños besos que hicieron que su parte íntima se endureciera aún más. ¿Cómo es que ella lograba eso en él? Alastor, quien había sido orgulloso pensando que tenía control completo sobre su cuerpo, ahora caía por una princesa que había reclamado aquella parte suya como propia.</p><p>Soltó un suspiro mientras la dejó caer sobre la cama, presionándola con su peso completo. Ahora, ella estaba atrapada bajo él, sintiendo cómo el peso de Alastor caía sobre ella, así como su aroma, así como sus ojos que empezaban a adquirir un tono carmesí.</p><p>Eso no le importó. Charlie pensó que, si aquella parte de él era realmente de él, no debía por qué temerle. Aquella parte extraña que le había mostrado una vez, también era Alastor. Y él, hasta ahora, no la lastimaría. No… él había tenido infinidad de momentos para hacerlo, incluso, él la había cuidado de esos seres que se parecían a la presencia que él también tenía dentro de él.</p><p>Alastor era simplemente Alastor.</p><p>Él no se dio cuenta, pero sus ojos estaban mutando. El sigilo de su cuerpo, el color de su cabello, lentamente empezaron a cambiar. Y ella, tan fragante, tan pura, tan corrompida por él, se le estaba entregando tan plácida y fácilmente… si ahora lo quisiera, ella podría ser atada a él eternamente, ella podría dejar ese cuerpo como un caparazón y ascender a la verdadera inmortalidad junto con él, para siempre.</p><p>La vista de él, con la camisa desabotonada por completo, los pantalones abajo, el cabello revuelto, no distaba mucho de cómo es que Charlie también se encontraba.</p><p>Su vestido se había perdido en el camino hacia la cama, y tan sólo con el trozo de tela de satén que cubría sus partes íntimas, se ofrecía con las piernas abiertas a aquel hombre que parecía un depredador sobre su presa.</p><p>Si hubiese un eufemismo para lo que ellos estaban viviendo, Alastor parecía un lobo y Charlie un pequeño cordero a punto de ser devorado.</p><p>Y esa sensación de ser una presa, algo nuevo para ella, la había excitado demasiado. No sabía si aquel temor de ser devorada había nacido con la existencia de <em>aquella parte</em> de Alastor que era completamente extraña para ella, pero al mezclarse con su deseo carnal y las circunstancias, la hicieron sentir un placer que ella nunca había experimentado.</p><p>Por otro lado, la vista de Charlie ofreciéndose así, tan descarada y dócilmente a alguien como él, lo llenó de una especie de ansiedad que él no había experimentado previamente. Un placer diferente al que se desataba cuando asesinaba, cuando consumía la carne de sus víctimas.</p><p>Un impulso desconocido lo llevó a que sus manos viajaran por el abdomen de la chica; un abdomen plano y suave, tierno y lleno de vida. Sus dedos rozaron la orilla de su ropa interior, levantándola un poco mientras observaba como ella se retorcía a la espera. Necesitaba escuchar de los labios de aquella princesa su nombre, necesitaba exprimir hasta el último de sus suspiros y marcarla como suya, empapándola en su aroma.</p><p>—“¡Oh…! Al… Alastor… por favor.” —Los dedos masculinos de Alastor rozaron la piel mientras la ropa interior bajaba por las piernas de la princesa, pasando por las venas y arterias de su ingle, olfateando como un sabueso aquella parte mientras bajaba cada vez más, hasta llegar a sus pies. Una pierna subió a los hombros del caníbal, una hermosa y jugosa pierna que podría alimentarlo por un par de días, la cual llevó a sus labios, chupando la parte baja de la rodilla, mordisqueándola hasta sacar un poco de sangre mientras una mano juguetona subía desde su ingle hasta su parte media.</p><p>Charlie se estremeció, con un jadeo que nombraba al hombre que ahora era el objeto de sus deseos, suspirando entrecortadamente mientras la presión de un dedo mojado por sus propios jugos sobre su clítoris.</p><p>El movimiento circular acompasado con el vaivén de las caderas de Charlie, aunado con la pequeña mordida que sangraba y de la que la boca de Alastor estaba prendida, la hicieron sentir una gran sacudida, con un grito placentero que surcó la oscuridad y llegó a los oídos del caníbal como apertura de una sinfonía que él estaba esperando.</p><p>El sabor de la sangre celestial que Charlie portaba cubrió las papilas gustativas de Alastor, haciéndolo caer en un frenesí que pensó nunca terminaría. Su miembro, de alguna manera, estaba reaccionando tanto a aquello que empezó a palpitar dolorosamente, mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, en cómo se retorcía bajo su mando.</p><p>No había experimentado una sensación que superara lo que estaba pasando justo ahora. El dominio de la princesa mientras se embriagaba con su sangre y su aroma, suplicante por algo que sólo él podría darle.</p><p>—“Oh… Charlie… <em>mon amour.</em> Eres tan… deliciosa.”</p><p>Mareado con el sabor de Charlie, se acercó a ella, a su parte baja. Parecía una flor abierta exponiendo su néctar para cualquiera que deseara beberlo. El aroma dulce que emanaba, tan parecido al que tenía su sangre, lo llamó. Los ojos enrojecidos de Alastor se fijaron ahora en su nuevo objetivo mientras escuchaba suspirar a su presa.</p><p>Bebió, primero, lentamente de la fuente para luego pegarse tan ávidamente como un sediento a un manantial. Sintió como se estremecía mientras las piernas de Charlie se envolvían en su cuello y sus manos sostenían su cabello; la sensación extraña entre sus piernas aumentó cuando ella empezó a soltar gemidos con su nombre entrecortado, suplicando con pequeños <em>no</em>, cuando su cuerpo expresaba claramente un sí rotundo.</p><p>Alastor separó su rostro de la fuente cuando la respiración de Charlie colapsó luego de un estremecimiento de su delicado cuerpo. Observó cómo sus ojos, embellecidos con lágrimas de una naturaleza diferente a la que había visto antes, lo miraban fijamente, como si pudieran atravesar su piel. Se acercó a su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas sonrosadas y saboreando el contorno de sus labios sonrientes con la yema de sus dedos.</p><p>El caníbal se perdió en aquella boca enrojecida por la sangre que había manado de ella, en aquellos ojos febriles que habían llamado su nombre, y entonces acercó su boca nuevamente, sediento por algo más. Ésta vez, no era sangre lo que Alastor buscaba en aquellos labios y aquella lengua, era otra cosa. Era la pulsación de sus instintos primitivos que empezaban a aflorar en él, así como su otra naturaleza empezaba a hacerse presente en una pequeña cornamenta de ciervo que lentamente crecía sobre su cabeza, de ahora cabellos rojizos.</p><p>Ella lo aceptó en un abrazo cálido, con todo su cuerpo. El calor de sus partes íntimas se frotó húmeda y lentamente, mientras los suspiros se entrelazaban en un beso profundo que hizo estremecer a ambas partes.</p><p>Alastor pensó que podría fundirse en la mirada dorada de Charlie, perderse en aquel aroma que despedía por cada parte de ella; pensó en que no quería dejarla ir, en que debía mantenerla consigo como único dueño, como el único que podría reclamar esa sangre, ese cuerpo, ese rostro ruborizado y esa voz suplicante que ella podría dar.</p><p>La sensación de urgencia, de comérsela de alguna manera sin hacerlo, creció. Alastor no sabía cómo llamar a aquella presión que sacudía su entrepierna mientras la humedad y el calor de Charlie lo envolvía. Tan rápido, tan fiero, tan necesario mientras escuchaba su nombre de los labios de ella, en un suspiro que semejaba un canto celestial.</p><p>Y todo terminó, en un estallido de sensaciones placenteras y confusas, mientras el rostro del objeto de su deseo se teñía de sólo él. Alastor sintió una satisfacción vacía en su parte baja, pero otra especie de satisfacción que le recorrió la médula espinal llegó a su persona y lo cubrió por completo cuando observó detenidamente el rostro de Charlie, cuando ella, al final, se aferró a su pecho y le susurró palabras suaves, como un canto de sirena.</p><p>Cuando ella, simplemente, cantó su nombre, aliviada de que él permaneciera allí.</p><p>—“Alastor.” —Suspiró Charlie, como si con aquel nombramiento, lo convirtiera en un esclavo, en algo completamente suyo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y he aquí. Algo por lo que me desvelé, por lo que he estado escribiendo todo este delirio mágico extraño, tratando de imaginar cómo sería la interacción de aquel tipo por primera vez entre éstos dos. <br/>Básicamente, todo el capítulo trató de esto, así que digamos que esto no cuenta mucho como un capítulo en realidad. Ahora, lo que sigue es… ¿Charlie preguntándose sobre la naturaleza de Alastor y lo que la persigue? ¿Será que ella (y nosotros) sabremos sobre el origen de los dioses exteriores y la guerra en la que el mismo Lucifer participó? <br/>¿Será que luego de esto, Alastor dejará que los que van tras Charlie se la lleven? <br/>No lo sé, lo único que sé, es que de alguna manera, esto se va a descontrolar.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Como padre, como hijo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¡Respuestas! Y sobre todo, momentos Charlastor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor ya había estado en aquel lugar mucho tiempo atrás; las paredes negras, los pilares corruptos, los estandartes del reino del caos levantándose en las edificaciones pintadas con la sangre de los dioses… todo aquello era tan familiar para él como ahora lo era el rostro de Charlie.</p><p>—“Fssh qam ak'agathShi Fssh qam h'iwn...” —Un ser extraño que parecía un hongo lo saludó; sus cincuenta ojos, que observaban para todas las direcciones, se fijaron en él, y sus labios de una boca que parecía la de un pez, se curvaron en una sonrisa que dejó ver unos dientes afilados como los de un tiburón. El hombre-hongo, el cual Alastor reconocía como Norgath, parecía flotar, pues no tenía pies y de su tronco sobresalían cuatro extremidades semejantes a tentáculos, torcidos en varias direcciones.</p><p>—“Fssh qam ak'agathShi Fssh qam h'iwn” —Respondió en Aklo solemnemente; el aire y la sensación de pesadez y locura del recinto empezó a afectarle, supo que su símbolo de caos reptante no sólo se había aparecido, su transformación, en aquel lugar, era completa. El caníbal, convertido en un wendigo de pelaje rojo y astas prominentes, se había dado cuenta para entonces que lo habían llevado para un propósito: ver a su <em>padre</em>.</p><p>Su altura era mayor a la de un humano común; en aquel estado, Alastor podía usar a su antojo los poderes que su padre le había confiado, como uno de sus avatares. Sus manos humanas se habían transformado en garras afiladas, sus pies cubiertos de pelaje hasta llegar a sus pezuñas, anchas y duras, como las de un minotauro. Ese mundo, el reino oscuro y corrupto de Shath’Yar, su parte humana empezaba a dormitar, arrastrándolo a su más oscura personalidad, la parte intoxicada por la influencia de los primigenios.</p><p>—“Gloria, Oscuridad Devoradora del supremo, Alastor, hijo del caos.” —Los ojos del hombre-hongo Norgath empezaron a moverse caóticamente y mirar a todos lados, como si esperara algo que nunca iba a llegar; no iba a negar que haberse encontrado en aquel lugar, de esa manera, hacía sentir disgustado a Alastor. Molesto, tomó a Norgath entre sus manos y lo arrojó hacia el camino que lo llevaría a la cámara de oración al supremo.</p><p>Norgath chocó contra uno de los tumores rojizos incrustados en el suelo. Una parte semitransparente se manchó con las esporas de aquel que había sido arrojado, empañando la vista que se tenía de lo que había dentro. Allí, en los tumores afilados uno a uno por el corredor que llevaba a la cámara de oración, estaban los hermanos durmientes de Alastor. Seres no nacidos que esperaban el momento en el que humanos, no humanos, animaloides o cosas de otros planetas hicieran lo mismo que su tío había hecho con él.</p><p>Uno de esos fetos extraños abrió los ojos, lo miró con detenimiento. Un niño que acababa de ser enviado por una súplica en un mundo distante, para ocupar el alma de un avatar del caos reptante. Alastor estiró la mano, incrustando las garras en la esfera viscosa que contenía al feto.</p><p>El líquido semitransparente de color rosado que salió por la abertura que el caníbal creó, se volvió rojo sangre cuando tocó el viento. Alastor, sonriente, introdujo su brazo hasta alcanzar al ser que estaba incubándose en aquella tumoración.</p><p>Norgath, al ver aquello, se estremeció, haciendo un ruido extraño que parecía un grito lastimero de un animal herido; no obstante, ningún grito y ningún ser se atrevió a detener al wendigo de pelaje rojo y astas afiladas.</p><p>Sacó su brazo, impregnado de la sustancia roja como la sangre, sosteniendo a la criatura no nacida; ignorando la presencia de Norgath y sus temblores nerviosos ante la escena que había presenciado, se dirigió hacia la cámara de oración aún con el ser en sus garras.</p><p>La cámara de oración parecía el interior de un animal, con paredes hechas de carne viva; tentáculos y estomas dentadas sobresalían de éstas, y algunos ojos empezaron a aparecer.</p><p>En el centro, una masa informe y negra, aberrante, se encontraba. Disforme con miles de ojos, miles de bocas, pareció comprimirse. Era uno de los avatares originales del caos reptante, el ser al que sólo con verle, te hace caer en la locura. Simbología aklana brilló en la cámara en un tono rojizo enfermo.</p><p>La masa informe se volvió humo, como la sombra de Alastor lo hacía continuamente. Poco a poco, ese humo se arremolinó en una bola informe, y luego, en una figura reconocible como algo humano.</p><p>Mientras observaba la transformación, Alastor acercó al feto del no nacido a sus fauces. Sus labios curvados en una sonrisa insana, adornados por dientes amarillentos y afilados, se acercaron al cuello de la criatura que sostenía entre sus manos.</p><p>Una visión saturnina sobre un Alastor devorando a su propio hermano fue dada; la sensación de la sangre primigenia, viscosa, se difundió por sus pupilas gustativas, inundándolo de un poder sobrecogedor que reconocía bastante bien. El trozo de carne suave y viscosa como la de un pescado crudo fue masticado repetidas veces, haciendo que el jugo de la misma manara por las comisuras de las fauces del caníbal; la sangre goteante del ser no nacido se esparció por el piso hecho de carne, cuando el humo humanoide llegó hasta el wendigo, consolidándose en una imagen completamente humana de un hombre de tez morena y aspecto egipcio.</p><p>Sus ojos dorados, divertidos ante la imagen de su<em> hijo</em> devorando a uno de sus hermanos, se fijaron en él. Alastor le sonrió de vuelta, con los dientes manchados de sangre, luego de tragar el bocado que había tomado en su presencia.</p><p>—“Padre.” —Le dijo, con un tono amable y efusivo, eufórico quizá por la carne que acababa de devorar.</p><p>El hombre egipcio, el caos reptante personificado, tocó el hombro de Alastor; su cráneo afeitado, decorado con un tocado extraño, sus ropas que recordaban a la dinastía antigua que solía vivir en las orillas del Nilo en la tierra, épocas pasadas donde el caos reptante podía ir y venir entre los humanos, antes de que el dios arcano que había hecho la guerra entre él y los primigenios hiciera dormitar a la mayoría de éstos últimos.</p><p>—“Te has adelantado a otros, Alastor.” —La voz envolvente y susurrante del dios del caos reptante era seductora, como una brisa marina en un día caluroso, te incitaba a seguirla. —“Escucho susurros de mis hermanos, no están felices…” —El dios, el padre, rodeó a su hijo, dándole una vuelta completa mientras hablaba, observando la hermosa transformación que ahora tenía. Alastor había estado allí cuando no era más que un no nacido, como la criatura que sostenía en sus garras y que había consumido. Desde entonces, en cuando sentía la presencia de otro como él, se presentaba a comer a cada uno de sus hermanos, eliminando los futuros competidores. Un hijo <em>casi</em> perfecto, a excepción por su férreo deseo de conservar una parte, ínfima pero existente, de su humanidad.</p><p>—“¿Me llamaste sólo para eso? ¡Ja!” —Una risa empapada de locura, suave pero aterradora, se levantó de los labios del wendigo. El dios del caos reptante negó con la cabeza lenta y delicadamente.</p><p>—“Conseguiste a la mitad celestial antes que nadie, es un logro superior que estoy reconociendo. Sin embargo, no se quedará así. Los otros la desean… lo sabes, tú sientes el mismo impulso…” —El padre de Alastor tomó la barbilla de su hijo, como si lo amara de verdad. —“Ellos no son tan benevolentes como yo, sin importar su aversión por la parte celestial de la perra del Megido, mis hermanos la preñarán. La esclavizarán y consumirán su alma y su carne, volviéndose uno con ella. <em>La amarán como sólo nosotros amamos.”</em></p><p>—“Ella es mía. La he reclamado como mía.” —La mirada de odio del wendigo se fijó en los ojos dorados de su padre; su sonrisa, imperecedera, era idéntica a la del otro, torcida y enferma.</p><p>—“Aún no la has reclamado de verdad. <em>Aún no la has amado como lo hacemos</em>. Ellos te la arrebatarán inmediatamente que encuentren la oportunidad. Lo sabes. Ni su padre, ni su creador, puede evitarlo. Es <em>su</em> destino.”</p><p>—“No.” —Respondió en un susurro. El wendigo, entonces, tomó la muñeca de su padre, alejándola de sí. —“No lo voy a permitir.”</p><p>—“Es lo mismo que pasó con tu madre, <em>pequeño </em>retoño. No permitiste que <em>la </em>amara, no te permitiste amarla más allá de tu forma humana, y la dejaste a manos del tirano celestial. No tienes más opción que hacerlo a nuestro modo… o en dado caso, aún puedes conservarla, sólo necesitas una simple cosa: un niño, Alastor. Un heraldo para nuestro despertar inminente… Si lo obtienes, me encargaré de que nadie la toque, ni siquiera yo, te liberaré de la locura y te daré el uso pleno de tu poder; tan sólo, entrégame a mi heraldo prometido, al desencadenante para el nuevo despertar, el rey del nuevo mundo…”</p><p>Una sacudida cimbró su columna vertebral cuando el dios del caos reptante, luego de sus palabras, tocó su pecho. Sintió como fue arrastrado al mundo humano nuevamente, como la oscuridad del universo se arremolinaba en su visión, sumiéndolo en un viaje interminable que culminó en la suavidad de las sábanas de una cama conocida, con un cuerpo cálido a su lado, una respiración rítmica y suave, el olor claro y profundo de flores sagradas mezclado con el sudor y los fluidos corporales de la noche anterior, dulzón y salado. El sol de la mañana se colaba por las cortinas claras y femeninas de la habitación, y el bulto cálido a su lado se removió un poco.</p><p>En la cabeza de Alastor, la última petición de su padre, que era más una orden que lo primero, resonó en su cabeza. Se incorporó lenta y suavemente, tratando de no despertar a la rubia durmiente a su lado; no quería molestarla, y tampoco quería ser interrumpido mientras pensaba en lo que pasaría a continuación. Luego de su <em>aventura</em> con ella la noche anterior, había decidido quedarse allí, mientras Charlie se colocaba sobre su pecho; el calor de ella lo llevó al mundo de los sueños más pronto de lo que había imaginado. Llevó una de sus manos a su cabello, sintiéndolas un poco fuera de lugar. Entonces, se dio cuenta.</p><p>Se levantó de la cama, con sólo unos pantaloncillos puestos. Tomó sus gafas, que no sabía en qué momento de la noche anterior había colocado en el buró más cercano, y casi a puntillas, fue hacia el baño. El toque femenino de Charlie ya se había hecho presente en aquella parte de la casa, y encontró el lavabo con varios artículos especialmente hechos para mujeres allí, tales como cosméticos y limpiadores. El amplio espejo que había comprado para ella, mostró la imagen que Alastor menos quería encontrar cuando al fin se vio completamente con los lentes puestos.</p><p>Las marcas del caos reptante estaban allí, inminentes debido, pensaba él, a su viaje matutino a Shath’Yar, pero otras partes también permanecieron.</p><p>Su cabello, castaño normalmente, había adquirido un tono más rojizo; sus ojos, completamente rojos, y su pupila completamente cambiada, parecida a una felina. Lo más alarmante eran las cosas que salían de su cabeza.</p><p>Un par de astas, no tan grandes como lo eran en su transformación completa, pero lo suficientes como para ser <em>muy</em> notorias, se levantaban de entre su cabellera; aquello si era un contratiempo difícil de sortear.</p><p>—“Por todo el infierno…” —Susurró para sí mismo. Alastor no era un hombre que perdía la compostura o la educación fácilmente, pero aquello sobrepasaba un poco su capacidad para permanecer tranquilo. Su padre le había prometido ayuda, pero si esto era parte de su ayuda, definitivamente deseaba rechazarla. Era la primera vez que los estragos de su viaje dimensional habían permanecido en su cuerpo mortal de aquella manera, normalmente, sólo el color de sus ojos, o de su cabello, se verían afectados por un tiempo, por lo que él simplemente podría ocultarlos con maquillaje o sus gafas… pero esto, esto estaba completamente jodido.</p><p>Sobre todo, no podía ocultar la presencia de unos colmillos afilados, parecidos a los que los vampiros poseían en la literatura. Resignado y menos contrariado, suspiró. Tenía la opción de usar algo de <em>magia</em> para evitar que las personas se percataran de su cambio, pero desgastaría mucha de su energía para algo que no valía mucho la pena, además de que había personas inmunes de manera natural a los hechizos de <em>engaño</em>.</p><p>—“Nada que un par de días de aislamiento no arreglen, supongo.” —Decidido, salió del baño lo más silencioso que pudo, y se dirigió a su habitación. El reloj marcaba las nueve en punto de la mañana, dándose cuenta de que había dormido un poco más de lo usual.</p><p>No tardó mucho tiempo en bañarse y dirigirse a su estudio para notificar a la ahnenerbe que se encontraba enfermo. Probablemente, Wirth pensaría que era algo natural debido a la carga de trabajo que habían tenido últimamente y a las cosas que él había solicitado para trabajar desde casa.</p><p>Sin problemas, empezó con su rutina matutina, pensando en lo hambrienta que Charlie despertaría; también se puso a sopesar las opciones que tenía con respecto a ella. El megido, o el infierno, era un lugar donde Charlie podría ser protegida, sin embargo, el alcance de los primigenios también llegaba hasta allí. No podía estar seguro si enviarla lo más pronto posible con su padre podría salvarla; ella no estaría segura incluso si los ángeles la tomaban, cosa que estaba seguro que no harían debido a su importancia y peligrosidad, luego, pensó que tal vez podrían matarla o encerrarla hasta que su <em>Dios</em> lo considerara necesario para su plan, y la ansiedad por que pasara algo así se arremolinó en su estómago.</p><p>—“¡Oh! Charlie, <em>sweethearth, </em>me has puesto en una encrucijada<em>.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OoooooOoooooO</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Unos ojos rojos se encontraron con ella cuando abrió los propios; una cara familiar, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento contra la suya, una sonrisa conocida y confortante, aunque molesta a veces, la recibió.</p><p>—“Uhmm… ¿Al?” —Ella estiró su mano hacia la cabeza del hombre con el que había dormido la noche anterior. Algo estaba un poco, no, quizá, más que un poco, fuera de lugar. Ella, la noche anterior, había visto a Alastor transformarse en algo definitivamente no humano mientras, bueno, <em>eso</em>, pero ahora, a la luz del día y vestido como una <em>persona normal</em>, con aquellas protuberancias en su cabeza, sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos afilados, se sentía completamente extraño. Como un Alastor nuevo que ella reconocía como <em>familiar</em> pero también desconocido.</p><p>—“¿Si, <em>my dear?” </em>—Ella se incorporó, alejando su mano de sus astas, pensando que estaba siendo grosera. Ahora, más que nunca, ella tenía preguntas y era obvio que ambos ya no podían alargar más aquello, así que trató de tomarlo con calma. Además, siendo honesta consigo misma, las imágenes de la noche anterior la avergonzaban lo suficiente como para evitar un poco tocar <em>ese</em> tema en específico. Al recordar lo que había sucedido, su cara, de por sí sonrojada naturalmente, se incendió.</p><p>—“Bu… ¿buenos días?” —Charlie, a esas alturas, no podía ver a Alastor a la cara sin tener ciertos pensamientos <em>extraños</em>, y, honestamente, ella no sabía ahora cómo afrontarlo. La princesa del infierno no había tenido amoríos con nadie más que con su ex prometido, así que no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar a ésta situación nueva.</p><p>No era como si ella se hubiera acostado con Seviathan en cuanto le conoció, ellos habían estado juntos desde niños y su afecto mutuo inició mucho antes del despertar de la parte súcubo de Charlie. Por desgracia, ambos habían sido criados de maneras completamente diferentes y con el pasar de los años, sus ideales fueron tan incompatibles como el agua y el aceite.</p><p>Era normal que ella no supiera ahora qué decir o cómo actuar ante un nuevo <em>amante</em>, o lo que sea que fuesen. No era como si pensara que con lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, Alastor consideraría su relación como algo serio. Él era un hombre que se había portado lindo y amable con ella, y era su amigo, además, tenía tratos con su padre, cosa que haría mucho más difícil algo entre ellos. Seguramente, él consideraría que su trato fue algo de una noche, sí, eso era. No tenía por qué cambiar todo con lo que había pasado, al fin y al cabo, como decía su madre <em>“los hombres son un bocado que comúnmente se disfruta en una noche, muy pocos merecen la pena de permanecer en el menú diario”</em></p><p>Sin embargo, para Alastor, lo que había pasado entre ellos era algo memorable, único que no repetiría con nadie más. En su vida había puesto atención a las necesidades o anhelos de su parte baja, y la única que logró que su instinto básico con respecto a ello despertara, era ella. Alastor, en ese momento, estaba planeando una manera de quedarse a su lado, de ir al infierno con ella.</p><p>Por supuesto, al inicio, sus intenciones no eran esas. Él estaba seguro de que, gracias a sus tratos con Lucifer y su fuerza, en el infierno se toparía con el anticristo y se volvería su mano derecha para el día del juicio final, donde se vengaría de la humanidad misma, y luego, usaría al mismo para despertar a los dioses antiguos y liberar el caos por todo el universo, divirtiéndose como un simple espectador.</p><p>Incluso estuvo dispuesto a dejarse matar por los humanos, meses atrás, aceptando que era su hora de dejar su patio de juegos que era la tierra.</p><p>Sin embargo, el destino impredecible le había revuelto sus planes una y otra vez.</p><p>Lo había llevado hasta el extremo de conocer a Charlie antes de tiempo, de sorprenderse porque ella no era lo que él esperaba.</p><p>De <em>obsesionarse</em> con ella, de <em>desearla</em>.</p><p>De querer protegerla, de amarla.</p><p>De derrumbar todos sus planes tan sólo para quedarse con ella.</p><p>Inesperado, tonto, increíble, y, sin embargo, Alastor ya lo había aceptado.</p><p>—“Buenos días, <em>moun amour</em>. El desayuno casi está listo, deberías apresurarte.” —La sacó de la cama, en su desnudez adusta como si fuese una muñeca, sorprendiéndola mientras ella trataba de cubrir su propio cuerpo desnudo, y luego, tras colocarle una bata delgada sobre los hombros la empujó al baño. La tina ya estaba preparada con agua caliente, a la espera. Antes de dejarla a solas, él besó su frente, despidiéndose alegremente mientras ella no sabía cómo responder. No sólo era más amable de lo común, Charlie se dio cuenta de que Alastor, aquella mañana, parecía <em>completamente </em>alegre, algo que hizo que el estómago de ella diera un vuelco.</p><p>Media hora más tarde, y con el aroma dulzón del pan inundando la casa, Charlie bajó para encontrarse con el caníbal. Se había puesto un vestido cómodo color lila que rememoraba los años veinte, un poco holgado de tela suave y delgada, remarcando su cintura con un lazo de la misma tela, anudado por el frente. La falda, de caída agraciada, llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas y dejaba ver parte de sus piernas desnudas.</p><p>Al llegar a la cocina, Alastor la recibió alegre, dejando la jarra de jugo recién hecho en la mesa, para ir a su encuentro. La escoltó hasta su lugar, ayudándole a sentarse. Fue toda una demostración de caballería y modales cuando sirvió el desayuno para ella, y luego, tomó asiento a su lado, en aquella mesa hecha para cuatro personas.</p><p>Frente a ella, queso, mermeladas de frutas, verduras salteadas, salchichas, huevos cocidos, algunos beignets, la jarra de jugo y café se colocaron en un ambiente multicolor.</p><p>Empezaron a desayunar en un silencio cómodo, y cuando Charlie tomó el primer bocado de un beignet, no pudo evitar emocionarse como la última vez que ella y Alastor había visitado una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad.</p><p>—“Oh, por mi padre, ¡ésto es genuinamente delicioso!” —Soltó la rubia, y luego, mordió nuevamente el beignet recién hecho.</p><p>—“Es un postre típico de mi ciudad natal. Pensé que te gustaría.”</p><p>—“¡Me encanta!” —Alastor observó detenidamente el rostro de la princesa del infierno, alegre, despreocupado, y pensó que eso le quedaba bien. Era una lástima que su charla no podía esperar un poco más.</p><p>—“Charlie, <em>my dear</em>, creo que es momento de hablar, ¿no crees?” —El rostro feliz de la princesa se desvaneció lentamente, adquiriendo un tono serio; Alastor, por su parte, mantuvo firme su expresión sonriente, su vista posada en la chica que estaba ahora a si lado.</p><p>—“Sí, creo que sí.” —Susurró ella, a la espera de lo que vendría a continuación.</p><p>—“Pienso que es mejor responder tus preguntas, a darte una idea general que quizá no entiendas del todo…” —Alastor levantó su taza de café, el líquido humeante y amargo cruzó por su garganta, dándole el tiempo a Charlie para pensar cómo iniciar.</p><p>—“Yo… primero, quisiera saber qué son esas <em>cosas</em>, eso que vi. <em>Los primigenios</em>, como les llamas tú.”</p><p>—“Los primigenios, <em>my dear</em>, son seres divinos. Dioses del caos y la oscuridad que nacieron al mismo tiempo que los dioses arcanos, sus contrapartes. En realidad, ambos son primigenios. Tú conoces muy bien a los segundos, siendo una descendiente de ellos. Tu padre es un celestial, un hijo directo del dios arcano que ahora rige en todo el universo.”</p><p>La ola de información llegó a Charlie como un balde de agua fría. Ella pensó que el universo sólo tenía a un dios, un <em>creador</em>; en su ignorante mente, creyó fervientemente que el universo mismo había sido hecho por un solo ser al que todo mundo reconocía como <em>único dios.</em> Pero entonces, ahora, descubría que había más dioses, de muchos tipos, en el universo. Dioses del caos y la oscuridad, no sonaban completamente benignos, en realidad, sonaban como algo afín al infierno.</p><p>—“¿Por qué no había escuchado hasta ahora de ellos? ¿Por qué, cuando tengo contacto con algo que ver con ellos, tengo tanto miedo? ¡¿Por qué yo no sabía nada?!” —Las preguntas de Charlie, empañadas de reproche, reverberaron en la cocina. Ahora, se daba cuenta de que su padre le ocultaba tantas cosas como siempre; pensó que tal vez, era porque él creía que ella no merecía conocer todo lo que pasaba en el universo. También, un poco de esperanza llenó su corazón, pues, si había más de un dios, ¿es que podría haber una manera de que otro dios ayudara a su idea de salvar a las almas?</p><p>—“No es tan fácil hablar de <em>los inefables</em>, <em>sweetheart</em>, como los hermanos de tu padre les llaman. Tú posees sangre celestial, Charlie, así tu padre o tú hayan sido marcados como parias entre los suyos. Los celestiales son, esencialmente, luz. Luz pura y clara que reacciona a la presencia del vacío y su corrupción. Los dioses arcanos, entre ellos, los dioses de luz a los que pertenece tu creador, son enemigos naturales de los dioses del vacío. Es por eso que les temes, Charlie, son enemigos naturales, y estoy seguro, ellos pueden llegar a temerte.” —Alastor tomó una pausa, mientras observaba el rostro de la princesa del infierno. Por supuesto, él sabía que lo que le había contado era algo nuevo para ella, y tardaría en digerirlo. —“También, antes de que yo, o tú, o algún humano pudiese dejar vestigios de lo ocurrido, hubo una guerra. Los celestiales y los acólitos del vacío se hundieron en una lucha que parecía interminable, sembrando caos, muerte y desolación por todo el universo. Innumerables mundos fueron purgados. La tierra era uno de los bastiones de los celestiales, y como era natural, la pelea llegó a las cercanías. Los humanos no eran más que prototipos inconclusos de otros dioses arcanos menores que jugaban con ellos, pero eran amados. Tan parecidos a ellos, los dioses decidieron proteger éste y otros mundos que apenas nacían entre las tinieblas, peleando ellos personalmente y relegando a sus emisarios. Uno a uno, los dioses del vacío cayeron, enjaulados en un sueño eterno gracias a sus contrapartes, pero hubo en precio a pagar: los dioses de luz que lucharon contra ellos se debilitaron al borde de la muerte. El único que no se debilitó fue al que ahora le llaman <em>el creador</em>. Él usó la energía de sus propios hijos para sellar a uno de los dioses del vacío, con la excusa de que era el único que quedaba para proteger el universo, así que no debía caer en vano. Sus hijos le creyeron, sacrificándose gustosamente por él; no obstante, el sello que crearon con su sacrificio era frágil y fue roto milenios después.”</p><p>—“Luego de eso, el equilibrio del universo fue delicado. Los dioses moribundos que habían creado a los protohumanos se quedaron con ellos, viéndolos crecer y morir mientras se apagaban lentamente, y cuando se dieron cuenta de que las almas humanas habían adquirido por sí solas la inmortalidad, les cedieron el Megido como un lugar de descanso. Los espíritus de los muertos llenaron el Megido poco a poco, mientras <em>el creador</em> hacía su propia versión de los humanos, pues se había dado cuenta de que la energía de las almas inmortales humanas era preciosa. Mientras el sello de los dioses del vacío se debilitaba, él tomó la decisión de usar las almas humanas para reforzarlo. A los primeros que usó fueron a los dioses arcanos moribundos; ¡Ja! los exprimió como a una naranja, enviando a sus ángeles para hacer el trabajo, entre ellos, a tu padre. Luego, empezó a <em>purgar</em> el Megido cada cierto tiempo, ya sin nadie que protegiera las almas del lugar. Fue ahí que Lucifer empezó a cuestionarlo… Lo demás, ya es una historia conocida para ti, imagino.”</p><p>El rostro de Charlie parecía horrorizado. Ella, en verdad, nunca pensó que lo que su padre le decía sobre <em>el creador</em> como un dictador fuese real. Charlie creía fervientemente que su madre y padre, expulsados del paraíso, tenían parte de la razón, pero que seguramente <em>algo </em>había ocurrido que los hiciera merecer aquel castigo y no sólo los habían expulsado por cuestiones ideológicas, como había escuchado. Reconocía que los métodos de limpieza que tenían los ángeles para con el infierno eran extremos y terribles, pero siempre pensó que, si intentaba hablar con ellos, podría llegar a un acuerdo. Había escuchado tantas cosas buenas del cielo, que se había imaginado un lugar feliz y flexible.</p><p>Nunca pensó que aquel al que conocía como <em>el creador</em>, era capaz de hacer eso. Fue impactante, doloroso y horrible el pensar que usaba las almas de los “pecadores” para beneficio. No importaba si era para <em>algo bueno</em>, muchos de esos pecadores ni siquiera habían cometido crímenes aberrantes, algunos sólo estaban ahí porque se habían suicidado, o porque su vida había sido mala desde el inicio.</p><p>Sin saber qué decir, de sus ojos se derramaron lágrimas, y su rostro se comprimió en una mueca de disgusto y tristeza. Realmente, ahora se preguntaba si en verdad valía la pena la redención.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y bueno, aquí está éste capítulo fresquecito, con algunas respuestas a las interrogantes que todos teníamos al respecto de los dioses (todos los dioses). Charlie al fin se da cuenta de que “dios” realmente no es el ser más benevolente del universo, y la plática de Alastor con su papi fue bastante divertida. <br/>Imaginar al Dios del caos reptante fue un reto, pensé en alguien parecido a un faraón, pero con una personalidad un poco burlona e irónica. Alguien que disfruta del caos pero que no tiene ni bondad ni malicia, sólo sigue su naturaleza. <br/>¡Gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas! Espero que disfrutaran del capítulo tanto como yo disfruté de escribirlo.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola, sé que tengo otro fic, el cual, por ahora, tendré en hiatus porque no sé cómo meter ciertas cosas en él que me causan conflicto y aunque tengo el capítulo 12 listo, no quiero darles otros capítulos malos como los anteriores hasta que resuelva el conflicto que tengo con la historia.<br/>Por otro lado, este fic es un lindo AU que se me ocurrió y que ya tiene final y todo. Será corto, así que no me preocupo porque quede en hiatus como el otro. </p><p>Gracias por leerme :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>